


Netflix and Cuddles

by Justicevallance



Series: Netflix and Cuddles [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Car Wash - Freeform, Carter Grant Match Maker, Cheeky Carter Grant, Cuddles, F/F, FF Couples, FFF Couples, First Kiss, First Time, First cuddles, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sleep Disorder, Slow Burn, Swimsuits, Teasing, Three Way Kiss, carwash, funny moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 120,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justicevallance/pseuds/Justicevallance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Alex and Hank have to go on the run, Kara feels Lonely because she no longer has her sister for their usual Netflix and cuddles.</p><p>That's the Hook! You have to read to find out the rest!</p><p> </p><p>Different choices result in different outcomes than in the show.<br/>Cat Grant has one child Carter. She also does not know Kara is Supergirl but she thinks she maybe.<br/>Lucy Lane did not know about the DEO until its shown in this story as her taking the job there. So she has not met Kara's sister, Does not know Kara is Supergirl, Was not involved in saving Alex, Works at CatCo.</p><p>I do not give consent for anyone to use my work anywhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carter's Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Still learning how to write. Please be kind.  
> This is just another dream I had. I told my friend about it, and she did the whole girly scream and jumped around saying "You Have to Post this!" So yeah here it is. You can thank her for the Push in the comments Because without her support I would not have started to post all these Dreams/Stories.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to their respected Sources. AKA DC Comics, CW Supergirl. ETC  
> Original Characters and ideas belong to me! Kryptos, Gabriella, Etc.

A loud ring of the school bell signaled the end of a rather long school day. Everyone was excited because they knew that tomorrow was the day everyone will go to work with their parents. So it came as no shock when the sounds of chairs being pushed out from desks, the clamor of books and supplies being quickly forced into backpacks and little feet running out of the room. Carter, on the other hand, took his time. He placed his items into his backpack carefully, slowly and quietly pushed his chair out then stepped to the side to push it back under the desk. Carter swung his backpack onto his back and grasped the straps as he walked towards the front of the room to address the teacher. Like a gentleman, he smiled shyly looking over the teacher's shoulder as he still had trouble looking at people in the eye. "Thank you for the day's lessons. I hope you have a good weekend Ms. Shine." 

Ms. Shine looked to her best student and smiled, with a quiet and soft tone she replied. "Thank you, Carter. I am happy you enjoyed the lessons. I know they are not much of a challenge for you, But it is nice to know you liked them. I hope you have a lovely weekend as well." She knew he would not respond, and she always tried to be delicate with him. He was such a sweet child and acted well beyond his years.

Carter just gave a slight nod and turned towards the door making his way to the hallway. He stopped at the door looking around and tracked through the halls past the other students as fast as he could but still walking. Carter pushed the door to the exit open and looked up to see the car service was on time. He moved to the car, and the driver had already opened the door by the time he got there. 

"Good Day Carter" The driver Wes knew Carter would not respond, but he always made sure to talk to him. He wished his children were as well mannered as one Carter Grant. He gently closed the door as Carter entered, quickly moving to the drivers side and proceeding to CatCo.

Carter sat quietly during the ride, fiddling with the straps of his backpack. 'I hope Kara is there.' He knew his mother was always busy, but she did try and take time for him when he was there. He did not wish to interrupt his mother's day more than he did anyways. He also knew that Kara was busy too, But she always seemed to put things aside when he was around. He sighed. 'The only time Kara is busy is when mom Screams Keira, which is so not her name.' He scrunches up his nose looking at his shoes wishing his mom would be nicer to his friend. 'It's Kara Not Keria' He nods once to himself having made a decision. 'If mom calls Kara Keria today I will tell her she is wrong!' He Smiled Proudly to himself. "Definitely."

"Sir?" Wes had heard Carter's voice and was looking in the rearview mirror at the child.

Carter dropped his Smile and fiddled with the backpack straps again biting the inside of his cheek and mumbling. "Nothing." Carter looked out the window and saw the car was slowing down.

Wes stopped the car and ran around to Carter's door and opened it for him. Once Carter was out, he smiled at the young man and tipped his hat. He then ran back to the drivers side door and waited for Carter to get into the building before he scrambled back into the vehicle and drove off knowing once inside Carter will be okay.

Carter quickly walked towards his mother's private elevator, passing the security desk with his head down as he moved, he gave a silent wave to the guards and reached up with the same hand and hit the button to the private elevator. Once the doors opened, he entered and quickly hit the number to his mother's floor. During the ride up he started to bounce a bit from his heels to his toes feeling excited to see Kara and his mother. "I hope Kara is not too busy." Carter said silently.

~~~~~

Kara was hard at work trying to finish up her duties so when Carter arrived she could chat with him. She cared for Carter, and he reminded her of when she was his age and how she was different, how she had to deal with so much that she had to sometimes shut things down to focus. Carter did the same thing at times; Kara knew how to deal. They were kindred spirits, and she found Carter's intellect a pleasant surprise in one so young. 'If I ever could or can have a child some day. I hope it will be one like Carter.' She Blushed and Smiled to herself at the thought. 

Hearing the private elevator hum to life, When no one was looking she did short bursts of super speed to finish up her computer work. She then heard Carter's voice a few floors down making her stop in her tracks and blush slightly at his words. 'So sweet.'  
She then pushed herself from the desk being mindful of her strength and stood at the edge of her desk. She then looked into Cat's office and saw she was chatting on the phone, She smiled and turned her attention back to the elevator as it dinged to announce the arrival of one Carter Grant. 

~~~~~~

When the elevator dinged he snapped his head up looking straight for Kara's desk. When he spotted Kara, he ran out of the elevator towards her. "KARA!" once he was in front of her he stopped quickly, Bouncing with happiness yet a bit of nervousness. ' I want to jump in her arms, But do I hug her. Is that allowed?' He had an internal battle in thought his eyes shifting to Kara then the floor as he fiddled with his backpack strap, letting it go and then picking up back up between the ideas. 

When he saw Kara kneel down and open her arms with that Huge Sunny Danvers Smile, he let out a sigh of relief and Slammed into her with a huge hug and a giggle Escaped his lips. "I'm really happy your here. I was worried you would be running an errand or busy working." He bit his lower lip pulling out of the hug and shifted nervously from foot to foot. "You're not busy are you?" He looked up into Kara's eyes and gave her a look that his mother had told him she could never say no to. The puppy dog eyes and the slight pout. 

~~~~~~~

Kara was shocked when she heard her name yelled from Carter in such a way it made her heart skip a beat. The sound and tone of it were of happiness and excitement, Yet the feeling it also projected was of someone who cared deeply for her. It brought tears to her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. It was so sweet she felt even more connected to him. When he stopped in front of her, she watched him fidget and look a bit confused like he wanted to say something, or maybe. 'Oh!' She kneeled down and opened her arms for a hug as she Gave him a Bright Smile. When she felt his body slam into her, she Quickly compensated her mass and strength, so he was not running into a wall. "Oomph" She let out the small sound and let him push her back a bit only to right herself and him while enjoying the hug.

She watched him as he pulled from the hug and Kept that Sunny Danvers smile on her face listening to him. Seeing that puppy dog look she melts and starts to answer him but she hears Cat clear her throat behind her in the doorway. 'Meep!'

~~~~~~

Cat had just finished her call when she heard Carter scream Kara's name. She quickly looked up to see her son running from the elevator and stop in front of her assistant. A soft smile graced her lips as she watched him shuffling from foot to foot, But then she noticed everyone in the office watching the display with looks of shock, and that's so sweet in their eyes. She quickly schooled her features into the Cat Grant Queen of all Media look and shot them all a get back to work look. Once everyone started to get to work which was Immediately after the look. She moved from her desk and made her way to the doorway of her office. Quietly she watched as Kara flashed that Sunny Danvers smile that made her heart melt and those Beautiful arms opened to let her son crash into the young woman in a heartfelt hug. She felt her heart beat jump and bit her lip to keep from smiling again. 'These two are going to be the death of my image if this keeps up! But they are just so sweet, and I've never seen Carter so open with anyone.' She shifted her shoulders a bit to look relaxed as she continues to watch and listen to the pair. 'They even look like a mother and son.' She blinks at the thought and blushes slightly pushing it aside. She clears her throat to get their attention.

At the same time, Both Carter and Kara look shocked seeing Cat watching them from the doorway. They both Jump, Kara stands running her hands down her skirt to get the wrinkles out and fidgets with her hands in front of herself with a Blush and look down nervously. Carter was biting his lower lip and shifting Nervously the exact same way as Kara.

Cat blinked at watching this. 'They even look like they could be Mother and Son!' She was blown away watching them; her jaw had almost dropped, but it was taking everything in her to control herself. She even felt a pang of Jealousy at the thought for a second but then she found herself blushing thinking of Kara as a possible Mother number two for Carter. She quickly turned her back towards them for a moment to get a hold of herself. 'AHH! What's going on with this? Seriously! Do I have feelings for Kara!? Oh, Crap I have feelings for Kara. My Assistant! Oh if Mother ever found out. What a cliche!' She fidgeted slightly for but a second then clenched her hands into fists to regain her composure. She had only ever lost it like this once before, And that was when she caught Lois Lane and that boy scout of a boyfriend making out in her office! She turned around looking at them. 

~~~~~~

Carter was Shocked to see his mother standing in the doorway he then remembered he has yelled Kara's name and hugged her. When he should have ran into his mother's office and hugged her first. 'Oh, this is a Doh! Moment'. He fidgets looking at the ground and biting his lower lip, His hands twitching in front of him. Then when he looks up, he notices the light blush on his mother's cheeks and the looks she is giving Kara then him and then a look in her eyes of what looks like love at Kara. 

Carter blinks. 'Oh.' He looks from his mother than at Kara. 'OH! mom has the Hots for Kara!' He makes an ew face then a smirk forms on his lips for a few moments. 'Awesome' He tries to control his giggle that wants to escape but it does, and it is so little he doesn't think anyone heard it. ' Mom and Kara huh?' He smiles at the thought, But then scowls for but a moment looking at the floor still. 'She will never tell Kara. She is so darn stubborn! Ohhhhh that's why she calls her Keria! She is trying to push her feelings away!' He shoots a glare at his mother's back for a second then Sighs and goes back to looking at the ground and fidgeting in a thought of what to do with this new information.

~~~~~

Kara quickly yet careful of Carter's proximity stands, Then she runs her hands down her skirt to smooth out the wrinkles and looks up at cat seeing what seems to be of shock? She quickly looks down at the ground and fidgets in place, Her hands in front of her twitching slightly. 'Oh, I hope I did not overstep in that hug!'. She shifts her gaze still down but at Carter's Profile, her brow arches when she see's him look up to his mom and his eyes seem to have a look of finding out something, only to find a scowl form for but a moment and then she hears him giggle. Kara blinks at the range of emotions and gets a look of confusion on her own features, But keeps her eyes down to try and figure it out, Only to decide better to straighten up and look to see what Ms. Grant is about to Lay into her.

"Ms. Grant I hope I didn-" 

~~~~~

Cat Interrupts what sounds like an apology forming from Kara's Mouth. 'Really she shouldn't have to apology for hugging my son when he is the one who obviously wanted to hug her. She must think I am a harpy..' She looks down at the ground as a moment of sadness at the thought, But sighs and waves her hand in that Cat Grant style like waving off a bug. "Keria, you and Carter can. Hang out, In my office today. Close the doors on your way in." She acts flam pent about it and starts to move to her desk when she hears Carter's Mumble, she turns slowly looking down at him. "What?" She leans down a bit so she can hear him.

~~~~~~

Carter Huffs a bit and Looks up into his mother's eyes. 'I made this decision on the way here I am going to tell her!' He makes fists at his sides and glares at his mother, something he has never done before and he wants her to know this bothers him, and he means Business. "Her. Name. Is. Kara! You know it too!, Her name is Kara! You need to stop Being so. So. So Mean!" He takes in a breath and lets it out letting himself relax yet getting nervous at what might happen for his outburst; she mumbles just loud enough for her to hear. "You know her Name mom. You Only call her Keria to push her away. You L-"

~~~~~~

Cat looks shocked at the way Carter is acting. Listening she also can see he is holding back. 'Is he really this upset I call Kara, Keria?' She arches her brow slowly as he repeats it. 'Wow, he really means business! I have never seen him like this. He seems to be defending Kara's honor, Aw, that is so sweet.' She looks at Kara, who also looks shocked. Cat then looks back at her son and nods, But then when she hears the push away part and that he is about to say Love she quickly Speak up to interrupt him. 

"Carter Grant!" She sighs having cut him off in time and brings her right hand to her chest and takes in a steadying breath. Thinking Quickly on an Excuse for why she calls Kara, Keria. She looks to Carter and gives a half smile and nods. "I'm sorry Carter. I didn't know that would upset you so much, But you should know I call everyone at work the wrong name." She looks sidelong at Kara and rolls her eyes slightly and sighs again only to slip into her professional stance. "Its a way to let them know that I am in charge. It's to make them work harder, And it is a way to keep them from trying to get too close to me. Because once that happens most." She stresses the most. "People try to take advantage. They let their work slide. They come in late." She looks at Kara then back to Carter. "I Know Kara, Would never do that, But I can not show favorites. So I continue to call her Kara, Keria." 

She leans down and kisses Carter's head and moves behind her Desk, Gracefull relaxing into the leather and picking up her glasses and placing them on her face, looking down over them as she picks up some paper which she knows she has already signed but needs to change the subject. "Is that all Sweetheart?"

~~~~~

Kara is watching and listening to the exchange; she stares at Cat for a few moments watching the emotions flooding the woman, she has never seen her like this. Kara then looks at Carter who looks almost furious but more like he is defending her honor. 'Such a gentleman' She holds back a smile seeing him protecting her, But she is also shocked he would talk to his mother like that. She can tell by the way Cat looked that this must be the first time he has ever had an outburst like this. She arches her brow slightly at hearing the part about being pushed away and the L. 'What was that L. Like? or.' Her eyes go wide for a few moments her heart skipping a beat, and she quickly regains her composure brow still arched she looks at Cat and see's the eye roll. 'Okay, so its like' She sighs feeling let down. She blinks. 'Why am I so Upset about that!?' she shakes it off.

Hearing Ms. Grant's explanation about the use of her name Keria instead of her real name Kara makes sense and she nods in agreement. Then she Smiles her biggest and brightest smile at hearing Cat's complement? On knowing, Kara would never take advantage. She smiles when she watches Cat kiss Carters Head. 'She is a really good mother. Carter is very lucky.'

She moves from where she was and sits on the couch looking at Carter who now has his jaw on the ground. 'I know that feeling. Cat got your tongue' She laughs internally but keeps the smile on her face. "Carter. To answer you questions from earlier. Of course, I am here. I finished all my work so I can spend time with you. And no, I am not busy." She looks at Cat, who smirks at her. She lets the smile fall and bites her lower lip for a moment. Looking back at Carter. "Right now, and or Yet." She giggles nervously watching Cat go back to shuffling papers around her desk.

~~~~~

Carter's Jaw hits the floor at the Explanation and at Kara nodding her head in agreement. 'I never thought of that.' He watches him mom and Kara move to their seats, and when Kara answers his questions he moves over to the seat on the couch beside her and sits, He nibble's on his lower lip and looks back and forth between his mother and Kara. He smirks for a moment and then looks to Kara. "Kara, will you be here tomorrow? I will be here all day! Tomorrow school is out, and all the kids from my school go to work with their parents. I get to come here with you and Mom! Isn't that great!?"

He see's Kara smile as she get's all excited and bouncing up and down on the couch cushion slightly as she starts with ideas of things they can do. She picks up her table on the table and starts typing in the things. He then looks at his mother and see's a flicker of Deer in the headlights look and he knows what she is thinking. 'I bet she is thinking She will really have her hands full watching me with Kara. Cus I might out her little Crush!' He looks back at Kara and giggles and nods his head. "Oh! And I know you guys more than likely have meetings tomorrow. Do you have to attend with mom or can we still hang out?" He looks at his mom and she looks like she is acting like she is working. He smirks and sees that she can see his smirk in the corner of her eyes. 'Yep. Got ya!'


	2. Lucy's Lunch Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here enters Lucy and a Suprise Guest.

Lucy was having one of those Long days. She is on her way to lunch with her friend Diana Prince who she met while she was in the military. She had just opened the door to Noonan's and looked up to see the tall woman in the corner waving her hand at Lucy with a smile on her lips. Lucy smiled in return and gave a short way making her way to the table, once there they traded a hug and a kiss to the cheek. "Its so nice to see you, Diana!"

Diana slides into the booth while still looking at Lucy as she motions to the seat across the table. "Its great to see you too Lucy. I Heard your working for Cat Grant. That must be a handful." She smirks having met the woman months ago at a gala. That night all she could think was poor Kara having to move constantly from the bar to the woman just to keep her glass filled. If she had not known Kara was Supergirl she is sure a human Kara could run for the Olympics.

Lucy giggles lightly at the comment. "Yes well. So far I have not had any real issues with the woman. She is actually nice." Lucy looks over her shoulder to motion for a waitress, but their server is already there. "Oh. well, your on top of you game." Lucy smiles at the Girl. "I would like a house salad and water please."

Diana Smiles at the girl and nods once. "I would like the same please."

The waitress smiles at them both. "okay I will bring it out soon." She turns and heads for the kitchen disappearing past the doors.

Diana looks back at Lucy and arches her brow slightly. "So. I heard you and James broke up a month ago. I hope you are doing well."

Lucy smiles brightly and nods. "Yes, I am way over him. I broke it off for him to give Kara a chance."

The waitress shows up placing the salads and drinks in front of the women; She then tears off the check knowing Lucy from previous visits always asking for the check no matter who she is with after delivering the food. She places the check on the table face down. "Thank you for your visit and have a nice day." She turns and walks down a few tables helping other Customers.

Diana looks after the woman and then to Lucy. "What was that about?"

Lucy smirks at Diana. "Simple really. I come here a lot, And she knows If I am with people or not I always ask for the check. I always leave the payment and a big tip on the table as well." She shrugs slightly. "The girl knows how to do her Job well and she never interrupts my meals with people. Many people come here for business meals and do not wish to be interrupted. It's nice."

Diana Takes a sip of her water then sets the glass down. "I wish they had some of these restaurants in Metropolis and Gotham. Would make deals run faster without the interruptions." Going back to the previous subject she looks at Lucy. "So if you're not with James, What have you been doing?"

Lucy swallows a bite of her salad and sets her fork down. "I have been watching Netflix. Alone. In the apartment."

Diana Tilts her head at the wording of the apartment. "You still live with him? Lucy really? I am sure you can find a place other than with him. It must be so uncomfortable."

Lucy nods in agreement. "Yes but I only have another week or two before the lease is up, and I would feel bad just leaving him with the bill. It is not a big deal. I mean it may have been if he and Kara had got together, But from what she told me. They kissed, and she said it was like kissing a brother. So they just never went for it. I also did not get back with him because of other reasons. So that's that."

Diana Arches her brow slowly watching Lucy and listening to the way she says Kara's name 'Oh. My. Goddess. She really Broke up with James because she Has a crush on the girl, and knowing Lucy she just wanted to make Kara Happy.' She features go soft and she smiles in understanding at Lucy.

Lucy flinches at the look. "Whats that look for?"

Diana Smirks and shrugs her shoulders. "Nothing." She picks up her fork and takes another bite of her salad watching Lucy. After swallowing her bite, she sets the fork down and reaches into her pocket pulling out a business card and sliding it across the table to Lucy. "Here. So you do not feel lonely. Not that I think you are."

Lucy swallows the last bite of her salad and takes a sip of her water watching Diana with the business card in front of her. She reaches out and picks up the card. "Netflix and Cuddles? What is this?" She arches her brow at the woman.

Diana Shrugs. "Just what it says. You go to that website fill out a profile of what type of person you wish to Watch Netflix with while you cuddle. My Profile was for another woman like myself that likes Sci-fi." She waits for Lucy's reaction.

Lucy flips the card over and see's the website info, then she looks at Diana. "You actually have done this? Is it safe?" She is actually interested if it is. She is feeling lonely, and she had wished she had the guts to ask Kara out. But she thinks the girl might have a crush on Cat Grant. She sighs softly staring at the card.

Diana Smiles Brightly. "Yes, I have a few times until I met another Woman, who just wanted to cuddle and watch a ton of the same movies and shows I wanted. It is nice. We watch Netflix two times a week. We even have a date when I get back."

Lucy Smirks. "A date huh? So is it like a Real date or just a movie date like usual?"

Diana Sticks her tongue out at Lucy and then smirks. "Yes, smarty pants its a date, date. We started to have meals before the movies to stay healthy instead of filling up on junk food. During those times we talked and found out we liked a lot of the same things. It is going be our first official date."

Lucy smiles and decides to keep the card putting it into her pants pocket. "Thank you, Diana. I will try it out. You're right I have been feeling lonely, and it would be nice to get out of the apartment away from James." She picks up the check and reaches into her other pocket and places the money down for the meal and the tip.

Diana drinks the rest of her water and bites her lower lip as she sets the glass down. 'Should I tell her Kara actually asked if Lucy was into girls. Nah, It's better they figure it out. It would be much easier if Lucy knew Kara is Supergirl, But it would be nice for her to have Lucy, and for Lucy to have someone like Kara.' She giggles slightly 'Oh my, It is going to be hilarious if they do get together. I can only imagine Clark and Lois when they find out.'

Lucy blinks as Diana giggles for no reason at all. "Whats so Funny? Are you okay? Wait. Is this a joke? Diana!?"

Diana shakes her head no and bites her lips to stop from giggling. "No Lucy I swear! It is not a joke. I just had thought about Clark and your sister, and I couldn't help but laugh. I'm Sorry. No, That card is Legit and I have met someone with it." 

Lucy flinches at the mention of Lois and Clark. "Okay, Okay! I do NOT need to know what you're talking about. Let's go I have to get back to work." She scoots out of the seat and turns to Diana giving her a Hug as she too stands. "It was nice to see you again, and we have to do this another time. Thank you for the card. I will give it a try."

Diana Smiles and returns the Hug. "Same here." She smirks having an Idea. "I hope you find someone nice like Kara" She pulls from the hug and watches Lucy.

Lucy Sputters slightly. "Ka. Kara? I mean. Oh Like a friend? Yeah, she is already my friend, But it would be nice to find someone like her to watch Netflix with." She takes in a breath and lets it out as she turns and heads out calling over her shoulder. "See you later Diana."

Diana smirks as she watches Lucy leave. "You forgot and Cuddle." She giggles to herself and heads out.


	3. Carter's Afternoon with Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Discovery's for Carter

Carter was sitting on the couch in Cat's office while Kara and Cat were getting ready for their first meeting where Cat needed to have Kara present to take notes. They were to have two meetings and Carter already knew who he wanted to hang out with while they were gone. He just hoped she was at work today. "Mom. Can I hang out with Lucy while you two are in the meeting?"

Cat looked up and popped her hip out to the right placeing her hand on it. "Why Lucy Lane? Are you planning on asking her for dirt on me and her sisters past?"

Kara snapped a look at Carter a smirk on her lips as she bites her lower lip hoping that was the exact plan. She knows he would tell her.

Cat saw the look Kara was giving Carter and scowled. "Absolutely Not!" She shot a look at Carter. "I do not know what you two are plan-"

Carter blinks and jumps up from his seat. "No! mom, I won't do that!" Carter shoots Kara a confused look then looks back at his mom. "Really. I just like her. There are only a few people I like to be around mom. You know that! Winn Is nice and always talks about comics, and that's cool and all But. He Doesn't know squat about girls. I, I want to ask her about girls.

Kara falters slightly at Cat Snapping and thinking they had planned it together. She stands to watch the two a blank look on her features. 'Why does he want to ask Lucy. Wouldn't he ask his mom.. or. Me?' She giggles at the Winn doesn't know Squat about girls comment.

Cat laughs just slightly at the Winn comment and the fact that Kara giggled at it. She smiles at her son. "You Have a point. About the Hobbit. But you know you can ask me about girls. I am one."

Carter sighs and lets his arms dangle at his sides as he draws out the. "Mom" He then straightens and looks serious. "I know you are a Girl, and so is Kara, But it's weird talking about stuff like that to your Mom." How can he possibly talk to Kara about his mom liking her? 

Cat Thinks for a moment and sighs. "Fine. Lucy should be back from lunch Kara will take you down. Kara meet me at the car when you're done. we need to get to that meeting. Chop Chop."

~~~~~~~~~~

Kara knocks on Lucy's Door looking to Carter she smiles. "Do you have all your stuff? Did you need anything else? I can run and get you whatever before I go." 

Carter shakes his head. "No, Lucy can help me if needed and I am sure I have everything. Thank you, Kara."

Lucy opens the door and looks at her two friends. She blinks then arches her brow. "Um. Did I miss something here?" She looks at Carter and smiles. "Hello, Carter. " She looks to Kara and Grins. "Hello, Kara" Her tone had slid into a Seductive tone before she knew it.

Kara arches her brow surprised by the tone and the way Lucy says her name. She gets flustered and blushes. 'What the hell is going on with me. Now I am getting butterflies with Lucy too.' She stutters like she does with Cat, Adjusting her glasses on her face. "Hel, Hello Lucy."

Carter Hears the change in Lucy's voice and then see's Kara get all flustered, his jaw drops for a few moments then he smirks. 'Trifecta! I wonder if mom has feelings for Lucy too.' He remembers Lucy is the only other person other than Kara that his mom talks about with him, and she holds her in high regard. Once she had said Lucy had legs that could break a wall nut while she was on the phone with a friend, Which sounded like it was a good thing and he does remember his mother blushing when she had said it. 'Awesome! They all like each other! Oh wait does Lucy like mom?' This new info was something he needed to get to the bottom of. He gave a Short nod in making his decision. "Hello, Lucy!" He thinks about hugging her and bites his lower lip. He decides he needs to do it just to make sure he is okay with her as he feels. He quickly and tentatively Hugs Lucy's legs, When she hugs him back he is happy he doesn't flinch. He then steps back quickly, blushing and Looking at the floor.

Lucy smiles and returns the hug having to lean down a bit to do so. She looks up and see's the confused look on Kara's face. "I take it you are going somewhere with Ms. Grant and need me to hang out with Carter?"

Kara is shocked to see Carter hug Lucy. Granted it was a careful hug. It was a Test the waters kind of hug but still. She knows Lucy is nice, So it really should not be a Suprise. Kara shakes it off hearing Lucy and looks to her. "Um. Oh, Yes. Yes Please. Ms. Grant and I have to Go to a meeting across town, and Carter wished to come hang out with you. So Here we are." 

Carter looks up watching the two quietly. 'Wow tense.'

Lucy looks to Kara's lips for a second then to her eyes. "Right. Okay, I can do that." She looks at Carter and smiles.

Kara smirks having caught the look. 'Lucy just glanced at my lips. Hum.' She bites her lower lip and composes herself. "Right then I am off. Carter Have fun. Oh, Lucy, Ms. Grant said not to tell him anything about your sister." She smirks at Carter and then walks off.

Carter Hears the warning about Lois Lane. "Hey. I said I would be good." He watches her walk away, then he looks at Lucy. His brow arches. 'Of Course, she is checking out Karas butt. Ew.. Good, But Ew. Well, those two are a definite go and so is mom and Kara. Now let's figure out Lucy' He walks into the office and places his backpack by a chair in front of her desk. He then sits on the chair and looks up at her as she moves to her desk.

Lucy relaxes in her chair and looks at Carter. 'He looks like he is up to something.' She moves the paperwork off her desk and slides it into a draw; She can do it later. "So your obviously up to something. Spill."

Carter's Jaw drops and he looks like a deer caught in Headlights. 'I'm not too sure I am gonna like one of these three knowing when I am up to something.' He quickly snaps Into a business-like demeanor in that classic Grant style. "I do not know what you mean."

Lucy Smirks. "Right. Well, When you want to spill just start." She turns to her computer while pulling out the card she was given at lunch. She places it on the desk and types in the address on the Internet browser.

Carter sits back watching her in silence, contemplating. 'So how am I going to do this. I had no idea Lucy had feelings for Kara, And its obvious Kara has feelings for Lucy as well as mom.' He bites the inside of his cheek and crosses his arms across his chest slouching in his chair. Something he only does in deep thought.

Lucy can see the little wheels in Carter's head turning, she smirks still looking at the screen as she makes an account for the Netflix and Cuddle site. She then opens her E-mail and clicks the link which Confirms her E-mail for the new account.

Carter looks up and see's Lucy's smirk and sits up. "What are you doing?"

Lucy looks to Carter. "Still not ready to talk about whatever your up to but you want to know what I am doing?" She grins at him. "Okay, I will bite. I am filling out a profile for a site." She bites her tongue on what kind of site but she knows Carter is smart and will more than likely ask about it, But she hopes he will not.

Carter perks up. "What kind of site?" He stands and moves around the desk towards Lucy and looks over her shoulder at the computer. "Netflix and Cuddle?" He blushes. "Oh. So you're looking for a friend to Cuddle?" He bites his cheek and looks at her still with the blush on his cheeks.

Lucy is blushing too. "Yeah. Someone to watch Netflix with and hold. I have been Lonely. Your hug a few minutes ago was the first one I have had in a month." She looks down almost in tears at confessing that to a teenager. Cat Grant's teenager. 'Oh, This is so embarrassing.'

Carter furrows his brows looking sad for a moment. Then he takes a step to the side for easier access and hugs Lucy tightly. After a few moments, he lets go and steps back. "If you ever want a hug just ask. I even bet if you asked Kara she would give you a hug." He Smiles Brightly. 

Lucy returns the hug just as tight. When he pulls back and mentions He will give her a hug anytime she smiles, then blushes at the notion of Kara hugging her as well. "Thank you, Carter. That means a lot." She waits for him to go back to his seat so when he does not move, she arches her brow. "You ready to talk?"

Carter Shakes his head no and looks at the computer screen memorizing the name she chooses for her profile, Then he looks at the web address and Keeps that in mind too just in case there are a few Netflix and Cuddles sites. He looks to Lucy and smiles. "We can talk after you are done" Carter looks to the screen waiting for her to start. "We can even talk while you're filling out all that stuff" He points at the screen.

Lucy is watching him and knows for sure now that the little bugger is up to something. "Hum. Okay, we will play it your way." She begins filling out information on the profile.

Carter Looks at her and Smirks. "So I been watching things lately. How people react to one another and how they act when certain people are around or not. It is interesting the things you see people say and do." He is reading all the info she puts into the profile. 'She likes sci-fi, action heroes, and Old movies, Mom and Kara like that stuff!' 

Lucy flinches at this info and remembers looking at Karas butt when she walked off. 'Oh god please tell me he did not see that.' She is about to say something, but Carter starts to speak again.

Carter takes her silence as a to Continue with his explanation while he looks at the computer screen. "So, for example, I heard your tone when you said hello to me, then to Kara." He smirks again while he looks at Lucy.

Lucy stops typing for a few moments, looking at Carter in her prereferral vision. 'He knows!' She tries to keep her eyes forward then realizes she had stopped typing and starts again. She clears her throat. "Really? Is this some kind of new hobby?"

Carter grins staring at her now. 'I got her, and she knows it' He then schools his features and looks to the screen. "No. just something I found myself doing a few weeks ago."

Lucy flinches again. 'WEEKS! How many times has he seen me checking out Kara? How many times has he seen me looking at Cats tight skirts, Oh, My God, How many times has he seen people doing things like that.' She lets a tiny groan out and then brings her right hand to her face looking down at the desk. She sighs and turns her chair while letting her hand fall to her lap. Now to facing Carter. "Okay. So this thing you're up to. Is . Is it about me?"

Carter Keeps his features In a sweet smile. "Um. I can not say yes. But I also can not say no." He then Smiles Brightly. "If you are worried about me telling Kara anything don't worry. That is your business. I just like to see the reactions and all that." He shrugs with a Blush. "It is fun. I mean it is a bit like watching a CW TV show. Like you have a crush on Kara." He holds up his hand in case she decides to say something. "I won't tell. But I also see that my mom and Kara also have crushes. Like they both like the same person or person's." He grins like a kid in a candy store. 'I definitely am on my game today. I think I worded that perfectly.'

Lucy is staring at him now. 'Damn this kid is fricking smart. He should be classified as a top secret weapon and be kept away from military meetings at all costs. ANY conference of any nature at any cost!' She shakes her head and regains her composure; God only knows how long she will be able to keep at it with this Genius. "Okay. Thank you." She tilts her head curiously "So what you wanted to talk to me about was who your mom has a crush on?"

Carter Smiles again. "I can not say yes. But I also can not say no?" He giggles Nervously. "Um. It is hard to tell really. I mean I know my mom likes two people. These two individuals are awesome. I even like them. They are both stunning and sweet, they are kind to me, and they do a lot for my mom." He blinks for a second thinking he may have given away too much. He bites his cheek again and looks at the screen. "Um, your profile still needs to be filled" He smiles 'Subject change! good save!'

Lucy slowly arches her brow at the info. 'Stunning, sweet, kind, like Carter and do a lot for his mom.' She hears his request about the profile and turns back to the computer like a robot on autopilot. Her mind is going over the info again and again while still being able to fill out the profile. 'Well with the wording they are both women. They do a lot for his mom so they must work with her. They like Carter, and it is obvious he is okay with them, or he would not have-' She blinks and looks sidelong at Carter. 'Oh, Shit. One is me. Cat Likes me!?' She takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Her gaze rests on the Screen again, and she continues to fill out the profile just finishing it and hitting enter. She looks to Carter again. "So. Your mom Likes me huh kid?"

Carter reads all the information and smirks. The smirk drops when he hears Lucy. He turns his head looking at her with his jaw on the floor. He opens and closes his mouth for a moment. 'She is smart I should have been more careful' He Shrugs. "Uh, Maybe?" He giggles.

Lucy Sighs. "Let me guess. You want to know if I like her?" She smiles looking to him for the first time in a long time she feels some weight off her shoulders.

Carter bites his lower lip and shifts from foot to foot feeling shy all of a sudden with that smile from Lucy. "Yeah. I mean you do not have to tell me. I already know you like Kara. I do not expect you to like my mom that way too. But if you do that would be. Awesome."

Lucy blushes and nods slowly. "Yeah, kid. I like them both. But I also do not want to get my hopes up. Not only that but if your wrong." She holds a hand up mirroring what he has done earlier. "Not that I am saying you are. But if you were. I could lose my job." She Smiles looking at him and holds her hand out to him palm up. When he takes it, she holds his hand gently. "When it comes to your mother. It would have to be her to make the first move. When it comes to Kara. I am scared to lose my Best friend." She smiles it looks sad.

Carter lets out a sigh. 'They are all Idiots' He brings up his free hand and face palms. "Okay."

Lucy giggles at the action and shakes her head. "You are the sweetest man I have ever met Carter Grant." She pulls his hand up to her lips and kisses it with a quick peck. 

Carter Blushes Profusely "Thanks. That's the first time anyone had Kissed my hand. Also the first time someone has called me a man without adding little in front of it. "

Lucy Smiles and nods Letting his hand go as he pulls it away at the same time. "Well, Anyone who can tell when people are in love no matter their age is a Man or Woman in my book. But I will still call you Kid. " She sticks her tongue out at him and giggles, when she see's his smile.

Carter Smiles brightly and Nods at the Kid remark. "Thank you."


	4. Kara and Cat's Profiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter has Lucy's info. Now he just has to get Kara and his mom to sign up and get their info!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated info in this chapter. So If you have read this you might want to read it again!

Carter follows Kara to her desk from Lucy's office. Kara had grabbed his backpack and was holding it by the handle in her right hand. Carter reaches up and slides his hand in kara's and smiles up at her. "Lucy was really helpful with the girl talk."

Kara smiles when she feels Carter's hand in her's, and she gives it a gentle squeeze, looking down to Carter to see his smile and returns it with one of her own. "That is good." She looks down the hall and see's they are almost to her desk.

Carter rolls his eyes when she looks away. "Don't you want to know what we talked about?"

Kara stops in her tracks twenty feet from her desk and looks at Carter. "Carter. You told your mom you didn't want to talk to us about it. Isn't that why you went to Lucy?"

Carter sighs. 'Seriously they really are all idiots' He smiles up at her and shrugs. "She was helpful. But I still want to figure out some things. Can we talk?" When he see's Kara's mood and that beaming smile he returns the beaming smile right back. 'Kara is just too easy. This can not even count as a victory. It is like a little puppy just rolling over with its belly in the air' He loves her just the same. She would be perfect for his mom and Lucy. They would all be happy. Kara makes everyone around her happy. It is contagious.

Kara beams at him "Sure! I mean if you want" She tries to play it off as if it is nothing. She doesn't want to scare him with getting too excited. She starts walking again. When they get to her desk, she places Carter's backpack by her desk against the glass wall of Ms. Grant's office. She then lets his hand go and grabs a free rolling chair and pulls it to Carter.

Carter feels the cool air hit his hand as Kara lets go. 'Her hands are always warmer than everyone else' He moves to his seat and sits down gracefully for a boy his age. He looks up at her as she sits down in her seat and smiles. "Thank you, Kara."

Kara nods once. "You're welcome" She hits the button of her computer, and it hums to life. She enters her password and runs through a few e-mails, then looks at any messages. Once she is done, she bites her lower lip. 'Maybe I should check my account.' She looks to Carter, who seems to be distracted looking into his mom's office. She follows his gaze to Cat, who is yelling through her phone. 'Ah, Warpath. Not good. Better check it really fast. She might pull me away' She opens her account and looks to see no one has clicked her profile. She sighs, her shoulders slump as she averts her gaze to her desk.

Carter is looking at his mother yelling at some poor soul on the other end of that call. He then hears Kara sigh, and he looks at her. His brows furrow and he get worried. She looks like someone just kicked her. Like someone has kicked his puppy. He looks at the computer to see what could have made Kara so sad and he flinches seeing the website Lucy had just finished filling a profile out for and he gasps just slightly. ' Wow talk about luck! Kara already has a profile!' He looks to her profile name and then grins mischievously. 

Kara hears Carter's gasps and quickly at human pace flicks off the screen and looks to Carter. 'He didn't see. Did he?' She takes note of that grin on his face and arches her brow slowly. ' He saw.' She tilts her head. "So. You wanted to talk?"

Carter bites his lower lip and looks at his mom through the glass of her office. She looks like she is gonna yell. Yep, she did it. He looks at Kara and shakes his head. "No it is okay I can go hang with my mom. It looks like you are going to be busy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cat takes in a breath after the call and is annoyed to no end. "KERIA!" She shoots a look out at Kara and waits patiently as she can tell Kara is only taking time because she is talking with Carter. She watches them both stand and Kara picks up Carter's backpack carrying it for him into her office. She smiles at the sweet gesture. Quickly schooling her features, she waits until Carter is sitting on the couch and Kara is close to her desk. "I need you to go to the Tribune and pick up the files that have been signed for Lucy, bring them to her. Once you are done, come back here."

Kara makes sure Carter is settled into his seat and looks to Cat getting her orders. "Yes, Ms. Grant." She gives Carter a smile. "I'll be back before you know it." Leaving the office and out to the elevators to take care of her errand.

Carter is sitting on the couch watching Kara leave and pouts slightly. He then looks to Cat only to see she is looking at Kara's butt. 'Gah. Geez, she does remember I am here. Right?' "Mom." He waits to make sure she is paying attention.

Cat couldn't help staring at Kara's butt. Nice, firm butt. She grins to herself and bites the end of her glasses. Hearing Carter she quickly snaps out of it and averts her eyes looking to him she smiles. "Yes, sweetheart?"

Carter stands Ignoring the fact he caught his mother's display trying to act like he didn't. He makes his way behind her desk to stand by her chair. "Do you miss Cuddling with someone?"

Cat arches her brow at her son. "What do you mean?" She sets her glasses down on the desk while she watches him. 'What has put that question into his head? He didn't just catch me looking at Kara. Did he? No. He would have a shocked expression on his face.'

Carter sighs. "I know you feel lonely. When I am with my father. This weekend I will be gone for three days! I don't want you to feel alone mom." He gives her the puppy dog eyes and little pout.

Cat see's the look, and she will do anything to make him happy. "Oh, sweetheart. I'm fine. Yes, I get lonely. You know I just hate dating. Its hard to find someone that likes me for me, and not all of." She motions to the room and out the windows. Meaning her title and position, her money and power.

Carter nods and then bites his lower lip for a moment. "Have you tried like a website? Like there is one called Netflix and Cuddle. They do not have pictures on the profiles, and they make up names for them too. So no one would know it's you! It is perfect."

Cat takes in this information and nods. 'How does he know about this. Maybe he has been trying to find a way to make me happy in his own way and been looking up websites.' She arches her brow at him. "How did you find this website? How do you know if its safe?"

Carter tries to think quickly. 'Oh, I know!' He smiles brightly and looks at his mother. "Well I heard about it from a grown up who knows about safety and security and they use the site too. So you see its safe!"

Cat wonders if it is Lucy or Kara. She smirks 'Not Kara she would not use a website so it must have been Lucy when Carter had his girl talk with the woman.' She sighs and decides to try it. "Alright, I will trust you and this mystery friend. What is the website?"

Carter beams "Really!? Oh, that is great mom! We can find you someone for this weekend for sure!" 

Cat nods to him and just rolls her eyes. "Yes. Yes, Now let's do this profile thing." She pulls the keyboard closer to Carter and lets him type in the address. She then pulls the keyboard to herself and starts with the e-mail and name process; She then reads the information and agreement. Once she has done all this, she pulls up her profile and types in all her information. Looking to Carter, she relaxes into her chair. "Okay, now what?"

Carter looks at her like she should know what to do. "Mom, Seriously?"

Cat laughs lightly and moves back towards the keyboard typing in some movie preferences, and that she would like a female to cuddle. Eight results show up in her area. "Hum. it looks like we get slim picking."

Carter giggles and looks at the names. Seeing the two profiles he decides to pick Kara's but how to do it. 'Hum lets see if mom will pick the right one on her own. Kara's name is so obvious really, at least to him. His mom might pick Lucy's just because of the name. Either way, he hopes she gets Kara first.' He looks at his mom and smiles "Well I guess you should read the profiles. Pick one?"

Cat smiles and looks at the names. Reading down. 'Snugglebunny, KDSciFiGirl, Cuddlemonkey, ShyArmyGirl, CuddleGirl4U, BlueEyedHero, CuddleU2, Luv2Cuddle' She makes faces at most of the names. 'Bet that ShyArmyGirl is Lucy. I can not pick that. Even though it might be easier to cuddle with the beautiful woman since I know her. Then that is also why I can not pick it. If Lucy knew I had a small crush on her. She would tell Lois and I would never hear the end of it.' She sighs and picks the least annoying name. Clicking the profile, she looks at Carter. "What do you think?"

Carter looks at the screen and bites his lower lip to hide the grin that was about to play across his lips. "I like the name. It is not like the others all cuddle something or other. KDSciFiGirl, It's obvious she likes sci-fi. Oh, look she likes hero and old movies like you too!" He looks at her and nods. "Yeah, definitely that one. Click it mom click it!" He points at the set a time and date button.

Cat rolls her eyes. "If I end up in the news because of this little Idea of yours. You are in for it buster." She leans in and clicks the button. Setting the time for Saturday night 6 PM. "Okay, so the date and time are set. What do we do now?"

Carter shrugs "I guess we wait for a -." The sound of a Ding gets his attention, and he smiles seeing the accepted blinking on the screen by an envelope icon "Look you got your answer! Open it!"

Cat just stares at the screen. 'That was fast. I thought I would have time to delete it all when Carter was gone, I better write it down and think of an excuse later.' She snaps out of it and hovers the mouse arrow over the envelope and opens it to find an address. She picks up her pen and write's down the address on a sticky note. She then holds it up to her son. "There. Now you have nothing to worry about."

Carter Arches his brow seeing the look of shock on his mother's face. 'I bet she had planned to not even really do this. Not on my watch!' Carter looks directly in his mother's eye's and puts his hands on his hips. "Mom you better go to it. It's not nice to make an appointment and then cancel. You taught me that!"

Cat gawked at him. "Carter. I do not even know this person."

Carter sighs. "But you will get to know them! Mom, you have to promise me you will not back out. Otherwise, I will worry" He shoots the puppy eyes and pouts.

Cat just looks at him and shakes her head slowly as a sigh escapes her lips. "Fine. I Promise I will go. Happy now?"

Carter smirks. "Very happy!" He hugs his mom tightly and giggles.

Cat returns the hug and smiles. "You're spoiled rotten. But thank you for caring about me sweetheart."

Carter pulls from the hug and smiles his brightest smile. "Yeah I have someone who loves me so much she will do anything for me. If that's spoiled, I am the most spoiled kid in the world!

Cat thinks for a moment. "So what do people bring on these things? What do I wear?"

Carter rolls his eyes and points on the what to wear link "Its there I am sure mom. You can bring a pillow and or food I would guess?" He shrugs.

Cat clicks the link and reads. 'So I can wear anything that covers my private areas, t-shirt, and shorts minimum. Well, that's good.' She clicks on the Hygiene link. 'I can shower to freshen up at her place because of allergies; I need to ask my buddy if it is okay to wear perfume or deodorant. Oh, I need to ask them the same preference. Wow, they thought of everything.' She feels better about this already if they already have gone into that detail. She smiles and looks to Carter. "I think this will work out just fine. No worries."

Carter nods and smiles. "Good. I am glad."

Cat see's Kara is moving to the office, and she quickly closes out the website and flips to her e-mails. "Keria. You made it back just in time. Tomorrow we will be leave work on time. I have something Important to do, but for now, it looks like we are off. I need to take Carter to his dad's for the weekend. You can leave for the day."

Carter blinks "Hey!" He then hears the name Keria and looks over to see Kara. He smirks seeing her mood looks way better. 'Must have been that appointment that's been made for tomorrow.'

Kara walks into the office looking ecstatic with a huge smile. "Yes Ms. Grant" She places the paperwork on Cat's desk and smiles, then she looks to Carter and ruffles his hair lightly. "See you next time Carter. It was fun."

Cat smiles at the interaction between the two and arches her brow as Kara walks off. 'Whats got into her.' Her eye's looks down watching the girls retreating form and smirk on her lips.

Carter giggles at the look on his mothers face at how happy Kara is and about his hair being ruffled. He uses his fingers to straighten his hair back into place then grins. "Bye Kara!" He sighs being able to take a breather. 'I did it! Now I hope these two idiots don't run at the sight of their new cuddles buddies.' He looks at his mother who is watching Kara's butt as she walks to the elevators. 'Ew. Well, At least I know mom will not let Kara get away that easy.' He giggles lightly to himself.


	5. Kara's new apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have been reading this story from the beginning, you might want to go back to chapter 4 and read it again. I added some detail and the better description.
> 
> Summary: Kara unable to sleep and knowing tonight she has someone coming over, decides she better clean and fix up her apartment. I Hardly ever see people give a detailed explanation of scences anymore more. So here I made one. It might seem borning, but I hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any and all spelling or grammar issues. aka. Capital letters in random places. I am trying to work on it tho.

Kara had trouble trying to sleep last night, so she took the time to fly around and just relax in the feeling of being free in the air. 'I hope the person likes me.' She smiles to herself and rolls through the air onto her back looking up at the stars as she stops in mid-air enjoying the sight. Hearing her cape snap in the air her brow arches. 'I think I need to get Alex to hurry up with that hidden closet for my suit in the new apartment sooner rather than later .' She rolls back over and begins her flight again heading to her new place. It took all of four minutes just in a relaxed flight path to get there. 

Kara lands with a soft feather light touch of her feet against the balcony floor, reaching out she gently pushes open the double doors and then turns upon entering to shut them securely. She looks at the clock on the wall. '5 AM well at least I am not tired.' Given her alien genetics, she can stay awake up to four days without needing to sleep. Sleep was just a relaxing pleasure she enjoyed. There were times when sleep would take her anyway depending on how relaxed or comfortable she felt. Sometimes she was a light sleeper, at times heavy. Using a short burst of speed, she changes from her super suit and into her gray yoga pants a crop top. Deciding she needs to make sure the place is clean of the few packing boxes she has still to unpack and to put together some of her new furniture. 

Kara's new apartment was much larger than her old one. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room, dining room, a secret lab, and a large kitchen with an Island for cooking and a built in bar across from it in an L shape. It was almost as big as Cat's apartment which was only two blocks away. Cat's apartment had more rooms, but Kara's had more space from the floors to the ceiling, it was two floors high. Kara needed this. She dislikes most buildings having the ceiling low as they do. She Missed Krypton's tall ceilings and spacious rooms. This new apartment was something close to that in the way it was designed, Spacial wise.

The only reason Kara could own such a nice place was because she had a few patients for Inventions. She sold only two out of the twenty plus inventions she made for Bruce Wayne and his business. Kara is a millionaire and she never shows, or acts like it. She enjoys her job at CatCo, It keeps her human as she tells her friends. There is more to it as well. She really likes to work. It is just something she has never been able to explain. She likes to feel human. Working at CatCo she blends in so much no one pays any attention to her. She is more human there than any other place she has ever been, and she loves it. 

Kara enters her master bedroom looking at the large boxes in the corner of her room close to the wall of large floor to ceiling windows. "Rao, I love this room." She moves in short bursts of speed opening the boxes. Then crushing the cardboard into a tight two-foot cube with her strength. She places the cardboard by the doorway of her room to the hall and walks back to the emperor size bed frame pieces. She gets an excited and giddy look in her eyes and lets out a little squeal. 'This is going to be the coolest thing ever!' The bed had been custom made for her by Bruce Wayne, Kal-El, and a friend of theirs called Hal, as a thank you for all her hard work on not just being Supergirl, but the invention she had made for Wayne Enterprises. The bed frame was made from unique material that their friend acquired on a distant planet. The material was so strong it took Kara almost half her Maximum strength to bend it, but it was very light. Just light enough to where if humans tried to move the bed they could. Even with that, her bed had bolts in the feet so she could bolt it to the ground. 'Why did Kal laugh about that feature. It really doesn't make sense!' She shakes the thought away.

Kara quickly assembles the bed's headboard it was in Kryptonian design. She loved this fact, which Kal had done that for her to give her a piece of home. She then assembles the lower frame and places it all together. Moving to the huge mattress across the room she picks it up and slides it into the frame. Looking at the last few items to put the bed together she arches her brow at the bolts for the feet of the bed and sighs. 'I guess they are there for some reason.' She picks up the bag and opens it pulling out the bolts and picks up the tools she had used for the rest of the bed. She uses another burst of speed to install all the bolts, grabs sheets, blankets, pillows and makes the bed then comes to a stop at the foot of the bed with her hands on her hips. "Wow, its way huge. I bet like eight people can sleep on this thing!" Kara jumps onto the bed and stretches out on it with a sigh of relief. 'I need to ask what this matress of made of its awesome. I bet when Alex see's this she would jump all over this thing.' She giggles at the thought.

Kara looks at the clock to see it is only 5:10 AM. 'That took 10 min? Well, short bursts of speed. Makes sense.' She crawls out of the bed and once her feet touch the floor she springs into action, using shorts bursts of speed to finish unpacking and decorating her room. She zips into the bathroom and sorts everything, Then zips into the living room unpacking the last of her boxes. She puts together the large U shape couch also a gift from the trio that gave her the bed. 'This has bolts too? Seriously? Oh. Wait, that makes sense now. The materials are rare. This way no one can steal them!' She giggles feeling like a ditz at the obvious answer. She quickly zips into the kitchen and finishes there and then continues with the rest of the rooms and apartment decorating. She places her Paintings on the walls, works she has done over the years. 

The last room is her studio, which was easy but she wanted it to at least look a bit in order. She sorted her paintings leaning against the inner wall of the room as well as covering the secret entrance to her Inventions lab. This way the windows on the other two walls were free from obstacles. She loved the views her apartment had. Every room had floor to ceiling windows on at least one full wall. She had leased this place not only because of the views, space and how open it was. But the walls, floor, and ceilings where all soundproof and very thick. Bruce Wayne also owned the building and had told her of the space. He also had told her if anything happens because of ~work~ reasons, that it is covered, and the apartment below her was empty unless he was visiting National City. She was surprised that he didn't own this top floor of the high-rise apartments. 

Walking through the apartment one more time to make sure everything was all set up she smiled brightly loving how everything just came together. Looking at the clock on the wall. '6 AM. Better get ready for work.' She walks into her bedroom and the sun starts to come in through the windows, she smiles at the beautiful light as she enters her bathroom. 

Turning on the water to the huge shower with the waterfall ceiling. 'I love this so much.' She arches her brow at the shower jets at the walls and shakes her head. 'I don't understand some human things, and those are definitely one of them. Like the water coming from above isn't enough.' The bathroom was the largest bathroom Kara had ever seen. It had not only this fantastic shower that was 30 square feet alone. The jacuzzi bathtub was big enough for four people. The toilet was in a separate room off to the side that was 20 square feet which she found nice, yet excessive. The room being separated like that meant if she ever found someone, there would never have that weird moment of walking in on one another while taking care of business. It was something she had to get figure out, that toilet. It flushed on its own, and it was programmed to auto clean. There was this other thing called a bidet, 3 feet from the toilet. She wanted nothing to do what that thing. It confused the hell out of her.

Finishing her shower she proceeded to get ready for work. She opened the doors to her large walk in closet and looked through all her clothing, picking out her usual style of shirt, cardigan, skirt, and shoes. She looked to the other side of her closet at all the high-class outfits and smirked. 'If Ms. Grant ever saw this she would be floored.' She giggles to herself and finishes getting ready. Deciding to grab something on the way into work she passes the kitchen and heads for the door. "Kryptos"

The apartments AI and security answers. "Yes, Kara?"

Kara rolls her eyes at the fact Bruce installed this into the building. "Kryptos, Set the day security functions. Only allow Alex or Clark enter if needed." Knowing this is to set all the windows and doors to lock, The lights to go on and off at certain times to make it look like someone is home, and the DNA scanners for the entrance, and outside balcony access. She knew Bruce and Kal were only worried about her, and the security was to not only keep her safe but to protect her identity. The system even had and alert that sounded at a high enough pitch for her to hear whenever anything came within a certain distance of her windows, outside the building. 

Kara grabs the cube of crushed cardboard and her Items for work. She opens the door and leaves the apartment pulling the door closed behind her; she makes her way to the elevator.

Kryptos shuts off all the lights and locks the windows and doors. "Have a good day Kara" 

Kara sighs hearing the voice as the elevator doors close. 'I swear Kal slipped in some chips from one of his droids into that system. I should try and be nice in case it is. It maybe Kryptonian. So overprotective.'


	6. Saturday nervousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Kara and Cat are trying to finish up any extra work from the week, as well as trying to keep from being too nervous about tonight. Still unaware of how nervous they really should be!
> 
> It is a Slow one, but there are cute bits.
> 
> Oh, by the way, Suprise future guests are mentioned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any and all spelling or grammar issues. aka. Capital letters in random places. I am trying to work on it tho.

Kara had stopped at Noonan's just like she does every day. She picked up the usual snack and drinks for herself and Ms. Grant when she heard someone screaming for help. Looking at the barista, she gave her usual I'm sorry smile, and the girl knew Kara had to use the ~bathroom~ and need to leave her order for a few minutes.

The girl smiles and takes the order back and hides it behind the counter.

Kara quickly makes her way towards the bathroom and looks over her shoulder. Seeing the girl has looked back to another customer Kara makes a hard turn to the doors and out into the street, turns the corner into the empty alley and changes into her super suit. Quickly she flies up into the air and then back down a few streets away. Supergirl lands behind a large man who is holding a gun to a young, frightened woman. Supergirl lets a sigh escape her lips and smiles over the shoulder of the man at the woman as she reaches up and snatches the gun from the robber. She closes her hand around the weapon as the man turns to look at her. She smirks and reaches up with her free hand and makes a nice ball out of the weapon. Supergirl lets her left hand fall to her waist, her brow arching at the man as she shakes her head holding out the ball to the man . "Look. I know you thought you were going to get some money or maybe jewelry." 

The man was shocked watching Supergirl turn his gun into a ball. He let out a little eep sound. When Supergirl held out the ball to him, he slowly reached out and caught the ball of metal, his jaw dropped and eyes wide.

Supergirl smiles softly at the man even tho he was obviously in the wrong. "Looks like all your getting is a metal ball and some time in jail." She arches her brow at the man. "I don't know what had driven you to do this. But I hope in the future you will find an honest way to provide for yourself." She hears the cops down the ally running towards them. Supergirl looks at the woman. "I hope your okay Miss. For future reference maybe stay clear from ally's and carry come mace?" She smiles and waves as she floats up slowly about 20 feet from the ground, looking down at the cops. "Officers this man wishes to turn himself in. I am sure this good citizen can help with anything else you need to know. "She motions to the woman and turns speeding off into the sky.

The man looks at the woman slowly, then to the cops. He holds out his hands with the Balled up gun. "Take me in officers. I surrender."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara had made it back in time to change from her super suit, get the order from the barista and back up into the office before Ms. Grants elevator hums to life. Kara heats up the drinks with her heart vision and sets Ms. Grants drink on her desk along with a blueberry muffin as a snack.  
Since it was a catch-up day, she knew she would be working in Ms. Grant's office with her going over layouts and content that would be going to the press Monday. She sits on the couch and picks up her tablet and begins going over E-mails and messages for meeting changes for the next week.

The elevator doors open and Cat steps out into the bullpen, she walks past Kara's empty desk and into the office. "Kiera, I do not wish to stay later than we need to. I want all this work done as fast as possible."

Kara looks up from her tablet to Ms. Grant with a smile as she stands with her tablet. "Yes, Ms. Grant. I grabbed the layouts and content before coming up. They are on your desk with notes as well as backup images."

Cat slowly sits gracefully in her leather seat, turning to her desk her brow arching at the additional layouts and content. She looks up at Kara as she grabs her glasses, with her right hand holding the glasses she motions at the items on her desk. "How did you get all of these?"

Kara nervously fidgets with her glasses as she shrugs. "I. I just thought I would make sure you had more options on the layout because you said you had something important to do today after work. I just wanted to make things easier. So when you saw me leave yesterday, I headed straight down to the department heads and asked them to have three options for you ready by the morning. I ran down there this morning and gathered them and brought them up here." She motions to the desk.

Cat places her glasses on her face while watching Kara over the edge of the frames. 'She is up to something.' Cat looks down that the work before her. It all looks excellent. She may get out of here earlier than she had thought. "Kiera, How did you get the department heads to do all of this?" She looks up over her frames at the girl who was shifting about in that adorkable way; she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling.

Kara adjusts her glasses again and bites her lower lip. "Well, Ms. Grant. I just asked them nicely." She smiles brightly

Cat almost rolls her eyes. "You asked them nicely? That's all?"

Kara tilts her head in that puppy Danvers way and then gives one short nod. "Of course, Ms. Grant" She smiles looking at the woman. 

Cat just has no idea what to say to that. "Kiera, let's get back to work." She stands up and pulls the layouts and content into a pile as she pushes her chair out from the desk. Her glasses still on her nose she walks to the couch and sets the items in her hand on the table. "Sort that out" She does a short point at the items with her finger and moves back to her desk, reaching out she grabs her drink and starts to turn to go back to the couch, but the bag with the muffin catches her attention. She gives a little shrug and turns slightly grabbing the bag and moves back to the couch. Cat sits gracefully on the couch; she then sets the bag with the muffin on the table to the side as she sips her drink.

Kara nods and moves to the table "Yes Ms. Grant." Sorting the items out the way Ms. Grant likes them. When she saw Ms. Grant sitting down, she wonders if she should sit on the other couch or by her.

Cat Pats the cushion by her on the couch while picking up the first set of layouts with her free hand, as she looks them over she takes a sip of her drink.

Kara sits on the couch by Ms. Grant making sure there is space between them. Reaching out she picks up her tablet and continues her work. 'At least this day is going by fast.' She looks at the clock and smiles '8 AM ten hours from now, and I get to meet my new cuddle buddy' She grins playfully and looks down at her tablet working in silence.

Cat looked up for a few moments from the paperwork and looks at the clock. 'I promised Carter I would not cancel, but I am so nervous. What if they panic because of who I am. What if they do not like me.' She looks to see what Kara is doing and flinches slightly at the grin on her lips. 'What the hell is up with her!? She has been acting weird for the last few days.' She smiles softly. 'She looks so beautiful with that grin. No! Stop thinking about your assistant! I'm such a cliche! I need to work.' She turns her attention back to her work and bites her lower lip willing herself not to look at Kara again.

Kara looks up with a smile; she bites her lower lip seeing cat doing the same thing. 'Her lips look so soft.' She blinks and internally growls as herself. 'I need to stop thinking about Ms. Grant like that. Why does she have to be so dang sexy!' Her eyes flit down to Ms. Grant's legs, and she blushes. 'I should so, not be looking at her like this.' She moves her eyes back to her tablet and starts finishing up her work with the rescheduling of appointments.

Cat releases her lower lip and takes another sip of her drink. She ten places the drink on the table and shifts the papers. 

Kara looks up from her tablet. "Ms. Grant. Miranda Priestly will be here next week with her assistant on Monday. Did you want me to have the usual office cleared out for her to work?" 

Cat looks to Kara thinking for a moment. "No. This time, I think it best we set her up across from my office. We just need to have a desk placed outside like yours for her assistant Andy."

Kara looks at her tablet and shoots off a message for Maintenance about the office and desk for the visit. "Yes, Ms. Grant."

They had worked like that until eleven AM.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cat had finished approving the Layouts and was halfway through the content when she looked to Kara, who was hard at work. 'I bet she works harder than anyone else in this company. Well, other than me of course. Maybe I do not pay her enough. She never asks for anything. Well, except to keep her job when I thought she was Supergirl.' She rolls her eyes internally 'Miranda Priestly better not try to steal her. She thinks I did know about her advances towards my assistant when she was here last. This time, I will keep my eyes on them myself!' She nods once to her thoughts.

Kara looks up and notices Ms. Grant giving a short nod. 'I wonder what that was about. She seems sure of something. Well, this is Ms. Grant she is always sure of herself.' Ms. Grant. I am going to get our Lunch. Did you want anything extra?

Cat looks to Kara and smiles slightly. "No thank you. I have plenty of M&M's" she bites the inside of her cheek. 'Without Kara here, I will be thinking about that cuddles appointment and might run right through those M&M's.' 

Kara slowly stands and sets her tablet on the table. She runs her hands down her skirt to removes the wrinkles.

Cat grabs Kara's wrist gently without thought. "Actually, Get more M&M's' She blushes for but a moment at the feel of Kara's wrist between her fingertips. she pulls her hand away quickly. "That will be all."

Kara Blushed lightly at the feel of Ms. Grant's fingers upon her wrist. 'So soft. warm' When her wrist is released she stands fully and brings that hand up and tucks a Long stray hair that had fallen from her Bun behind her ear. "Yes, Ms. Grant."  
She turns on her heel and heads for the elevators. 'At least the day is flying by.'

Cat silently runs her eyes up and down Kara's form as she leaves. 'God. I hope this person I meet tonight will take my mind of Kara. Even if its just for cuddles at least I can hold them.' She turns her attention back to her work before Kara turns around in the elevator.

Kara hits the button on the elevator to head down; she gazes at the clock. ' Seven Hours.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cat stands and moves to her mini bar, grabbing M&M's 'Carter is crafty. He knew I wouldn't break my Promise.' She eats a few of the M&M's. 'I know he is worried about me, but I can find someone on my own.' She starts to pace in front of the couch. Thinking about the address she wrote down she walks to her desk and opens the drawer, pulling out the sticky note. 'If this person lives in a dangerous area. I can use that as an excuse.' She notices the address street; She had been so shocked by the quick response to her message about the meeting for this SciFiGirl that she didn't pay attention to the street. 'Oh. She lives only a few blocks from me. That is a rather beautiful area.'

The elevator dings and Kara walks past all the desks in the bullpen to Ms. Grant's office, she notices all the M&M's are gone and arches her brow slowly. "Ms. Grant, I hope you saved room for lunch." She places the tray with their lunch on the table by the couch and moves to the mini bar. Opening the bag of M&M's she purchased she fills the jar. 

Cat scoffs at the comment. "There were barely any in the jar when I ate them." She knew it was a fib.

Kara turns to look at Ms. Grant. "If you say so." She moves to the couch and hides a smirk as she removes the tops to their meals and sets them on the table so they can eat.

Cat arches her brow watching Kara. 'Is she being Cheeky?' She moves towards Kara and her seat and gracefully slides back down onto the couch. "So I ate more than a few."

Kara nods and sits by Ms. Grant. "You must be heavy in thought about something." She reaches out and picks up her fork to start eating her salad. She had a few burgers before she came back with the food.

Cat sighs. "I have an Appointment after we are done here." She arches her brow at Kara. "It is something I have never done so I am nervous." She picks up her fork and starts to eat.

Kara swallows her bite "What is there to be nervous about. I mean if you do not mind me asking."

Cat Tilts her head for a moment then decides to go ahead. "I am meeting someone for the first time, and I was just worried about them. I mean if they like me or not. What if I mess up in some way. Say something stupid."

Kara giggles for a moment looking at Ms. grant. "Seriously? Have you not met yourself? What is there not to like?" 

Cat arches her brow slowly her lips parting slightly looking at Kara; a soft blush tinges her cheeks. 'Does she really think that?'

She blinks at herself. Nervously she reaches up and adjusts her glasses. "I mean. You're a good person, and you're nice, and if this person doesn't like you, they obviously have a screw loose." She quickly shoves some of her salad into her mouth and looks at the table.

Cat Grins when Kara looks away nervous and adorkable all over again. 'She is too much.' She smiles lightly. "Thank you." She almost said Kara's name, but she takes a bite of salad.

Kara swallows her food looking to Ms.Grant. 'She said thank you.' She takes the last bite of her food and swallows. "Your Welcome."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After lunch, they had thrown themselves back into work trying to complete the issue for next week. Neither of them had looked at the clock after their little moment during lunch.

Kara's phone beeps and she reaches down and shuts off the alarm. She stands and goes out to her desk and unlocks her drawer using the numb pad. (Security reasons) She pulls it open and reaches in grabbing Ms. Grant's medication. Then walks back into the office with the medication on a little tray. She holds it out to Ms. Grant. "Your medicine Ms. Grant."

Cat looks up from her papers having just finished the notes and sorting things out, so they were in order. She holds her hand out. "We are done. You can take these down and turn them in for Mondays Issue."

Kara takes the Layouts with content and smiles. "Yes, Ms. Grant." She looks to the clock. "Oh. Ms. Grant, it's five o'clock."

Cat looks at the clock and then back to Kara. "I better head out. I will see you Monday. Enjoy your weekend." She gets up and quickly grabs her items, she puts her pills in her mouth and grabs her drink and swallows a sip to chase the pills. 'Ew, cold cappuccino.' She tosses the Container of her drink in the garbage.

Kara moves quickly as well she needs to get home to take a shower and hide a certain suit before her cuddle buddy gets there. She smiles brightly.' I hope she likes the couch.' It dawns on her she had not even sat on the couch yet. 'I hope it's comfortable as the bed.'

Cat moves to her elevator and hits the button.

Kara goes to the public elevator and hits the button, waiting.

Cat's private elevator dings open, and she steps in looking to Kara. "Night Kiera."

Kara smiles over her shoulder as the elevator opens. "Good Night Ms. Grant. Have a nice weekend too." She shoots a sexy smile at cat and steps into the elevator and hits the button. Unaware of what smile she had.

Cat melts when she see's that smile. She leans her head outside the elevator for a moment as she watches Kara enter the public elevator. 'She is going to Ruin me!' she leans back into her private elevator and hits the button to the ground floor.


	7. KDSciFiGirl meets SGFanGirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up Ladies and Gents! This is going to be a long one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any and all spelling or grammar issues. aka. Capital letters in random places. I am trying to work on it tho.

Carter is at his father's house reading his favourite website Capes. It is a superhero website that has the profiles and info of all the heroes in the world as well as live news feeds of their work. Currently, he is reading up on his favourite hero Supergirl. Okay well, not reading, he is looking through photos and waiting for news feeds as he watches a GIF of his hero catching a car in mid air with a family inside like it was a nothing but a frisbee. 'She is so cool!' He bites his lower lip. 'She looks a lot like Kara.' Ever since the day on that train he has thought Kara and Supergirl were one in the same, but he would never share this idea with anyone. 'They both have the same scar over their brow.' He releases his lips and bites the inside of his cheek. 'Nah. Kara is too busy working for mom to do that.' 

Carter minimizes the website and opens another window. He types in Wayne Enterprises and reads up on all their new Inventions. He is especially interested in the interactive holographic table. (Its the table on Shield that FizSimons use) He has been reading all the information about the mystery inventor that goes by KZED and his or her background which had so many degrees's he wondered how someone who is only at the age of 24 had the time to get all of them. 'Wow, this person is a close second in my hero category. I mean 18 degrees! It is like they been in college since they were six years old! And my mom thinks I'm a genius.' Carter's phone rings, he jumps up and runs to his bedside table. He picks up the phone and slides his finger across the screen to answer, bringing it to his ear. " Hi, mom!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cat Grant is currently on her way to her apartment to pick up her bag for tonight's meeting. She had decided it best that she bring her pillow, night clothing, change of day clothing, and other items she uses in the morning. The website said even if the people use to site for Netflix and Cuddle most also like to cuddle and sleep in the same bed. This she was not sure of, but she figured she would side on the, better to be prepared. She was very nervous about the whole thing. When Wes stopped in front of her apartment, she opens the car door herself talking to him over her shoulder as she gets out. "Wait here Wes. I will only be a few moments." She had moved at a quick pace, getting in and out of the building faster than normal. She gave Wes a nervous smile as she let him take her small Louis Vuitton luggage with wheels. He had got out of the car and had her door open and ready by the time she had arrived. She liked this about him. He knew where to go, what to do. And this was the reason she used his real name. She was never late when he was the driver. "Thank you, Wes." She slides into the seat after he had tipped his hat to her and closed the door behind her.

When the car started to move again she knew Wes had the address of where to go, so she didn't have to say anything. She bit her lip nervously thinking how fast this was happening. 'I better call Carter, so he does not worry.' That and she needed a pep talk. She pulls out her phone and calls Carter. When she hears the line pick up and his voice, she starts to calm already. "Hello, Sweetheart."

Carter smiled on the other side of the call hearing his mom's voice. 'She sounds nervous.' This is her needing a pep talk. "Mom, everything will be okay. You do not need to be nervous."

Cat smirks wryly as how smart her son is. "Who says I am nervous?" She sounds serious about the question.

Carter giggles lightly. "Then why are you calling."

Cat sighs and bites her cheek for a moment before responding. "I know you said you would not worry about me if I had someone to hang out with. But I am worried they will see who I am and decide not to do this."

Carter shakes his head. 'I know Kara will be there even being all nervous. If she even is nervous. Mom just needs a stern talking to.' He takes a breath and steadies himself. "Mother. You need just to relax. This girl will like you. You are Cat Grant. You are not only the best mom in the world, but you are also the best with dealing with people. Now stop acting like a ninny and get some backbone!"

Cat blinks and pulls the phone from her ear for a moment and looks at it. 'I wish I could see his face right now. I bet it is a look I have yet to see.' She pouts slightly then takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. She straightens herself and gives one nod bringing the phone back to her ear. Confidence in her voice. "You are absolutely right Carter. Thank you for the pep talk."

Carter smiles brightly and relaxes, his voice chipper. "You are most welcome mom. I am happy your feeling more like yourself."

Cat smirks and arches her brow. "Carter."

Carter bites his cheek and arches his brow. 'Uh oh.' He knows that tone. "Um, Yes mom?"

Cat holds in a soft giggle hearing his oh no I messed up tone. "Do not ever call me a ninny again." She lets out the soft giggle.

Carter relaxes again and nods with a giggle. "Okay, mom. I love you. Have fun. Be yourself. The one I know not the work version. Just relax."

Cat rolls her eyes. "Alright, sweetheart. I will be myself. I love you too. Have a good weekend."

Carter grins mischievously. "I will mom! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He giggles like a maniac and hangs up.

Cat pulls the phone from her ear and glares at the photo of her son. "That cheeky little fart!" She shakes her head and puts the phone in her pocket. 'Sometimes I swear that kid knows too much for his own good. Definitely too much for my own good!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara had been walking home when she heard screams for help and the sounds and smell of fire. She had changed into her super suit down an empty alley and was already in flight before she heard the sirens of fire trucks and ambulances. Supergirl arrived at the building on fire and hovered close to it. Using her x-ray vision she found all the people and quickly flew in carefully grabbing each individual and taking them down to the ambulances on the ground floor. She had saved nine people and twelve pets before turning her attention to the flickering flames. She took in a deep breath and used her icy breath to put out the fires. Once she was done, she gave a bright smile to the people below and waved before speeding off into the sky towards her apartment. Making sure she was moving fast enough no one could see her. When she arrived at her balcony, she landed with a graceful feather light touch of her feet upon the floor. The double doors clicked unlocked, and the living room light turned on before she had even touched down. Kara reached out and opened the doors, walking in she turns and pulls the doors closed once inside. 

Kryptos had everything already set up when its sensors had detected Kara's presence. "Hello, Supergirl. I hope everything went well today."

Kara arched her brow hearing the Supergirl. "Yes, No lives were lost. It went very well." She used a burst of speed to go into her studio opening the secret door she removed her super suit entering the lab and placed it on an empty table. "Kryptos, Why did you call me Supergirl?" she exits the lab closing the secret door and speed bursts to the bathroom in her room, turning on the water and stepping in letting the liquid run over her as she tries to wash off the soot and smell of smoke from her body.

Kryptos answers Kara. "Master Bruce programmed me to protect your identity. In doing this when you are in your suit, I am to call you Supergirl. When you do not wear it, even with your glasses off. I am to call you Kara."

Kara nods slightly. "Well, that makes since. Thank you Kryptos." She is on her third lather of strawberry scented body wash and the smell of smoke is almost gone, she grabs her strawberry shampoo and starts working on her hair.

Kryptos turns on the shower jets. "Kara I have activated the shower jets to help speed up your efforts to remove the smell from your person."

Kara blinks when the shower jets come on. "Hey!" Arching her brow listening to Kryptos. "So that's what the Jets are for! To help speed up the washing precess? Wait you can smell me!?" She looks around at the walls in the bathroom for camera's and or whatever else may be installed.

Kryptos opens a hidden panel in the shower for Kara. "They are used for that in your case. Humans use them to help massage their muscles to help them relax. With the added water you can wash much faster. Inside this panel is my sensor's it is set at Human scent levels. Kal has the same thing in his shower. It is to help protect your identities."

Kara looks at the sensors while she continues to rinse and wash, already on her fifth lather. "So what your saying is. You will know better than I will if I still smell like smoke. All this was installed so I would not go out smelling like an oil barge, fire, smoke, or whatever else as Kara Danvers. Because Bruce and Clark are afraid someone will put my scent at the scene of one of Supergirl's saves." She shakes her head at the obviousness she had never thought about. 'This makes so much sense. No wonder Ms. Grant figured out I was Supergirl. I came in smelling of everything I had just been through.' She sighs.

Kryptos Closes the panel. "Kara your scent is of strawberries. The other smells are gone."

Kara smiles. "Thank you Kryptos. You are more help than I realized." Kara grabs her conditioner and washes her hair one last time before rinsing off all the soap. She turns off the shower and steps out.

Kryptos sensor at the front door detects a visitor. "Kara, there is an unknown female at your door. Remember your glasses before you answer." Alex had Bruce program that warning into the system before she had left. Knowing her sister sometimes forgets to put them on when she is excited. Kryptos could tell Kara was excited because of her heartbeat.

Kara blinks. "Kryptos enter silent mode." 

Kryptos entered silent mode. It would not talk anymore until requested to do so or in the case of emergency it would use only a frequency Kara could hear.

Kara grabs a towel, using her speed she dries her body, pulls on her white yoga pants, and a white crop top. Kara stops by her nightstand and grabs a pair of glasses and places them on her face. Then she walks to the front door rubbing the back of her Wet hair with the towel in her right hand at a human pace. Her free hand reaches out and opens the door. Her eyes on the ground, some of her hair flows over her features as she leans slightly against the wall still trying to dry her hair. Her elbow rests on the wall with her body angled to it. Kara's eyes slowly track up the form in front of her as the door opens fully. 'Nice legs.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cat was standing outside KSSciFiGirl's apartment, and her heart was beating a little faster than usual because she was nervous. Her eyes were fixed to the ground as she heard the door open. She let her gaze slowly move up the woman's form in front of her. Her eyes stopped at the woman's abs that were fully exposed. 'Oh. My. Goddess.' Her eyes slowly continued up the woman who was in a seductive pose leaning against the wall. Cat arches her brow seeing wet, dirty blond hair in the process of being dried. The woman's gaze was at Cats legs and tracking up slowly. 'Well, I did the same thing.' She decided to wait for the woman to look in her eyes. 

Kara releases the door knob freeing her hand and reaches up with it pushing the bridge of her glasses upon her nose to sit better. Then she brushes her hair back from her face and lets her left hand drop to her side. Her eyes go wide, and she quickly stands up straight when she see's who it is. A squeak escapes her lips. "Ms. Grant!?"

Cat's eyes go wide for a second once the woman moves her hair from her face. 'WTF!? Why is Kara here!?' She quickly tries to regain her composure and doesn't do such a good job at it like she usually would. "Kar- Kiera. What are you doing here?" Her eyes flick back down Kara's body and she stiffens just slightly looking at her abs yet again. 'Shit. Stop looking!' She darts her eyes up to Kara's shocked expression and takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. 

Kara had a deer in headlight look for a few moments. Trying to figure out why Ms. Grant was here. "Um. Ms. Grant, Why are you here?" She settles herself, relaxing a bit as she tilts her head watching Ms. Grant. Kara then continues to dry her hair. 'My Frickin apartment you answer first.'

Cat scowls and puts her hands on her hips. "I asked first! But if you must know I have a. I have a meeting at this address. Now I answered you question. Now you answer mine." She was confused by the situation. 'What the hell is Kara doing here. Is she working for the woman I am supposed to meet?'

Kara sighs looking at Ms.Grant as she takes her towel by the end and flicks it so that it lands on her shoulder, not letting go of the end she arches her brow and leans against the wall folding her arms over her chest and letting her left foot move up behind her on the wall to rest, her knee slightly bent. "I live here. This is my apartment." She looks down and notices the small suitcase with wheels by Ms.Grant. 'No. Way.' It dawns on her why Ms. Grant is here now. 

Cat flinches at the information. She looks around for cameras. 'If Ashton Kutcher jumps out from somewhere I am going to be pissed!' She then looks back to Kara and calms down, her tone soft. "Your apartment?"

Kara just stares at Ms. Grant as an answer to the question. She slowly pushes herself from the wall and steps across the doorway towards the wide open door motioning Ms.Grant into the apartment. 

Cat watches Kara speechless. 'Her apartment?' Her mind seems to have malfunctioned with the events unfolding. She slowly steps in starting at Kara in disbelief. 'Her apartment?' It was all she could keep thinking.

Kara waits for Ms. Grant to step inside the hallway, once she is walking in slowly Kara reaches outside the door and picks up the luggage by the handle picking it up, reaching with her free hand she closes the door. 'She looks like she is in shock. I need to treat her with care.'

Cat follows the hallway to the living room and she stops once she is three steps in. Looking around at all the expensive furniture, the floor to ceiling windows, the 105in LG TV, and the artwork on the walls. 'Her apartment?' She turns and finds Kara standing behind her.

Kara was shifting nervously, holding the luggage still with her left hand she reaches up and adjusts her glasses with her right, fidgeting. "Ms. Grant. Would you like a drink?" She looks up to see Cat looking at her.

Cat snaps out of it with that question. Her voice agitated not quite yelling but stern. "Would I like a drink!? Is that all you can say? How can you afford this on the pay you get from CatCo? There is no way! Wait. Is this a new boyfriends place?" It was really none of her business if Kara had a romantic relationship but she did feel a pang of jealousy. 

Kara sets the luggage down and calmly but through clenched teeth for a moment before relaxing her jaw. "Yes. Would you like a drink is all I could think of to ask. You looked like you were in shock. So yes that is all I could say." She tosses up her hands and then rests them on her hips as she takes a step towards Ms. Grant. "As for my pay from CatCo, you are right you Don't pay me enough for this place. That being said. NO, I am not in a relationship, and I lease this place on my own!" She huffs slightly and then lets her arms slide back down her sides.

Cat blinks having not seen Kara like this. 'She is kind of sexy when she is. Is she mad?' She watches Kara take a step and she arches her brow at her. "I'm sorry. I. I just am confused. I mean I came here for a cuddle date, and I find my assistant."

Kara sighs and shakes her head slightly looking at Ms. Grant. "SGFanGirl I take it? I can understand the confusion. Being honest I even understand the shock. I mean I was shocked too. Opening the door to my apartment to find my boss was something I had not expected."

Cat nods slowly. "Yes. Well, Now that the shock is over. How about that drink?" She needs something to steady her nerves.

Kara smiles brightly and walks to the kitchen. "What would you like? Water, soda, whisky, wine?" She turns looking at cat waiting for the answer.

Cat follows Kara into her kitchen, taking in all the space and the pure size of it. It was huge. "What kind of whisky?" She looks at Kara arching her brow. 'How can she afford all of this.'

Kara smirks as she turns reaching out and opens a door. She is in a small hallway with four doors, one is a huge walk-in freezer, the second is a huge walk-in fridge, and the third is a huge walk in pantry. Kara leans down and pulls open the fourth door thats leads to a shared storage for Bruce Wayne. She walks down some steps and the lights turn on. Kara moves over to the temp controlled unit that holds all the different whisky. Opening the door to it she pulls out a bottle of Glen Grant 50-year-old single malt whisky. She closes the door and heads back up the steps, letting the door close behind her she exits the hall, closes that door and sets the bottle on the counter by Ms. Grant. She then reaches up into the unit that has glasses hanging down from it and pulls out a whisky glass, setting it on the counter by the bottle. She crosses her arms over her chest and leans against the bar letting her arms hold her weight on the surface as she watches Ms. Grant. With a smirk still in place.

Cat looks at the bottle and arches her brow slowly. She then looks at Kara. "I take the Grant part in the title is a joke?"

Kara shrugs standing up and grabbing the bottle. "I guess you're not that thirsty."

Cat reaches out and touches Kara's hand that has the bottle. "Oh, No. I want some." 

Kara blushes at the contact and opens the bottle for Ms. Grant. She tips the bottle to the glass and fills it two fingers." It was Kind of a joke. But this is a superb whisky." She smiles watching Cat.

Cat Bites her lower lip watching the blush on Kara's cheeks, which only, in turn, makes her blush. "Ha Ha." She picks up the glass and keeps her eyes on Kara as she takes a sip. A look of surprise crosses her features. "Wow, this is nice. Thank you."

Kara smiles. "I'm glad you like it." She moves from behind the bar still carrying the bottle of whisky as she walks into the living room. 'I bet she is going to start asking how I can afford this again. I think she may be put off on the cuddling now.' She sighs then blinks at the thought of cuddling her boss. 'Oh if only she would let me.' She blushes.

Cat licks her lips and tilts her head, Watching Kara carry away the bottle as she walks into the living room. Cat follows bringing her glass of whisky. 'I don't know whether to ask her about how she can afford this place or If she still wants to keep our date.' She blushes at the thought. 'A date with Kara. I'm on a date with Kara. Shit! I'm on a date with Kara!' She shivers with delight at the thought and then internally scolds herself. 

Kara stops at the U-shaped couch and looks at Ms.Grant shyly. "Um. So, did you still. I mean are you okay with?" She motions to the couch and then points to the TV.

Cat bites her lower lip as she steps up beside Kara and leans down to put her glass on the table in front of the couch. She can see how shy Kara is being, and she feels butterflies in her stomach. 'Oh, this girl is going to ruin me.' She nods a bit shy herself now. "Yeah. But I do need to get out of these clothes." She blushes when she realises what she had just said.

Kara releases the bottle at what Ms.Grant just said. 'OH, MY RAO! What!?' She quickly reaches down and catches the bottle less than a second later and acts like she was setting it on the table. 'That was close. Geez, she meant she needs a shower. Duh!' She looks to Ms. Grant and nods. "Um. Oh, yeah sure. Follow me." She turns and steps around the couch and walks to her bedroom. The lights come on by themselves whenever a living being entered the rooms. She opens the door to her bathroom and then the shower door. She reaches in and turns on the water. Kara then moves over to the closet and pulls out two large fluffy towels and a rag placing them on the sink closest to the shower. She pulls the towel from her shoulder and tosses it into the hamper under the third sink. "If you need a hand just ask." She turns and opens a cabinet, retrieving a hairband and then closes it. She then walks to her bed and grabs a pillow and heads into the living room, jumping over the back of the couch she lands laying down on the soft cushions and smiles bright hugging her pillow. 'Wow! this couch is comfy!' She then blinks as she remembers what she just said to Ms.Grant, she blushes so much she decides to hide her face in the pillow. 'This is so. AHHHH!' 

Cat was surprised by the massive bed that Kara had in her room when she had followed her into the bathroom she was surprised yet again by the size of- Well, everything. She watched Kara get what she needed and blushed at the offer Kara had given. Cat's mind couldn't function for a few seconds after that. Kara had left her in the bathroom to shower and get ready for the night. 'Tonight has been a lot to process, and I still can not figure out how she can afford all of this. I don't want to be rude and ask her. Well, not rude. I just want to be able to do what I came here for.' She blushes and slowly unbuttons her blouse. 

Kryptos enters the frequency that only Kara can hear. "I'm sorry Kara. I know you told me to stay in silent mode but. Your visitor forgot her luggage. If I am to guess, she might need the items in that to change. She has entered the shower, You can leave the item outside the door."

Kara blinks hearing Kryptos she can tell that it is using the High pitched frequency. She leaps off the couch leaving her pillow on the cushions as she grabs the luggage. Quickly running back into her bedroom to the bathroom door, she knocks. "Ms.Grant you forgot your luggage. I will leave it here outside the door for you. I will also close my bedroom door so that you may have some privacy."

Cat had just removed her clothing and had entered the shower when she heard Kara knock and the explanation as to why she was Knocking. "Thank you, Kara." Her voice echoed off the shower walls. She steps out of the shower and grabbed a towel moving to the door to the bathroom.

Kara blushed hearing Ms.grants voice echo off the shower walls. Just the thought of her being naked in there was making her butterflies flips all around her stomach. She placed the luggage down and quickly left the room closing her door behind herself. She then floated off the ground and grabbed her pillow before letting herself fall back into her previous position on the couch. 'She said my name. The correct way!' Hugging her pillow all blushing red with her face in the fabric of the pillow case. 'Naked. In my shower.'She lets out a squeal into the pillow, then when she is done she sigh and runs her fingers through her almost dry hair. 'Dang, it I left my brush in the bedroom.'

Cat opens the bathroom door and pulls her luggage in, Seeing that the bedroom door was closed she pulls off her towel returning it to where the other was on the counter. She opens her bag and pulls out her Jasmin and lemon-scented shampoo. Cat knows Kara is not allergic to anything so she doesn't even have to ask. She then grabs her body soap and goes back into the shower. Taking care of her hair first, she moves onto her body. Then once she is rinsed off she steps out of the shower and places her bottles into plastic bags and back into her bag. She grabs the towel and dries off, then lets the towel lay on her head as she grabs her black yoga pants and a grey college t-shirt that is slightly baggy. 

Kara jumps off the couch and moves to her bedroom door. "Ms. grant. I need to grab my hairbrush it's in my room, are you decent?"

Cat looks up at hearing kara's voice as she zipped her bag up, holding her hairbrush in her one hand and hugging her pillow to her chest as she pushes on the handle of the luggage. She pushes it under the center sink, then moves to the bathroom doorway and into the bedroom, she pulls the door and opens it. "Yes, kara I am clothed. While we are doing this you call me Cat."

Kara's Jaw drops seeing Ms.Grant in her night clothing. The shirt was baggy enough to slide down one shoulder. Kara quickly recovers stepping aside for Cat to walk back into the living room. "Okay. Cat." 

Cat Blushes slightly hearing her name from Kara's lips, as she walks past her and into the living room. Finding a spot on the couch she gracefully sits down.

Kara walks into her room and grabs her brush, walking back into the living room she moves around the couch pulling her hairbrush through her long blond hair. "So, What do you want to watch? I do not think Star Gate is on Netflix. I am up for anything SciFi."

Cat looks at Kara and arches her brow. 'Why would she think I want to watch Stargate. It's boring. Oh. Wait. She thinks the SG in my profile name was for Star Gate.' She giggles a bit and looks at Kara. "Kara, the SG in my name was not for Stargate."

Kara stops brushing her hair for a moment looking at Cat. "Oh? What's it for?" 

Cat rolls her eyes "Supergirl. You should know that."

Kara's jaw drops. "I told you, Ms. Grant, I am not Supergirl!" She fidgets nervously and adjusts her glasses.

Cat blinks and watches Kara, her voice soft. "I didn't say you were. I was just saying the SG in my name means Supergirl." She blushes.

Kara bites her lower lip. "Oh. I get it. Sorry." She slowly goes back to brushing her hair as she sits by Cat, looking at the floor. 'Great, Cat is Supergirls fan. Sheesh if she only really knew.'

Cat is mesmerized by Kara's hair. The way the brush is gliding through it. She lets a soft sigh escape her lips. 'I want to run my fingers through those locks.' Cat reaches out gliding her fingertips over Kara's hand with the brush, as she moves gracefully behind Kara sitting and letting her legs drop to either side of her hips. "Here let me do that." She lets her own brush stay on the couch where she was before changing positions.

Kara freezes when she feels Cat's touch on her hand. Kara lets her take the brush as she tries to relax even tho now Kara is sitting between Cats legs. She melts and tries to control herself. 'She is just brushing my hair. No big deal. Just brushing my hair.' She lets out a soft breath and relaxes a bit more feeling the gentle nature of Cat brushing her hair.

Cat runs her fingers through Karas hair with the brush. 'So soft. It feels like silk.' She leans in a bit and smells her hair. 'Strawberries' She relaxes at the feel of Kara between her legs, Cat moves forward slightly as she continues to glide the bristles of the brush through Kara's hair. 

Kara feels cat move closer, and she can feel Cats heat against her lower back. She feels her own heart beating faster. 'Rao help me. I just want to shove her down and.' She doesn't let herself finish the thought because she might actually do it. She takes in a shaky breath and closes her eyes. A soft moan escapes her lips before she can stop it. 

Cat hears Kara moan and her heart beat quickens, licking her lips she feels her body tingle. 'God, that sounded so damn hot.' She melts and feels like she is under a spell, her hands slowly glide down kara's hair, when she gets to the ends she slowly places the brush to the side and moves her hands with feather-like touches down Kara's arms feeling her smooth delicate skin. 'So beautiful. I need her.' 

Kara just keeps melting into the touches. 'Oh, Rao. Please don't let it stop.' Her head tilts to the side as she feels Cat's fingers over her arms. A soft, seductive "Hummm."

Cat bites her lower lip, and her eyes roll back hearing the sound. 'I just want to.' She can't think, she slowly pushes her body against Kara's back and runs her fingers over Kara's abs. Cat rests her head against Karas back and bites her lower lip to keep from kissing her neck. She instead pulls Kara tight against her. 'God help me.'

Kara's head is swimming at every gentle touch of Cat's fingers over her arms and abs. When she feels Cat's breasts against her back, she about drowns. 'Rao please help me.' When she feels Cat pull her into her chest, she almost faints as a soft whisper rolls off her lips. 'Cat.'

Cat hears her name fall from Kara's lips and desperately tries to control herself. 'God I went too far.' Slowly moves her hands from Kara's body and keeps her head against her back. She whispers so softly. "I'm sorry."

Kara opens her eyes and takes in a deep breath. She slowly glides her right hand over Cat's right hand and gently pulls her forward and around her body. Already missing the feeling of Cat at her back. Her whisper is soft as she looks to Cat. "It's okay."

Cat nods shyly. 'I can not believe I did that to her. I shouldn't have done that.' 

Kara slowly moves behind Cat and pulls her pillow up, to rest her head on. She lays back and grabs the brushes and puts them on the table. Still holding Cat's hand gently she pulls her down onto the couch to lay with her. Gliding her hands around Cat's flat midsection over her baggy shirt she hugs her, as she whispers. "Cat." She gently nuzzles against Cat's neck in her hair and inhales her scent of lavender and lemon. "Everything is okay." She slowly moves her legs behind Cats on the couch, letting them touch, as she glides her left foot slowly over cats feet.

Cat melts into Kara's embrace, her eyes close as she feels Kara's breasts against her back and her body relaxed. Listening to her whispers and feeling her nuzzle into her neck. Cat lets out a soft moan, then Feels Kara's legs against her own and her feet gently brushing against her's. 'Whats happening to me. I. I can't think.' She swallows slowly and lets her head rest on Kara's shoulder as she turns into the embrace and slowly opens her eyes to look at her.

Kara looks into Cat's eyes, and her body is tingling like crazy. She keeps her arms around her and holds her close not wanting to let go. She is worried Cat is going to leave. 'I've never felt like this. What is this.'

Cat looks into Kara's eyes and slowly reaches up running her fingertips over Kara's jawline. Her eyes look down to Kara's lips then back into her eyes. She takes in a slow deep breath trying to clear her mind. 'Not yet.' She lets her fingers slowly glide down Kara's neck, then to her arm as she cuddles into the embrace whispering. "Just hold me."

Kara's heart skips a beat as Cat has looked to her lips while traching her jawline. She slowly takes in a breath and slowly lets it out enjoying the touch. Kara bites her own lip to control herself. She then whispers. "Okay."


	8. Kara and Cat's first night pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is still Saturday night and their first cuddle date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any and all spelling or grammar issues. aka. Capital letters in random places. I am trying to work on it tho.

Cat snuggles into Kara's embrace, resting her head against Kara's chest, she closes her eyes as she relaxes. 'She said okay.' Cat smiles softly hearing Kara's voice in her head say okay again. That word in this moment. It is something she will forever remember. 

Kara closes her eyes holding Cat close in her arms. 'Just hold me she says.' Kara bites her lower lip as she rests her chin gently to the side of Cat's head. 'I never thought in a million years I would be able to hold her like this, to see her so vulnerable.' It was a fact that was not lost on Kara. Cat being like this around her. Kara smiles softly as she moves her hands slowly from Cat's midsection and under her arms, sliding across her back. Kara flexes her muscles when her right hand is resting on Cat's left shoulder, and her left is resting on Cat's right shoulder. It is a small gesture just to let Cat know she is not letting go, not until Cat asks her. Kara slowly relaxes her arms letting her hands slide back down from under Cat's arms to their previous position holding her close yet enough to where Cat can pull back if she wishes.

Cat feels Kara moving her hands around her body, and the flex of Kara's arms against her body just about makes Cat feel like she is floating. 'Oh god.' When she feels Kara's arms relax she smiles at the gesture, then feeling Kara's hands moving down her sides back to where they were. Cat opens her eyes and bites her lower lip for a second in thought before releasing it, she brings her right hand over Kara's side to her shoulder and gently pushes Kara, so she is fully on her back against the couch. 

Kara feels Cat move; she opens her eyes and her brows furrow for a moment when Cat pushes her gently to the couch. Now on her back, Kara looks to Cat staying silent she bites the inside of her cheek. 'I did something wrong. I messed up.'

Cat looks into Kara's eyes behind those glasses; she can tell the girl thinks something is wrong. Slowly she moves over Kara's body watching her for any indication that this is not allowed. 

Kara bites her lower lip as Cat moves. 'Oh, Rao. Is she going to' Before she can finish her thought. Kara relaxes her hands over Cat's sides letting her move.

Cat licks her lips when her eyes fall to Kara's lip being bitten between Kara's teeth. She melts and her lips part, her mouth dry. 'Jesus she is making is so hard for me not just to ravage the hell out of her!' Cat moves her eyes over Kara's features, then to her hair then back to her eyes. 'So beautiful.' She uses all her strength to keep herself in check as she slowly presses her body against Kara's.

Kara silently watches as Cat looks at her. Kara feels a little self-conscious but stays quiet keeping her hands loose on Cat's sides. When she feels Cat's body press against her's, she releases her lip and her lips part at the action. Kara holds back the moan that is threatening to escape as she closes her eyes at the contact for a few long moments. Kara's hands twitch wanting to grab Cat's hips and pull her hard against her body, and it takes everything in her to keep herself under control. 'Damn it. She is killing me!' Kara swallows hard and takes in a slow breath as she opens her eyes looking into Cat's eyes. Kara slowly glides her hands over Cat's lower back holding her close as she lets her fingertips gently trace small patterns over the baggy t-shirt. 

Cat relaxes once again against Kara's body, moving her hands over Kara's sides and under her arms making the same gesture Kara had given her as she rests her right cheek against Kara's upper chest just under her chin. She closes her eyes feeling Kara's fingertips on her lower back and a content sigh fall from her lips. Cat moves her left hand under Kara's right shoulder and slowly lets her body slide back down to where she was before pressing their bodies together again. Her voice is soft and shy. "I. I just wanted to return the favor." She blushes hiding her face in the crook of Kara's neck, and she moves her right leg over Kara's right hip cuddling tightly against her side as her right hand gently traces patterns over Kara's décolletage.

Kara closes her eyes feeling Cat's arms and hands in the same gentle embrace she had given Cat, not but a few minutes ago. Kara carefully situates herself as Cat slides back into her position from before, against Kara's right side. Kara gently moves her right hand up over Cat's side and to her flat midsection again. When she feels Cat's leg slide over her hip and her fingertips tracing patterns. Kara does the same on Cat's stomach. Kara reaches up with her left hand and lifts her own head and tucks her hand under it as she relaxes. As a response to what Cat said, she lets a soft, seductive "Hummmm" vibrate through her chest only to be followed up in the same tone. "Thank you. Cat."

Cat melts when she hears the seductive sound and the vibration of it against her hand on Kara. When Kara thanks her, and she hears her name said in that seductive tone, she clenches her jaw for but a second to keep a moan from being released. 'God. We are just cuddling, and Kara has already ruined me!' Cat squeezed Kara in her embrace and then relaxes again. 'If she is like this just cuddling, I will lose all control if we kiss.' She blinks at the thought. 'Fuck! Why did I have to go and think that!' She flattens her right hand over Kara's décolletage for a moment only to return to tracing little nonexistent patterns with her fingertips. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carter had just finished getting ready for bed when he runs into his room and jumps onto the bed, he leans back and grabs his phone. 'Eight o'clock. Either mom is still with Kara or she went home mad. Either way, I need to call her and tell her goodnight or she will be upset if I don't.' He sighs. 'But if she stayed with Kara I don't want to ruin it.' Carter decides he better call. Sliding his finger across the screen, he pulls up his mother's number and hits call.

On the other end of that dialed number Kara hears Cat's phone ringing and vibrating against the bathroom counter. 'Oh no, she forgot it in the bathroom' She reluctantly removes her arm from Cat's side and looks down at her as she flexes her abs in a crunch trying to see her better.

Cat can hear a weird sound coming from the bathroom. 'What the hell. Does she have a vibrator in there set on a timer or something!?' She blinks feeling Kara remove her hand from her side, and she looks down to see kara's abs flex. Her jaw drops. 'Fucking seriously!!??' Cat gathers her wits and lifts her head as she arches her brow looking at Kara. "Um. Something you want to tell me?" She smirks thinking about catching Kara with a dirty little secret of a vibrator. 'Little miss innocent is not so innocent.'

Kara tilts her head in that classic puppy Danvers way and arches her brow at the smirk on Cat's lips. Taken aback by that for but a second she shrugs slightly as she removes her left hand from behind her head and grabs the back of the couch pulling herself up a little "Uh. Sure, Your phone is in the bathroom still? It might be Carter. Want me to?" She motions with her now free hand over the couch towards the bedroom where the bathroom is.

Cat blushes having had her head in the gutter. 'Still little miss innocent.' Then it dawns on her. "Oh! Carter." She quickly gets up and runs to get her phone. "I'll get it!" The last thing she needs is Carter to find out it is Kara who was her Netflix and Cuddle date. She knows her son is enamored with the girl and if for some reason she messes up this. "What the hell are we? Cuddle buddies? Friends with cuddles?' She knows if she messes up Carter would never let her hear the end of it. Best not tell him. Not yet.

Kara nods slowly watching Cat run off around the couch and into her bedroom. 'I hope he is okay.' She bites her cheek. 'I hope Cat wants to still stay. I mean if Carter doesn't need her.' She lets herself fall back on the couch and rolls over, laying on her stomach and placing her face in her pillow wanting to scream, but she doesn't. Kara's hugs the pillow and then turns her head to the side resting her cheek on it with a sigh. She was so scared this whole time to make any sound, to talk while holding Cat. Afraid that if this was some kind of spell. Cat would decide it was all a mistake and want to leave. Kara didn't want it to stop; she didn't want her to leave.

Carter crosses his legs and hears the phone ring a fourth time. 'This is promising' He grins deciding to wait for just one more ring.

Cat grabs her phone and slides her finger over the screen to answer the call. She takes in a heavy breath and lets it out with her greeting. "Carter! Hello, sweetheart." She sighs having caught the phone in time, she turns and heads back out towards the living room where Kara is.

Carter blinks hearing the breathy greeting. 'EW! Please god tell me I did not interrupt something' He makes an icky face and cringes with a shiver. "Uh. Hello, mom. I. I just called to make sure you are alright."

Cat smiles hearing her son. "Yes, sweetheart I am alright." She bites her cheek and waits for the question that is on his mind. Stopping to stand at the back of the couch she see's Kara on her stomach. Cat's eyes travel over the girls form. 'My. God, Those shoulders, her back, those arms, that ass, and Jesus help me those long legs!.' She bites her lip as she grabs the back of the couch feeling a little wobbly in the knees she turns her back towards the girl on the couch and leans against the piece of furniture. 'I'm on the fricking phone with my son I need to pull it together.'

Carter breathes a sigh of relief. "That is good mom." He fidgets slightly looking at a stray thread on his sheet; then he fiddles with it. "So. You at home?" He flinches thinking he should have been more subtle with that, but he wants to know.

Kara slowly rolls onto her back and sits up on the couch having heard cat close by, she bends her left knee and turns towards Cat. She notices Cat's hand on the back of the couch, and she slowly reaches up and gently glides her fingertip over the back of Cat's fingers. 

Cat arches her brow at the question. "Real smooth Carter. No, I am not at home. I am-" She catches herself before saying with Kara. Cat feels Kara's fingers on the back of her hand, and the butterflies are back. She turns to look into Kara's eyes and bites her lower lip before releasing it.

Kara smiles softly looking up Into Cat's eyes wondering what she is going to say to Carter. She gently takes cats hand with her own and moves onto her knees on the couch, staring at Cat she pulls her hand up slowly and kisses the back of it for a few long moments.

Cat's lips part and her breath hitches. Her mind goes blank watching Kara.

Carter on the other end of the call hears his mother's breath hitch. 'Uh. yeah, she is with Kara.' He clears his throat. "Okay so your not at home I guess you made a new friend?" He smiles to himself haveing been clever enough to remember to play clueless.

Kara continues to hold Cats hand and gently traces the spot she had kissed with her thumb. Kara bites her lower lip watching Cat frozen, she slowly leans over the back of the couch and into Cat, whispering softly against the edge of Cat's other ear. "Your son is asking you a question beautiful." She decides to risk the beautiful on the end of that. She brings Cat's hand gently to her chest where it was when they were cuddled on the couch, as she pulls back from her ear slowly and looks into her eyes.

Cat almost faints feeling Kara's breath against her ear, she listens. When Kara places her hand on the girls, chest where it had been before she can feel her heartbeat. Cat gulps hard and leaves her hand on Kara's chest as she lets the beat of her heart calm her down. She finds her voice and tries to keep it in her usual tone. "Yes, Carter. I'm with my friend." 

Carter is thrilled. "That's great mom! I am so happy! Will you be there for the weekend?"

Kara arches her brow hearing the question and smirks. 'This will be interesting.' She feels really confident right now because she can hear Cat's heart, her breathing, and Carter on the other end of the call. That look in Cat's eyes tells her right then and there. 'She is not going anywhere.'

Cat blinks watching Kara. 'Damn, she is sexy when she is like this. Shit! What do I say. Wait. What was the question!?' Thinking about her son's question. She arches her brow at Kara while answering her son. "Sweetheart, you know we only made the appointment for tonight."

Kara leans in again and whispers hot and heavy into Cat's ear. This time, she lets her lips brush against it. "You want to stay the weekend." It was not a question.

Carter nods hearing the statement from his mother. 'Well, at least she is still with Kara at her place.'

Cat's Heart stops, and she drops the phone feeling Kara's lips against her ear. 'Oh, My God. Oh, My God.' Hearing the words her jaw drops and that hot breath makes her tremble. 'Shit! The phone!' Cat's heart starts to beat again, and she quickly pulls her hand from Kara and reaches down picking up the phone.

Kara smirks wickedly watching Cat. 'She is too damn cute like this!' She wipes the smirks off her face before Cat sees. Kara sits back onto her legs on the couch cushion looking all innocent.

Carter pulls his ear from the phone at the loud sound that comes through it. Then the sound of someone fumbling for the phone. "Mom you okay?"

Cat brings the phone back to her ear and glares at Kara for a moment, only to find the innocent look. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head at the display. "Yes, I am fine sweetheart. I just.. I dropped the phone." She grins at Kara and moves close to her; she pushes her down onto the couch staring into her eyes. "Carter I will be fine this weekend. My friend just said I could stay. So you have nothing to worry about sweetheart."

Carter pumps his free fist into the air and silently jumps onto his feet on his bed and dances around in a victory dance. 'WOOHOO!! I did it!'

Kara had let Cat push her back onto the couch. After a few moments, she sticks her tongue out at Cat and then hops up from the couch making her way into the kitchen. Oblivious to the fact of how long her tongue is.

Cat's eyes went wide, and she almost dropped the phone again having seen the length of Kara's tongue. 'Seriously!!??' Her mind fell into the gutter, and she trembles at the thoughts that had spring into her mind. 'Shit! Get your head out of the gutter.' She then realizes her son has not said anything. "Carter honey are you okay?"

Carter plops down into a sitting position on his bed breathing a bit heavy after his little celebration. "Yeah, mom I am great! You have an awesome weekend. I love you!"

Cat tilts her head hearing her son all winded. "I love you too. I will see you Monday when you get out of school. Just have Wes bring you to CatCo."

Carter rolls his eyes at the obvious info. "Will do mom. Oh, Mom. Tell Kara I will see her Monday." He grins mischievously

Cat arches her brow. "Carter what are you talking about?" She is a little panicked.

Carter giggles haveing thrown his mom for a loop. "Well, when you see her Monday. Just tell her so she can finish her work to hang out with me." He wiggles down into his sheets. 'Ha Ha. she must be freaking out thinking I knew she was with Kara for a moment.'

Cat lets a soft sigh of relief escape her lips. "Yeah, okay. I will tell her sweetheart. Goodnight for today and tomorrow."

Carter gets a cheesy smile on his lips. "Goodnight Mom for today and tomorrow!." He hangs up the phone and plugs it into his charger he knows Sunday's is no electronics day, but his dad doesn't enforce that. 'Too easy' He starts laughing as he pulls his covers up and rolls onto his pillow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Kara and Cat's first night pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is still Saturday night and their first cuddle date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any and all spelling or grammar issues. aka. Capital letters in random places. I am trying to work on it tho.

Cat drops her phone onto the couch cushions where she and Kara had been cuddling before the call. She then tracks Kara into the kitchen and finds her behind the bar looking at take-out menus. "What. Not going to cook for me?"

Kara could hear Cat standing in the kitchen, but she only looks up when Cat speaks making her presence known. She puts the menus down and smiles. "I can if you would like.' In all honesty, Kara can cook, and very well at that. She is just worried about Cat asking questions as to why her fridge, freezer, and pantry are walk-ins. "What are you hungry for?"

Cat moves around the counter and stands about three feet from Kara, looking up and down the girls body. 'I can think of one thing I am hungry for.' She bites her lower lip at the thought then blushes looking down at the floor. Internally she is berating herself for the thoughts. 'Why does my mind keep going into the gutter!? Well, I know why. The damn girl should not be working as an assistant she should be a damn model!' She gathers her composure, then looks to Kara's eyes. "I think it is better if we do order something. I mean we have not even watched Netflix yet."

Kara blushes as Cat ogles her body. Kara reaches up with her right hand and fidgets with her glasses. "Oh, okay well we can choose one of these, they all deliver here." She looks over to Cat just as Cat looks into her eyes. Kara arches her brow. "Um. So, what do you like? I mean I know what you like when at work, but I don't know if you eat differently when at home. I mean at your home." She was rambling. 'What the heck happened! I was so confident a few minutes ago!' She facepalms with her free hand and holds out the Menus to Cat with the other. 'I know what happened. We are talking now, and I am always like this around her.'

Cat steps closer to Kara seeing her all nervous again. 'She is so adorkable when she is like this' She slowly reaches out with her right hand and takes the menus from Kara, only to set them on the counter. She then moves that hand pulling Kara's hand away from her forehead and her left-hand reaches out gently placing her fingers under Kara's chin to draw her gaze. "Kara." She releases kara's chin and moves that hand down to Kara's free hand pulling both Kara's hands to her waist and letting them rest there. Cat then releases them both and moves her arms to rest on Kara's shoulders and looks into her eyes. "We are not at work. You are right about that. This is new to us, and I understand you might feel nervous." 

Kara nods silently as she looks into her eyes, her hands on Cat's waist flex lightly to hold her carefully.

Cat reaches up and brushes a stray hair from Kara's face and tucks it behind her ear letting her fingertips follow the shell of her ear and then down her jawline, she looks at Kara's lips and licks her own. 'NO! I have to concentrate!' She swallows and controls herself as she lets her fingertips slowly glide down Kara's neck and to her shoulder, then she rests her arm upon said shoulder again. "I do eat differently when at home sometimes." She smiles. "I mean my home." She smirks. "Kara I want you to feel comfortable with this. Whatever this is."

Kara smiles and nods. "I am. I mean I can not promise you I won't be nervous because I always am around you." She bites her lip having said that. 'I am an idiot!' She looks to the counter afraid to see Cat's reaction. 

Cat blushes slightly hearing that. "It is okay to be nervous around me Kara. I make a lot of people nervous."

Kara snaps her eyes back to Cat eyes, with a genuine look. "I didn't mean it in a bad way!" She lifts her right hand from Cat's waist and up between them she fiddles with her glasses. "I mean it's a good kind of nervous. Like butterflies in my stomach." She bites her cheek and lets her hand drop between them. 'Crap, I need just to shut up!' She calms down and takes in a breath as she moves her right hand back onto Cat's waist. "Cat. I am comfortable with you. With whatever this is." She lets a soft smile play upon her lips as she looks into Cat's eyes.

Cat returns the smile and gives a short nod. "Good. Now that is settled. We should pick what food we want to order and then go figure out what movie or show to watch." She reluctantly pulls from Kara. She needs to eat soon or else her stomach will growl, and she will not be having any of that.

Kara takes the hint and turns to the regular fridge by the door that leads to the hall to the larger versions. The regular fridge has a few odds and ends but mostly different sodas and juices. She opens the door and looks over her shoulder to Cat. "What would you like to drink?"

Cat turns to Kara and takes a few steps towards her and the fridge. She looks over Kara's shoulder and arches her brow in confusion. "Wow, Kara that is a lot of choices." She looks to Kara. "What do you do here? Throw parties all the time? I have never seen so many drink options and barely any food in a fridge in all my life. I use the word food loosely. Candy bars and sweets do not count as food Kara!" She is seriously worried about Kara's eating habits now.

Kara reaches in and picks up a bottle of water with her right hand. "Um. Well in my old apartment I had game night once a week." She blushes as she stands to let the door to the fridge close turning her body to face Cat better. "You are actually the first person to visit me here since I moved in." She bites her lip as she gets a little nervous with telling Cat that information.

Cat watches as Kara stands to face her, the fridge door now closed. She looks to the girls eyes as she processes new information. "Oh." She nods slightly. 'Wait that means no one helped her move in?' Cat arches her brow watching her. "So you didn't have help moving in?"

Kara freezes in place. No, she had no help moving she didn't need it, but she was not about to tell her that. Kara reaches up with her left hand and rubs the back of her head. "Uh. Well no. I mean the movers helped?" Kara shrugs then moves her left hand to her glasses pushing them up her nose a bit. 'Oh, Rao. I hope she buys that!' Kara then brings her left hand down to rest at her side.

Cat nods. "Well, that makes since. I guess since Wendel, and James have been in Metropolis, and your sister has been gone, all you had was Lucy or professional movers." 

Kara internally rolls her eyes at the Wendel. 'She knows his name is Winn.' Kara smiles anyway. "Yes. Did you want a drink?" She tilts the bottle of water towards Cat in an offer.

Cat looks down at the bottle, then to Kara's abs behind the bottle. Her mouth goes dry, and she gulps. 'Yes, I want the fucking drink you little tease!' She averts her eyes to the bottle of water and reaches out taking it, her fingertips brushing against kara's hand when she does. She opens the bottle and takes a large sip. "Thank you." She looks to Kara's eyes as she screws the cap back on. 

Kara smiles that sunny Danvers smile. She then turns from Cat, opens the fridge and grabs two more bottles of water, placing one under her left arm and the other in her left hand. Kara moves to the side letting the fridge close again and looks to Cat. "Menus? We can sit in the living room and order once we figure out what we want."

Cat turns and places her bottle of water under her right arm and grabs the menus with her left hand and placing them in her right. She then reaches out with her left hand and takes Kara's right-hand leading her into the living room. "I just request no Mexican food or anything spicy. All I have had today is a bowl of cereal and salad."

Kara lets Cat lead her into the living room. She grins looking down at Cat's butt in those yoga pants. 'Nice.' Kara carefully leans to the side scooping up the remote with her left-hand ring finger and pinky as they pass the corner table."No problem. I was thinking Korean or Chinese food. I love potstickers." Kara nods and is a little concerned about Cat having hardly had food today.

Cat stops in front of the couch where they had been cuddling. She gently squeezed Kara's hand in her's then release it only to take the bottle from under her arm and sets it on the table. Cat then places the menus on the table and reaches out with her right hand and grabs her cell phone from the couch cushions.

Kara smiles at the squeeze and once Cat's back is turned she lets the bottle under her arm drop as she tosses the remote up in the air and the other bottle to her other hand catching both bottles at the same time and setting them on the table then catching the remote. Kara looks down at the remote with a smirk on her lips. 

Cat turns to find Kara smirking down where her butt was. She blushes. "Kara, as flatting as it is to have one so young looking at my ass." 

Kara's eyes shoot up from the remote to Cat's eyes. She arches her brow in confusion. Kara then looks back down at the remote then realizes the height it was at. 'Oh shit.' She gulps. Her mouth opens and closes for a moment as she looks at the ground before she decides to go ahead and play it off. She squirms slightly and whispers shyly as she looks back up into Cat's eyes with an innocent smile. "You want me to stop?" Kara reaches up and pulls away the stray blond hair that had fell over her features when she was looking down. She tucks it behind her ear letting her hand rest against her neck for a few moments before it falls to her side gently. 

Cat is almost floored at the display. 'What is it tonight!? I keep seeing new sides of Kara right and left, and I am not just talking about her profile!.' She watches Kara's hand tucking the stray hair behind her ear and her eyes follow Kara's hand to her neck. 'She is either oblivious to what she is doing, or she is very crafty.' She bites her cheek and takes in a slow, steady breath. "At least until we finish eating." She blushes at her own words.

Kara bites her lower lip as she watches Cat and nods slowly. "Okay." She reaches out with her right hand as she steps close to Cat, sliding her hand over Cats right side and over her back, her fingertips gently grasp the fabric of her baggy t-shirt. Kara then steps behind her and sits upon the couch cushions dropping the remote to her left and tugs Cat's t-shirt pulling her down into her arms. 

Cat smiles as she feels Kara's hand over her side then her back. A soft squeak escapes her lips as she gets pulled down into Kara's lap. A shocked tone. "Kara!"

Kara giggles at the Squeak Cat made and quickly slides her arms around Cats midsection giving her a gentle hug. "That was so Cute!"

Cat finds Kara's giggle infectious and giggles lightly as she feels kara's arms around her, she smiles softly and relaxes into the girls arms and rests her head back against her shoulder. Her tone is soft. "Cute huh?"

Kara closes her eyes as she breaths in Cat's scent, listening to her. Her tone is seductive. "Yes, cat. Very cute."

Cat melts into Kara's arms hearing her tone. 'What the fuck is it with this couch!? It is like whenever Kara is on it, she gets confident and she turns into a fricking sex goddess!' She gulps trying to clear her mind. Cat slowly glides her hands over Kara's upon her midsection. She turns her head a bit to look over her shoulder to Kara. "Kara, I like that we can be like this. We can cuddle more, but we need to eat."

Kara listens to what Cat says she tilts her head looking into Cat's eyes for but a few moments. 'Rao, why does she make me feel like this.' She takes in a deep breath to control herself and relaxes her arms so Cat can move if she needs to. "Alright."

Cat smiles as she leans forward picking up the menus and her cell phone. She then leans back against Kara's chest and lets out a soft sigh feeling Kara's breasts against her back. 'Control yourself.' She sets the cell phone to the right of them on the couch.

Kara holds Cat in her arms once again when she slides back into her embrace. She smiles looking over her shoulder at the menus. "What movie or show do you want to watch?" Trying to keep her mind clear of all the things she wants to do to Cat she needs the distraction.

Cat is happy that Kara is finally getting into the frame of mind they both need to be in. "I was thinking something Sci-fi." 

Kara looks over to the clock on the wall. 'Nine o'clock' She looks down over Cat's shoulder again at the menus "It is already nine o'clock. I think a movie would be best."

Cat nods in agreement. "I think so too. When I watch tv shows, I like to binge watch." She holds up the Korean menu. "I would like to try bulgogiee with white rice, and some Ya Kee man Do."

Kara arches her brow and smirks as she tilts her head to look into Cats eyes. "That is exactly what I like to eat at that place." 

Cat arches her brow looking into Kara's eyes. "Oh. So you do have taste."

Kara looks at her in mock shock. "When it comes to food I have taste!"

Cat smirks at her and then rolls her eyes. "Oh, please Kara. I have seen you eat every topping on a pizza and then add a salad and pickles to it" She shivers at the memory.

Kara blinks. "Wait. How did you see that?"

Cat shakes her head. "The day you did that you, Wendel, and James were in Mr. Olsen's office throwing some kind of party. I happened to walk by and heard Jame's laughing at you as you were shoving that monstrosity into your mouth. I do not know if it was a bet or whatever, but you seemed to like it."

Kara blushes. "Well, it was good." She gently hugs Cat again and smiles.

Cat smiles feeling the hug as she reaches down and picks up her cell phone. "So two orders of each of those items?" Cat looks over her shoulder at Kara as she relaxes back into the embrace.

Kara smirks. "You might want to order ten of each." 

Cat's jaw drops. "You can not be serious."

Kara nods. "I am always serious when it comes to food."

Cat blinks in disbelief. "Uh, Okay." Looking into Kara's eyes, she arches her brow slowly making sure. "Ten orders?"

Kara Smiles her Sunny Danvers smile "Yep!"

Cat slides her finger across the screen of her phone and dials the number. She then picks up the menus and tosses them onto the table, so she dosesn't have to move away from Kara.

Kara smirks watching Cat and gently gives her another squeeze.

Cat listens as the B-Won staff member picks up the phone. "Hello, yes. We need to make a delivery order." Cat snuggles back into Kara's embrace. "Yes, we need ten orders of the following items. Bulgogiee, White rice, and Ya Kee man Doo" Cat looks back at Kara and smirks. "Yes, This is for Kara Danvers."

Kara blushes and bites her lower lip.

Cat grins listening to the B-Won, staff member. "Well, I have yet to see if she eats it all. Knowing her, she more than likely gives any leftovers to the homeless."

Kara looks at her in mock shock.

Cat snickers at the look. "Okay, yes It will be Cash. Thank you." She slides her finger across the screen on her phone ending the call. Cat leans forward placing the cell phone on the table; then she looks back over her shoulder at Kara.

Kara slowly glides her right hand from Cat's waist and moves it over her back gently rubbing. She gives a tender look gazing into Cat's eyes.

Cat blushes at the look and melts into the touch. 'This is one of those moments I want to kiss Kara.' She licks her lips and then sighs. 'Technically this is a first date and as cute and sexy as she is. I have to wait.'

Kara bites her lower lip watching Cat's tongue glide over her lip. 'Does she want to kiss me?' She releases her lower lip and her lips part as she hears Cat's sigh. 'She does. But she isn't.' She looks down for a second. 'Am I not kissable?' She looks back into Cat's eyes, and see's Cat has made a decision, she lets out a soft sigh. 'Do I want her to kiss me?'

Cat slowly moves pressing her back against Kara as she reaches to the left of Kara and picks up the remote. She closes her eyes for a beat. Then looks over her shoulder to Kara. "Have you decided?"

Kara blinks at the question; she had been lost in her own thoughts. She arches her brow looking at Cat. 'Did I miss something?' 

Cat smiles. "What we are going to watch? Have you decided?" Cat smirks watching Kara's confusion. 'She was looking at my lips.'

Kara returns the smile and moves her hands back around Cat's waist. She then notices the smirk and almost gets lost in it. 'Yeah, I want her to kiss me.' She holds Cat close in her arms and lets out another soft sigh. "How about Underworld?"

Cat arches her brow. "Did you pick that because it is my favorite?" 

Kara shakes her head faintly. "No. I chose it because it is my favorite. I didn't know you liked it." 

Cat nods. "Well, at least you have taste in movies."

Kara snorts lightly. "It is my favorite because Kate Beckinsale is in it. I love petite women that are strong, intelligent, graceful, sexy, and can stand up to anyone and everything." She beams with a nod.

Cat swallows and nods slowly. 'Does Kara realize she not only described Kate Beckinsale. But possibly me too?' She looks at the remote in her hand. "Oh. Okay. Um, you want to handle this part? I have no idea what to do." She holds up the remote for Kara to take. 

Kryptos interrupts on that frequency only Kara can hear. "Kara, I am sorry for the interruption, but the delivery girl from B-Won is here."

Kara waits for a few seconds even with the warning from Kryptos. When she hears the door bell ring, she smirks at Cat. "Sure. I will. After I get the door." She releases Cat's waist and hops up from behind her careful not to jostle her. She places her hand on the back of the couch as she leaps over the back of the of it and lands feather lite on her feet moving at human speed to the door.

Cat watches as Kara had gracefully leaped over the back of the couch and landed. She smirks as she raises her voice so Kara can hear her. "Show off!"

Kara giggles. When she gets to the door before she opens it, she addresses Kryptos in a hushed whisper. "Thank you Kryptos. For future reference, unless it is a threat at the door and you are in silent mode. Just let the person ring the bell?" She turns the handle and smiles at the delivery girl.

Kryptos replies in that frequency. "Yes, kara. I have updated you preference. Going silent."

Kara pays the delivery girl and takes the food box as she addresses Kryptos and the delivery girl. "Thank you. Have a nice night."


	10. Kara and Cat's first night pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is still Saturday night and their first cuddle date. Movie and dinner time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any and all spelling or grammar issues. aka. Capital letters in random places. I am trying to work on it tho.

Cat situates herself cross-legged on the couch as she relaxes waiting for Kara. She takes the time to look at the remote, sliding her finger across the screen options pop up. 'TV, DVD, BlueRay, Gaming, Projector, Lights, Windows, Music, Etc. Geez, what the heck is this? I have never seen a remote like this, and to top it off some of these options remind me of that movie Pillow Talk.' She arches her brow watching Kara enter the room. Cat places the remote back down on the couch not wanting to hit the wrong button.

Kara walks back into the living room carrying the box of food; she doesn't look up as she maneuvers around the couch and to the table in front of Cat. Kara then leans down placing the box down on the table with her back turned towards Cat. "Okay. I can either grab you some silverware, or we can use the chopsticks. I like the bamboo chopsticks when eating oriental food it tastes different. You do not get the metal taste of the fork in your mouth and can enjoy the way the food was prepared." Kara starts to pull out the containers of food sorting them out, she opens a few and sets them to her right on the table. Reaching into the box she pulls out two sets of chopsticks placing one set with the containers on the right. Kara then opens the chopsticks she is holding and pulls them apart, putting the wrapper back into the box as she sets them down on the table.

Cat smirks watching Kara sorting out the food; the girls butt is at eye level, and she can not help but stare. "I am fine with the chopsticks. I also agree they do not interfere with the taste of the food." She lets her eyes descend from Kara's squeezable butt to her legs noting the muscles flex as Kara moves. 'Damn.... I bet she could crack a walnut with those.' A soft sigh rolls from her lips and she looks to the right at the containers of food. 'Those containers look 25% smaller than regular places.' She rolls her eyes. ' Even with that, Kara still is going to eat a lot, if she eats it.' 

Kara looks back at Cat when she hears the sigh. She moves to the left of Cat and perches on the edge of the couch. "You okay?" Kara turns her attention to Cat's right hand. Kara gently slides her right hand under Cat's cradling it. Kara slowly runs her thumb over the back of Cat's hand. A few stray hairs fall over Kara's features as she looks down at their hands. 

Cat turns her attention to Kara, a soft smile upon her lips as she looks at their hands together. "Yes." Cat has never felt this comfortable with someone holding her hand before. Carter is different. He is her son, so that is a given comfort, something that comes easy with motherhood. Kara has this genuine and assured touch that makes the would fall away. It is captivating to feel that touch. 

Kara carefully turns her body slightly bringing her right leg up onto the couch bending it at the knee. Reaching out with her free hand she runs her fingertips over Cat's hand she had captured. Kara looks up through the thin curtain of a few stray blond hairs that had fell over her gaze, a soft rose colors her cheeks in seeing how Cat seems to be captivated by their hands. Kara licks her lips and looks down at the hand she has captured and slowly brings it to her lips as she turns Cats hand palm up. Kara tentatively kisses the palm of Cat's hand, her eyes closing at the feel of Cat's flesh against her lips. She did not have the time before to enjoy the feeling of this. Kara wanted to rectify that fact now. 

Cat's lips part as she is watching the look in Kara's eyes before she had turned her attention back to her hand. She was speechless. She had never seen that look from anyone before. It was this fact that had her unable to move or speak. When she feels Kara's lips upon her palm, she bites her lip to keep a moan from escaping. 

Kara parts her lips as she places another soft kiss upon Cat's palm, her hot breath rolling between the soft pink tiers as she opens her eyes slightly. A seductive look in her eyes as she looks to Cat hearing her heartbeat drumming in her chest. "Hummmmm." 

Cat's breath hitches as she feels Kara's lips part and her hot breath upon her flesh. She swallows slowly in seeing that look as she melts at the sound coming from Kara. 'If.. If she. . If she doesn't stop soon.. Oh. God. I won't be able to control myself.' 

Kara observes the way Cats body is reacting to her touch, and she leans forward slowly still holding Cat's hand. Kara brings it up to her left shoulder letting it settle there as Kara moves onto her her and knees upon the couch staring deep into Cats eyes.

Cat still cannot find her voice as she watches Kara move onto her hands and knees on the couch. Her breathing is slow hypnotised by this seductive beauty before her. She feels kara's shoulder under her hand as she looks to Kara's lips, Cat licks her lower lip looking into Kara's eyes.

Kara's eyes fall to Cat's lips having caught the glimpse of her tongue. She slowly leans close to Cat's lips stopping just short of touching them with her own.

Cat's breath hitches once again when Kara stops just shy of kissing her, as she stares into the girls eyes taking in a slow deep and shaky breath feeling Kara's breath mingle with her own between them.

Kara tilts her head to the right slightly as she moves slowly, she misses Cat's lips making sure not to touch Cat until she reaches her left ear. Kara's lips brush against Cat's ear as she whispers with light, seductive breaths. "I had to feel your soft skin upon my lips. If not for only this one time."She takes in a soft breath and lets it out slowly as she continues to whisper." I.. I often wonder... What it would feel like..Taste like." A tear rolls down her cheek, and she gulps taking in another breath. This time, it is to steady herself. She lets it out slowly with her last whisper. "Please." The word hangs in the air the forgive me unspoken as she slowly leans back , Cat's hand falls from her shoulder. Kara settles upon the couch cushions kneeling with her gaze down. Her hands are fidgeting in her lap. 'Please don't be mad. Please don't leave. Please tell me I did not mess things up.'

Cat's jaw drops when Kara doesn't kiss her."God, the tease!' Then she feels Kara's lips touch her ear. 'Fuck!' Her eyes roll back as they close a very soft moan escapes her lips. Her breathing stops when she hears Kara's words, she melts at the confession as she gasps. Breathing again as she opens her eyes watching Kara pull away. Cat has never felt so touched by words as she is right now by Kara's. She wants to push Kara back on the couch and kiss her long and slow. Instead, she reaches out with her right-hand gliding her fingertips over Kara's jawline, catching those few stray blond hairs as she tucks them behind Kara's ear, she then lets her fingertips glide back down to Kara's chin pulling her gaze up so she can look into her eyes. Cat leans forward and gently brushes her lips over kara's cheek kissing away the tear. She pulls back slowly her tone soft as she whispers with a shy smirk playing on her lips. "Your not the only one."

Kara looks into Cat's eyes, only to close them for but a few moments when she feels her lips upon her cheek. She blushes a crimson as her brow arches at the information. Feeling speechless she reaches up with her left hand and gently takes Cat's hand from her jaw pulling it to her lips and kissing her fingertips for a moment. She then squeezes her hand to reassure her this is okay and as a thank you for her understanding. She then releases Cat's hand, needing to occupy her hands with something else before she does something stupid. Kara moves to perch on the edge of the couch again her left foot flat on the floor, and her right leg bent at the knee resting on the couch. "I. I think we need to eat before the food gets cold." 

Cat smiles when her fingertips are kissed and feeling her hand squeezed as she watches Kara settle into another position on the couch edge. Cat moves closer to Kara letting their sides touch as she takes a position by her on the couch, crossed-legged. "Don't forget to start the movie."

Kara reaches back and picks up the remote from the couch, she slides her finger across the screen and selects the TV option hitting the power button. "Yeah, we seem to be getting distracted." She blushes as she clears her throat deciding Kara really does not want to mess with the touch screen remote as she tends to break it often. "Kryptos" She sets the remote on the table by the box that had held the food.

Kryptos responds. "Yes, Kara?"

Cat blinks as she hears a female voice out of nowhere. She looks at Kara as she arches her brow. 

Kara looks into Cat's eyes as with a smirk as she speaks. "Kryptos please set up Netflix and select the movie Underworld to play. "

Krypto's Sets the functions and the movie up on the 105'' TV "All done Kara. Will there be anything else?"

Cat tilts her head at the anything else comment as she keeps her eyes on Kara's.

Kara Bites her lower lip and then releases it. "Yes, Kryptos. Please close my window blinds in my room, turn the lights down in here by twenty percent, make sure the doors and windows are locked, then enter silent mode."

Cat stares at Kara as she hears all the locks and bolts activating, the lights dim and then the sound of what she assumes is the blinds close, yet it sounds like heavy metal sliding into place to secure the contents of Kara's room. 

Kara takes in a deep settling breath knowing Cat wants to ask questions. She looks to the food and reaches out picking up a box and feeling its gone cold. She picks up a few of the boxes and holds them in her arms as she stands. "Thank you Kryptos." She turns to the left and maneuvers into the kitchen.

Kryptos answers one last time. "Your are welcome Kara."

Cat is astounded as to everything that just happened. 'Kara has a lot of explaining. Just not tonight. I bet she is just waiting for me to ask her questions.' She stands up and grabs a few boxes of food and follows Kara to the kitchen. "So that was interesting."

Kara looks to Cat as she puts the containers into the microwave, she reaches out taking the ones Cat had brought in and puts them into the machine as well. Kara sets the timer and turns towards Cat while the food warms. "My family is protective. So they made sure this system was installed." She shrugs.

Cat nods slowly as she steps up to Kara and slides her arms around her. "I can understand that. I just never heard one talk." 

Kara smiles and wraps her arms loosely around Cat's waist. "Well, it is more than a regular security system. I guess you can call it a smart apartment?" She looks down into Cat's eyes waiting for anything else she needs to ask or say.

Cat tilts her head to the right slightly. "Did you choose the female voice?"

Kara arches her brow at the question. "It just had the option of male or female. I chose female because it just sounded better." She gives an unsure smile.

Cat shakes her head seeing the smile. "You know. You kind of suck at fibbing."

Kara sighs and pulls from the hug as she hears the microwave ding. "Fine, fine. Your right. The male voice scared me the first time I was in the bath." She hands Cat a few of the containers after she makes sure they are not too hot for her, she then takes the rests into her arms and heads back into the living room.

Cat laughs at the answer and takes the few containers, Kara, hands her. "So how exactly did it scare you?" She follows Kara into the living room.

Kara places the containers in her arms on the table then turns to Cat as she rolls her eyes at the question. "I. . Well, I was naked!" She blushes and gets a little flustered as she takes the containers from Cat except for one Bulgogiee container. Kara places the containers Cat had carried on the table except for a bulgogiee one for herself, and she grabs the chopsticks, handing a pair to Cat and keeping a pair for herself. "I did not understand how to turn on the water. I could not find the knobs." She takes in a deep breath and sits down on the couch cross-legged and sticks her chopsticks into the container grabbing some food. "Then the next thing I know I hear a man's voice in the bathroom asking if I needed a hand." She blushes crimson. "I thought someone was in there with me, and I squealed like a little girl."

Cat smirks at the naked remark and how flustered Kara is. She lets Kara take all the containers except the one with the meat, as she accepts a pair of chopsticks with a smile. Cat moves to kara's left on the couch and copies her seated position. She bursts out laughing after hearing the full explanation and stabs her chopsticks into the container looking to Karas facial expression. 'Aww, she is so damn cute!' She starts to settle into a soft giggle. "So. You squeal like a little girl when scared huh?" She giggles again for a few moments and pulls some food from the container and takes a bite. "Humm." She chews and swallows before commenting. "This is good."

Kara smiles brightly having made Cat laugh so freely; She is still blushing at having to explain what had happened but its starting to go away. "Yeah. I guess I do." She takes a large bite and quickly chews and swallows it. "Yeah, I know."

Cat smiles and scoots closer to Kara, so their sides are touching as she eats. She looks at the TV and see's the scene where Seline is running from the mansion after Michael. "Looks like we missed a bit." She takes another bite of the delicious food.

Kara sets down her empty container and picks up the white rice. "Want me to restart it?"

Cat shakes her head and swallows another bite. "No, it's okay. It is getting late." She points to the clock with her chopsticks before digging back in and grabbing more meat to eat.

Kara looks to the clock. 'Ten forty-five. Good thing we are eating now. My stomach would have been growling like crazy in another hour.' She looks back to Cat and nods as she takes a few more quicks bites, setting the second empty container down and picking up a container with Ya-Kee-Man-Doo, aka potstickers. " Okay." She looks to the TV watching the movie as she eats.

Cat finishes with her container and sets it on the table picking up the white rice as she watches the movie. 

Kara leans on her right against the pillow she left on the couch from earlier; she stretches out her legs behind Cat as she continues to eat and watch the movie.

Cat feels Kara move on the couch, and she looks over her shoulder seeing the position. She moves still sitting cross-legged on the couch placing her back against Kara's hips as for the contact.

Kara smiles looking to Cat as she feels her against her body. She leans forward slightly and tosses the empty container into the box and grabs the container closest to the edge of the table within reach. She looks inside and smiles seeing more bulgogiee. She stabs her chopstick into the container and begins eating and watching the movie again.

Cat arches her brow as she see's a container fly into the empty box. She looks over at Kara watching her eat for a few moments. 'Sheesh. Where does it all go!?' She shakes her head and looks back to the movie.

Kara eats eight more containers of food before she decides to stop. She sets the last container on the edge of the table with the chopsticks in it. She lays back on the couch and stretches out her muscles. 

Cat places her empty container on the table and blinks seeing all the other containers, mostly empty ones. She looks back at Kara and smirks watching her stretch out. Cat slides down in front of Karas body pressing her back up against Kara's front. Cat stretches out her arms and legs for a few moments as Kara had and she relaxes against her.

Kara smiles feeling Cat's body against hers. She reaches up sliding her left hand over Cat's left arm and up to the back of her hand. Kara interlaces her fingers over the back of Cats hand with her fingers just in time for Cat to stop her stretch and bring their hands down to Cat's chest.

Cat smiles cuddling against Kara as she holds her hand with her hands against her chest.

Kara closes her eyes as she relaxes, taking a deep breath she can smell Cats shampoo still. She snuggles into Cats back and flexes her arm muscles gently haveing her arms around her; she rubs her thumb over the back of Cat's hand with their fingers still interlaced. She ducks her head slightly as she whispers into Cats ear. "I really like this." She flexes her arms muscles again to reiterate what she is talking about. 

Cat grins feeling Kara's muscles flex. She hugs Karas left hand and arm with her arms. "I do too." She smiles when she feels Kara's muscles flex again. Cat looks to the movie and sees's Seline take half of Viktor's head off. "That scene is still awesome."

Kara looks to the movie and nods. "I agree. When I first saw it, I was like. Wow, they made that look really realistic."

Cat yawns and quickly free's and hand and covers the yawn making only a little sound.

Kara Hugs Cat into her embrace once more as she gently removes her arms and hands from Cat. "You're tired. Let's go to bed." She sits up on her side looking down at Cat.

Cat blinks when she feels Kara pull away. 'Awww. Nooo.' She freezes when she hears Kara's suggestion. "Uh. What?" She turns slowly looking into Kara's eyes.

Kara arches her brow watching Cat's reactions. 'Did she not read the website? Oh, I get it.' She grins looking into Cat's eyes. "Bed Cat. Were people Sleep."

Cat gulps and nods slowly. "Oh, Okay. I Just wasn't sure you wanted to cuddle in. Well, in your bed."

Kara moves from the couch and stands, looking down at Cat again she holds out her right hand helping her up."People cuddle in bed too you know."

Cat nods and sits up on the couch, reaching up she places her hand in Kara's and stands by her.'Either she is being cheeky, or the girl is just too innocent to realize what she just said.' Cat looks to Kara. "Yeah I know."

Kara guides Cat to her room and stops at the door, releasing her hand. "Go ahead and pick a side, get comfortable do whatever else you need to do. I am going to clean up a little."

Cat misses Kara's hand already and nods to her suggestions. "Okay." She walks into the bedroom, then turns left and heads into the bathroom, Cat leans down grabbing her luggage and unzips it. She pulls out her toothbrush and toothpaste. She then stands to look at the sink and arches her brow not seeing knobs for water. Cat waves her hand under the spout and water flows. 'Well, at least I do not have to ask that thing for help.' She snickers thinking about Kara squealing like a little girl as she holds her toothbrush under the water.

Kara moves quickly picking up all the empty boxes and tosses them into the big box; she then picks up the ones with food still in them and runs them into the kitchen, she places them into the regular fridge and then runs back into the living room. Kara picks up the big box and runs it into the kitchen and tosses it into the garbage, she then runs back into the living room and picks up the pillows, the hair brushes, and the water bottles and walks into the bedroom. She stops at the right side of the bed and places down two water bottles as she tosses the pillows onto the bed, then she places the brushes side by side by the water bottles. Kara opens one of the unused water bottles and drinks all the water from it. She walks towards the bathroom and knocks on the edge of the doorway not looking in. "May I come in?"

Cat is brushing her teeth when she hears Kara knock and the request. She pulls the toothbrush out of her mouth and spits out the paste into the sink, she then moves her hand under the spout and scoops up water to rinse her mouth, then spits again letting the mess go down the drain. "Yes, come in." She leans down and places her toothbrush and toothpaste into a zip lock bag, places the bags with the items into her luggage, and pushes the case under the sink and looks to Kara.

Kara smiles at Cat as she walks to a cabinet and pulls out her toothbrush and toothpaste, she then reaches under the sink and tosses the empty bottle into the garbage. She squeezes some of the paste onto the toothbrush and places the toothpaste back up into the cabinet "Kryptos"

Kryptos replies "Yes Kara?"

Cat leans against the counter watching Kara.

Kara rolls her eyes slightly. "Kryptos, please turn off the TV, turn down the lights in the living room to fifty percent and leave them on." Kara looks at Cat and arches her brow slowly. "Kryptos also add Cat Grant to the list for level one commands for your system."

Cat blinks at that last part. 'level one commands? If I didn't know any better I would think Kara was a spy. . . Her sister works for the government, maybe she is really just over protective.' 

Kryptos Does as instructed up to the point of the last command. "Lady Kara. Repeat the last command for confirmation."

Kara glares for a moment hearing the title lady before her name, looking at her own reflection in the mirror she flinches and looks down. "Kryptos, add Cat Grant to your level one commands lists for your system. . Now." Kara looks down to the sink. 'Need to remind Kryptos not to do that again.'

Cat arches her brow slowly at the glare, then the tone. 'Kara looked annoyed. . Why?'

Kryptos Does as commanded. "Cat Grant added to the list. All basic level one command functions are accessible. Do you need anything else, Kara?"

Kara relaxes a little as she waves her hand under the spout and wets the toothbrush. "Kryptos, Thank you for your assistance. Please go into silent mode for the rest of the night unless myself or Cat requests anything. Goodnight." Kara starts brushing her teeth. 

Kryptos responds. "Kara. You are welcome. Goodnight." And it does as it was commanded

Cat moves behind Kara and slides her hands around her waist holding her close as she rests her head against her back. 'So many questions.'

Kara smiles a little while she finishes brushing her teeth. She leans forward and does the usual spit, rinse, etc. She pushes a button by the cabinet and a compartment opens. She puts her toothbrush into it to be sanitized. She then closes the compartment leaving it in there for the night. Kara slides her hands over Cat's hands around her waist and pulls Cat's right hand into her left as she gently leads her to the bedroom. 

Cat follows Kara into the bedroom feeling nervous. 'Do I snore? It's been so long since I have slept with anyone.'

Kara stops at the right side of the bed releasing Cat's hand and pulling the covers back to reveal blue silk sheets, she slides her hand under the pillows and pulls down the sheets holding them back she motions with her left hand to the bed as she looks to Cat. "You first? I Like to sleep on the right side usually because I lay on my left sometimes if I am not on my back or stomach."

Cat looks at the silk sheets and then to Kara. "Silk sheets? " She crawls into the bed and between the sheets, sliding over enough to let Kara into the huge bed. She then looks back to Kara watching her.

Kara nods. "Yeah They feel cold. My body gets hot a lot, and I tend to sleep naked." She blinks at what she just said and blushes. "I mean. I. . " She has no way to fumble out of that one. She swallows, Bites her tongue, and a sigh rolls from her lips as she crawls into bed. 

Cat smirks hearing Kara sleeps naked, and she grins as Kara can't think of how to cover up her confession of nudity. "Well, I like the feel of silk sheets too." She lays on her left side looking away from Kara. "I also sleep naked. But I think for tonight we better keep our clothing on."

Kara's jaw drops at that info, and her brain seems to short circuit. She shakes it off and clenches her hands for a minute as she steadies herself. 'Yes, we need to keep our clothes on. I need HER to keep her clothes on. I would not be able to control myself. Not to mention I would more than likely turn into a bumbling idiot and not even know what to do.' She takes in a deep breath and lets it out, relaxing her hands and sliding between the sheets closer to Cat. Kara presses her chest against Cat's back as she lets the covers fall upon them. "Cat. Lift your head for a moment?"

Cat feels Kara press her body against her's, and she shivers at the contact. She raises her head as requested. "Okay?"

Kara slides her left arm under Cat's neck so she can use it as a pillow. "Yes. If it's comfortable with you?" Kara then slides her right hand over Cat's midsection and pulls her close into a slightly tighter cuddle.

Cat smiles feeling Kara holding her as she rests her head against kara's arm. "Yes. Perfect." Kara's arms were strong and muscular, but they were still soft and comfortable. Cat sighs feeling relaxed in Kara's embrace. "Goodnight Kara."

Kara smiles and rests her head on the pillow as she holds Cat close. "Goodnight Cat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is not done, not by a long shot. I did wish to thank all of you that have left kudos and comments. I look forward to seeing them and responding in kind. It makes my day brighter.


	11. Kara and Cat's first night pt.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is still Saturday night and their first cuddle date. Bed time!
> 
> I am hope I have not lost any of you with the detail of the day. I have never seen someone go through an entire day, step by step in a story before. I had to do it for this story.  
> Tell me what you think? Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any and all spelling or grammar issues. aka. Capital letters in random places. I am trying to work on it tho.

Cat was actually feeling tired after the long day of work, and then all the events that have transpired during this night. She found herself still unable to sleep, and she was sure it was because she wanted this night never to end. Cat was enjoying being in Kara's comfortable embrace and it felt warm and sure. She slowly slides the fingertips of her right hand over Kara's forearm, simply caressing the silky skin. 

Kara's eyes were closed; she couldn't help the tiny smile upon her lips as she felt Cat's fingers upon her arm. It had been about thirty minutes since they had said goodnight. Kara knew she would not be able to sleep holding Cat so close, so she just kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to sleep, she was afraid if she did that she would wake up to find it was all just some wonderful dream, and the thought of waking up without Cat in her arms would be disappointing at best. 

Kara's has had a crush on Cat for so long and never told her about it, she was terrified that if she did Cat would not only fire her but not feel the same and then she would never be able to see the beautiful woman except as Supergirl. Supergirl was also another reason she never told Cat of her feelings. It wasn't that she didn't trust Cat with her secret. It was the fact that that Hank and Alex would freak out and bring Cat into the DEO under the cloak of darkness more than likely with a black hood on her head and shove her into a room and question her, make her sign papers and threaten her. Alex had already forced Hank to be Supergirl and made Kara lie to Cat when the woman had figured it out the first time.

Kara takes in a soft breath and lets it out slowly as she gently flexes her arms for a few moments enjoying the feeling of Cat in her embrace. She lets her arms relax around her in case Cat needs to move. 'I need just to enjoy this now. Stop thinking about things so much.'

Cat smiles feeling the gentle flex of Kara's arms around her. She slowly turns her body towards Kara; a few stray hairs fall over her features as she slides her left hand over Kara's waist, then she looks to Kara's face seeing the tiny smile upon her lips and her eyes closed. Cat slowly glides her left leg between Kara's legs as she watches her facial features. 'She is so beautiful when she sleeps.'

Kara felt Cat's movements in her arms and against her body. Only when she feels Cat's foot start to move between her legs does she adjust her leg muscles so that Cat's leg doesn't feel like its trying to pry open steel doors. Kara opens her eyes to find Cat looking into them. "Hummmm." A shy seductive smile plays upon her for pink tiers as she whispers in a heavy hushed tone "Hi."

Cat bites her lower lip having been caught. She had thought Kara was asleep and wanted to watch her as she cuddled closer. Cat blushes with a shy smile. Her tone a soft, shy whisper. "Hi. . . Sorry, I woke you." 

Kara moves her right hand from Cat's waist and brushes the few stray hairs from Cat's features that had fallen during her little maneuver. She gently tucks them behind her ear as she whispers. "You didn't. I was just resting my eyes." Karas fingertips slowly glide down Cat's jawline then she moves her hand back to Cat's waist as she looks into her eyes.

It had been a long time since Cat had been in bed with anyone. She had been nervous the moment Kara had even brought up cuddling in bed, not just because she had not slept in the same bed with anyone for so long. It was because she would be in bed with Kara. Kara the girl she has had hidden feelings for. Kara, who is always there for her, every morning with a cup of cappuccino from Noonan's. Kara, the only other person in the world her son Carter, had openly and without any pause hugged tightly in his arms. This acceptance of Kara from Carter had not only surprised her but made Cat love the girl even more. It was because of this fact that Cat realized she had fallen in love with her, and so in turn Cat had done the only thing she knew how to protect her own feelings, and that was to treat Kara horribly and try to push her away. 

Three weeks ago when Cat went to work, she had been shocked to find Kara was not there with her usual Sunny Danvers smile and that cup of cappuccino. Cat found out from the hobbit that Kara was missing and that her sister was taking care of it. Cat had been a total wreck in those few short days, and she had only ever felt like that one time before. When she had found out, Carter was on a train with a bomb. She knew then and there after feeling like that for a second time about someone she cared for; she would not push Kara away anymore. To top it all off during the time Kara was missing Supergirl had gone off the rails and tossed Cat off her own building. All Cat had thought about as she fell was about Carter, and then Kara had flashed into her mind. Cat was not scared of dying. She had been scared that she would not be able to tell Kara she was sorry for the way she treated her. Most of all she was scared that she would die without letting Kara know how she felt. 

That night when she had been thrown from her building Supergirl had come to see her. The moment she saw her in that classic red, blue and yellow she knew her girl was back. Supergirl explained what had happened, and Cat listened. Cat had seen during that time with her that Supergirl was devastated inside. She knew that Supergirl had come to her not just because the girl threw her from the building and wanted to say sorry, but because she didn't have someone she could trust to show her vulnerability to without judgement. Cat had already forgiven her before she had even explained. 

The next morning Kara had returned, Cat had stepped from her personal elevator not expecting to see the girl. When she did, she was thrilled but also scared, conflicted, worried, and then pissed off. Cat even stopped in her tracks when she saw that Sunny Danvers smile, like the girl, had never been missing. She looked the girl up and down seeing that she was not injured. Cat wanted to grab her and hug her and tell her how much she cared for her, but the way Kara was acting pissed her off to no end. Cat had worried about this girl, and Kara was just being. Well, Kara. So of course Cat being the way she is, decided to do the same as Kara and act like nothing happened. Cat kept her feelings hidden, but she did stop treating the girl badly. 

Now here Cat is with Kara in the girls bed, cuddling in Kara's warm embrace with a smile on her lips. Cat whispers softly. "You have beautiful eyes." Cat wants to kiss her, but instead she slowly moves her left-hand fingertips slowly from Kara's hip. Once Cat's fingertips reach the edge of Kara's yoga pants, she lets her fingertips glide along the girls side, feeling her silky skin under her touch and the muscles flex. A tiny smirk plays upon her lips at the reaction and makes sure not to go up past the fabric of Kara's crop top keeping her fingertips upon her skin as she continues to caress her side.

Kara's cheeks flush a soft pink from Cat's words, as her lips part a soft hitch in her breath. She arches her brow for a moment only to shiver as she feels Cat's fingertips upon her flesh, making her muscles under Cats fingers flex without permission. 'Oh, Rao.'  
She wants to kiss Cat so very very much right now. Kara clenches her jaw for a second to keep herself from doing just that. When she is as relaxed as she can be with Cat touching her skin as she is, Kara doesn't know what's come over herself as she whispers in that soft, seductive tone. "Be careful Cat." She arches her brow and smirks. "Gallantry and those lovely fingertips touching my skin." She leans in close to Cat's ear, her lips caressing its shell as she continues her whisper with a purr. "This is only our first date after all." She flicks her tongue quickly and only once over Cat's earlobe with a hot breath. "Hmmm?" She slowly pulls back enough to look into Cat's eyes as she bites her own lip.

Cat watches as different emotions flit over Kara's features. She blinks at the last one, a look of seduction. 'Oh shit. I think I did something to her.' Cat's lips part when she hears the first words from Kara, but when the second set comes, her mouth is dry. She closes her mouth and swallows. It is when Kara's lips touch her ear and that purr rolls from her lips that Cat's fingertips stop where they are, frozen and unable to move as her body tenses. She hears Kara Say it's their first date, but the way she does it makes Cat's eyes roll back and close as a shiver runs throughout her body. 'Fuck!' 

Cats eyes snap open, and she finds those beautiful eyes staring into her own from behind glasses. Her fingertips slide down Kara's side just enough for her hand to grasp her as she squeezes the muscles that had flexed not too long ago. Cat's eyes look to Kara's lower lip that the girl is biting, then back up to her eyes as she swallows again, her tone provocative and her breath heavy. "Kara, If you do not stop right now." She leans up slightly and with her right hand she grabs Kara's crop top and pulls her down so she can whisper with hot breath, her lips brushing the shell of the girls ear. "I will not control myself any longer." She then captures kara's earlobe and suckles upon it for only a second before releasing it as she releases Karas crop top and flattens her right hand over the girls chest and pushes her back slightly looking into her eyes. 

Kara grins feeling Cat's grip on her side, and she releases her own lip as Cat's eyes move from it back to her eyes. With Cat's first words she arches her brow at the tone and her grin grows when she feels Cat grab her top and pull her close. The grin is wiped from her features as she feels Cat's lips brush her ear, then her jaw drops hearing Cat's last words. 'Sh. She will not. What. She has been trying to control herself!?' Her mind goes blank, and her eyes roll back when she feels Cat sucking at her earlobe. Kara stares at her with her jaw dropped still after Cat pushes her back. Kara closes her mouth and takes in a breath before letting it out slowly, she then swallows. Kara whispers softly. "Cat. I. ." Kara stops what she was going to say; she clenches her jaw, and her eyes flash with a decision as she whispers. "Cat, I will not say sorry." Kara Slides her right hand over the hand Cat has on her chest, and she whispers again. "I do understand tho." She takes Cats hand from her chest and kisses the back of it gently. "But you need to understand this." She releases Cats hand and grabs her t-shirt pulling her close so she can whisper in her ear again as her lips brush against it. "Tomorrow is our second date." She releases Cats shirt as she slowly lays back on the bed staring into Cat's eyes with a seductive look still in her blue pools.

Cat smirks seeing Kara stunned and then the girl close her mouth. Cat arches her brow as Kara had started to speak but then stopped. 'Hum?' She waits but not long, Cat tilts her head as she see's the decision in Kara's eyes and she listens to the girl. She blushes slightly as Kara kisses her hand and when her hand is released Cat lets her hand rest palm flat against Kara's chest. She blinks being pulled close to Kara, and she melts feeling her lips against her ear again. 'What the hell!?' She shivers hearing Kara's last words, then when she is released she watches Kara lay back and the look in her eyes. Cat bites her lower lip, then releases it as she keeps eye contact with her. She moves slowly moves down and kisses Kara's cheek with a light brush of her lips then pulls back and whispers. "Okay." Cat looks to the bedside table and smirks seeing the time being one in the morning, she then looks back to kara's eyes. "You should know. It is tomorrow." She lets her hand on Kara's chest move up slowly to Kara's shoulder then down her arm and she pulls it back when her fingertips brush against Kara's hand. Cat turns her body and she lays down with her back to kara as she whispers. "But you are right. We have today and right now we need to sleep so we can enjoy our time together."

Kara keeps her eyes on Cat as she moves closer and Kara feels the light kiss upon her cheek. She bites her lower lip watching Cat pull away and her brow arches with the update that it is tomorrow. When she feels Cat's hand traveling over her arm she shivers slightly and takes in a slow breath, as she watches Cat turn her back to her. Kara smiles as she listens to Cat's last realization and she slowly slides her right hand over Cat's waist as she scoots close to her back, her hand stops upon the center of Cat's midsection as she pulls her into a warm embrace she whispers. "Anything for you Cat." She snuggles close and rests her cheek against her pillow once again. Kara closes her eyes actually feeling sleepy and knows when she wakes up. Cat will be there.

Cat smiles feeling Kara's arms around her once again. She relaxes into the embrace as she closes her eyes hearing the promise she knows Kara will hold her until she asks her to let go. She lets a content sigh escape her lips as she feels sleep about to take her. 'I don't ever want her to let go.'


	12. Lucy's first real Netflix and Cuddle date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is back! Oh, She made a new friend!
> 
> Yeah not giving you any hints! You have to read it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any and all spelling or grammar issues. aka. Capital letters in random places. I am trying to work on it tho.

Lucy was sitting in her father's office in his desk chair while he is some top secret meeting. She looks at the time and see's that it is eight AM on the dot, and he is late. She has been there for an hour and is bored out of her mind, she spins in her father's chair like a little kid and lets out a sigh followed by a mumble. 'Geez, like I don't have plans today." 

When Lucy got the call Friday evening to meet her father in his office, she was not too thrilled, and it ruined her mood. Friday had been a great day for lucy. She got to see her friend Diana Prince at lunch and had been given a little push towards a website to find someone to spend time with on her off days. Lucy had even had a chance to have a short chat with her best friend and secret girl crush Kara Danvers, followed by one Infamous Carter Grant. She still thinks he was up to something, and she had been thinking about it on and off while waiting for her father in his office. 

Lucy spins in the office chair again and looks at the ceiling as she waits. She had even spoken to Cat Grant, her sexy boss which she also had a crush on by the way, on the phone about some legal matters. The call had been a three-way call between them and the chief editor of the Tribune about some paperwork that needed to be signed and delivered to Lucy before the end of the day Friday. This resulted in seeing a very happy Kara Danvers for the second time that day. Lucy loved it when Kara was happy, the girls smile and happiness where infectious. But then she got that call from her father and it all went right out the door. Lucy was not at all happy because she knew he just wanted to talk her into working for the military again. She had already heard the offer from the US President, and she was not sure she wanted to take it because it would mean she would no longer get to see her crushes during the day.

Lucy growls and stands up from the chair. 'I have better things to do.' She walks to the door and opens it just in time to see her father had just reached the door. She glared at him. "Father."

General Lane was looking at his daughter no expression on his face just that military facade. "Lucy. I need to talk to you about your choices in life lately." He moves past her into the office and around to his chair at his desk, he turns it and then sits facing her.

Lucy takes in a slow breath and stays at the door holding it open as she looks at him. "Well, General Lane. I was here for the last hour. You were not. I have other things to do today, and I will not stick around here to listen to another lecture about how I live my life."

General Lane looks to his computer and types in a password ignoring what his daughter said. "Come in and close the door. I wish to offer you a position that requires someone of your talents, background, and knowledge."

Lucy slams the door shut and glares at him. "You have two minutes, and I am leaving." She stays standing at the door and crosses her arms over her chest listening.

General Lane looks up to see Lucy has not moved and then he looks back at the computer. "Right then. I know you are not happy with me about Alex Danvers and Hank Henshaw. I also know they are still missing after two unknown individuals had rescued them from our custody." 

Lucy's brow arches at the information, she already knew who the individuals were one being her and the other Supergirl herself. She tilts her head. " So you need me to help you with?"

General Lane sighs and turns fully towards his daughter as he laces his fingertips together upon the desk, observing her reactions. " I have been ordered to let you take over the DEO. It seems that Supergirl seems to like you."

Lucy stares at him. "Let me guess. You're okay with this because you can get any information you want as long as I am there?"

General Lane smirks at her. "Exactly. You will give me all information and clearance to the facility. You will keep an eye on Supergirl and report any Unsanctioned activities to me." He turns back to his computer and begins typing. "That is all."

Lucy glares at him. 'He is a real jerk! Acting like he gives the orders to me!' She stalks up to her father's desk and slams her hands flat upon the surface as she leans in talking between gritted teeth. "Now you listen here. General. Lane. I Will NOT! Be giving you any information or clearance unless the President orders me too! She has already made me the offer in person while she was here in National City. And she told me you have no say in anything I do, and you are not to be allowed within the facility unless she orders it!" She turns and stalks to the door opening it and glaring back at him once again. 

General Lane flinches as his daughter looks like she is going to rip his head off. He had never seen her like this. He glares right back when he hears the president already contacted his daughter. 'Damn it! I didn't get to her fast enough.' He watches her stalk off to the door.

Lucy looks like she could kill someone right now and she was not going to put up with this shit anymore. "Thank you, Father. You have just made my decision for me. I will be taking the job!" She walks out the door and slams it making two of his awards that were on a shelf on the wall fall and shattered into pieces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a morning like that, Lucy really hoped that this cuddle date was going to be a nice. She really just wanted to cuddle up with someone and relax. Lucy had just knocked on SnuggleBunny's door, and she was holding her camo backpack slung over her shoulder. She takes in a deep breath and lets it out as she hears a voice from inside the apartment tell her they are coming to the door. When the door opens, Lucy smiles and gives a shy wave with her free hand. "Hi. I'm Lucy."

When she heard the knock at the door, Emily closed her fridge door and set the bottle of water she had retrieved on the counter and took off running down the hall. "I'm coming!" She reaches out and opens the door to find a beautiful brunette woman with blue eyes standing in her doorway. The girl took her breath away, and she was dressed well too. She swallowed and stepped aside so she could enter. "I'm Emily. Nice to meet you." She smiles and points to Lucy's bag. "You can put that anywhere you like." She closes the door after she is in and turns motioning for Lucy to follow her. "I am only here for the next few months, so I am sorry for the mess. I just got here two days ago, and this was the only place I could find to rent for a short time."

Lucy Smiles and steps into the apartment. "Nice to meet you too." She looks at the bare walls and a few boxes here and there. She follows Emily and nods. "No problem. I was an Army brat, so I know what it is always to be moving." She lets the bag slide down her arm into her hand by the strap. "Um. Maybe the bathroom? I feel overdressed." She motions to Emily, who is wearing a sports bra and grey shorts. 

Emily turns and points to the stairs of the bedroom loft. "If you go up and then turn left at the top of the stairs you will find the only door that's up there. It is the bathroom. You can set your things out on the sink if you wish."

Lucy looks at the stairs then to Emily. "Thank you. Um. Are you allergic to anything? I'm not. It says to ask on the website. So.. Yeah."

Emily blinks and then smiles. "Oh yeah, it does huh. No, I am not either. But I am not big on perfume when at home. I smell so many different types at work every day it gives me headaches at times."

Lucy tilts her head. "So you work as a? Perfume girl? Or just with a lot of women?"

Emily giggles and shakes her head. "Oh no! I work at Runway. I work for Miranda Priestly as an assistant"

Lucy blinks and then laughs. "Well, this is interesting! I guess I will be seeing you on Monday as well." She smirks watching Emily. "I Work at CatCo. I am Ms. Grant's legal general counsel. Small world huh!"

Emily laughs and nods. "Yes. Well, at least I will know someone when I go in with the others Monday." She smiles looking to Lucy's eyes. "So. I Figured we could watch Netflix in my room? The couch that came with this apartment is not comfortable." She looks at the couch then back to Lucy. "Would you like something to drink?"

Lucy smirks as she turns to the stairs. "Sure. And a Water would be lovely."

Emily watches her go up the stairs for a few moments. 'Nice legs.' She turns and walks back into the kitchen, she opens the fridge and grabs another bottle of water and then lets the door shut. She picks up the other bottle from the counter as she heads upstairs. She moved to the TV and powered it on as she plopped down on the left side of the bed sitting cross-legged she lets one bottle drop on the bed to her right. Emily then finds the Netflix option and pushes the button to select it.

Lucy had already undressed and stepped into the shower with her apple shampoo and body wash. Once she washed her hair, she could hear the Netflix welcome sound in the bedroom. Lucy makes sure all the soap is off her body then steps out of the shower turning off the water. She turns and grabs a towel wrapping it around herself. She then moves to her bag and pulls out her brush letting it comb through her hair until it's all brushed out. She puts the item back into her bag and starts to dry off her body. Once she is done, Lucy pulls out her sleepwear. She pulls on her Supergirl sports jersey that only comes down to just above her navel; then she pulls on her Supergirl yoga pants which hung low to show the V-cut of her muscles. She opens the door and walks into the bedroom to find Emily sitting on the bed.

Emily looks over her shoulder when she hears the bathroom door open. Her jaw drops when she sees Lucy walking out in her sleepwear. "Wow. You're beautiful." It was an understatement the girl was HOT. Emily drops the TV selector in her lap, and she picks up the bottle of water from the bed on her right and holds it out to Lucy. 

Lucy blushes a soft pink from the complement. "Thank you." She moves onto the bed and kneels down sitting as she reaches for the bottle of water being offered. "So what do you want to watch? I am not too picky."

Emily lets her take the water and smiles. "Okay well, I was thinking maybe a TV show? That way if one of us falls asleep the other one can still watch."

Lucy nods. "That is a smart Idea. No wonder why you can handle Miranda Priestly. I heard she is just as bad as Cat Grant if not worse." She opens her bottle of water and takes a few sips before putting the cap back on.

Emily laughs and nods as she leans back on her elbows against the bed. "She can be pretty scary at times. But I think the only reason I have been able to hang in there is that I am one of two assistants."

Lucy laughs. "I thought only Cat grant did that. Well, she did it to punish Kara, her main assistant. I swear I was so irritated with how Cat had treated Kara during that time I was half tempted to slap her myself. But they got over whatever it was."

Emily sits up and arches her brow at Lucy. "You would have slapped Cat Grant? Wow."

Lucy smirks. "I would have. Kara is my best friend, and even tho I consider Cat a friend as well. I do not like my friends not getting along. Usually, Ms. Grant is a nice person. I also think she is a sexy lady." She wiggles her eyebrows to get the point across.

Emily giggles. "Well, I am happy they got over it. The tension in the workplace is bad enough with just the way Miranda is all the time and if you say Ms. Grant is the same way. Wow its going to be an interesting month or two."

Lucy nods. "So A TV show? What about Lost Girl?"

Emily bounces a bit and flips to the Lost Girl in her library. "It's my favorite." 

Lucy smiles and moves back to where the pillows are near the headboard. "Um. This is my first time doing this."

Emily moves back to where Lucy is and sets the remote and bottle of water on the bedside table then pulls up the covers and slides under them. "Well, I am okay with cuddling in the covers. I wouldn't mind if you wanted to hold hands or anything as well as light finger touches over the arms or midsection." 

Lucy slides under the covers with Emily as she reaches over and places her bottle of water on the bedside table. "Okay, that sound reasonable. Do you like to be the little or big spoon?"

Emily blushes lightly as she turns placing her back towards Lucy and snuggling against the girls body. "It depends. But I get the feeling you want to hold someone. So I pick little spoon tonight."

Lucy slides her arms around Emily midsection. She smiles feeling the girls warm skin against her's. Lucy's brow arches when she feels Emily's abs. 'Well I guess I did not look at her did I. My head is so scrambled with everything this morning I can't even appreciate a beautiful woman.' She lets out a soft sigh and smiles holding her close. "Good call. Your right. I need to hold someone."

Emily smiles and slides her hands over Lucy's arms holding them upon her abs. "I actually like being held more. So it works out."

Lucy flexes her arms giving the girl a gentle embrace. "I also thought I should tell you. You're quite the beauty. I would have told you earlier if my mind had not been so clouded from my bad day. I am sorry about that."

Emily furrows her brow and looks over her shoulder to Lucy. "I know we just met. But if you need someone to talk to." She smiles softly.

Lucy shakes her head slightly. "Thank you for the offer. I think it best I not talk about my father and why he is the king of all assholes." She smirks.

Emily giggles and nods. "Well, If you change your mind. You know where to find me." She looks to the TV and enjoys being held and the show.

Lucy cuddles up with Emily and looks to the TV. "You're a good friend."


	13. Kara's sleep disorder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, Cat finds out Kara has a sleep disorder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any and all spelling or grammar issues. aka. Capital letters in random places. I am trying to work on it tho.

Sometime during the early morning Cat had started to stir. Cat slowly opens her eyes and is staring at a wall she doesn't recognize right away having just woke up she was a little slow. Cat reaches up and rubs the sleep from her eyes as she yawns silently stretching her body out. When her right hand gently brushes the back of Kara's back she looks out to where her hand is and arches her brow slowly as she pulls back her hand quickly and covers her mouth to cover a gasp. 'It wasn't a dream!' She moves her right hand down to her own chest as she lets our a sigh of relief. She slowly moves onto her side and looks at Kara's position; the girl was laying on her belly with her hands under her pillow and her head on it. Kara's long blonde hair was fanned out over the pillow, and her features were serene, yet those glasses were skewed upon the bridge of her nose. Cat smiled just watching the girl sleep for a few more moments. 'Adorkable.' She slowly and carefully moves towards the foot of the bed on her hands and knees so not to disturb kara's sleep. 'Dear God this bed is huge. I will just not get over it. Why the hell does she even need a bed this big!?' After about six crawling movements she is at the end of the bed, and she steps from it as she moves to the bedside table by Kara and picks up her brush quietly, she then proceeds to the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom, she closes the door with a faint click of the doors mechanism. Taking in another soft breath and letting it out happy she did not wake Kara she moves to the mirror and brushes her hair. Cat then places the brush down beside the middle sink on the counter as she ducks down and pulls her bag out, reaching into the bag she pulls out the ziplock bag and opens it retrieving her toothbrush and paste. After she is done brushing her teeth, she places the items back into the bag but just leaves them on the counter by her hairbrush as she turns and pushes open the door to the toilet room. Cat arches her brow slowly as she watches the toilet seat lift its self. 'OoooooK. That's new.' She goes and takes care of her business as she is tinkling a panel opens with three glowing shell buttons, a look of total confusion flits across her features. Cat looks at the ceiling 'God what in the world kind of weirdness is this?' She looks over at the bidet. 'Well, at least I know one of these buttons will not squirt me. God, please don't let it squirt me!' Cat hits the yellow glowing shell, and she is surprised by a new scent. 'I think I smell poo-pourri. Not bad. At least I did not get squirted.' She then wonders if that weird apartment system just opens the panel all the time or if it was just cheeky by picking on the new occupant. She watches the panel close as she shakes her head. 'Geez, what other weirdness am I going to find this weekend.' Cat finishes her time in the toilet room, and she walks back into the bathroom where she washes her hands and dries them before going back into Kara's bedroom.

Kara was stretched out on the bed sleeping on her stomach when her body felt hot. A low groan emits from her throat as she unconsciously rolls over, then kicks the silk sheets and heavy blankets off her body to the foot of the bed. She moves to lay on her back as a few stray hairs flow over her features when she lifts her head to adjust to the position and lets it fall upon the pillow facing towards where Cat had been. The rest of her long hair still fanned out over the pillow, and her glasses seem to have fallen into place on her nose. She reaches up with her right arm, and it falls to rest upon her hair on the pillow above her head. Kara smiles in her sleep as she takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly, her body feels comfortable again. "Hummmm." Her left-hand palm down slowly glides down the side of her abs and under the edge of her yoga pants and rests at the edge of the V of her side, her thumb resting on top of her pants. 

When Cat moves towards the foot of the bed as she sees, Kara had moved when she was away. She slowly crawls into the bed so not to wake Kara as she lets her eyes run over the girls body. 'Does she even realize how absolutely beautiful she is?' Her eyes stop upon Kara's abs and the girls hand in her own pants. A blush upon her cheeks at her first thought. 'I guess she had an itch. Er on her lower abs?' Cat arches her brow seeing how low the pants are and that sexy v-cut of her hips, she bites her lower lip. 'I must have done something really really really right to get to be so close to one so damn sexy!' Cat's mouth goes dry so she swallows and takes in a soft, slow breath only to let it out carefully as she moves to lay down by Kara. 'I need to stop ogling the girl before she wakes up and sees me drooling.' Cat lay's on her side propped up on her elbow as she sees Kara's small smile upon her lips. 'Even when she is asleep she is happy. Figures.' She rolls her eyes and smiles as she reaches over the girl and brushes a few stray hairs from Kara's features and tucks them behind her ear. Cat leans down and kisses Kara's cheek lightly then pulls back looking at her once more before she rolls over and lays on her side placing her back to kara's warm side. 

Kara still asleep rolls onto her side as her right-hand moves from her hip and slides over Cat's waist and over her flat stomach. Kara pulls Cat into a warm embrace and cuddles in close to her back, then a soft sigh rolls off her lips as Kara's right-hand moves down Cat's flat stomach and then under the woman's shirt only to slowly caress the smooth tight muscles there.

Cat smiles as she feels Kara's warm embrace and she enjoys the comfort for a few moments. Her eyes close when she feels Kara's soft hand slide under her shirt, and a shiver runs throughout her body at the touch as a soft moan escapes her lips. 'Oh god.' Cat bites her lower lip and opens her eyes as she whispers. "Kara." She waits a few moments and clears her throat letting whisper be a bit louder. "Kara are you awake?" Cat doesn't mind the soft caress of Kara's hand over her stomach, Especially since it feels so damn good. But she is afraid the girl would wake up and be shocked by her own actions even if she is just asleep. But if she is not asleep Cat wants to know because this way she can turn and look into kara's eyes and enjoy the feeling of her hands upon her body. Not that she was not enjoying it anyways. 

Kara hums softly in her sleep, and her hand moves out from under Cat's shirt, then trails down over Cat's hip and then up again in very slow and gentle movements. 

Cat takes a slow breath and lets it out in relief when Kara's hand moves from under her shirt. She slides her right hand over Kara's hand as she looks over her shoulder. She arches her brow seeing the girl is still asleep. 'Oh geez.. She is still asleep.' Cat feels Kara's hand stop its movement, and Cat looks down at their hands resting on her hip. 'Okay. Now I can relax.' Cat smiles and snuggles back against kara's body and closes her eyes as she pulls Kara's hand from her hip and up to hug it in her hands under her chin.

Kara's right hand had stilled, and Cat had captured it into a hug close to her chin. Kara unconsciously pulls her right hand from Cat's grasp, and it moves down over Cat's right arm, and back down to her stomach, the roaming hand slides up under Cat's shirt again, and her fingertips drag in slow light circles over Cat's smooth tight stomach. Kara takes in a breath, and a low vibration of sound emits from her throat. "Hmmm." Kara slowly begins to stir from her sleep as a result of this her hand stops moving and just rests under Cat's shirt against her stomach. Kara opens her eyes slowly and smiles seeing Cat still in her embrace. She whispers a bit rough from the nights sleep. "Ummm. Morning Cat." She leans in and places a gentle kiss on Cat's shoulder as she flexes her arm muscles around the woman, she blinks for a second when she feels her hand under Cat's shirt against her stomach 'Did she put my hand in her shirt??' Kara blushes at the thought.

Cat blinked as kara's hand left her grasp and moved back under her shirt. She gasps feeling the touch of kara's fingertips over her stomach again, and she bites her lower lip to keep a moan from escaping. Her brow arches hearing the low sound from Kara and the roaming hand stops upon her stomach. Cat takes a slow breath and lets it out in a whisper when she hears Kara's first words of the day. "Good morning Kara." She blushes slightly feeling the Kiss upon her shoulder and the flex of Kara's arms around her. Cat turns slowly in Kara's arms and slides her left leg between Kara's legs as she scoots in as close as she can pressing their bodies together. She leans in and places one soft kiss to Kara's neck gently as she whispers. "You have an interesting sleeping habit." Cat pulls back to look in kara's eyes.

Kara smiles hearing Cat as she relaxes her arms then her legs to let Cat cuddle into her. A shiver runs down her spine when Cat kisses her neck, and she closes her eyes for a moment only to open them again to find Cat looking into them. She grins looking into Cat's eyes then it is wiped off as she arches her brow at the last words. 'Oh, Rao. Was I floating!!??' She gulps as she reaches up and fidgets with her glasses she is relieved they stayed on through the night. "Um. Habit? What Habit? I Didn't know I had one. I mean I know I fidget a lot, and I tend to ramble at times. But I do not think I do it in my sleep." 

Cat giggles and shakes her head. "No Kara not those. You do have roaming hands tho." She smirks watching the girl.

Kara's jaw drops hearing that, and she remembers where she felt her hand when she woke up. "Oh, Cat. I am so Sorry. I didn't know. I mean I was asleep. I mean when I woke up I felt my hand on your skin. I. I mean I felt my hand in your shirt. I.. Oh I am sorry Cat." 

Cat just lets Kara ramble. She always liked it when she did. 'So damn adorkable!' She grins as she moves pushing Kara onto her back. Cat moves over kara's body and lays down on her, crossing her arms over Kara's chest as she rests her chin on her arms looking down into the girls eyes. She arches her brow as she speaks in a soft tone. "You know. I rather liked it. There is nothing to be sorry about. I just have one request."

Kara lets Cat push her back against the bed. She watches Cat move over her body as Cat presses her body against hers, Kara bites her lower lip to keep from moaning; her brow arched listening to her and she blushes. "I.. Uh, um. Okay? Request?"

Cat uncrosses her arms and puts her hands on either side of Karas' neck against the bed as she pushes herself up and leans in close to kara's ear, her lips brushing against it as she whispers. "Next time when you want to touch my skin. You better be awake." She leans back and pushes up, so she is straddling karas hips and looking into her eyes with a wicked smirk. "That's all!" She quickly puts her right hand on the edge of Karas bed as she hops off of Kara and it and strides out of the room heading for the kitchen.

Kara's jaw drops, and she stares as Cat's smirks at her. She watches as Cat leaps off the bed and exits the room. Kara just stares at the doorway after Cat as she sits up and moves from the bed following Cat into the kitchen a few second later. 

Cat was in the kitchen and looking through the cupboards for coffee. "Kara where is the coffee?"

Kara catches up with Cat right as the question is being asked and she reaches over Cat's head into the cupboard and pulls down a bag of coffee beans and grinder. She places them down on the counter and leans back against the opposite counter watching her. "Deal." She crosses her arms over her chest.

Cat watches her place the items on the counter. "Deal?" She reaches for the coffee beans and opens the bag pouring the beans into the grinder then hitting the button. She turns to look at Kara and arches her brow wondering what the girl is thinking. 

Kara smirks watching Cat. "Next time I will be awake." She pushes herself carefully from the counter and slides her hands over Cat's waist pulling her against her body as she leans in and whispers against Cat's neck. "I promise." She kisses Cat's neck while running her hands up under Cat's shirt and over her back until she gets to the top of her shoulders. She then glides her fingernails very slowly like feather tips down Cat's back with just enough pressure to drive her wild, as she pushes her body against Cats holding her close. Kara lets her warm breath float over Cat's neck with one more whisper. "How is now for you?" She kisses Cat's neck with warm kisses as her hands continue to glide over Cat's lower back holding her close in a passionate embrace.

Cat nods once with the first words then she arches her brow as Kara moves towards her. 'What is she up too?' She smiles feeling kara's hands around her waist, and she melts with the promise. When she feels Karas lips upon her neck, she tilts her head to let her have better access, but the moment she feels kara's hands up under her shirt and her nails down her back she moans unable to stop its escape from her lips as she feels Kara pushing against her body. Cat's knees go weak when she feels Karas warm whispered breath and the message it sends, and her mind just can not function. "Ohhhh Kara." Cat finds herself lost in Karas passionate embrace and her neck being assaulted by the girl. She pulls back from the embrace and the assault on her neck just enough to grab kara's waist pulling her tight against her body as she leans in and kisses Kara's neck with the same vigor the girl had. She moans into her neck as she presses her body against Karas and slides her right leg between the girls legs.

Kara's breath hitches when she hears Cat moan her name and the moment Cat pulls back for that split second she thought Cat was going to stop. When Cat's lips meet her neck she moans and closes her eyes trying not to lose herself "Oh Cat." But when Cat's leg slides between her's she melts with another moan. "Oh, Fuck." She can feel her body trying to take over. All she wants to do is throw Cat down and ravage her. Kara quickly gathers her wits and carefully grabs Cat's arms and pulls back from her. Kara is breathing heavy, and her eyes are blown wide. She can barely control herself with what is happening. 'Oh, Rao. I did a bad thing. A very bad thing. But I want more. ' She is looking into Cats eyes and she can see Cat is as lost as she is to their feelings. She tries to take a breath to steady herself, but she decides just to try and talk without it. "I.. We. Cat." She gulps starting to lose her resolve. 'No! We can't. Not like this.' She lets her grip loosen on Cats arms as she continues to look in Cats eyes. "I want you. I want you more than you would have ever thought. I want to take you right here and right now." She swallows and takes in another breath and can finally steady herself. "Cat. You are special. I. Want us to try and control ourselves. By Rao. I know I have been waiting for a very very long time for this. But I want it to be as special as you are." She slowly lets her hands slide down Cat's arms to her hands as she can tell Cat is setteling down. "I hope I have not crossed a line. I care about you Cat. I Don't what this to stop." She looks down at their hands worried she has messed everything up now.

Cat shivers with pleasure when she hears her name from Kara's lips and for the first time she hears a curse word fall from kara's lips it makes her heart speed up and her core temperature increase. 'Yes!' Then she feels kara grab her arms and pull away. 'NO!' She looks into Kara's eyes and sees they are blown, but she can also see she is fighting with herself. Cat's brow arches when Kara can not even make a complete sentence; then she calms down slowly with each coherent word that falls from Kara's lips. She takes in a slow breath and lets it out, but she is melting with the words and the feeling in them. She looks down at their hands as Kara takes them, then she looks to Kara watching her and listening. Cat gently pulls her right hand from Kara's and reaches out gently running her fingers over Kara's cheek and to her chin lifting her gaze to meet her eyes as she looks into them. "Kara." She sighs softly and steps close to Kara as she moves both her hands to kara's waist holding her loosely. "You are more special to me than you know." She smiles and carefully leans into Kara as she moves her hands from Kara's waist to around her neck." I have had these feelings bottled up since the second week you started."

Kara closes her eyes feeling Cat's fingertips upon her jaw; she then opens her eyes and looks into Cat's while she listens to her, Kara's brow arches and a blush fills her cheeks. Kara whispers softly as she rests her forehead against Cat's. "So. We feel like this. What does it mean?

Cat smiles and whispers while keeping eye contact. "Well, If there is a title for it. I would venture to say its girlfriends."

Kara feels her heart skip and beat, and she gives her Sunny Danvers smile. "My girlfriend. I like it." She frowns a few moments later and lets out a sigh.

Cat arches her brow and tilts her head as she stands to notice the sudden change. "What's wrong?"

Kara shakes her head. "It's nothing really. I mean it is. I just don't know how to explain it."

Cat smirks. "I guess you still have a crush on Olsen?"

Kara flinches and makes an icky face. "Gah no! He is just a friend. I was just confused when Lucy came into town about the whole Olsen thing. I mean I felt jealous when I saw them together. It was just." Kara looks down to the ground again as she fidgets with her glasses.

Cat giggles at the reaction but then is confused by the explanation then it dawns on her. "Oh. You still haven't figured it out."

Kara looks into Cat's eyes and tilts her head. "Figured what out?"

Cat smirks "Well I also felt jealous when Lucy came into town, but I figured it out a few weeks ago."

Kara sighs. "Ms. Grant! Come on help me out here?"

Cat smiles and leans in to place a quick kiss on the tip of Kara's nose. "You are adorable when you are confused you know that."

Kara glares. "Cat please!?"

Cat sighs and rolls her eyes. "Okay okay fine. Geez, spoil my fun. Kara dear. You have a crush on Lucy Lane."

Kara stares wide-eyed at Cat and tilts her head in that puppy Danvers way. "I. Oh. OH! I. Hum. Well, I guess my mother was right."

Cat arches her brow. "How so? She knew you had a crush on Lucy?"

Kara shakes her head. "No. I mean my birth mother. She told me when I was young that some people could have more than one love at the same time. I just couldn't understand it then."

Cat smiles. "So. You might kind of love me?"

Kara nods slowly. "Yeah. I do."

Cat nods "Which means you also love Lucy?"

Kara nods sheepishly. "Yeah."

Cat grins. "Well, then that works. 

Kara blinks. "Okay, you lost me again? I mean what?"

Cat giggles. "You didn't pay attention to when I said. I too was jealous when Lucy came into town. The only difference was I was not only jealous because she was with James. I was jealous because you and Lucy got closer as friends. Not because you were friends, but because you two could be close. "

Kara nods slowly. "Oh."

Cat shakes her head. "Kara I feel the same way about her as I do for you."

Kara beams. "Really! That is- Oh... Wait." Kara sighs. "She went on a date last night."

Cat shrugs. "So? It doesn't mean it went well."

Kara looks at Cat with disbelief. "We have both seen Lucy, and we know anyone would have to be stupid to turn that hottie down."

Cat sighs. "Ah. Yeah. You have a point." She takes in a deep breath. "Well, I guess we will find out Monday."

Kara nods. "Yeah." She smirks looking into Cat's eyes. "We still have each other."

Car grins. "Yes. Yes, we do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a real thing. They have just not named it yet. It is in the class of Sleep disorders called sleep-movement disorder. No. It is not Sexsomnia!
> 
> The reason I am adding this to the story is that there is not much out there about the condition. Maybe putting it into the story will help anyone else who also has it or knows someone who has it.


	14. A charming breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cat enjoy making breakfast together for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any and all spelling or grammar issues. aka. Capital letters in random places. I am trying to work on it tho.

After their steamy moment and their short confessions Kara and Cat had finished making the coffee when Cat decided to look into the regular fridge. "Kara, Do you just eat take-out all the time? I mean there is nothing to make for breakfast." She pulls out a bottle of orange juice as she turns towards the counter by Kara and the fridge door closes behind her. She looks to Kara as she places the juice on the counter. "It is not healthy Kara to eat nothing but take-out and junk food. I am surprised you look the way you do." 

Kara bites her lower lip with a sheepish look on her features as she listens to Cat. "Um. No, I do not just eat take-out." She looks at the floor and reaches up with her right hand fidgeting with her glasses. 'Oh, Rao. Here we go.' She looks up just enough to see cats eyes. "Um. I. Well, There is." Hearing Cats compliment makes her cheek flame. "She giggles nervously. "Uh. Thanks. I um. I do eat a lot. I mean I eat healthy food too. I mean well it is healthy for me, or so says my sister." She lets out a sigh. 'This is making no sense.'

Cat grins watching Kara turn into her usual babbling mess. "You are so adorable when you do that." She can see Kara is worried about something just from the sigh. Cat steps in front of Kara and slides her hands around the girls waist as she leans against her body. "I'm sorry. I just worry about you." 

Kara blushes after being called adorable and she smiles when she feels Cat's hands around her waist and her body against her. "I'm sorry." She slides her hands over Cats waist and holds her close. "I... I'm going to show you something. But... Just please don't go all twenty questions on me?" She slowly pushes Cat away gently and slides her right hand into Cat's left hand.

Cat smiles feeling Kara's hands around her waist. "Nothing to be sorry about dear." When Kara pushes her back, cat takes a step back and arches her brow to the twenty questions comment. "Ooook." She holds Kara's hand and tilts her head as she is lead by Kara.

Kara takes a couple of steps to the door by the regular fridge. "Kryptos, good morning." 

Kryptos replies "Good morning Kara. Good morning Ms. Grant."

Cat blinks and looks at Kara. "Uh, Good morning."

Kara giggles at the expression on Cat's face. She then takes in a breath and lets it out. "Kryptos, please unlock the kitchen door."

Kryptos unlocks the door. "Will there be anything else Kara?"

Cat wonders why a door in the kitchen would be locked. 'What does she have in there that it needs to be secured?'

Kara opens the door as she leads Cat into the small hallway with all the doors to the fridge, freezer, pantry, and cellar. "Nothing else as of yet Kryptos. Thank you." She releases Cat's hand when they are in the center of the small hallway and motions to the doors. "So. Yeah, open any door you wish." Kara fidgets with her glasses as she looks to Cat watching her. "Just remember. Please don't go all twenty questions."

Cat arches her brow slowly looking at the doors; she decides to open the one on the right. The door is thick and cumbersome and when it's opened a light inside turns on. Cats jaw drops when she see's all the food on six large shelves inside the room; she doesn't step in. Cat pulls the door closed and looks at Kara, her brows furrow then she steps to the next door across from the fridge, yet another heavy door, when the light turn on she finds it's another small room with six shelves with tons of food. "Hum." She closes that door and takes four steps to the door at the end of the hall; she opens it and when the light comes on there is twelve large shelves. "Kara. There is enough food in here to feed an army!." She closes the door and looks down at the cellar door. She looks to Kara and arches her brow. "Is that where you got the whiskey?" She moves to the door and opens it, lights come on, and the stairs are revealed, she steps down a few of the stairs and looks into the huge climate controlled room with at least twenty shelves and a dozen cooling fridges for liquors. "What the hell!?" She turns around and walks up the few steps and closes the cellar door with a loud thud. Cat was about to raise her voice and go on a rampage of questions until she looks up at Kara, who is nervous and fidgeting more than usual. 

Kara watches as Cat opens the first door and her surprise at finding what is in there. 'I can already see the wheels turning.' Kara takes a step back when Cat closes the fridge door. She bites her lower lip at the look she is getting from Cat. Kara starts to fidget nervously, her hands in front of her twitching as Cat steps across the hall and opens the freezer. When she hears the Hum from Cat, she looks down at Cats feet. 'I need to keep my mouth shut and let her draw her own conclusions... for now.' Kara's eyes follow Cats feet as she closes the freezer and heads to the pantry. Kara looks up at Cat's back, and she can see her profile and the look on her face as she talks about feeding an army. 'Maybe she thinks I feed a lot of people?' Kara looks back down at the ground and starts to fidget even more when she remembers. 'Yeah right. No way Cat Grant thinks it is that.' She lets out a sigh when Cat lets the freezer shut and opens the cellar. Kara swallows hard as Cat takes a look at the room below them. 'Yeah, I am screwed on trying to explain THAT room.' When she see's Cat with a determined look on her face coming out from the cellar and closing the door. Kara really feels like she is about to break down and just tell her everything. She is so nervous she can not stop fidgeting, her hands almost twitching faster than human speed. 'Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. Here it comes.' She flinches back waiting for Cat to yell at her with a bombardment of questions.

Cat observes Kara and the fact that she flinched from her and immediately Cat forgets anything she was about to ask and is worried about Kara. 'She flinched from me.' Cat looks at the floor and bites her lip; a tear rolls down her cheek feeling hurt Kara would be scared of her. Cat clenches her jaw and reaches up as wipes the tear away quickly; then she takes in a deep, steadying breath to keep any other tears from falling. She relaxes and takes a few steps towards Kara. Her tone is soft as she whispers. "Kara. Would you like to make breakfast together?" 

The shock from the tone of Cat's voice and the question makes Kara's nervous fidgeting and twitching stop in their tracks. Kara blinks and has that puppy Danvers look of confusion on her features when she looks up at Cat. "Uh... What?" She had not expected that. 

Cat smiles as she slides her hands around Kara's waist and pulls her close, then she rests her cheek against Kara's chest as she speaks in a soft tone. "Would you like to make breakfast with me?" She gently hugs Kara in her embrace.

Kara takes in a slow deep breath and lets her body relax into Cats embrace. She wraps her arms around Cat and holds her, resting her cheek against Cat's head. Kara smiles and whispers. "Yes, Yes I would like that." She slowly releases Cat from her embrace and smiles shyly. "So. What would you like to eat?"

Cat feels Kara's arms around her, and she lets out a soft sigh, relieved that Kara is not afraid of her anymore. She looks up to Kara when she pulls back, and she arches her brow. "Oh. I thought I would cook."

Kara smirks looking into Cat's eyes. "You asked if I would like to make breakfast together. I said yes. That means we cook together. Now with that being said. I can eat pretty much anything. So, you choose what we get to eat?"

Cat nods and smiles as she looks into kara's eyes. "Okay." She tilts her head slightly. "So, Can you cook?"

Kara gives Cat a look of mock shock for a few moments and then grins. "Cat you just got a look at my secret storage of foods and liquors."

Cat smirks right back at her and pops out her hip to the right setting her hand upon it. "Right. Well, that does not mean you know how to cook." She made sure to put more meaning into the word Know.

Kara grins and tilts her head up bringing an air of pride upon her stature. She keeps her tone light. "I will have you know I studied in Paris at the Le Cordon Bleu. I graduated second in my class." She gives a short nod and then smiles relaxing her stature.

Cat narrows her eyes and places her other hand on her hip looking very Cat Grant business woman. "Kara. Why the hell was that not on your resume?" She brings her right hand up and covers her eyes shaking her head before letting her hand fall to her side. 'So that makes some sense to the extream amount of food. Maybe she does throw parties.' Cat lets out a soft sigh. "Kara. You and I are going to sit down one day SOON and redo your resume to include everything. I mean everything you have accomplished." She reaches out and places her hands on Kara's shoulders and slides them behind her neck pulling her closer. She smirks as she whispers. "I am very impressed by the way." She leans up on her tiptoes and kisses Kara's forehead before releasing her. "Let's make some Crepes with honey and chopped almonds and whatever else you think would go with it."

Kara grins watching Cat in her sexy business woman stance. 'If she only knew what that stance does to me.' She takes in a slow, steadying breath listening. "It didn't think it pertained to the job I was applying for." She smiles watching Cat look slightly exasperated. She nods at the suggestion of redoing her resume. 'I will just have to leave out some of those Super accomplishments' She smirks at the thought and smiles at the request. "Okay, I know how to do that. I do wish to add Nutella powder to the crepes. I made some the other day." She pulls from Cat and steps around her opening the fridge and stepping inside.

Cat blinks and then follows Kara into the fridge. "You made Nutella powder?"

Kara picks up the powder and holds it out to Cat shaking the contents of the clear glass container in front of her. "Yep!" She turns and starts grabbing other items for the creps.

Cat arches her brow looking at the dusted powder in the container being shaken; she then looks to Kara watching the girl gather ingredients. "So you're telling me you know not only how to cook, but you also know Molecular Gastronomy?"

Kara looks over her shoulder at Cat and smirks. "Yeah. I love to cook, and I love science! So, of course, I would learn Molecular Gastronomy." She rolls her eyes at Cat and looks back to the shelves. "Duh."

Cat's jaw drops and she steps forward and slaps Kara's shoulder playfully. "You cheeky little minx! Don't roll your eyes at me." She reaches out and giggles helping take a few items from Kara to carry."I didn't know you like science."

Kara giggles at the look on Cat's face and the playful slap. "Cheeky little minx? Wow, I never been called either of those before." She smirks as Cat takes a few items from her arms. "Science runs in my family." Kara walks past Cat and out the door heading to the kitchen. 'Both families.' Kara places the ingredients on the counter.

Cat grins following Kara and watching her butt as they go. 'Well, she does have the sexy geek look down pat.' She puts the items on the counter and starts arranging them for easier access. "Your family likes science too?"

Kara turns to find Cat had been looking at her butt; she hides a smile as she moves to the cupboards. "Both my sister and foster mom are the top of their field." Kara grabs a mixing bowl and places it on the counter by the other items. She moves behind Cat and slides her hands over her waist and leans in placing a kiss on her cheek. "I will be right back. We need flour, sugar, and vanilla extract."

Cat smiles feeling Kara's hands and turns her cheek into the kiss. "I have learned more about you today than I have in the last few years." Cat looks over her shoulder at Kara. "Okay. Where are the pans?"

Kara grins as she whispers. "Ask Kryptos."

Cat arches her brow as she slowly turns in Kara's arms and slides her hands over Kara's shoulders as she leans back against the counter holding her close. "Okay, I am not sure how to even do that." 

Kara nods. "You just say her name first, then ask."

Cat sighs softly. "I can not believe you are having me talk to a machine." She rolls her eyes and bites her cheek for a moment. "Kryptos?"

Kryptos responds. "Yes, Ms. Grant?"

Kara giggles watching Cats reactions.

Cat shakes her head slightly at the giggle. "Kryptos where are the pots and pans?" Cat leans in and bites Kara's neck for a split second and whispers. "You find this entertaining?"

Kara's giggles stop when she feels Cat bite her neck sending a shiver down her spine. She nods to the question and smirks. "Very much so."

Kryptos activates the hidden compartment in the ceiling over the kitchen island. It slowly drops down reviling all the pots and pans in neat compartments molded to hold each individual pan. "Will there be anything else Ms. Grant?"

Cat jumps slightly and against Kara as she squeaks quietly hearing something moving from overhead. She arches her brow looking at the compartment with the kitchen supplies. "Uh. I think that is all. Thank you."

Kara giggles lightly when Cat jumps against her because of the sound of Kryptos opening the compartment. "I love it when you get startled. You're so cute!" She gently flexes her arms hugging Cat against her body as she places a quick kiss on her cheek.

Cat rolls her eyes and then smiles as she is hugged and kissed. "Yes. Yes, I'm cute. Were you not just saying a minute ago you need to grab a few items?"

Kara nods with a smile and gently pulls from Cat. "I will be right back." Kara turns and starts for the pantry.

Cat reaches out and lightly slaps Kara on the butt. "Hurry back. I'm getting hungry, and I want to see how my chef cooks." She looks up to the compartment for a large flat pan.

Kara smirks feeling the slap on her butt; she disappears through the door and ventures into the pantry grabbing the items. She returns after a minute and places the items on the counter with everything else. 

Cat moves to the sink and begins to wash her hands.

Kara follows her to the sink, sliding her hands over Cats hips for only a moment as she presses her body against Cat's back, her hands slide over Cat's arms and down to her hands washing their hands together. Kara rests her chin gently against Cat's right shoulder as she smiles. 

Cat bites her lower lip feeling Kara against her; she leans her head back against Kara's left shoulder as they rinse the soap from their hands. 

Kara reaches to the drawer by the sink and pulls out a towel with her right hand as she steps back from Cat slowly making sure not to let her fall back.

Cat feels Kara moving from her, so she stands lazily in place as she watches Kara. "You know. You're quite the romantic."

Kara blushes as she moves in front of Cat and helps her dry her hands. "There is that gallantry again." She places the towel on the counter and reaches down taking Cats hands into her own, she brings them to her lips and kisses the back of each hand before releasing the right and holding the left. "Come on. We have some cooking to do." 

Cat smiles and then a soft blush flashes upon her cheeks as Kara kisses her hands. "What would you like me to do?"

Kara smiles "You do the measuring and place it into the blender."

Cat arches her brow. "What are you going to do?"

Kara grins. "I am going to hold you and give instruction." She leans in close to Cat and whispers in her ear careful not to touch. "I don't know if you have noticed but, I find it hard to keep my hands off you." She moves back and smiles slightly as she looks into her eyes. "I want to enjoy the time we have today because I know when we go to work. I will have to control myself."

Cat smirks and then shivers hearing Kara can't keep her hands off her. She looks into her eyes and nods in agreement about work. "Yeah, your not the only one that will have to control them self." She smirks wryly. "We can still touch, but it will have to be with discretion."

Kara nods in agreement. "Good, because after finally being able to share our feelings. If we could not touch at all, I would more than likely explode." She blushes with the admission.

Cat grins. "Well, I don't mind you exploding, but I rather you did that in the privacy of our own beds."

Kara's jaw drops. "Ca. Cat! I didn't mean like that!" She blushes a crimson and looks at the ground as she releases Cats hand. Kara fidgets with her glasses and bites her lower lip as she crosses her arms over her chest. "Geez Cat! I meant it as in, like, I don't know a figurative way?" She looks at Cat still blushing she huffs dropping her arms to her sides and walks to the counter. "We need to cook I am starving. Please keep your mind out of the gutter!"

Cat laughs seeing Kara's reaction, and she follows her to the counter. She slides her hands around Kara's waist as her laughter turns into a light giggle. "You're so adorable when you're all flustered." She kisses Karas cheek and then smirks as she pulls away and grabs the bowl placing it down in front of herself. "Anyways. If you want me to keep my head out of the gutter, you should watch what you say around me. I mean really Kara. You leave yourself wide open." She looks at Kara and grins. "For instance. You said your starving. The first thing that popped into my mind was. Well, you can eat me." She winks at her and then turns her attention back to the bowl. 

Kara opens the middle drawer of the Island counter and pulls out the measuring cups and spoons as Cat laughs at her. "Hum." She looks to Cat when she calls her adorable and smiles softly as she is kissed on the cheek. Kara's brow arches slowly listening to Cat but when she hears what Cat's dirty mind had thought she drops the spoons on the counter, and her eyes go wide. 'SERIOUSLY!!??' She gulps and takes in a slow breath to steady herself. 'Food. I need food.' Kara picks up the spoons again and moves them to the side as she holds out the cups to Cat. "1/2 cup milk. I prefer you use the blender for this. The bowl is for the scrambled eggs we will be making."

Cat Smirks and takes the cups. "Fine." She looks around not seeing the blender. "Let me guess. I need to talk to your system again?"

Kara grins "Yep!"

Cat sighs "Kryptos, where is the blender?"

Kryptos activates the middle Island's hidden sliding hatch and the blender moved up and stops when fully in position. "Will there be anything else Ms. Grant?"

Cat rolls her eyes and sighs. "Kryptos, call me Cat."

Kara smiles listening as she slides her hands around Cat's waist.

Kryptos replies. "Cat, Will there be anything else?"

Cat smiles feeling Kara's hands around her again. "Not for now. Thank you Kryptos."

Kryptos "You are welcome Cat."

Kara gently glides her right-hand fingertips over Cats baggy t-shirt that is concealing her flat stomach as she rests her chin gently on Cat's right shoulder and whispers to remind Cat of her last instruction. "1/2 cup milk, dear."

Cat smiles feeling Kara's fingertips and then she reaches out and pulls the milk carton close, opening it. She measures out the 1/2 cup of milk before pouring the contents of the cup into the blender and setting the milk carton down. 

Kara kisses Cats neck gently once. "Now 1 cup all-purpose flour."

Cat takes a slow breath as Kara kissed her neck, yet she is able to follow the instruction.

Kara gently squeezes Cats waist in a tiny hug, before releasing her and stepping back as she turns to the sink and turns on the water for Cat. "1/2 cup water."

Cat pouts slightly feeling Kara pull back but then she moves to the sink and measure out the suggested amount, She moves back to the island and pours the water into the blender.

Kara turns off the water and moves behind Cat once again, sliding her hands around her waist and smirks having noticed when Cat pouted. She leans in and whispers in Cat's ear. "You're adorable when you pout." She gently presses her body against Cats back and rests her chin on Cats right shoulder once again. "Two tsp. sugar."

Cat sighs softly feeling Kara's hands around her again. She does as instructed again and relaxes into Kara's arms. 'Now she thinks I am adorable. Well, I know if I pout in the future I might get what I want' She grins with the thought. 

Kara kisses Cat's neck once again and smiles. "One tsp. vanilla extract."

Cat measures the ingredient and pours it into the blender. "You know this recipe by heart?"

Kara moves her right hand from Cat's waist and picks up an egg. She cracks it against the edge of the blender with one hand and lets the center drop into the machine; she does the same with the second egg flawlessly. "Yes, I remember everything I read." She steps away from Cat and towards the sink turning on the water and washing her hands. 

Cat arches her brow watching Kara break the eggs without getting any shell into the mixture, all with one hand. "Well, that explains a lot." She turns and follows Kara also washing her hands. Once done she grabs the towel and dries them.

Kara smiles and reaches for the towel in Cat's hands gently brushing her fingertips over her's as she takes it and dries her hands off. She drops the towel on the counter and grabs Cat's hips pulling her close. "I try not to show off."

Cat smirks looking into Kara's eyes. "I have noticed. You always do your job very well." She leans in and places a soft kiss on Kara's neck as she whispers. "I bet you could even do my job."

Kara smiles then shivers when Cat's lips touch her neck. She raises an eyebrow. "I would never do that Cat. No one can."

Cat smiles. "I know. I am just saying I believe you can do anything you put your mind too." She slowly pulls from Kara so they can finish cooking their meal. "Whats next?"

Kara moves back to the stove and looks to Cat over her shoulder. "I need that unsalted butter." 

Cat picks up the butter and carries it to Kara. "You need the pan too right?"

Kara smirks and shakes her head. "Nope." She smiles and opens the butter. "Kryptos, turn on the flat center plate on the stove please, and that will be all." 

Kryptos turns on the flat plate. "Kara, it will be hot enough in one minute."

Kara nods then looks to Cat. "Please blend the mixture and bring it over?"

Cat turns on the machine and then waits for a few moments. Once it's done, she turns it off and unlocks the pitcher from the base and carries it to Kara. "Here you go dear."

Kara smiles and takes the pitcher from Cat with her free hand, she then leans in and gives her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, love." 

It takes Kara about eight minutes to make the crepes, she also makes the scrambled eggs and carries all the food to the bar setting the plates down. "Okay so take as much as you want to eat. I am going to clean up real fast."

Cat arches her brow and moves to the bar and pulls out a stool. She grabs a plate and puts one crape and one egg's worth of scrambled eggs onto her plate. "You made a lot of food kara. You sure you do not want to wrap some of this up?"

Kara already had cleaned the hotplate, pitcher, spoons, and cups before Cat looked up. She was picking up the ingredients and carrying them into the fridge and pantry as she yells back. "Yeah I am famished!"

Cat looks at the plate of nine scrambled eggs and the plate of seven crepes as she sits on the stool. "Okay." She arches her brow 'This I have to see.'

Kara walks back into the kitchen and moves to the stool by Cat. She scoots close to Cat and slides her left arm around Cat's waist as she picks up her fork with her right, she fills it with egg and takes a huge bite.

Cat does the same, but it's a small bite. She watches Kara start to scarf her food and by the time Cat has only one bite left Kara has already finished everything that was on the other plates. "Kara?" She takes her last bite and chews it only to swallow a few seconds later, she picks up her napkin and wipes her mouth. "Do you always eat that much?"

Kara blushes and grabs a napkin wiping her mouth. "Um. Well, Yes." She smiles sheepishly. "I usually eat more than that actually."

Cat shakes her head slightly. "Well, Where the hell do you put it all?"

Kara giggles and shrugs. "I work out a lot when I am not at CatCo." She smiles. 'Well, it's not a lie. Fighting alien baddies is a workout.'

Cat smirks watching her. "Well, That is something I would like to see one day."

Kara smirks. "One day maybe."

Cat moves from the stool and picks up all the dishes. She carries them to the dishwasher and places them in after giving them a good rinse. She turns and walks back to Kara and takes her right hand in her left leading her to the couch.

Kara watches as Cat cleans up the dishes. She knows if she had offered to help Cat would just hit her hands away. She smiles when Cat grabs her hand and leads her to the living room.

Cat pulls Kara in front of the couch and gently pushes her down onto it. "Hope you do not mind."

Kara lets cat push her down onto the couch, laying down she arches her brow looking at Cat. "Mind what?"

Cat smirks and moves down pressing her body to Karas as she slides her hands up Karas sides and holds her close. "Me thanking you for breakfast. It was lovely."

Kara smiles softly as she wraps her arms around Cat holding her close. "Your welcome. Thank you for helping. I always wanted to be able to share that experience with someone while holding them close."

Cat tilts her head looking to kara's eyes. "I had never done that either. I am surprised you haven't tho. I mean you can cook, and you enjoy it. I figured you had done it before with someone."

Kara shakes her head slowly while looking into Cat's eyes. "No. You are the first. I knew if I ever did the whole romantic cuddle and cooking thing. It would be with you and or Lucy." 

Cat leans in and kisses karas neck gently, she then whispers. "Thank you, love... We should do that with Lucy too. If we can figure a way to see if she is interested."

Kara smirks feeling the kiss then whispers. "Well, I know she has a thing for you. I have caught her many times during meetings looking at your legs. When she see's me catching her checking you out. She blushes so much I swear it is so adorable it even makes me blush." She giggles remembering Lucy's face the first time she was caught checking out Cat.

Cat blushes and hides her face in the crook of Kara's neck. "I Don't even know what to say. Other than I wish I had seen you both blushing at the same time. I am more than sure it would have short circuited my brain." She thinks about that for a minute. "Well, maybe it is a good thing I didn't catch you both blushing."

Kara laughs at the image she gets in her head of Cat doing that. "That would be so hilarious!"

Cat loves it when Kara laughs, so she just smiles and cuddles against her body. "Yes. Well, maybe for you. I am sure if anyone else caught it I would be labeled the blushing queen."

Kara giggles. "I like that! My blushing queen." She flexes her arm muscles around Cat giving her a nice warm embrace. "You mind if we take a nap? I just want to hold you and rest."

Cat smiles and kisses Kara's neck gently. "I don't mind; I love being in your arms. We did wake up way too early for a weekend. I usually sleep until ten AM on a Sunday."

Kara blushes and cuddles her close. "Same here." She leans in and kisses Cat's neck gently only to whisper. "Rest well love."

Cat blushes at the kiss on the neck and returns it in the same fashion. "Rest well dear."


	15. Andy's Sunday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy finds Emily has a Gorgeous woman in her Apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any and all spelling or grammar issues. aka. Capital letters in random places. I am trying to work on it tho.

Sunday morning and already Miranda had called Andy at six AM and given her a list of things to do. Andy rolls her eyes after the call and sighs. 'It's my day off! Oh, of course, the woman thinks I have no life. No one can have a life working for Miranda.' She looks at her notes and the list of items she has to do before Miranda gets in this evening on her private jet.

Talking to herself "First thing, and I quote. ~Find out where Emily is and why she is not answering her cell phone. She better be dead!~ Why do I bother working for this woman?" She lets out a heavy sigh. She knows why she works for Miranda. It is because working for this woman she has learned more in the past few years than she ever would have anywhere else. The woman was a hard ass and wanted things done right and fast. This taught her how to make decisions faster; she learned that style was not just for looks, but it gave you confidence. Andy learned to be efficient and how to be eloquent and move with flawless grace. She smiles to herself with a silent thank you in her mind. She knows one day she will tell the woman herself, but only at a time she knows she can make the woman speechless with the sentiment. 

Andy was washed, dressed, and had her breakfast before she decided to call Emily's cell phone. 'So it is eight am and I know Emily will not have her alarm set for earlier than ten am.' She ends the call after no answer on the fourth ring. I better go to her new place and make sure she is okay. She grabs her purse and the list and exits her apartment. She hails a cab and shows him the address on her cell. "Please take me to this place and step on it? If you can without getting into trouble that is." She offers a smile and the driver nods.  
She continues to call Emily's phone, but there is no answer. By the time she gets to the building and heads up to the apartment door, she had called a total of twelves times. Andy rings the doorbell and looks at her watch. 'Eight twenty AM. Well, I Hope she can wake up.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy's head jerks up hearing the doorbell, and she groans bring her left hand up from Emily's waist and rests it over her own eyes. "Geez, what time is it?" She feels Emily roll in her arms and curls up against her chest facing her with her eyes still closed, a few stray red hairs fall over her face. The doorbell rings again and Lucy groans and looks over her shoulder at the clock. 'Eight fifteen am?' She sighs and looks down at Emily, who seems to be a very heavy sleeper, she smirks looking at the beautiful girl and reaches down lightly brushing the few errant red hairs from her features as she tucks them behind Emily's ear. The doorbell rings again, and Lucy sighs and rolls her eyes as she kicks off the covers from herself and Emily. She tries to be gentle and speaks softly. "Emily. Someone has been ringing your doorbell. You should wake up." The doorbell is ringing again, and Lucy growls annoyed with whoever it is. "Emily please wake up. I don't think they are going to leave." Emily is not showing signs of waking up. The only thing she does do is keep pressing her body against Lucy's trying to cuddle against her body even more. Lucy finds it cute and just smiles looking at her. "I guess I better get up and get the door then." The doorbell rings again. Lucy quickly yet gently pulls from Emily, she watches the girl waiting to see if that would wake here but it doesn't. "I bet an explosion wouldn't even wake her up." The doorbell rings again. "OH! MY! GOD! Just give me a minute!" She grabs her hairbrush real quick from the bathroom and brushes her hair fast before placing it back on the counter and running down the stairs. The doorbell rings one last time and Lucy unlocks and pulls the door open with a look between pissed off and annoyance, she raises her voice, but does not yell. "Geez! If someone dosesn't answer, it means they do not want to be Disturbed!" 

Andy blinks finding a drop dead gorgeous woman flinging the door open to the apartment she had been ringing the doorbell at. She bites her lower lip looking over Lucy's body before letting her eyes rest on Lucy's features. Those blue eyes seemed to be flickering with annoyance. Andy's jaw drops and then she swallows. "Uh. I am sorry miss. I think I have the wrong apartment? I was looking for my coworker and she gave me this address." Andy holds up her cell and shows Lucy the screen with the address.

Lucy dosesn't even look at the cell phone; she just looks at the young woman in front of her as she settles down relaxing her features. "Oh. Her name Emily?" She lets her body relax feeling sorry about the way she answered the door. 

Andy nods slowly and smile. "Yes. I have been calling her and not getting any answer. I was told to come here and make sure she is alright." Andy arches her brow looking over Lucy's body again. 'No wonder she was not answering her phone. I had no idea Emily was into women.'

Lucy steps aside and lets Andy into the apartment. "I tried to wake her up. She seems to be a heavy sleeper." She leaves out the fact she was in bed with Emily just in case she doesn't want people to know.

Andy rolls her eyes in a playful way. "Well, she always answers her phone. Can you lead me to her room?" 

Lucy closes the door and leads Andy up to Emily's room; she then bites her lower lip looking down at Emily in the bed still out for the count. "Um. This might be a shock to her. Waking up with you here I mean."

Andy snickers and nods at Lucy. "Yes, It is going to be hilarious." She moves to the bedside table and looks at Emily's phone, she rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "She forgot to plug her phone into the charger. No wonder she didn't answer." She sighs as she turns to look at Lucy. "Would you happen to have your cell phone with you?"

Lucy arches her brow about Andy thinking this is funny; she then tilts her head at her about the questions. "Yes, I have my cell."

Andy smiles. "Could you please call my cell phone? I promise Its not a play to get your phone number. I just need you to call my phone so it will ring. I would do the whole change rings tone thing but my phone has been having issues with options."

Lucy picks up her phone, and as Andy gives her number, she types it in and hits send. Both women look down at Emily. When the phone rings, Emily quickly rolls off the edge of the bed and falls to the floor and then scrambles for her cell phone. She picks it up still mostly asleep as she speaks. "Miranda! I'm on my way!" She blinks not getting a response and then pulls the phone from her ear to look at the screen it is black and had not even ringed. She looks up hearing a cell phone ring and the call ended to find Andy and Lucy looking down at her.

Lucy jumped back as Emily fell from the bed. Andy, on the other hand, tried not to burst out laughing as she covers her mouth to stifle a giggle watching Emily scramble for the phone. When Emily looks up at her Andy smirks as she ends the call. "Maybe next time you will charge your cell phone."

Emily looks from Andy to Lucy and arches her brow. 

Lucy blushes and bites her lower lip. "Sorry. She kept ringing the doorbell. It was obvious she was not going to stop unless someone answered the door. I couldn't wake you up." Lucy steps close to Emily and holds her hand out to the girl. "I hope you will forgive me, Emily."

Andy watches as Lucy holds her hand out to Emily and smiles softly. 'Awww'

Emily reaches up and lets Lucy help her up as she nods. "It is fine. Not your fault at all Lucy. Andy can be annoyingly persistent." She steps in close to Lucy and gives her a soft hug then places a light kiss on her cheek. "Thank you. You are very sweet."

Lucy blushes slightly at the kiss on her cheek and compliment. "I guess you two need to talk?"

Emily looks from Lucy to Andy and then shakes her head thinking Lucy may think Andy is her girlfriend or something. "I work with her." She turns to Andy "Let me guess Miranda needs us to do something?"

Andy nods slowly. "I am sorry. I would have handled it myself, but she wants us both to contact Ms. Grant's assistant and ask her to meet us at CatCo to make sure the office that we will be working at is to her usual high standards."

Emily smirks and looks to Lucy. "Lucy do you know if the office Ms. Grant had prepared is ready?"

Andy looks shocked as she looks to Lucy. 

Lucy giggles and looks at the two women. "I know Kara had it all fixed up to mirror Ms.Grants office almost exactly. They are the same size and when I say mirrored I mean the office is exactly across from Ms. Grant's office. The only real difference is there are no sculptures, and only Ms. Grant has a balcony and ensuite with her office. So there is that.

Andy looks back at Emily. "So you already went to CatCo?"

Emily shakes her head no. "No. I met Lucy by total coincidence." She giggles. "I guess it was luck."

Andy smiles looking to Emily. "Well, that is great. It will make things easier for us. We need to still go down to CatCo and look at the office, and we also need to make sure we have our own desks outside the office. We are supposed to talk to this girl called Kara who is Ms. Grant's assistant." She turns her attention to Lucy. " I heard she had a second assistant too. I take it that is you?"

Lucy smirks. "I am Ms. Grant's legal general counsel. Ms. Grant no longer needed a second assistant so she was fired. Kara is excellent at her job and didn't need the help." 

Emily smiles at lucy then looks at Andy. "You call Kara. Ask her to meet us at CatCo. I will get ready." She looks back at Lucy. "After you of course. I am sorry about all of this I wish we could have spent a lovely morning together."

Lucy smiles . "It is okay. I will get my stuff and get a shower at home. If Miranda is really as, you said like Ms. Grant. You will need all the time you can get." She giggles and walks into the bathroom grabbing her bag and making sure everything is in it before she comes back out. "I will see myself out and see you on Monday. Thank you again for the TV show. It was nice." 

Emily moves and steps up close to Lucy and kisses her cheek again. "Okay. I had fun too, and I will see you Monday. I am sorry again about cutting things short."

Lucy shakes her head and smiles placing a kiss on Emily's cheek. "Its okay really. I will see you then." She looks to Andy. "Nice meeting you."

Andy smirks and looks from Emily to Lucy. "What I don't get a kiss?"

Emily glares at Andy and Lucy giggles and moves to Andy giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Sure." She then smiles and looks to them both giving a shy wave. "Tell Kara I said hello and I will see her Monday at work." Lucy turns and heads down the stairs and out the door.

When the door closes, Emily looks at Andy. "You're not getting a kiss from me. She then arches her brow. "Not a word about Lucy."

Andy giggles and acts all innocent. "What? I think she is Hot!."

Emily smirks. "Yeah well she is Hot, but she just wants friends. I believe she has her heart set on someone. The way she talks about Kara." She smiles. "It is sweet."

Andy smiles. "You know for someone who was a real pain in my ass when I first started, you're a real softy." Andy whips out her phone again and calls Kara.

Emily sticks her tongue out at Andy and walks into the bathroom to get ready. "Not a word!"


	16. Demanding boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any and all spelling or grammar issues. aka. Capital letters in random places. I am trying to work on it tho.

It's approaching 9 AM when Kryptos uses that high pitched frequency to wake Kara from her nap. "Kara, do you wish for me to close the blinds in the living room? The sun will be coming in soon."

Kara knew that Kryptos was trying to warn her. Knowing that when the first light of the day touches her skin it energises her. Alex had told her when she was young that it was beautiful to watch, but because of this, she would never be able to go to sleepovers, or have a special someone sleep with her. She had told her that people would figure out she is different and Alex was not ever going to let that happen. So, of course, Alex programmed Kryptos with a warning system just in case Kara had a morning visitor. 

Kara wondered if Alex programmed Kryptos with that warning because she assumed Kara had a crush on James, or because she hoped Kara could be with James because he already knows she is Supergirl. But if James already knows that about her, why the warning. Kara didn't have the heart to tell Alex she doesn't like James like that. Mostly because Alex seemed to be so relieved that Kara had a chance to have someone. She also didn't know how Alex would react to Kara having feelings about Cat and Lucy, so she never told her.

Kara rolls her eyes and whispers so low that she hopes not to wake Cat. "Kryptos, only the shades 75% of the way down and do it quietly. Thank you." 

Kryptos slowly allows the shades to roll down silently just 75% of the way, so there is still light but none that would touch Kara until later in the afternoon. "Your welcome Kara, Will there be anything else?"

Kara smiles and whispers. "No, thank you."

Comfortable holding Cat in her arms she smiles softly looking down to the woman's features, her heartbeat was steady, and the sound made Kara feel happy. With every breath Cat took Kara found herself breathing slower. She couldn't help feeling as if she were floating on air; She checked just to be sure. She was still laying firmly on the couch. Kara giggles lightly at herself and shakes her head as she glides the fingertips of her right hand over Cats arm slowly as she whispers. "My beautiful kitten." Kara couldn't help the pet name. Cat looked like a little kitten curled up laying upon her body. 

Cat's right hand moved up and gently grasped Kara's crop top strap, and she gently pulled as she murmurs. "Dun call me Kitten." If she were more awake, she would have spoken properly, but she was after all half asleep. She takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly her grip relaxing as her hand moves up Kara's shoulder and clasps the back of her neck, Cat slowly drags herself up just a bit over Kara's body, just enough so she is able to snuggle into Kara's neck, a content sigh flows from her lips and she murmurs. "My sexy angel."

Kara gasps just slightly feeling as Cat drags her body over her. It was only a simple movement, yet it made kara's stomach flutter. She had a feeling Cat may not like the pet name, but like it or not Kara was not going to be deterred from using it. Kitten is definitely what Cat is when alone with Kara; a cute, precious, little kitten curled up against her body. Kara loved it. Kara slowly raises one brow at the pet name Cat used, wondering why sexy angel. She blushes just at the thought of Cat thinking she is sexy.

Her lips brush against Cat's temple as the woman snuggles against her neck. Kara reaches up with her right hand across her body and slowly runs her fingertips through Cat's hair as she whispers. "You awake?" 

"Hmmm." Cat tilts her head just slightly her eyes still closed as she kisses Kara's neck just behind her ear. 

Kara's breath hitched feeling that kiss; she had never had anyone kiss her there, and it sent a jolt right through her body. 'By Rao, that was new.' Kara remembers to breath and lets out a slow breath as she whispers a little louder. "Cat?" She looks to the clock and continues. "It's almost nine AM." 

Cat almost whines as she mumbles under her breath. "Five more minutes. I dun wanna move." She kisses Karas neck under her jaw and snuggles against her body.

Kara bites her lower lip to keep from giggling at the cuteness that is Cat, she whispers. "Okay, Kitten. five minutes."

It was nice, holding Cat in her embrace as the woman cuddled against her body. She felt so comfortable just being there with her. If anyone had told her this would happen with Cat, that Cat would care for her enough to cuddle close and feel her warmth. She would have thought they had lost their minds. Kara knew of her own crush on Cat, as well as the one she has on Lucy. But she never thought Cat would have allowed herself to feel the same. Not just for her, but also admit to having a crush on Lucy as well. This reminded her of when she first came to earth and a talk she had with Alex.

Three months after she arrived on earth she overheard some of Alex's friends say that her sister is a lesbian. Kara didn't understand the title, so she had asked her sister that night when they got home. Alex was shocked that her friends had even suggested that she may or may not be lesbian and was worried they were even talking about it. Alex never did explain why she was upset and even after Alex explained to her what a lesbian was she found it confusing. Kara had told her that on Krypton they didn't have labels. Kryptonians loved who they loved, and it didn't matter what the sex, race, spiritual belief, or species that person or being was. 

The kind of love between Alex's parents she used as an example to explain that the love they had for one another could even be more. Alex asked for more detail because she didn't see how her parents could love more than they did, so Kara told her that by more she means a third or forth as well. She told Alex of her mother's first love who was a woman named Lexie that she had been arranged to marry because of their noble bloodlines. She then told her of how they met her father at a royal gala, and he had asked them if they would be interested in joining his house. He had fallen in love with them equally as they all did for one another. They were all married, and their houses joined the house of El. She told her that Lexie died in the war not more than eight months after they were married and her aunt Austra tried to save her but was not able to. The day she brought Lexie's body back to her family was the day before Kara had been born. 

Alex had cried hearing the story, not just because of what had happened and that Kara had not been able to meet one of her mothers before being born. She had cried because she learned just from the way Kara talked with such love and feeling about all her parents what love truly is. Alex told Kara that she wished things like that were like that here on earth. She explained to Kara that the reason for labels was a person's sense of identity-based on attractions, related behaviors, and membership in a community of others who share those attractions. Kara had just shook her head and told Alex that she didn't want any part of it, and she would just do as Kryptonians did. Love who she loved and not care what anyone else thought. Alex had just smiled at her and took her hand and told her that she too would do the same.

A cell phone ringing snapped Kara out of her memories, and she felt Cat moving to slide over her body and reach for the offending noise. Kara saw Cat grab the phone and then pull back over her shoulder to throw it across the room, but Kara had quickly grabbed the phone from Cat and looked at her in surprised at what she had been about to do. "Cat! It could be important!"

Cat huffed out a sigh and cuddled back down against kara's body. "It's your phone Kara. You seem to disappear when your phone rings and I am not the one calling." She was still sleepy, so she wasn't really thinking of what she was saying. Had she been awake fully she would have been able to snap another clue into the puzzle that is Kara Danvers.

Kara bit her lower lip hearing that and thanked Rao that she was not at her full compacity. She swiped her finger across the screen very careful not to use too much pressure, bring it to her ear. "Kara Danvers."

"Hello. This is Andy Sachs I work for Miranda Priestly. She asked me to contact you and request you come to CatCo as soon as you can so Emily and I may check to make sure the office that was prepared is to her standards. Also on my behalf and Emily's I am so sorry to bother you with this." Andy sighed away from the phone and felt horrible having to bother the poor girl on what might be her day off.

Kara heard the sigh and understood how Andy and Emily must be feeling. "It is alright. I know what it feels like to work for a demanding boss."

Cat wakes up fully hearing that and sits up straddling Kara as she smacks her shoulder playfully shooting her a look of mock shock.

Kara blinks "Ow!" and giggles looking at Cat as she continues. "The office is across from Ms. Grants. I tried to make sure it was to Ms. Grants standards, so it should be fine with your boss."

Andy nods on the other end of the line. "Well, I am sure you did, but I am supposed to check it personally. I am really sorry." She feels from the sound of the giggle she had interrupted a private moment between Kara and whoever she was with. 

Cat sighs looking at Kara and takes the cell phone from her and puts the call on hold. She already knew what the call was about just from kara's side of the call. "Tell them you are going to be there in an hour and that you were already on your way to meet your boss." She rolls her eyes before continuing. "Because you were told to help her prepare for Monday and Miranda to arrive ." She gives the phone to Kara after she takes the call off hold.

Kara takes the phone and smiles. "Andy, as I said I understand how you feel. No need for the apology." She smirks looking at Cat. "Ms. Grant told me to meet her at the office at ten thirty AM to prepare for Ms. Priestly's arrival. So I was already on my way."

Andy smiles hearing the news. "Oh good! I will see you soon. Thank you so much." Andy ends the call.

Kara makes sure the call is ended as she places it on the table, she then looks at Cat and smirks waiting for what's coming.

"Demanding boss?" Cat leans in and lets her lips brush against kara's neck as she whispers. "You think I am demanding?" She lightly nips at her flesh upon her neck and then sits back into the straddle Kara's waist.

"Hmmm." She bites her lower lip looking into Cat's eyes as she slides her hands over Cat's hips, up her sides, and behind her shoulders to pull her close. 'Two can play this little game.' Kara places a light kiss upon Cat's neck and slowly moves up to stop at her earlobe, she gently takes it between her lips and flicks her tongue over it in her mouth as her hands slide down Cat's sides and she squeezes her butt. Releasing Cat's earlobe she whispers against her ear. "You can be demanding at times." 

Looking into Kara's eyes, she found the sudden change over Kara to be quite seductive. Cat bites her lower lip to keep from moaning when she feels Kara's hands over her body. She wished she had worn less instead of the baggy t-shirt. Cat feels a shiver run up her spine when Kara captures her earlobe, and her mind seems to be unable to function. 

She smirks against Cat's neck when she dosesn't get a response. Kara slides her hands up Cat's hips, under her baggy shirt and to her back as she sits up holding her close on her lap as she runs warm kisses down Cat's neck slowly. 

Cat moans softly "Kara." As she feels kara's hands under her shirt and over her flesh leaving the skin tingling everywhere, she touches. She tilts her head slightly giving the girl better access to her neck as she wraps her legs around kara's waist. Unable to control herself her hips grind once slowly against Kara's abs and a shiver runs through her body and another low moan rolls from her lips. "Yes."

Kara feels the heat rolling off of Cat, and the moan of her name from Cat's lips makes her groan. "Cat." She tries to control herself as she gently bites Cat's neck and breaths against her neck. "Cat." Kara flexes her arm muscles holding Cat in her warm Embrace, but the moment Cat grinds her hips against Kara's abs her muscles flex automatically and her breath catches. "Cat." She is trying to stop herself but she is only able to plead with Cat hoping she can stop.

Hearing her name roll from kara's lips and her muscles flex against her core makes her body melt. Cat swallows hard and seems to be able to think again after the fourth call of her name, and she grabs Kara's biceps and pulls back from her breathing slowly and just slightly heavy. Kara's eyes are almost fully dilated, and she is using all her strength to control herself. "We." She takes in a slow breath and lets it out. "We need to get ready. " She hates they have to stop. She wants just to stay with Kara all day in this apartment. She never thought she would be able to have Kara in her arms. Let alone Kara wanting to hold her, kiss her, feel her. This was something she couldn't even dream, yet she did have a few fantasies. 

Taking a steadying breath, Kara looks into Cat's eyes and speaks softly. "You do this to me." She slowly releases Cat from her embrace to try and gather herself. 

Cat nods slowly. "You do this to me too." She giggles a bit breathlessly. 

Kara smiles and tries not to move. "Your right. We should get ready."

"Yeah." She sounds sad with the agreement." Cat slowly moves from Kara and stands by the couch; she holds out her hand to Kara with a soft smile upon her lips.

Kara looks up to find the hand and then past it to Cat and the smile. She feels her heart skip a beat and a tear in her eye, but she holds it in as she takes her hand to be helped up. "Thank you."

Cat slowly and gently slides her hands around Kara after helping her to her feet and gives her a short hug. "We should hurry I know. But I don't want this to stop." She bites her cheek and hides her face against Kara's chest.

Kara sighs softly. "I don't want this to end either." She hugs Cat gently and smiles as she whispers. "You still think this is a dream and when we get to work it will be shattered?"

Cat says nothing and just nods her head once, tightening her grip. 

"I felt the same last night. I thought I was going to wake up, and I would find it was a dream." She slowly pulls back to look at Cat. "But your here. I'm here. As long as you wish to be with me. I will be with you."

Cat nods slowly. "I want to be with you. I just hope because of how I have to be at work, that you will not change your mind." She looks down at the floor and sighs.

Kara smirks. "I like the way you are at work. Why would I change my mind? I mean think about it. You at work and the way you are there is how I got my crush on you."

Cat looks up to Kara and arches her brow. "So you like me being demanding?" She smirks.

"Cat it is not that I like you. I think you're sexy when you get like that." She blushes and bites her cheek. "Also some of the other things you do tend to do other things to me." She clears her throat and straightens up as she sees the time. "Cat we have thirty-five minutes to get to the office!"

Hearing the new information on what she does to Kara gives her back that confidence she has always had before Kara went and melted her heart. "Yes well as I said it is your fault you do that to me. Making me, all mushy." She turns away from Kara and walks for kara's room her hips swaying as she goes.

Kara stands there watching Cat walk away her brow slowly arching at how Ms. Grant just came back to her queen of all media persona. 

Cat looks back at Kara over her shoulder, she turns her body and cocks her hips out to the right placing her hand upon it. "Chop, Chop, Keria!"

Kara blinks for a moment then moves, tripping over her own feet she catches herself and studders moving towards Cat. "Righ- Right away Ms. Grant!"

Cat smirks watching Kara and when she comes to her at the door she places her hand gently on her shoulder to stop her.

Kara stops and looks at Cat with a smile. "I'll take a shower after you."

Cat smiles and leans up placing a kiss on Kara's cheek. "Thank you, dear." She turns and goes into the bathroom.

Kara closes the bedroom door and turns back to the living room; she quickly goes to the balcony doors and whispers. "Kryptos is she in the shower?"

Kryptos answers. "Yes, Kara. I will warn you when she comes out." Kryptos unlocks the balcony doors.

Kara opens the doors and steps out into the warm air and then after another step the sun. She spreads her arms out and looks up at the sun with her eyes closed taking in its warmth; her body seems to glow as the radiation of the sun flows over her skin; her blonde hair flows in the wind as it comes to life the dim color of blond replaced with a brighter hue. She felt energized as she floated off the ground about two inches before letting her feet touch back down once again. She takes in a deep breath and lets it out. "I love mornings." 

"She is getting out of the shower now Kara," Kryptos warns.

Kara walks back into the apartment and closes the doors behind herself. "Kryptos open all the blinds and shutters. Thank you for the help." She moves back to the bedroom door and opens it waiting for Cat to get out of the bathroom she makes the bed at a human pace.

Kryptos opens the blinds and shutters. " Welcome Kara."

Cat opens the bathroom door to find Kara just finishing making the bed. "Your turn. Chop chop."

Kara looks at Cat and rolls her eyes with a smile and runs into the bathroom, she picks up Cat's bag and sets it outside the bathroom door. "So you can get ready." She then closes the bathroom door.

Cat smirks as she raises her voice so Kara can hear. "What? You don't want me to see you naked?"

Kara is already in the shower and rinsing the soap off when she hears Cat she blushes and squeaks with her voice raised so Cat can hear her. "Naked!?" 

Cat giggles at the squeak as she is getting dressed. "Yes well, a girl can dream."


	17. Sunday at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Andy meet kara and Cat Sunday to make sure the office is to Miranda's standard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any and all spelling or grammar issues. aka. Capital letters in random places. I am trying to work on it tho.

It's 10:24 AM when Kara and Cat arrive at the CatCo building. Kara waves at Cat's driver and tells him thank you as she follows Cat up the stairs to the lobby doors. Quickly Kara steps from behind Cat and pulls open the door for her as she gives one of those Sunny Danvers smiles. 

Cat rolls her eyes at the smile but can not help the smile that forms upon her own lips as she continues to walk to her personal elevator talking to Kara. "Were you able to book the meeting room for Monday at 5 PM?"

"Yes, Ms. Grant. I made sure to book it for 4 PM to 8 PM Just in case of any hiccups with rescheduling other meetings or if Ms. Priestly decides to show up early or late. Her assistant told me it was safer that way. I will meet you at the top Ms. Grant." Kara turns to head for the public elevators knowing Ms. Grant does not allow anyone other than her family into the germ-free transport.

"Kara." It's low in volume, and her tone is soft almost pleading. Cat had reached out and grabbed Kara's wrist lightly to stop her from leaving her side without even being conscious of it. 

She turns looking to Cat's hand then she looks around to see if anyone is paying attention. She had thought Cat wanted to keep things quiet for now, or so she had said during the car ride to the office. Kara looks at Cat with her head tilted in that classic puppy Danvers confused demeanor. "Ms. Grant?" She moves unsure to which directions she needs to go, to Ms. Grant or to the public elevators.

Cat gingerly bites her lower lip as she watches the confusion upon Kara's features and she grins watching Kara's nervous movements. 'She is just too damn adorkable.' The private elevator door opens, and Cat tugs Kara with her into the elevator without a word.

Kara gasped when she felt Ms. Grant tug her wrist, and immediately Kara relaxed her muscles, so the woman did not feel like the was trying to pull a two-ton truck set in park. She caught herself from almost tripping into the elevator and quickly moved to the side away from the walls trying not to touch anything as she looked at Cat with shock upon her features.

Cat had hit the button for their floor as the doors closed, and she took a step pressing her body against Karas with a sigh. "It is obvious you are confused." She smirks looking into Kara's eyes. "Just because we are keeping things quiet does not mean things are not going to change."

Kara arches her brow slowly as she listens and her hands twitch at her sides wanting to hold Cat, but she knows if she does she might not be able to let go. "Okay?"

Cat slides her hands down to kara's twitching fingers and interlaces them as she rests her head against kara's chest for a moment. "You are no longer to ride in the public elevators. If anyone asks it is because the last time you got sick, it was because someone had sneezed on you. That prompted me to order you to use my elevator because I will not have my assistant sick at work and end up making me sick." She pulls back slightly to look to Kara as she smirks. 

"That actually makes sense. Everyone knows you're a germaphobe and they ALL remember when you flipped out and said and I quote" In her best Cat Grant impression " ~If I get sick, I will underperform. If I underperform, stock prices will fall, thousands of people will lose their job, the S&P will take a hit, and you will personally have triggered the next recession.~"

Cat steps back slightly and places her hand upon her own chest in mock shock. "I would never!" She blushes having remembered saying exactly that. "Well, I was worried about you, and I didn't want people to think I was playing favorites."

"I also remember you saying that I never got sick, and that was the best part about me." Kara arches her brow slowly looking down at the already blushing Cat grant.

Cat clears her throat and worries her bottom lip. "Yes, I said that. I am sorry." She looks up into Kara's eyes "I didn't mean it tho. I was trying to push my feelings for you away, and so I was mean."

Kara smiles softly and leans down placing a kiss upon Cat's cheek. "I know that now." She can hear they are nearing their floor, so she takes a tentative step back from Cat and turns towards the doors.

Cat smiles and turns towards the doors. "I will still be calling you Keria." 

Kara looks back to Cat. "Yes, Ms. Grant." Her way of telling Cat she understands and will do the same with her name.

The elevator doors open with a ding to announce their arrival. Cat steps from the elevator and takes her familiar path towards her office to find two women standing outside it. With her usual Cat Grant confidence and grace, she walks past them and pushes on the glass doors to her office opening them as she strolls in clapping her hands together. "Chop, chop ladies. I am here on my day off, and I want to get whatever your. " Cat stops behind her desk and plops her purse on it as she looks to Kara. "What was it they said about their boss?"

Kara had followed Cat out of the elevator and as they passed her desk Kara picked up her tablet. Kara kept up with Cat into her office ahead of the other girls and stopped at her usual position in front of the desk. She blinks hearing the question remembering this morning with Cat laying upon her body during the call with Andy. A soft blush upon her cheeks as she looks down to the floor and reaches up nervously adjusting her glasses. "Um, I. It was. They didn't!" She sighs and looks up at Ms. Grant. "It was not what they said about their boss Ms. Grant. I said I know what it feels like to work for a demanding boss." She looks to the other two women in the office giving them a look of apology then back to the ground not able to look at Cat because she is sure she will more than likely blush even more.

"Hmmm." Cat doesn't take her eyes from Kara she loves it when the girl turns into a stuttering, nervous, adorkable mess. Cat pops her hip to the right and rests her hand upon it as she arches her brow slowly. "So, I am a demanding boss am I?"

Andy's first impression for the two women, when they had walked off the elevator, was that they were both quite beautiful. She already knew what her first question would be when allowed the chance to ask. She crosses her arms over her chest watching the scene before her unfold, as Kara turned into an adorable mess under Cat's gaze Andy brings her right hand up and nibbles on her fingernails. 'Poor thing.'

Emily just stood slack-jawed at everything going on. She felt bad for Kara, who she had never met. But how Ms. Grant was treating her, she understood all too well how she felt being embarrassed in front of two strangers. Emily took a deep breath and let it out quietly, pity in her eyes. 'Lucy was right. Ms. Grant is very much like Ms. Priestly.'

Kara looks up into Cats eyes a swift look of sorry across her features because of what she is about to do as a look of light anger sweeps over them. She forces herself to take a step forward her hands clutching to the tablet yet careful not to break it. "Ms. Grant. At least once a month you DEMAND James needs to get a hold of Supergirl within X amount of time or he is fired." She lets her hands relax as she takes a breath then lets it out with a sigh letting the anger go as she continues. "Not to mention the many times you have demanded Winn to fix whatever IT situation quickly when it does arise, or he is fired." 

Cat noticed the look before Kara's features took one of anger. She held her ground and didn't even flinch as she listened to the girl. 'Oh, my. Angry and nervous Kara definitely fricking hot.' Cat can not help feeling a little turned on by the display and then followed by the nervous adorkable twitch the girl does just about makes her knees wobble. She takes in a breath and lets it out slowly not showing any signs of anything, her mask of Cat Grant queen of all media firmly in place, yet there is a glint in her eyes she can not control. Yes definitely turned on.

Kara looks down at the floor not hearing Cat say anything yet and reaches up nervously adjusting her glasses then back to Cat's eyes she furrows her brows at the glint in her eyes. 'What the! Why does she look like she is turned on!?' Kara blushes and gulps trying to keep still as the butterflies flit around in her stomach.

"Keria. I would not have been able to get all of this." She motions to the offices and around herself. "If I had not been demanding." She licks her lower lip watching Kara all nervous. " I told you once before how I had to start from the bottom and work my way to the top. I expect my employees to give 110%. You of all know this." Cat smirks at Kara. "I mean really Keria. You already give me 110% every day, and here you are on your day off helping me with. As you said, a demanding boss." Cat motions to the two women in the office. "I know for a fact Miranda is just as bad as I am, if not worse. I will venture to say she is worse. Keria if you had worked for her you would have already been fired just for your choices in clothing."

Emily and Andy just stood quietly listening both thinking Ms. Grant is much like their boss, but they can tell that Ms. Grant had just given Kara a compliment and then what they think is an insult of Kara's style. They did both nod in agreement with what Ms. Grant had said about their boss being more demanding. 

Kara blushed with the compliment and that smirk upon Cat's lips made her heart flutter. "Thank you Ms. Grant." Kara dosesn't know what to do with herself, so she stands silently waiting for Cat to say or do something.

Cat looks to the two women. "I am sure you already know my assistant Keria. If you do not know who I am, my name is on the side of the building."

Kara bites the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling at the joke. 

Emily smiles looking to Ms. Grant. "Yes Ms. Grant anyone who can read knows who you are.

Cat smirks looking to Emily. "Well, someone needs to tell my mother that." She moves from behind her desk and stands by Kara but not too close.

Emily continues. "I am Emily, and this is Andy.

Cat nods. "Pleasure. I have heard you two have been able to stand Miranda longer than anyone else." She smiles. "Any questions before we start?"

Andy can tell she is already going to like Ms. Grant. She looks to Cat with a smile upon her lips. "Yes, are all the women in this company beautiful or is it just you two and Lucy?"

Kara and Cat's heads snap in the direction of Andy both of them with looks of confusion.

Emily swats Andy's shoulder as she looks at Kara and Cat."I'm sorry for Andy's bluntness. She met Lucy this morning at my apartment."

Cat glares daggers at Emily for but a few moments before she feels Kara's hand on her wrist. She bit her tongue to keep from ripping into Emily with questions that she really did not have any right to even be asking. She knew this and kara's touch upon her wrist as well as this fact kept her still.

Kara now knew that Emily is who Lucy was with for her date, and she smiles to herself knowing the girl is not Lucy's type, but in the corner of her eye she can see the death glare Cat is giving Emily, and she grabs her wrist to for a few to make her calm down before releasing her touch on the woman. Kara blushes at the compliment from Andy as she looks to them. "Thank you? Maybe? I do not really look at all the women here." She giggles lightly and motions to the glass doors of Cats office. "Ms. Priestly's office is that way straight across from this office. We will be there in a few we have to make sure the meeting room is booked for tomorrow." She knew full well that it was, but she needed to make sure Cat was not going to rip Emily's head off. She was just thankful neither for the girls noticed the look Cat had before she had calmed her.

Emily and Andy both follow Kara's directions and exit the office towards Miranda's temp office.

Once Kara is sure their backs are turned, she grabs Cats hand and drags her into the ensuite and closes the door behind them.

Cat's jaw was clinched still from trying to keep her mouth closed after hearing Emily had been with Lucy last night. Once in the ensuite, she looks to Kara her features relaxed and a look of worry. Her tone was sad as she whispered. "Oh Kara, What are we going to do? That girl is rather fetching. Do you think they.." She looks down and swallows hard at the image in her head and looks back to Kara with tears in her eyes. 

Kara shakes her head slowly surprised at how Cat went from a look of wanting to kill someone to falling completely apart once they had their privacy. She slides her arms around Cat pulling her close with a giggle. "Cat it's okay. Emily is not Lucy's type." She kisses Cat's cheek and pulls back just enough to look in her eyes. "Lucy likes the strong, confident, sexy, and can stand on their own type. Basicly you. 

Cat snuggles against Kara's chest feeling her warmth. "How can you be so sure? I mean we do not even know if Lucy li- Well, I guess she does like girls being that Emily is one." She sighs having been able to hold the tears back. 

Kara grins at her with an air of confidence. "Cat, I told you I know for certain that Lucy has a crush on you. I had seen her walk into a desk once when you were leaning down to put your heels back on after one of your long meetings."

Cat takes in another breath and lets it out slow. "Kara that could have just been an accident. How do you even know she was looking at me and not someone else in the meeting?"

Kara blushes then a sheepish smirk plays upon her lips. "Um, I know for sure because Lucy and I were walking off the elevator when she started to slow down her pace, I followed her gaze to your legs, and I too was caught off guard by them. So when she ran into the desk and knocked over a box that had been on it. I tripped over it, and that's how your layouts had been all out of order a month ago." She gingerly nibbles on her lower lip blushing a whole new shade of pink."

A wicked smirk plays upon her lips as she watches kara's cheeks flare. She was feeling very flattered that the two girls had literally fallen for her. "Okay, I would have loved to see that. I bet it was just too adorable. Oh! I'm sure I can get the security tape from that day! Kara, I need you to get that video." 

Kara's eyes go wide. "Seriously!?" She isn't sure she wants Cat to see her more uncoordinated than she usually is and have evidence of the fact. She shakes her head and then places a soft kiss on Cat's cheek. "Fine. But just behave with Emily. At least until we can talk to Lucy." 

Cat nods and then arches her brow. "How exactly are we going to talk to her? I do not know what to do for once."

Kara leans in and presses her lips gently upon Cat's pulse point for but a moment as she whispers. "Whatever we do. We need to time it perfectly, make sure it's in the right pace. Make sure she is comfortable." She pulls back and grins wickedly. "Before we tell her tho. I do have a plan to test the waters. It starts with you asking her to work in your offices with us while Miranda is here. Starting Monday afternoon."

Seeing the wicked look upon Kara's features makes her heart skip a beat and she slowly nods in agreement willing to try whatever kara's plan is. "Starting Monday."


	18. Sunday night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl saves the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any and all spelling or grammar issues. aka. Capital letters in random places. I am trying to work on it tho.

The weather tonight was perfect and the night air was cool against her skin as she flew over National City. Kara's mind was calm, and she was enjoying the peace that flying always brought her until she heard an explosion high in the sky past the outskirts of the city. Coming to an abrupt stop she focused her sight and found the source of the sound, a Phenom 300 private jet had lost the right engine and was starting to lose altitude. Kara shot off like a rocket towards the small jet arriving just under its fuselage and adjusting her flight and speed to keep up with the aircraft. Reaching out Kara's fingers cut through the metal as she gripped the Jet in her hands trying to compensate for the weight of the small jet as she pushed it carefully so it would not rip apart with her change in its trajectory. Kara deliberately slowed their flight speed as she could see the small flight line near by. It must have been where the jet was heading for anyway so she made a slow decent, not far from the flight line she heard the left engine cut off as the landing gear activate, and she smiled happily that pilots were at least well enough to think to do that. 

Kara could see the airport emergency vehicles below and she hovered holding the jet over her head and turned it just enough so that when she set the aircraft down upon its wheels it was only 30 feet from them. She released her grip from the fuselage and floated down to the ground landing lightly upon the flight line asphalt. Kara used her Freeze breath to put out the fire and then her x-ray vision looking through the aircraft at the occupant's assessing their condition; then she looked to the engine that had exploded and nods slowly only to adjust her vision back to normal and looking to the people whom she heard approaching. "Everyone inside the craft is well, but I think they should be checked out just in case. I also noticed that the jet's shaft snapped, and it looks like it went through the combustor which may be why it exploded. There is also damage to the fuselage from whereI had to grab it. I am sorry about the damage." 

The emergency crew were already opening the jets door as the chief of the crew smiled up to Supergirl. "Thank you Supergirl. I am sure the owner will not have an issue with the damage as you saved their lives." He didn't know what else to say; he was caught off guard having the beautiful hero in front of him.

She smiles and gives a small nod before she pushes up off the ground hovering as she takes one last look to make sure everything will be okay. 'I hope I placed it in a spot that will not delay any other flights.' Kara looks back to the small jet and blinks as she sees Miranda Priestly stepping out the door slapping the hands of one of the emergency crew members as she makes her way down the steps. 

"I told you I am fine! Get your hands off me this instant. Go tend to someone who needs help!" Miranda was obviously well and just wanted to get off the aircraft and onto solid ground. Once her heels touched the ground, she looked up to find Supergirl hovering in the air by the aircraft, a look of awe across her features. 'Photos do not do that girl any justice. Damn.'

Internally rolling her eyes at the reaction Miranda had at seeing Supergirl floating by the plane made Kara still feel weird when people did that. Kara remembered that Cat, Emily, and Andy had left the office to go pick up Ms. Priestly and left Kara to make sure that all the security personnel knew who Miranda Priestly is and that she is allowed access to Ms. Grant's private elevator. It was because of this that she had time even to go flying tonight in the first place. Now here she is floating 5 feet off the ground and hearing the distinct sound of Cat Grant's stilettos behind her clicking upon ground making their way towards her. 

Cat moves towards Supergirl as Andy and Emily go to check on Miranda. She stops about 20 feet from the floating Heroine and looks up to her eyes. "Saved the day again I see." She can not help thinking Supergirl still looks like Kara, but the two women had shown up in her office and shook hands, so she shakes her head slightly at the thought. 'Maybe I just think they look alike because they are both so much the same.' She smiles to herself thinking of Kara's smile.

Kara slowly floats back down to the ground landing gently without sound, and she takes a few steps towards Cat a smile upon her lips as she stops about 3 feet from the woman. "I never really know what to say to that." She looks to Miranda, who is talking with Emily and Andy, then to the crew of the jet getting checked out by medics.

'There is that smile.' She sighs softly trying to push the thought away as she nods and follows Supergirls gaze. "They are alive because of you." 

Kara just turns her gaze back to Cat and smiles. "They are alive. That is all that matters." She always found it interesting the way Cat was around her when she wore the super suit. Kara still has not had time to tell Cat she is Supergirl, and she always had wanted to tell her, but after the shapeshifter stunt, she is apprehensive about telling Cat. She knows Cat will feel betrayed, lied too, and hurt. She wants to hang her head in shame after the thought but she keeps herself in check. 'I'm Supergirl right now. keep your chin up.' Pushing the thoughts away.

Miranda watched as Cat and Supergirl talked and decided she needed to thank the girl. She moves towards the two women as she motions for Andy and Emily to follow. Once she is standing by Cat, she looks to Supergirl with a smile upon her lips. "Thank you. You saved my life as well as the lives of my pilots and attendant." Miranda couldn't help her gaze roaming over Supergirls body. 'I wonder if she would model for my magazine.'

Cat looked to Miranda once they were side by side she narrows her eyes for a moment at the way Miranda is looking at Supergirl. Cat then flinches for a moment wondering why she even did that, gathering her composure she looks up to Supergirls eyes as she listens to them.

"Your welcome. Honestly, I was just flying around enjoying the night air when I heard the explosion." Kara's blush is just barely noticeable as Miranda is ogling her. "My body came to a halt in flight, and I was able to see the engine on fire, so I did what anyone would do." A bright smile upon her lips as she looks at the women before her. "It looks like everything here is well in hand. I should be going." Kara bends her knees slightly and floats into the air with a gentle push off from the ground. "Good night ladies." She turns back to them and waves as she gives Cat a wink before flying off into the night.

Miranda was thrown by what Supergirl said and that wink from Supergirl to Cat was not lost on her. She just stared as the girl took off into the sky. "Is she always so..." She looks at Cat with her brow arched and a look of awe returns to her features.

A small chuckle at the start of the question from Miranda as they watch Supergirl fly away. "Oblivious to how truly rare her kindness, valor, and strength of character is?" She looks to Miranda with a smirk on her lips. "Yes. She is very pure. I don't know how she does it."

Emily decides to ask. "What do you mean? She has powers."

Cat rolls her eyes and looks to Emily. "Supergirl sees all the horrible things us humans are capable of. Think about it."

"It would change us. Supergirl is still able to do what she does every day. Not because of her powers. But because of who she is." Andy smiles looking to Emily. "If angels were real. I believe Supergirl would be one of them."

Miranda rolls her eyes looking at the women. "Yes. Well, All that aside." Miranda slaps Cat gently on the shoulder and arches her brow staring at her. "You have this goddess on earth flying around your city, and you have never had her pose for you?"

Looking taken aback by the question and Miranda's actions, Cat gathers herself and pops her right hip out to the side as she places her hand upon it. "Miranda. I never asked. She hardly has time to give interviews." She says as it is a matter of fact.

Miranda nods slowly remembering the wink Supergirl gave Cat as a grin plays upon her lips. "Humm or your just too chicken to ask the girl." She smirks. "You better ask before someone else does." She gently pokes Cat in the center of her chest. "Especially since said goddess has legs like those, a smile that shines brighter than the sun and a body to kill for. I am VERY tempted to learn how to use a camera myself!" Miranda turns and looks to Andy and Emily. "Come now girls show me where the limo is. We have a long day tomorrow, and I need my sleep after this eventful night."

Emily and Andy lead Miranda to the limo tossing a look over their shoulders to make sure Ms. Grant is okay because the silence from the woman was not something they expected. But then again it was something they had always seen Miranda do to people on a daily basis.

All of a sudden Cat felt a pang of jealousy. She felt confused by the feeling. After all, she has Kara and soon hopefully Lucy. It was feelings like this that made her think Kara and Supergirl were one in the same in the first place. Even after seeing both the women in her office at the same time, She thinks there might still be a possibility that it was some elaborate trick. Cat rolls her eyes and lets a sigh escapes her lips as she gathers her wits and follows the women to the limo. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feeling sleepy from her long weekend Kara had taken a shower and lazily hovers off the ground and towards her bed where she plops down upon it and grabs one of the pillows Cat had slept on. Kara takes in a deep breath smelling her scent still on the surface of it and then lets out the breath slowly in a whisper. "Lavendar and lemon." She rolls over and pulls the covers over her body as she hugs the pillow still. "I miss her."

"Is everything alright Kara?" Kryptos had picked up that Kara's serotonin levels had dropped just slightly. 

Kara quirks her brow hearing Kryptos. "I will be fine Kryptos." She rolls her eyes and wonders where the little robot is stored because she definitely thinks Kal-El has it close by.

"You miss her. You mean Ms. Grant?" The little robot wanted to leave its hiding place to check on Kara, but it stayed hidden as ordered by Kal, Alex, and Bruce. Only allowed to come out to protect Kara from immediate danger or to aid if the girl were to come home damaged physically.

"Yes." Kara rolls onto her back and looks at the ceiling. "Kryptos. Am I wrong in assuming that you are hidden somewhere in this apartment?"

Kryptos doesn't answer for a few moments trying to follow its orders. "I am unable to answer this question, Kara."

She smirks and slowly sits up. "Kryptos who was it that programmed you not to answer that question?"

Still unable to answer. "I am unable to respond that question as well Kara."

Kara growls and then it dawns on her. The only person that annoys her like this is. "Let me guess. It was Alex."

Kryptos replies. "Since that is not a question, and you have given the answer. How am I to respond Kara?" 

Kara giggles having tricked the robot. "Aww, It is okay Kryptos. Since I had the answer, it was not a question but a statement. Only Alex would be a smarty pants and program you like that." She smiles sadly missing not only Cat but now her sister too.

Kryptos could tell Kara was feeling worse. "Kara, I am sorry."

Kara sighs and rolls back onto her side hugging the pillow once again. "It's not your fault Kryptos."

"You are feeling sad." Kryptos answers.

Kara smirks slightly and nods to herself. "Yeah, but some sadness is good. Yes, I miss Alex. But I know she is alright and will return. I also know I will see Cat tomorrow, I just miss having her in my arms. It is a good kind of sad. It means I love them, and they love me."

"I understand very little about emotions. Kal-El programmed me to be efficient, yet he also programmed me differently than the other units. I am only learning, but the process is confusing. So am I right in stating that emotions are confusing?"

Kara arches her brow slowly with the information. "Kryptos, did Kal-El program you with emotions?"

"No, only to learn about them. It is to assist you better." Kryptos answered.

"Oh, okay." Kara remembers walking in on Kal when he was talking about feelings to his robot. 'I guess it's because we can not go to a real psychiatrist.' 

"Will there be anything else Kara?" Kryptos asks.

"No. Thank you Kryptos. I feel better." She smiles and hugs her pillow close rolling over to sleep. "Good night Kryptos."

Kryptos responds."You are welcome, Kara. Good night." 

Kara closes her eyes and wishes Cat were in her arms so she could brush her lips against Cat's neck and feel the tingling that it left on her lips that morning. 

The last thoughts Kara had before falling to sleep was that tomorrow she will be able to spend her day with Carter, Cat and Lucy and maybe just maybe she will get to feel how Lucy's neck will make her lips tingle too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While laying in bed, Cat found herself staring at the ceiling thinking about how wonderful her weekend was. All until that call from Andy this morning. Cat huffs and rolls over on her side as she closes her eyes. She was missing the feeling of Kara's arms around her waist. The light touches of her fingers dragging over her skin. Just the memory of it made her shiver, and she growled at herself for thinking about it. 'God I need to sleep! She isn't even here, and she is keeping me up!' She rolls onto her back again and sighs as she pulls her covers around her body. 

She decided to try and think about the things she needs to do tomorrow. The first thing will be to have Kara run the Supergirl story to the printers to replace a story on the front page that was less exciting. Cat had finished the story 30 minutes ago about the hero who saved Miranda's plane.

When Kara gets done with that, Cat will have her tell Lucy she is to work with them during the time Miranda is around. Cat grins thinking about having both the girls she cares about in her office all day tomorrow; then she arches her brow wondering if she will even be able to concentrate on what work they will need to do. "Hmmm." Cat never asked Kara what her full plan was on that. Maybe she needs to ask her before she sends Kara to get Lucy. She shakes her head slightly against the pillow under her head as she mumbles. "Kara will more than likely tell me what the plan is." She smiles to herself and cuddles into her covers more as she thinks about Kara and Lucy. 'GAH! I need to think about what else I need to do tomorrow!'

Cat tries to concentrate on her plans for work. She knows that Miranda will need to be introduced to some of her staff so they can help her and her two assistants. Then she will need to have Kara take Miranda on a tour of the building. At least the places she will more than likely want to go. 

Cat needs to figure out a way to ask Lucy to join her and Kara for lunch. She arches her brow and bites her cheek as she whispers to herself again. "Maybe Kara already will have a plan for that too." She bites her lower lip remembering the wicked look Kara had when she said she had a plan. Cat feel butterflies in her stomach, and her skin tingles on her neck where Kara had kissed her last. Cat catches herself veering off topic again and growls at herself once more as she grabs her pillow from under her head and places it over her face as she screams into it. "That girl has ruined me!" She pulls the pillow off her face and takes in a deep breath as she places it under her head again. 'Work. List. Need to finish list.'

Cat decides that after lunch she will need time to go over any story ideas people have sent to her e-mail and approve or shoot the idea down. By the time she is done with that Carter will show up and she wants to try to have most of her work done by then, but she also knows she will need to look at layouts for the Tribune. Cat knows Kara will help her with that, and Lucy might give some input, by the time they are done with all of that it will be time for the brainstorm meeting with Miranda and her groupies.

Cat nods once to herself with a smile as she closes her eyes. Her last thoughts before falling asleep are that tomorrow will be a long day, but I get to spend it with the three people I care most about.


	19. Kara's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat learns kara's plan, the fun way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any and all spelling or grammar issues. aka. Capital letters in random places. I am trying to work on it tho.

Ideally, this morning would have been less flying and more walking to work. By the time Kara got to her desk, Supergirl had stopped two muggings and a high-speed chase before ducking down to the deserted ally by CatCo to change into her work clothing. Looking at the clock, she knew she had half an hour to check her e-mails, messages, and send out any replies before she would have to go to Noonan's. 

Kara worked silently as she used short bursts of speed between looking up from her screen to make sure no one was watching her and typing out replies to the messages. Seeing the public elevator was about to hit her floor when she finished, she gently pushed from her desk as she moved quickly. Kara made it inside the elevator just before the doors were about to close and all without using her super speed. Once the elevator arrived on the ground floor, she stopped at the security desk to make sure they remembered Miranda Priestly would be using Ms. Grant's private elevator. Then she made her way to Noonan's for Ms. Grant's morning beverage. 

Stepping up to the barista she gave her usual order of two latte's and two muffins to go; she turned to find Lucy had just entered the line 5 people back. Biting her lower lip Kara moved to Lucy and smiled shyly as she greeted her. "Morning Lucy." 

Lucy heard Kara and looked to her with a smile on her lips. "Hello, Kara. I see you have Ms. Grant's morning latte." Lucy's eyes drifted from Kara's to her lower lip where the girl had been biting it, only to fall to the drink then back to Kara's eyes.

"Yes." Kara fidgeted slightly catching Lucy looking at her lip. "Well. I will see you later. I need to get this up there before it gets cold." She maneuvered past Lucy and out the doors deciding to wait for Ms. Grant to get to work before trying to engage too much with Lucy. Kara had a plan, but she only hoped she had the nerve to put it into motion, and she knew having Cat close by would help.

Lucy Watched as Kara left out the doors her eyes falling to kara's legs below that black Elisabetta Franch above the knee skirt. 'Nice choice' She smirked as her eyes moved up to Kara's butt. 'VERY nice choice.' She blinked when the man behind her cleared his throat and motioned in front of her; the line had moved up. She blushed having been caught checking out Kara's butt by a complete stranger as she moved up in line.

The man behind Lucy mumbled. "Smooth." He then chuckled lightly to himself.

Lucy was a light shade of pink, but she didn't reply to his comment. She knew she had been caught, and she had to agree it was not smooth what so ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ring of the private elevator announced the arrival of Cat as the doors opened she stepped from its confines and saw Kara standing by her desk with that sunny Danvers smile that lit up the room. The corners of Cat's lips twitched up just slightly as she tried to contain herself and not just launch at the girl and hug her. Cat paused by her as she removed her sunglasses and reached out running her fingertips over Kara's fingers letting them linger just slightly longer than usual as she gently takes the cup from her. She tilts her head slightly and looks down Kara's body slowly, then back up to her eyes before she continues her path to her office past the glass doors. "Keria, we have a lot of work to do today so you will be in my office most of it. Gather your things and get in here." She lets the glass doors shut behind her as she moves to her desk.

When Kara saw Ms.Grant come off the elevator, she couldn't contain the happiness she felt as she smiled brightly watching her approach. The moment Cat's fingertips brushed her fingers those butterflies flared in her stomach, and she had to fight herself to not go slack-jawed from the touch. Standing silently as Cat looked over her body a light blush upon her cheeks and she listened to the instructions. "Yes, Ms. Grant." Kara quickly gathered her items she would need for the day by sliding them into her shoulder bag and carried them into Cat's office. Moving to the table between the couches she placed the bag down onto the table and moved towards Cat's desk still holding her tablet while she reaches up with her free hand and adjusts her glasses waiting for the daily to-do list.

Cat silently moves behind her desk and bends down to open the lower drawer; she places her purse into the drawer and closes it as she sets her drink down onto the surface of the desk and stands watching Kara gather her items and come into the office. When Kara looks at her, she smirks slightly watching the girl adjust her glasses. Cat turns on her heels and heads out to the balcony.

Kara arches her brow watching Cat go to the balcony and follows as she bites her lower lip watching Cat's hips sway. 

Once outside Cat turns left and when Kara is within reach she grabs her gently by her wrist and guides her to the Malaga sofa against the wall. She knows this is a bad idea, but she can not stand not having Kara's arms around her any longer. Cat halts in front of the large outdoor sofa as she slides her right hand over Kara's left and takes the tablet from her and drops it onto the matching chair across the way. She slides her hands over Kara's arms and to her shoulders as she looks into her deep blue eyes, whispering. "I missed you."

When she turns outside the doors to where Cat went out on the balcony, she feels Cat's fingers clasp around her wrist, and she relaxes her muscles so Cat can guide her where she wishes. Kara is silent as her heart beat skips in her chest hearing Cat missed her. She smiles and whispers as she steps closer pressing her body against Cats she had missed the feel of Cat against her body. "I missed you too." 

"Hmmm." Cat slowly pushes Kara down onto the sofa until her back is flat against the seat cushions. She moves down and lays beside her facing Kara and slides her left arm over the girls chest letting the palm of her hand rest over the center of it as she rests her head on Kara's left shoulder. " I missed your warmth." Cat knows they have about half an hour before people actually start to flood into the bullpen, and she knows Miranda will not be in until 9 am, so she wants to take this time with Kara.

Kara blushes as she is guided down onto the sofa by Cat. She opens her arms as Cat slides down beside her and Kara smiles feeling her get settled against her body. Kara slides her hands around Cat's waist, and she hugs her into her embrace as she whispers. "I missed having you close to me." She gently moves her right-hand up over Cat's arm to her neck with feather light touches as she lets them trace small patterns over her flesh. 

Cat shivers at the touch upon her neck and closes her eyes enjoying it for a few moments before she moves her right arm so she can lean up on her elbow and look down into Kara's eyes. She moves her left hand up from Kara's chest and to her jawline as she traces it slowly with her fingertips, her eyes flicker to Kara's lips then her neck and back to her eyes as she leans down and gently kisses Kara's jaw just behind the ear. It's a soft, slow, open-mouthed kiss and her lips gently glide upon her silky flesh, as she moans lightly against kara's ear enjoying the taste. 

Kara had seen the look in Cat's eyes when she looked at her lips, but she also saw her eyes flicker to her neck so when Cat's lips graced her neck with the soft warmth of her mouth Kara had to bite her own lower lip to stifle the moan threatening to escape as her eyes closed and her mouth went dry. 'Oh, Rao.' Her breathing slowed and felt heavy as she tilts her head to expose her neck to Cat. Kara melts when she feels Cat's breath against her ear, releasing her lower lip from between her teeth a soft moan rolls from her lips in a whisper. "Oh, Cat." The O and Cat's name are drawn out with her moan.

Hearing Kara's moan sends a jolt through her body, and it takes everything in her to control her actions, yet she still falters slightly as she gently bites Kara's neck and lets her fingertips trail over the girls clavicle slowly back and forth as she whispers hotly against Kara's ear. "Kara. that skirt is at least two inches shorter than your usual ones." She flicks her tongue over Kara's ear lobe as she whispers again."If this is part of your plan, It will definitely work on Lucy if it works this well on me."

Kara's eyes roll back as she feels Cats warm breath against her ear and her fingertips over her skin. She licks her own lips as she opens her eyes trying to concentrate. "Hmmm, Yes." She glides her fingers over her own body and up to Cat's fingertips that are tracing her clavicle, and she lets her fingers slides over the back of Cat's hand and laces her fingers with her's. When she feels Cat's tongue flick her earlobe she bites her lower lip once again to keep from moaning only to release her lip as she whispers. " Just a small part of the plan." 

Cat arches her brow slowly watching Kara's fingertips moving over the girls body. 'Shit! That's hot!' She closes her eyes for a few moments until she feels Kara's fingers lace over her fingers against the back of her hand. Cat captures Kara's earlobe and suckles upon it as she rolls her hips once against Kara's side. She releases her earlobe and whispers against the shell of Kara's ear. "Small part my ass Kara." She flicks her tongue over Kara's Earlobe again and then whispers. "Let me show you how well this part of your plan is in no. way. a small part." She guides her hand with Kara's interlaced fingers down to the bottom edge of her own skirt as Cat parts her legs and wiggles slightly to make the skirt slide up. Cat slowly glides her fingertips over her moist heat with Kara's fingers letting her feel just how well this plan is working. "Hmmm."

Kara shivers with pleasure when she feels Cat suckle her earlobe and when she feels Cat's hips grind against her side she gasps. When she feels Cat's tongue flick her ear again and her warm breath whispering against it, she can't help the little whimper. Her brow arches listening to Cat but only for a few moments before she realizes Cat is guiding her hand down to her skirt. Kara's eyes go wide, and her mind goes blank, unable to think as her jaw drops at the direction things are going. When Kara feels Cats slick wet heat against her fingers she lets out a slightly longer moan, and she can't stop her fingers from pressing against Cat's heat with the woman's own fingers as well. "Oh. fuck cat." Kara can feel her own panties start to moisten just with feeling Cat's wetness.

Cat moans as she feels Kara's fingers press against her sex and she grinds her hips up once against them. "Oh, Shit! Kara." She wants to fuck her fingers so much right now, but she knows they should stop before someone walks in on them. She reluctantly guides Kara's hand from under her skirt and brings their hands back up to rest against Kara's Chest. Her sex still tingling from the touch as she looks into Kara's eyes a soft blush upon her cheeks as she whispers. "I.. I shouldn't have. I'm Sorry."

When Cat cursed and used her name like that, it made her feel even wetter, and she was fighting herself internally to keep from just grabbing the woman and shoving her fingers back down into the slick wet heat she had just been teased with. Hearing Cat's apology makes Kara want to do something to show there is no need for it. Kara glides her hand from over the back of Cats hand and grasps it gently with her fingers as she brings it to her lips, she captures Cats middle finger between her lips and tastes Cat's lovely juices upon her tongue as she swirls it around Cat's finger in her mouth. A soft moan rolling in her throat as her eyes were closed and her hips grind once against Cat's hips she takes in a second finger into her mouth sucking upon them. "Hmmm."

Cat's jaw drops and her eyes glaze over as she watches Kara tasting her juices from her fingers. She swallows hard as Kara takes her second finger and Cat can not help the panicked tone that comes with her whispered moan. "God, damn it, Kara! Your fucking killing me here!" She is fighting herself wanting just to jump Kara's bones and kiss her with every bit of passion that's flowing through her, But she knows they are saving their kiss for special reasons.

Kara had finished licking all of Cat's fingers, and then she licked her own making sure not to miss a drop because she was not sure how long it would be before she would get a chance at this again. When she is done, she realizes what she had done and blushes almost crimson at the shocked look on Cat's face and from the moaned words from her lips. Kara hides her face against Cats neck and mumbles shyly. "I'm sorry Cat." She pulls back looking into Cat's eyes and can not help the sexy smirk that plays upon her lips as she still tastes Cat on her tongue. Her tone had slipped without her permission into a seductive whisper as she leans in whispering into Cat's ear. "I couldn't help it. You smell so.." She moans a soft yummy sound as she then continues to whisper. "And you taste so fucking good. I had to have it." Kara pushes her body against Cat's as she kisses her neck whispering. "I want you so bad right now. I can barely control myself." 

Watching Kara blush and the look of realizing what she had just done flicker over the girls features makes Cat smirk, and she nods at the apology. Cat's breath catches as she feels Kara's lips upon her neck and her words make Cat's mind short circuit. 'What the hell! Does she even realize what she is doing!?' Cat wants just to bang her own head against the wall right now because it is telling her to stop this and her body is screaming to just fucking do it. She takes in a deep breath and lets it out steadying her mind and body as she looks to Kara her tone serious yet caring. "Kara... If you still wish to initiate this plan of yours. We need to get a move on." She leans in and kisses Kara's cheek as she slowly moves from Kara reluctant to even have to pull herself away. She looks down into her eyes and smiles softly. 

Kara almost whimpers as Cat moves away and she silently watches as she listens to her words. She smiles and nods in understanding as she moves from the sofa and stands close to Cat, sliding her hands around her waist and pulling her close in a gentle embrace. "Yes." She kisses the tip of Cat's nose. "But just so we are clear." 

Cat arches her brow slightly then smiles being kissed on the nose. "Clear on what?" 

Kara leans down and whispers in Cat's ear. "Seduction is the plan." She smirks and looks into Cat's eyes. 

Cat smirks understanding the plan now. "This will be fun."

"Ah. One more thing." Kara quickly with human speed moves Cat and presses her back against the wall near the glass doors to her office. "No kissing on the lips. That is something I have been saving for the three of us."

Cat grins. "I knew there was a reason you wouldn't kiss me." Cat leans up and kisses Kara just under her jaw. "I am happy we haven't. It will make it that much more special for us all."

Kara smiles and nods. "Exactly."

Cat sighs and feels like dragging her heels she doesn't want to work today she just wants to see if Lucy is interested and take both of her girls home. She growls at herself and snaps into her Cat Grant queen of all media persona. "Keria. Let's get to work we have too much to do today." 

Kara grins watching Cat; she always loved to see her like this. "Yes, Ms. Grant." She moves and opens the glass door for Cat.

Cat smiles and whispers to Kara as she enters the office. "I love you."

Kara smiles and whispers to Cat's back as she passed. "I love you too."


	20. The Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cat set the hook to catch Lucy. Things get a little confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any and all spelling or grammar issues. aka. Capital letters in random places. I am trying to work on it tho.

"Keria. I need you to take this down to the press. Have them remove the story of the vigilante in in Star City that wears the green hood. If people wanted to read about a man dressed like that and shoots arrows saving people they can pick up a book about Robin Hood." Cat picks up the folder with her story on Supergirl saving Miranda and her crew and how Supergirl took the time to make sure everyone was okay before she took off into the sky.

"Ms. Grant, even tho I do not agree with the Green Arrows methods at times. He has been helping the people in that city." She takes the folder from Cat with a slight smile. 

Cat smirks watching Kara deciding to poke the girl in a sense. "Yes. Well, He is a thug in a mask. I agree he has been improving. "She points at the folder in Kara's hands. "That story is better. Supergirl saved Miranda's plane from crashing last night." 

Kara hugs the folder against her chest not too thrilled that she has to feign not knowing the answer to her following question. "I hope everyone on the plane was okay. Did anyone get hurt?"

Cat arches her brow at the question and then nods slowly. "Yes Keria, everyone is fine. No one was harmed."

Kara sighs with relief. "That is good. I will run these down. Did you want anything else while I am down there?" She just wants to get out of there, so she doesn't have to fib on the plane issue anymore.

"Yes. On your way back stop by Lucy's office and ask her if she would be willing to work in this office with us while Miranda is here." Cat smirks at Kara and then leans forward in her chair as she whispers in Kara's direction on the opposite side of her desk. "Just invite her but try not to seduce her into it, we need to take it slow and careful steps would be best."

Kara tilts her head slightly as she looks at Cat with a confused expression as she leans down a bit to whisper. "I do not plan to seduce her. That's your job. You're the one she has a crush on." She smirks and gives Cat a wink. "Who can blame her. You are a hottie!." She turns on her heels and after a few steps she exits out the office doors.

'She can not be that dense!' Cat was deadpanned by how oblivious the girl was when it came to not knowing how beautiful Kara really is. Speechless, she watches Kara walk out of her office. Cat shakes her head as she leans back in her chair and pinches the bridge of her nose. 'Of course, this is Kara. That Hobbit has been hitting on her since day one and Kara still has no clue. I had even seen Supergirl's eyes dip down over Kara's body when they met. Or whatever that thing was.' She sighs trying to push the thoughts from her head. Cat needed to stop thinking Kara is Supergirl she had seen them both in the same room with her and still she was not entirely convinced. But either way, she dosesn't care. She loves Kara for who she is, and if that means she is Supergirl too, she will love her the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Only five folders were on her desk when she got to her office, and she had already worked through four of them when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in." She looks up at the door and arches her brow slightly as she see's Kara Danvers standing in her doorway. Her eyes glide down Kara's body then back up to her eyes, a soft blush on her cheeks being caught off guard and she quickly pushes her chair back and stands gracefully running her hands down her skirt to iron out any wrinkles. "Oh, Kara. Hi. Did I miss a memo on a meeting?" She starts to look down at her schedule.

Kara fidgets in the doorway as Lucy looks over her body, a soft blush fills her cheeks, and she stutters slightly as she watches Lucy stand. "Hi. I. Um, no. No memo. I mean no meeting. You didn't miss anything." She gives a reassuring smile as she reaches up and adjusts her glasses. 

Lucy bites her lower lip watching Kara fidget in her doorway. 'So cute!' She releases her lower lip and smiles. "Did Ms. Grant send you?"

She nods slowly as she looks at the floor, her hands twitching in front of herself. "Ms. Grant sent me to ask you if you would." Kara gulps and looks up to Lucy's eyes. "If you would work with us while Ms. Priestly is in town." 

Lucy arches her brow and looks as if she is thinking for a moment as she looks at her computer screen. "Ms. Grant wants me close in the event of anything happening while Miranda is here?" She looks at Kara's eyes.

"Oh. Yes, I guess that can be why?" Kara nods quickly and giggles nervously. "I mean yes that is why she wants you to work from her office."

"Humm. Alright. Do I need to bring anything?" She watches Kara curiously wondering what the girl is up too.

Kara brings her right index finger to her lips as if thinking while she looks to the ceiling. She then smiles motioning with that same hand towards Lucy's desk. "I would assume any work, laptop, anything you may need for the day."

Lucy nods and points to her laptop as she picks up her bag and a few other items. "Please grab the laptop and power cord?"

Kara moves towards Lucy's desk picking up the laptop, then following the cord to the outlet she bends down pulling it from the wall gently. 

Lucy grins watching Kara's bend down and unplug the cable. 'This could be fun.' She quickly wipes the grin from her features and moves towards the door holding it open for Kara.

Kara smiles as she turns towards the door and walks out into the hallway. "Thank you." 

Lucy follows Kara into the hallway and towards Ms. Grant's office. She notices that Miranda and her assistance are not there yet. "They still not here yet?"

Looking over her shoulder to Lucy as they walk through the bullpen. "Oh. Not yet but they should be after lunch. They had a rough night."

Lucy smiles. "I already met Emily and Andy. Andy reminds me of you Kara."

Kara arches her brow as they get to Ms. Grant's office door, she pulls it open with her free hand. "How is that?"

Lucy smirks as she walks into Cat's office. "You both dress alike, and both have a crush on someone at work."

Cat's head snaps up hearing the end of Lucy's sentence. 'Shit. Kara told her about our crush on her!!??' She looks wide-eyed at Kara as Lucy is putting her things down on the table by Kara's items.

Kara catches the look Cat is giving her and shakes her head no quickly. She tries to fix things before Cat goes into meltdown from a misunderstanding. "Oh. So you think I dress like Andy? Who does Andy have a crush on?"

Cat looks like she understands what she missed and quickly schools her features into her Cat grant queen of all media persona. Looking back to her computer screen and trying to listen to the conversation as she works.

Lucy looks to Kara and holds her hands out for the laptop. "It you could plug the power cord in?" She smiles sweetly. "Yes, you dress like Andy. As for the crush. It is not my place to tell."

Cat looks up from her screen watching Kara and lucy now.

Kara hands the laptop to Lucy and smiles. "Sure. I can plug it in over here its closest to the table. Your right. I should not have asked, about the crush." She moves to Cat's mini bar and moves to her hands and knee's stretching under the table by the bar as she reaches to try and plug it in. Her shirt moves up just showing a sliver of blue.

Lucy grins as she leans down putting the laptop on the table "It is okay." She watches Kara on her hands and knees.'My, my. What is she wearing under there? Blue lingerie?'

Cat arches her brow slowly as she sees Lucy checking out Kara's backside. 'Don't plan to seduce her my ass. Damn, Kara is so oblivious to what she is doing. She is going to whip Lucy and me into a frenzy without even knowing what she did!' Cat rolls her eyes and then grins seductively watching the both of them. 'I am in so much trouble.' She tilts her head slightly seeing Karas blue... 'Is that!? No. no. It's lingerie. It has to be.' She looks to Lucy wondering if she sees it too.

Lucy looks over to Cat and notices she has been caught looking at Kara, but she dosesn't give a shit because she has never seen that look on Cats face before. 'Interesting.' She grins at Cat and arches her brow. "So, You need me here because?"

Kara hears the question and bangs her head on the underside of the table after plugging in the power cord for lucy. She has the sense to remember to say. "OW!" As she moves from under the table and rubs her head slightly still on her knees. "Ms. Grant wants you here because in the event something happens with Miranda here, you will be able to handle things quickly legal wise." She looks to Cat and nods slowly. "Right Ms. Grant?" 

Lucy hears Kara hit her head and moves to her holding a hand out to help her up. "Are you okay?"

Cat smirks watching them and nods to Kara. "Right Keria. Are you going to be okay? Your not bleeding are you?" She smiles watching lucy hold her hand out to Kara.

Kara takes Lucy's hand and stands slowly. "Yeah. I am okay. Just a little bump." She giggles nervously looking at Cat. "No blood." She then looks to Lucy. "Thank you. Both of you. I am fine."

Lucy smiles still holding Kara's hand then when she realizes she is; she lets her hand go and moves to the couch. "Um, right. Okay. I still have to finish this paperwork. So. Yeah." Lucy sits gracefully on the couch and moves towards the edge of it leaning forward a little as she begins working again.

"Lucy, I heard that you have already met Emily and Andy. May I ask as to how that happened?" Cat is looking at Lucy curiously.

Lucy looks up from her laptop as she bites her cheek. "I met Emily through a website." She blushes slightly. "Netflix and Cuddles." 

Kara sat on the couch across from lucy and when she heard the website title her jaw drops as she looks slowly from Lucy to Cat.

Cat had the sense not to let her jaw hit the floor hearing the name of the website her son introduced her too. She tilts her head waiting for Lucy to finish.

Lucy looks at Kara and Cat's expressions and arches her brow looking to Cat. "I thought you knew? I mean. Carter helped me set up my profile. I figured he had told you what we did. He tells you everything, right?"

Kara closes her mouth and then gets that confused puppy Danvers look as she looks at Lucy. "You let him help you set up you profile?"

Lucy blushes. "Well, He was in there when I was already planning to work on it."

Cat clears her throat. "Well, Carter didn't tell me he helped you set your profile up. He did, however, tell me about the website and helped me set mine up too." She blushes slightly and looks down at the surface of her desk. "He didn't want me to be alone this weekend while he was with his father." She looks to Lucy and Kara.

'Awww, Carter is so sweet to think of his mother's feelings.' Kara's eyes go wide when she realizes what has happened. She arches her brow as her eyes relax and she tilts her head looking to Cat. "Um, did he help you on Friday?"

Cat nods slowly. "Yes... Why?"

Lucy giggles watching them. "That's the day he helped me too."

Kara face palms. "That's the day he caught me looking at my profile. I already had one."

Lucy smirks looking at Kara. "I had just learned about the website Friday from Diana Prince while we had lunch, she is a friend of mine from when I was in the military."

Cat looks at Lucy. "You know Diana Prince?"

Kara groans and looks at Cat then to Lucy. "Diana also gave me the info, but a week before."

Cat gapes looking at Kara. "You know Diana Prince?"

Lucy laughs hearing Cat ask the same question twice. 

Kara rolls her eyes and looks from Lucy to Cat. "Yes. She use to date my cousin. We became good friends when she took me to meet her family." Kara smirks remembering all the beautiful women who helped her train to fight.

Cat gathers her composure and glares at Kara. "Seriously we are going to be working on that damn resume." 

Lucy arches her brow thinking she missed something. "I guess next time Diana is around I will have her stop in so you can meet her?"

Cat looks to Lucy and smiles softly. "That would be lovely."

Lucy looks from Cat to Kara and arches her brow wondering what the hell is up with them. She then looks back to Cat and nods once. "Okay. She will be here this week sometime. I will see if we can have lunch."

Cat nods. "Thank you. Speaking of lunch. Lucy, would you like to join Kara and I for lunch today?" 

"I have no plans. So, Sure why not." She smiles. 

Kara smiles watching them as she reaches out grabbing her tablet, ready for when Cat tells her where to book their lunch date.

Cat smirks looking from Lucy to Kara, who is already poised to make reservations. "Keria, You choose where you want us to have lunch. Preferably somewhere we will not be bothered." Cat feel's like she has forgotten something in the span of the last few minutes. She pushes the thought away. 'If it is important I will remember it later.'

Kara smiles and nods. "How about Noir?"

Lucy looks up at the suggestion with a blush. "um. Kara that's a place where coupl-"

Cat interrupts Lucy and nods to Kara. "Yes. I love the food there and because of the private rooms we will not have to worry about lunch being ruined because of camera flashes."

Kara smirks. "Exactly."

Lucy arches her brow looking from Kara to Cat then back again. 'Maybe because Cat is so famous she has to find places out of the way. Still, it's a place for couples too." She blushes almost crimson and then looks to the ground at her shoes fighting off a need to fidget in her seat. 

Cat grins seeing Lucy's blush; then she looks to Kara and winks. Only to shift back into her Cat Grant business mode as she looks back to Lucy. "Will that be okay with you Lucy?"

Kara bites her lower lip watching the wink; she looks to Lucy and grins seeing the blush. 'Awww! She is so cute!' She smiles brightly waiting for an answer.

Lucy looks from Cat to Kara and melts seeing that smile on Kara's face. She nods slowly watching them. "Um, Okay." She can understand why Cat would need to hide from reporters and the like. But when Kara picked that restaurant Lucy knew the place right off the bat because James had wanted to take her there. But she had told him no because she didn't feel like that towards him anymore. Lucy knew if she ever went she would want it to be with Kara or Cat. Now she was going with both of them, and it was not even in a date compacity. Lucy lets a sigh escape her lips as she looks at her computer screen. "I need to finish this work before we go. Time sensitive and all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my story. Kara has not ever been kissed by anyone. So yeah Cat's eldest son never happened! He doesn't even exist.  
> I also added that Kara learned to fight from the amazons like in the comics. I wish they had done it in the show!


	21. The Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch is full of surprises.
> 
> This is a long one! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any and all spelling or grammar issues. aka. Capital letters in random places. I am trying to work on it tho

Time seemed to be going by painfully slow and Kara is more than sure it is because she keeps looking at the clock to see if its lunch time yet. 'Fifteen minutes!' She had made the reservation for 1:30 PM knowing that Cat liked to take late lunches because by that time people were already back at their jobs working again and places were less crowded. Kara had already called Ms. Grant's driver service and made sure they would be waiting for them by 1:00 PM in case there was traffic on the way to Noir. She was excited that she was going to be having lunch with Cat and Lucy for the first time, Kara had decided to use her favor Diana owed her to surprise them for their lunch date. When Kara had made the reservation on the phone to the restaurant, she told them to check their E-mail for instructions for the Chefs. 

Kara had been told by Diana that she had given her close friend Chef Homaro Cantu, Kara's name and told him that she would pay for anything Kara and her guests would want, no matter how much food or beverage they ordered. Diana had also made sure to tell the chef that he would need to triple the size of his usual plated orders just for Kara. Kara remembered the mock shock she had upon her features when Diana had told her that last bit, and it made her smile.

Cat had been watching Kara silently from behind her desk since the last time she looked at the clock. Seeing Kara's smile made her not only wonder what was on the girls mind but also made her smile as well. She then looked to see Lucy, who seemed to be lost staring at her laptop screen and her typing had halted. Cat smirked when she figured out that Lucy was looking at Kara's smile from the corner of her eye. She looked back to Kara, who was oblivious to the women watching her as Kara seemed to be lost in thought with that beautiful smile upon her pink lips. 

Lucy couldn't think once she had noticed Kara's smile from the corner of her eye, she was frozen in place and had just remembered to breathe. 'That girl could stop traffic with that smile.' She smiled to herself then looked to Cat, who had also been watching Kara, Cat's smile had made Lucy arch her brow, and her jaw had almost dropped. 'Yet another look I have never seen.' Lucy smiles once again and begins to type the last of the contract she was working on. 'It is good to see them smile. I wonder what they are thinking.'

Kara looked at the clock and beamed with excitement; she had to fight to control herself from leaping to her feet. Instead, she stands slowly and runs her hands down the length of her short skirt to smooth out the wrinkles and quietly announces. "It is lunch time. We should be going." She was trying to keep calm, but she was more than sure the little nervous twitches her hands down at her sides would do now and then would be a dead giveaway.

"Ah. So, it is." Cat pushed her chair back from her desk and gracefully moved from the seat and towards Kara and Lucy at the couches. She gently let her fingertips glide over Kara's side for but a moment as she passed her and leaned down carefully taking Lucy's laptop from her and setting it on the table. Cat's eyes carefully taking in Lucy's movements.

Lucy had just hit enter to finish saving the contract as Cat was pulling the device from her lap. Her eyes moved from the laptop as it was placed upon the table and slowly up Cat's legs, her tight little body, her neck, then her eyes. Lucy gulped finding a grinning Cat Grant looking into her eyes. 'She caught me.'

Kara shivered slightly at the touch from Cat's fingers and her gaze fell upon the woman as she moved to Lucy. She smiled watching them and once she saw Lucy's eyes trailing over Cat's body and resting on the woman's eyes. She smirked to herself knowing that the look Lucy now had on her face is one of being caught. Kara bit her lower lip to keep from giggling at the scene having been caught doing the same thing recently. 'Awww. The poor thing had no chance. Too cute!'

"If you are still up to it of course?" Cat smirked watching Lucy with that Cat caught the canary look in her eyes. "Lunch that is." She saunters towards the doors as she speaks. "We will all ride in the private elevator. The public one looks like sardines falling out of a packed can." She motions to the elevators that have people squished into its confines.

Lucy blinked at the first question and regaining her composure as she stands slowly and smiles with a light blush upon her cheeks. "Yes. Of course." She follows Cat to the glass doors and opens one for her as she looks to the public elevators and then nods in agreement."

Kara follows Lucy's lead and moves quickly opening the other glass door for Cat with that sunny Danvers smile upon her lips as she addresses them both. "I am starving. I have wanted to eat out ever since the reservation."

Cat wanders towards the private elevator and hits the button. 'I have something you can eat out. Gah! I need to stop that!' The doors open and she steps in as she motions for them to follow shaking the naughty thought from her head. "Yes. Well, You are always starving Kara." She looks to them both as she places her sunglasses on. 

Lucy enters the elevator and giggles at Cat comment. "I have seen her eat an XL pizza all by herself. James and Winn even had a bet on how long it would take her to scarf it." She smirks looking at Kara. "That's not counting all the snacks she ate before the pizza came"

Kara's jaw drops and she blushes from the two making fun of her as she taps the button for the ground floor and the elevator doors close. She crosses her arms defensively over her chest. "I only got to eat once that day! " She bites her tongue knowing she had to eat even more than that once Lucy had left because Kara had fought other Kryptonians that morning and it wore her out. 

Cat can not help the undignified snort that leaves her lips as she watches Kara pout. "Awww. I think we struck a nerve."

Lucy laughs hearing Cat's little snort and then giggles as she nods in agreement with Cat. "I think we did."

Kara scoffs, her blush deepening slightly as she is speechless not knowing what to say to them. The elevator dings and the doors open once they are on the ground floor. Kara strides out the doors and stops at the lobby doors opening one for the two women. She keeps her mouth shut and nibbles her bottom lip as she shifts nervously in place.

Cat smirks watching Kara all nervous and unable to give a retort as she walks out to the waiting car, she nods her thanks to the driver and slides into the back seat. 'Kara is admorkable as ever today. With Lucy here I will have my hands full.'

Lucy giggles and blushes seeing Kara's nervous twitch and blush deepen as she follows Cat out into the vehicle. Lucy mumbles in a quiet whisper. "I wonder how low that blush goes." 

Kara releases the door after she exits the building following the two women she slides in beside Lucy and blushes more once she hears lucy's mumble. She bites her lower lip and shifts in her seat even more nervous. 

Cat grins watching the two women beside her as she smirks. "I often wonder what she does to burn off all those calories."

Lucy arches her brow looking at Cat. "Must be all those lattes runs you have her doing." She giggles watching Kara.

Kara gasps "Ms. Grant!?" She looks at Lucy shocked that she isn't helping the situation she slaps Lucy's shoulder playfully. 

Cat winks at Kara as she lets her guard down a bit at the way Kara reacted. She almost purrs but controls herself. "Oh, come now Keria. We were only having a little fun. Granted it's at your expense. But how can you fault us? You just look too cute all flustered."

Lucy arches her brow slowly hearing Cat as she turns to look at her. "Cute huh?" She smirks watching the woman who seems to have forgotten herself. 'It is so obvious Cat has a crush on Kara.'

Kara smirks as she watches Lucy catch Cat off guard. "So. So you think I'm cute Ms. Grant?" The innocent questing tone to her voice is soft and almost a whisper. 

Cat swallows looking from Lucy to Kara as she tries to think of what to say. "Well. I. Uh." She clenches her jaw for a moment as she gathers her composure and looks into Kara's eyes a playful smirk upon her lips and her voice slightly seductive. "You know damn well you are." She looks at Lucy and tilts her head with a grin. "You think she is cute. Don't you?"

Lucy gulps as she is taken aback by the question. She had thought she had kept herself from being caught looking at Kara from time to time, and she has been trying to do the same when she looks at Cat. 'Oh no! what do I do!?' Obviously, in Cat's office, she had been caught doing just that. Checking out Cat's body like a teenage with uncontrollable hormones and now here she is speechless and not sure how to answer. The vehicle had stopped outside the restaurant and the door open. Lucy smiles finding a way out of the situation. "Were here!." Granted she sounded too excited about arriving but she needed to get out of that vehicle. 

Kara is startled by Lucy's little announcement, and she pouts her lips for a moment before turning and stepping from the vehicle. She holds her hand out to Lucy to help her out. "So we are.."

Cat sighs at having almost gotten the girl to say something, at least she hopes so. 'This isn't over Lane!'

Lucy looks to Kara's hand and blushes as she takes it being helped from the vehicle as she whispers. "Thank you." Lucy couldn't help holding Kara's hand for a few seconds longer than needed; she was enjoying the silky soft touch of her skin. She slowly pulls her hand from Kara's and moves towards the doors of the restaurant with butterflies in her stomach. 

Kara smiles softly once Lucy releases her hand and then she holds that same hand out to Cat. "Ms. Grant" She looks into Cat's eyes feeling a little down because they didn't get anything from Lucy.

"Keria." She reaches out and slides her hand into Kara's as she gracefully exits the vehicle, she looks up the steps to see Lucy's back and Cat quickly kisses Kara's cheek as she whispers. "It's okay my love. I think she just needs time to figure it out." She gently squeezes Kara's hand before releasing it and moves towards the doors of the restaurant where Lucy is. 

Lucy opens the door to the restaurant for Cat, her eyes looking over Cat's body as she smiles and waits for Kara. Her eyes move over Kara's legs and her butt as she passes. 'They are both so beautiful. Are the people here going to think we are all together?' She swallows hard as she follows them in.

Kara smiles at the kiss but sighs hearing Cat's suggestion and nods once as she released Cat's hand. She mumbles with a slight pout and tiny whine. "Fine." She looks to the restaurant doors and then smiles looking at Lucy holding the door for Cat. 'Awwww.' Kara moves through the door after Cat and smiles back at Lucy. "Thank you." Kara blushes. 'Was she looking at my butt?' She then moves towards the hostess. "Hello. We have a reservation for Danvers."

Cat blinks as she looks at Kara and arches her brow. "Danvers?"

Lucy looks between the two then it dawns on her why Ms. Grant is asking about the name. "Didn't you mean Grant?"

Kara smiles brightly and shakes her head no as she follows the hostess.

The hostess confirmed the reservation in Danvers and asks them to follow her. She takes them to the back of the restaurant and into the VIP room. "The chef will be with you soon Ms. Danvers." She looks to the others. "And your guests." She moves out of the room shutting the door behind herself.

Cat scoffs and arches her brow slowly at being called a guest as the hostess leaves she looks to Kara. "Keria, What is going on here?" Cat slides into the large booth and looks for a menu. "Where is the Menu?"

Lucy bites her cheek to keep from giggling at how thrown off Cat is by what is happening, but in all honesty, she too is confused to what is going on. Lucy at least knows it will be an interesting lunch with these two as she slides into the booth by Cat.

"It is a surprise. There are no menus." Kara looks at Cat and narrows her eyes for a moment. "You will eat what they serve." She slides down into the booth placing Lucy between the two blondes. "I know neither of you is allergic to anything so no excuses." She had to be confident with at least this part of their lunch.

She purses her lips for a moment then nods slowly as she looks past Lucy to Kara. "Fine. But only because I owe you for the time I made you try caviar" Cat smirks as she looks from Kara to Lucy and slides her right hand onto Lucy's left forearm on the table. "She held it in her mouth for five minutes before she could find a way to discreetly spit them into a napkin." She laughs watching Kara's face as she lets her fingertips glides over Lucy's forearm slowly in patterns.

Kara makes an icky face having remembered that nasty stuff she had to deal with because Cat insisted it tasted great even if they were just fish eggs. "You said you would never bring that up again!" She notices Cat's hand on Lucy's forearm, and Kara squirms a little in her seat as she slides her hands down onto her lap under the table, she moves her left-hand fingertips just slightly touching Lucy's outer thigh. Kara keeps her eyes on the surface of the table feeling nervous. 

Lucy laughs watching Kara's face, but then she arches her brow slightly at Cat's fingertips upon her forearm. She then shivers and her laugh turns into a nervous giggle feeling Kara's hand along side her leg. "I. I wish I had been there to see that." She swallows feeling her mouth suddenly dry. 'Oh, my. What's going on here...'

Cat smirks watching them both turn into nervous teenagers. Her tone is soft yet a hint of sexy. "You two are the sweetest things when you're nervous."

Kara cannot help the look in her eyes as she looks at Cat hearing the tone in her voice she feels her heart skip a beat then she notices Lucy's heart had done the same thing. Kara takes in a slow breath and then licks her lip to rewetting them as she glides her hand just a bit more over Lucy's leg, her fingertips run the edge of Lucy's skirt just where her soft tan skin is peeking out. 'Oh, Rao. please don't let her freak out.' Her tone had been a shy whisper, but it was loud enough for them both to hear. "Well, You. You Have that effect."

Lucy's heart skipped a beat hearing Cat's tone and her jaw almost dropped; she sucks in a soft breath feeling Kara's hand upon her leg shift to touch her skin. 'Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit.' Once she hears Kara's words it sends a jolt through her spine and Lucy couldn't move she couldn't even talk; she didn't know what was happening, but she was not about to stop it. Lucy can only think to nod slightly in agreement to what Kara's said.

A knock at the door shocks them all out of their little world, all of them almost jumping apart as the door opens and one of the Chefs enters. "Ladies. Sorry for the interruption but I had to come meet Ms. Danvers." He moves quietly and looks sincere about feeling sorry for the interruption. 

Kara smiles looking to the man and stands to move from the booth but only a step. "Hello. I'm Kara Danvers." She holds out her hand to him.

Cat arches her brow watching the exchange for a few moments only to look at Lucy to see if she understands what's going on. 'What is this about.'

Lucy smiles watching Kara then looks to Cat and arches her brow at the look she is receiving. She whispers to Cat. "What?"

Cat shakes her head silently and the looks back to Kara and the man. 'Lucy seems to know.'

"I really enjoy your work, Ms. Danvers. We have one of your originals here in the Noir. Many of our customers are constantly making offers to purchase it." He smiles brightly. "Oh, Forgive my manners. I am Chef Quique Dacosta. It is a real honor to meet you." He gently shakes her hand.

Kara blushes and carefully shakes his hand. "The honor is mine really! I have wanted to sample your menu for years. My friend Diana told me she almost cried for joy tasting your Cherry Blossom Flower Quique. She said the truffle sand was exquisite, and presentation looked so beautiful she almost didn't wish to eat it. " She looks from him to Cat and Lucy and then giggles nervously because of the looks on their faces, she then remembers to stop shaking his hand and release it. 

He looks from Kara to the women at the table and smiles a genuine smile. "Please, ladies anything you wish just ask." Quique looks back to Kara and smiles. "Chef Homaro Cantu may come in after your meal. He is also a big fan. Excuse me ladies." Looking like a kid who just met his favorite superhero he exits the room quietly.

Kara stares at the door he left out of and braced herself for the questions no doubt are ready to be launched at her from one Cat Grant. She turns and smiles shyly at Cat and Lucy as she slides back into the booth next to Lucy. 'Maybe she will not do twenty questions because lucy is here.'

Lucy just had the largest smirk on her face looking from the left and to the right, back and forth waiting for anything that happens. 'I get the feeling Cat doesn't know Kara is an artist.' She is almost wiggling in her seat at the silence and excitement in getting to be a part of Cat learning Kara's secret.

Cat arched her brow looking at Lucy and that big grin. 'Humm. She definitely knows what this is about.' She clears her throat and looks to Kara, her tone is almost playful but questioning. "Keria. Something you wish to tell those of us that have no idea what just transpired here?"

Kara looks all innocent and bites her lower lip only to look up at the ceiling as if in thought before she looks at Cat. "Um... If I said uh, no?" She was only kidding and would tell Cat, but she wanted to see if she would get all pissy. 'Cat is sexy when she is mad.'

Lucy can't help the snort of laughter that escapes as she looks at Kara because of her answer. "Kara you really should tell her." She looks from Kara to Cat. A soft smile as she gets serious before looking back to Kara. "I mean seriously it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Your work is breathtaking." She could tell Kara and Cat had become friends at some point, she was just not sure why Kara would hide her art from the woman.

Cat was shocked Kara didn't want to share. She looks down at the table surface. "It's up to you." She looks at Lucy, who had smiled at her, and Cat tries to smile back, but she feels hurt and can't seem to hide it. 'I thought we had passed all this.'

Kara sees that Cat looks almost hurt, she didn't mean to make her feel that way, so she moves from her side of the booth and walks around the table and slides in by Cat. 'Way to go Kara! She looks almost broken... I want to cry.' Kara carefully takes Cat's hand in her's and looks into her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you would understand." She sighs softly looking from Cat to Lucy and wants to kiss Cat and tell her she is sorry, but she is not sure how Lucy will handle seeing Kara and Cat that close. Already holding the woman's hand was stepping it up too much and she was afraid she would scare Lucy away from them before they got a chance to pull her in or even see if she wanted to. Kara looks back to Cat and squeezes her hand gently in her's. "I'm sorry Cat. I wanted to tell you. To show you. I was just afraid you would fire me."

Lucy gapes at Kara and looks very confused. "What the hell Kara? Why would you think Ms. Grant would fire you for that??" She looks at Cat and arches her brow trying to figure out what Kara is thinking. 

Cat sighs and looks at both of them. "I would assume because I threatened her job once before for another reason. I saw potential in her that no one else knows about, and I felt selfish keeping her away from everyone." Cat gently squeeze Kara's hand in hers to reassure her that will not happen. "So I had told her I would fire her unless... Well, it's in the past. It seems what I thought I found out was not even true." The maybe true is silent but it's hanging there as she looks to Lucy with a sad smile before looking back to Kara. "Kara."

Kara's head snaps up hearing her real name from Cat's lips, she looks from Cat to Lucy then back again to Cat before opening and closing her mouth.

Cat smiles watching Kara as she lets that set in. "Please tell me? Trust me?" She knows she sounds pathetic, but she dosesn't care. If things work out, Lucy will be with them anyways, and she will find out that Cat is a softie, so this will just be her sneak peek.

Lucy smiles softly as she watches them both. She can tell now there might be more here than she had thought and seeing Cat like this warms her heart. 'I knew Cat had a hidden side. Leave it to Kara to find it and pull it to the surface.'

Kara nods slowly while looking shyly into Cat's eyes. "Um. Well, you see. I uh. Well, I'm an Artist." She swallows as she bites her cheek for a moment before taking in a deep breath and explaining in a exhale. "I paint Landscapes mostly but have done individual works as well. I can do portraits but never have asked anyone to pose for me." She blushes having wanted to ask both Lucy and Cat to pose but never had the guts to.

Cat tilts her head slightly and nods. "An artist?" She pulls her hand gently from Kara's only to take Kara's hand into her own as she gently trails her fingertips over Kara's hand while she looks at it. "I can see that... Maybe you can show me sometime?"

Lucy bites her lower lip as she leans in whispering into Cat's ear. "You have seen her work." 

Kara blushes watching Lucy whisper to Cat and what she said. She bites her lower lip and looks down at their hands. "Yeah... You have seen a few."

Cat shivers feeling Lucy's breath against her ear, she swallows and then looks at Lucy arching her brow. "I have?" She tilts her head looking to Kara. "Where?" She loves the feel of Kara's hands and wishes she could feel them on her body.

Lucy only knows of the one at work that Kara had let her take from her old apartment because she loved it so much. "Um. I have one in my office, Ms. Grant. I use to go to Kara's old apartment for the office game night. I fell in love with it, and she insisted I take it." Lucy blushes lightly as she watches them.

Cat's jaw drops knowing the painting because she had fallen in love with the work as well. "You did that Kara?" She closes her mouth and blushes. "I never had seen a painting that made me speechless until I saw that one in Lucy's office."

Kara blushes not knowing what to say. Knowing both the women she cares for had fallen in love with a painting of the view from outside her window when she had been a child on Krypton spoke volumes to her. It made her think if Krypton were still there, she would have been able to take them there, and they would have loved it as much as she did. Kara could only nod in response to Cat's question and the compliment.

A knock at the door makes Kara yelp with surprise and she looks to the door with a blush filling her cheeks at Cat and Lucy's reactions. 'Geez, what good is super hearing around these two if my mind is so fogged up it just doesn't work.'

Lucy giggles at Kara's yelp. 'Too cute!' She smirks watching two men enter the room with plates of food on trays. 'Oh. Those are pretty little trees.'

Cat bites her lower lip to keep from laughing at Kara's yelp, but she had found it adorkable. She watches Kara and Lucy quietly as the men place the plates on the table. 'Wow. Looks impressive.'

Kara moves quietly still blushing as she releases Cat's hand and moves back to the other side of Lucy by walking around the table and sliding into the booth again. Chef Homaro Cantu bows his head to Kara as she had passed him which made her blush more. 

Chef Homaro Cantu smiles and holds his hand out to her. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Danvers. I had hoped to thank you in person for the painting. It has brought much joy to many of us and our patrons. I am Chef Homaro Cantu."

Kara smiles softly. "Thank you." She shakes his hand lightly and only for about twenty seconds before releasing it. "I'm happy you are enjoying it. It is nice to meet you as well. I have heard great things." Kara picks up a glass and fills it with water from the pitcher they brought in and she takes a few sips.

He smiles and bows his head again. "Thank you again. We will leave you ladies with your meal. If you need anything, just ask, and it's yours." He moves quickly with the other Chefs who also tosses Kara a final wave before they exit out the door and pull it closed.

Lucy found the way the men had bowed at Kara a little strange. "Kara, are you some kind of Princess or something?"

Kara had almost spit out her water, and she swallows it down fast as she looks wide-eyed at Lucy and Cat. "What. Huh. What? Why would you ask that!?" She looked almost panicked. 'Where did that question come from!?' It took her a few seconds to realize there is no way Lucy nor Cat would know she was a princess on Krypton, not even Supergirl nor Kal had discussed their lineage to the press or anyone. Well, Lois knew, but she would never tell. Also the fact that neither of them knows she is Supergirl made her snap out of her shock. A nervous giggle as she shakes her head no slightly and waves a hand as if swatting away the idea. "Pssht. No. Don't be silly." She reaches up and adjusts her glasses. "Me? A princess?" She giggles and looks down at her plate changing the subject. "Oh! This is beautiful!"

Cat had found the men bowing to be strange as well, but she didn't think to ask the silly question coming out of Lucy's mouth. Her brow arched when Kara seemed to be noticeably fazed by the question and turned into a stuttering, nervous, adorkable mess."hmm." Cat picked up her fork as she watched them both. "Lucy, If Kara were a princess I am sure we would have found out by now. I mean really, she has been in the papers and in magazines standing by me for years now. Someone would have splashed that all across the news by now." Cat looks at Kara. "Not only that. Kara knows that if anyone were to scoop us I would not be too happy. Now would I Kara?"

Lucy giggled as Kara turned into a mess of nervousness and giggles but as Cat talked the giggles stopped and she arched her brow looking back and forth between the two as she picked up her fork and begins to eat the delicious meal. 

Kara bites her lower lip looking at Cat. "Um. Yes. Right Ms. Grant."

Cat rolls her eyes and sighs. "It's Cat."

Lucy blinks and looks at Cat. 'Wow. I guess Ms. Grant is getting comfortable with Kara.'

"Cat." Kara had said it with a loving tone and a smile upon her lips. 

Lucy's eyes went slightly wide as she looked at Kara. 'Kara definitely has a crush on Cat too.'

"Only when we are alone." Cat looks at Lucy with a seductive grin. "And now when with Lucy."

Kara grins watching them. "Alright, Cat." She turns to her meal and starts eating.

Lucy looked back and forth between the two and then gets a confused look upon her features her mouth had fallen open. 'Whhhhaaaaaaaaat?'

"Lucy dear." Cat had placed some food on her fork as she spoke. "You will catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that." Cat takes the bite and turns her gaze to Lucy with a smirk on her lips as she chews with her mouth closed. 'I guess I do have an effect on the girl.'

Kara giggled lightly as she chewed her own bit of food. 'Lucy is adorable when she is a mess. Its rate to see this side of her. All confused.'

Lucy blinks and shuts her mouth. "Oh. Uh, Yes Ms. Grant."

Cat rolls her eyes and swallows her bite of food as she looks into Lucy's eyes with a soft smile upon her lips. "Cat." Her tone had been friendly and a hint of seductive to bring the point across. 'Take the bait, Lucy.'

Lucy's heart skips a beat hearing the tone, and she looks from Cat to Kara. 'What the...'

Kara swallows her bite and winks at Lucy with a playful smirk on her lips. 'Cat has her now. Come on. Bite!'

Lucy arches her brow slowly at the smirk and almost melts. 'Are they!?... Oh god. They are hitting on me!?!?' Lucy blushes and whispers shyly. "Cat."

Cat and Kara look at each other with triumphant grins. Both thinking the same thing. 'GOT HER!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying the story so far.   
> Thank you to all of you who leave comments. It is the highlight of my day!


	22. Lucy's confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep.

Lunch had been a strange but interesting event, and Lucy was confused by the situation she had found herself. She was unsure as to why Kara and Cat were acting so unusual; she even had the fleeting thought that maybe the owners of Noir pumped something through the air ducts to have people get more in the mood at the romantic establishment. She had laughed internally and rolled her eyes at even having the ludicrous thought. Lucy was happy she had finished her work before they went to lunch because now that they are back her mind had been turning over all the weirdness that had happened and tried to come up with reason much like her last thought as to what was going on with them. She still could not let her mind bring herself to think that maybe they really were interested in her, because if they were not and she got her hopes up it would devastate her. 'I have to be sure.' She sighed softly as she looked out over the city from Ms. Grant's balcony, It was peaceful, and she could understand as to why Ms. Grant had it built. It was the perfect place to think.

Leaning slightly against Cat's desk Kara was looking at Lucy through the glass doors to the balcony. Kara could see all the emotions flitting over Lucy's features from time to time when the girl would look up to the sky. "I think we confused her." Kara looks down at Cat and sighs softly. "She has been out there since we got back and she didn't talk the whole way back in the car... I'm worried Cat." Kara's brows knit together as she worries her lower lip and looks into Cat's eyes.

Cat had been aware of the situation, and she felt that Lucy just needed time to think. She looks from her screens up into Kara's eyes and sighs softly with a slow nod as she removes her glasses. "You may be right Kara." Cat could see the worried look upon Kara's features and hearing her observations, she too was a bit apprehensive. "We may need to take a step back and think out our next move." She looks out at Lucy on the balcony and smiles softly watching the girls hair blow gently in the wind. 

Kara feels her heart skip a beat watching Cat's smile and Kara can not help the smile that plays upon her own lips. She looks out to the balcony to see Lucy with a soft smile looking up into the sky and her hair blowing lightly in the wind. Kara's breath catches for but a moment before she whispers. "I think we need to have better faith in her."

Cat closes her eyes and then looks up to Kara as she opens them. "I think your right." 

"Interesting." A playful smirk tugs at her lips as she looks down into Cat's eyes. "That is twice you have said I am right about something today."

Cat scoffs as she turns her attention back to the screens, She then smirks as she keeps her eyes on the news broadcasts on her wall. She whispers. "Don't let it go to your pretty little head Keria."

Kara grins and with a nod. "Yes, Ms. Grant." 

Lucy could feel a shiver run through her body as the wind picked up. She quietly hugs herself and looks towards the direction the wind came from, the sky was clear, and she found the colors beautiful. She whispers to herself. "It is only 2 pm and I can already tell the sunset will be lovely."

Kara looks out at Lucy again and can see her hugging herself out on the balcony. "I will be right back." Kara smiled looking at Cat as she moves gracefully towards the balcony, she pushes open the glass doors and removes her light gray cashmere rib trim open cardigan. Kara silently moves behind Lucy and gently places the cardigan over Lucy's shoulders as she lets her fingertips gently glide over Lucy's arms for only a second before pulling her hands away. She leans in and whispers close to Lucy's ear yet mindful not to be too close. "You will catch a cold out here."

Lucy shivered yet again this time because of Kara's light touch upon her arms as the cardigan was placed on her shoulders. She could feel her heart stutter as Kara whispered and Lucy closed her eyes for a moment wishing Kara's arms were around her. 'So soft.' Lucy finds her mouth dry when she tries to reply, so she swallows and then opens her eyes looking over her shoulder at Kara. Her brow arches slightly finding Kara so close and her eyes flicker to Kara's lips, she licks her own lower lip and then swallows again. 'God help me. She is too close.' She takes in a shaky breath and lets it out in a whisper. "Thank you. I. I should be back in soon." She finds herself getting lost in Kara's eyes feeling her breath against her face.

Kara could hear Lucy's heart, and she blushed lightly having done that to the girl. She smiles delicately when Lucy turns her gaze towards her and the moment she notices Lucy's eyes flit to her lips, Kara's lips part and her mouth is dry from a soft intake of air. Kara's brow arches barely as she watches Lucy's tongue glide over her own lip. Her eyes look into Lucy's, and she swallows nodding slowly at her response as she whispers. "I. Uh, okay." She couldn't move; her eyes were locked on Lucy's, and she could feel their breaths between them.

Cat smiled while watching Kara walk out to the balcony; she knew Kara was going to do something chivalrous. She smirked watching the two women as Kara placed the article of clothing over Lucy's shoulders she could see Lucy trembling. Cat grinned as she observed Lucy's eyes drop to Kara's lips and she knew that Kara had caught the slips because the girls eyes flickered down to Lucy's lips before both of them were staring into each other's eyes. Cat couldn't help the Cheshire grin that rolled over her lips as she watched them, It was just so hot. Cat brought her right hand up, and she ran her fingertips over her own lower lip watching them. 'Those two are going to turn me into a puddle...'

More than anything Lucy wanted to lean in and kiss Kara but something was holding her back. Lucy flicks her eyes from Kara into Cat's office only to find the woman staring at them with a huge grin. Lucy's eyes went wide, and she swallowed trying to figure out that look as she regretfully takes a step back from Kara looking at the girl as she clears her throat. "I. I will be okay. You know. If you want to go back in." She looks back into the office to find Cat pouting for but a second before the mask of the queen of all media plops into place. 'hmm. I need to figure out what is going on.'

Kara swallows hard as Lucy steps back, and she takes in a slow, steadying breath. "Oh. Yeah, Of course. I'll Just." Kara motions for the office and smiles shyly. " Be in there." She moves quietly pushing the glass doors open and moving to the couch she had sat on earlier in the day she needed to sit to get her bearings back.

Cat smirks watching Kara sit on the couch as she moves from her leather chair and around the desk. She looks out to the bullpen seeing as usual no one looking into her office for fear they would be fired. Cat sits by Kara and glides her fingertips over Kara's thigh lightly as she leans in close whispering against Kara's ear. "I give you both until the weekend Kara."

Kara looks to Cat and arches her brow then she trembles feeling Cat's fingertips on her thigh and the whisper in her ear. 'Geez, I sat here to calm down. Not get worked up again!' Kara tilts her head not understanding what Cat was saying. "Wh. What for Ms. Grant?" She was feeling nervous all of a sudden.

Cat grins watching Kara getting nervous. She leans in and flicks her tongue against Kara's earlobe and then whispers. "If you two don't fucking kiss me by Saturday I will not be able to control myself any longer." Cat captures Kara's earlobe and suckles upon it as she breaths a warm hmmm into Kara's ear to prove the point. She releases Kara's earlobe and pulls back from her slowly as she arches her brow, her tone seductively sweet. "Understand my love?"

Kara felts her heart stop when Cat licked her earlobe and then it started to speed up as she listened to the whisper. Her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide as she squirmed in her seat slightly feeling warmth below. A soft moan escaped from her lips feeling Cat capture her earlobe and her eyes rolled back as she closed them trying to control herself. When her earlobe was released Kara opened her eyes and swallowed hard looking at Cat with slightly blown pupils as she nods slowly unable to speak.

"Good." Cat placed a chased kiss on Kara's cheek and slowly moved back to her desk leaving Kara looking dazed on the couch. Cat sits gracefully in her leather chair behind her desk without another word as she watches Lucy come in from the balcony. 

Lucy opens the glass doors from the balcony and moves towards Kara pulling off the cardigan she holds it out to her. "Thank you for letting me borrow this." She arches her brow looking at Kara who seemed to be in shock as she slowly sits by the girl. "Kara?"

Kara blinked as she snapped out of her shock, with a shiver down her spine at the memory of what Cat just did she gulps and then clears her throat looking to Lucy. "Uh? Oh! Thank you. I mean your welcome... Thank you for bringing it back." She was still a little bit out of it.

Turning her office chair so she can look at the screens on her wall she giggles to herself having been able to do that to Kara. 'Too cute. I can not wait to see if I have the same effect on Lucy.' She sighs softly at having to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of this series is the first version of chapter 22. I threw it into the reject pile. 
> 
> Read it if you wish. Just understand I will not be continuing from that version.


	23. Miranda arrives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep the dragon lady has arrived!

It had been a slow news day, and Cat had finished with all of her work, at this point, she was just watching the screens on her wall and waiting for Carter to show up. She knew that Miranda would be turning up soon as well, but that was something she was hoping wouldn't happen until she had a few moments to get her son comfortable and chat about his day. 

Slowly she turned in her chair and looked at the two girls sitting on the couch together. Cat rolled her eyes at the space between them as they stared at their devices. She knew Kara had already finished all her e-mails and message, as well as making sure everything was prepared for the next few days. If anything she was more than likely watching puppy videos on youtube by the look of that smile on the girls face. Cat shook her head slightly watching her as she wondered what else Kara did in her free time. So far she had learned the girl liked to paint, and it seems made money doing it too, cook and damn she was magnificent at that and now adding puppy videos to the list was not a real shocker.

While proofreading all the contracts she had finished earlier Lucy found herself in thought on and off again about the day. She looked out of the corner of her eye at Kara and noticed the girl has one of those cute smiles upon her lips, and her eyes were twinkling with joy. Lucy arched her brow slightly wondering what it was that Kara was looking at that got the girl to look so adorable. Lucy dropped her gaze to the tablet screen Kara has in her hands and smirked slightly before biting her cheek to wipe the smirk away. 'Of course. It would be a puppy. A cute little innocent puppy playing tag is what would get Kara to look like that.' 

With a big cheesy smile and her eyes twinkling Kara was enjoying a new video she found of a pomeranian puppy playing tag with its owner. She found it adorable the way it ran up and hit the kids foot and then would turn and run off in the opposite direction. The child carefully taped the puppy on the back and ran off, and the puppy would chase the kid. It was too cute, and she had watched the video three times already. 'It's sooooo cute!'

Lucy shook her head lightly and looked back to her screen as she lifted the laptop slightly so she could uncross her legs and recross them. She needed the different position because her legs were feeling a bit cramped from sitting so long. She rests the laptop back on her legs and flipped to the next page on the screen.

Kara's eyes moved from her screen as she felt Lucy's movement on the couch, her eyes fell to Lucy's legs, and her jaw dropped as she watched the skirt move up her thigh slightly. 'Oh, my.' Kara's hand loosened on the tablet, and it started to fall to the ground. Even with her speed, Kara knew she couldn't use it in case someone was watching, so she fumbled with the tablet and finally caught it. She blushed a soft pink as she placed the tablet lightly on the table in front of her and hoped no one had seen her little fumble and why. Finding Cat's eyes locked with her's Kara knew she had failed as a shy smirk played upon her lips. 'oops?'

Cat arched her brow looking at Lucy, who had just uncrossed and recrossed her legs. Cat bit her lower lip watching the movement and how the skirt Lucy is wearing moved up almost an inch. 'I know that was not intentional but damn!' Her eyes then fell upon Kara, who had fumbled with her tablet and almost dropped it. Cat was sure Kara had also seen Lucy's little performance. She pursed her lips trying not to smirk at Kara's little fumble as her eyes locked with Kara's. 'Yep saw that.' Cat ended up smirking anyways just because Kara looked guilty.

Kara's phone rings and she almost jumps in surprise as she reaches out and answers the call. She smiles with a nod hearing the security guard from the lobby tell her who just pulled up outside. "Thank you for the warning." She hangs up the call as the sound of the private elevator hums to life. "Ms. Grant. That was security; Miranda Priestly is here." 

Cat nods slowly with a sigh as she pinches the bridge of her nose. "Here we go. Okay, Kara take care of that list Emily gave you." She looks over to Lucy. "Lucy, could you be a dear and help Kara?" Cat quietly watches the both of them of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moving from the couch, Kara stands as she slides her hands down her skirt to remove the wrinkles. She then holds her hand out to Lucy to help her up, a soft smile upon her lips. "Please?"

Lucy closes her laptop and places it on the table by Kara's tablet. "Yes Ms. Grant" She gently glides her fingertips over Kara's palm before grasping her hand, as Kara helps Lucy from her seat she smiles shyly at her. "Thank you."

Kara shivers slightly from the contact, but she nods once to Lucy and then smiles. "Anytime." She releases Lucy's hand and moves towards the glass doors opening one for her. "Please grab the magazines from my desk then follow me please."

Lucy smiles a thank you at Kara for opening the door for her as she exits the office and grabs the magazines from Kara's desk. She then follows Kara through the bullpen to the office right across from Cat's. "Where do these go?"

Leading Lucy to Miranda's temp office, she pushes the door open and slides the stopper into place to keep it open. "Just place those fanned out on the desk there." Kara points to the center of the desk as she moves to the little fridge to pull out a bottle of S.Pellegrino Italian water and grabs a glass from the mini bar. Kara places the glass on the desk and opens the water pouring some of the liquid into it and setting the bottle next to the glass. Kara hears the private elevator ding, and she looks up to see Miranda saunter out of its confines and head right for Cat's desk. 

Lucy looks up to find Kara looking out at Cat's office and the woman who just entered it. She moves closer to Kara as she whispers. "So that is the dragon lady?" She looks at Kara with a curious brow arched.

Kara nods slowly then looks at Lucy finding how close she is she blushes. 'Uh, Yeah. I mean that is Miranda. Ms. Priestly? I forgot to ask what we are supposed to call her." She fidgets nervously with her glasses and bites her lower lip.

"Hum." She smiles watching Kara in her little nervous state. Deciding to test the waters she leans closer to Kara as she whispers. "Kara, do I made you nervous?" Lucy reaches up and takes the hand Kara is using to fidget with her glasses into her own and smiles pulling it down. "I ask because we have been friends for a while now. Best of friends. I noticed today you seem more jittery than usual" She looks from Kara out to Cat's office and smirks at the woman before looking back at Kara. "Or is it Ms. Grant. I noticed you two seem to be... Different together."

Kara arches her brow slowly as Lucy takes her hand she swallows listening to her. She was not sure how to go about answering that question and the closeness of Lucy was making her feel warmer than usual. Kara's gaze looks out past the bullpen to see Ms. Grant walking towards her office doors with Miranda in tow. Kara looks at Lucy with a soft smile. "Slightly. To which question that answers. You will have to find out later. For now. Ms. Grant needs us." She gently pulls away from Lucy's grasp and moves quickly out the door and through the bullpen to Cat's office.

Lucy blinks confused at what just happened. 'Why that little!' She quickly follows behind Kara through the bullpen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The private elevator dings and the doors opened announcing the arrival of Miranda; She moves elegantly from the confines of the elevator as she removes her sunglasses and glides effortlessly into the bullpen. She stops by Kara's desk and not finding a receptionist at the entrance of Cat's office she rolls her eyes as she looks through the glass doors at one Cat Grant.

Moving from behind her desk at seeing Miranda exit the elevator Cat removes her reading glasses and drops them on the desk as she slides past it and towards her doors. When Miranda looks at her through the glass, she motions for the woman to come in. 

Miranda pushes the glass door open and steps into the office looking at Cat with a delicate brow arched. "Fire another assistant again dear?" She moves towards Cat and stops before her giving the usual air kisses to the side of each cheek. "I had thought you finally found the one."

Cat purses her lips. 'If she only knew how right she is.' Giving air kisses in return she flicks her wrist in a dismissive way. "No no no. Nothing of the sort. My assistant is in your office right now setting up a few items your Emily gave her in the form of a list." She pops her hip out to the right and rests her hand upon it as she looks out into the other office a smirk plays upon her lips at how close Lucy is to Kara. 'Hum. Interesting.' Cat then arches her brow at the smirk she receives from Lucy and her heart skips a beat. 'VERY interesting' She looks back to Miranda. "It is nice to see you are looking better than the last time I saw you."

Miranda purses her lips looking at Cat's features. "Humm. You mean less disheveled from my plane almost crashing?" She sighs softly and nods once. "It was a harrowing night. If it had not been for Supergirl I am more than sure we would not be talking right now." 

Cat nods in agreement as she lazily motions in a circle with her hand. "Yes, Good thing she was just flying around." She motions towards the glass doors. "How about we get you to your new office and let you get settled in. Follow me if you will?" She reaches out to open the door but before she knows it Kara is there with one of those smiles that lights up the room, Holding the door open for them.

Kara grabs the glass door just as Ms. Grant was about to. She pulls it open for the women with one of her Sunny Danver's Smiles. "I got that Ms. Grant."

Lucy quietly stands beside Kara with one of those sexy smiles upon her lips Looking at the three women. 

Cat moves through the door tossing Kara a quick smile only to find her brow arched in confusion at seeing the sexy smile on Lucy's lips. 'Did I miss something?' She schools her features into the queen of media mask and turns to Miranda. "Miranda, This is my assistant Keria and my general council for all things law related Lucy." Cat motions to each of them as she introduces them. "Ladies this is Miranda Priestly."

Miranda looks Kara up and down slowly almost flinching at the horrible wardrobe, but she can tell the girl has a beautiful body. 'Great legs... They look familiar...' Miranda never forgets a pair of legs. She smirked as Kara started to fidget nervously. 'My-my-my she is a shy one. I think I will like this one. Even with the horrid fashion sense.' 

Her eyes then move over Lucy's body and Miranda almost smiles finding at least someone has a sense of fashion as her eyes wander over Lucy's legs the corner of her lips twitch into a grin. 'Strong, smooth legs, very nice indeed.' She looks at both of them and arches her brow. "I expect you both will be able to help my assistance's if needed, correct?"

Cat had moved placing her back to the bullpen so she could watch the three of them. When Miranda started to look over Kara's body, she felt a twinge of jealousy and watching Kara fidget she could tell by the way the girl was moving all tense that she didn't like being ogled by Miranda. When Kara's eyes met her own she tried to soften her features but she knew by the look she received that Kara could see Cat was jealous. Cat looks over at Lucy as Miranda started to look her over and when she noticed the grin on Miranda's lips she wanted to smack it right off. Cat kept looking from Kara to Lucy hoping they were okay. She knew Miranda could be intimidating, and the way the woman was openly ogling them set Cat on edge.

Kara felt weird with Miranda looking her over the gaze was scrutinizing which made Kara fidget in a tense, nervous way that she had only ever done once before, and that was when she met Maxwell Lord for the first time as Kara Danvers. She looks over at Cat and arches her brow seeing the look of.. 'Is she jealous?' Kara moved her gaze from Cat's in time to see Miranda doing the same thing to Lucy and Kara could not help feeling a jolt run through her body, it was something she never felt before but she realized soon as she looked back at Cat's eyes seeing that look intensify that Kara was feeling what Cat was feeling. Jealous. Kara quickly summoned a little of her Supergirl courage and jutted her chin up and stopped fidgeting as she knew she could not let Cat and Lucy down. "Yes. That would be correct."

Lucy just stood quietly and watched Kara and Cat's quickly changing emotions flit across their faces. She arched her brow slightly at the way Kara nervously fidgeted and tensed. Lucy wanted to put herself between Miranda and Kara but by the look in Cat's eyes, she could tell she too wanted to save the poor girl. Lucy had been in the military so she knew what Miranda was doing and she didn't let it get to her, but she did notice the look in Cat's eyes intensified when Miranda looked at her body. 'Humm. Cat looks jealous that Miranda is looking at us like this.' She blushes slightly at the thought. It is then when she notices Kara seemed to get courage all of a sudden, and it made Lucy finally relax, and she just smiled watching her as she nods in agreement. "Yes. Correct."

"Good." Miranda waits for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Are you all going just to look at me and each other or are you going to show me to my office?"

Kara slides her right hand over the small of Lucy's back to gently move her as she then releases her and slides in front of them all and walks quietly towards Miranda's office. She stops outside it and motions inside the room. "Here you go."

Lucy shivers feeling Kara's hand upon the small of her back, and she steps to the side to let the girl go by. She then looks at Cat and arches her brow noticing the woman's hands are in tight fists making her knuckles turn white. Lucy follows Cat into her office and sits on the couch watching the little bundle of fire. 'Wow. She looks like she is about to set Miranda a blaze.' 

Cat narrows her eyes watching Miranda follow Kara, she clenches her hands and turns on her heels going back into her office. She needed to get some distance before she hauled off and slapped the woman. Cat stops behind her desk and mumbles to herself. "The gall of that woman! Walking in here like she owns the place and then Ogling my assistant and council!" She knew it was more than that, but she needed to cool down.

Kara could hear Cat's mumbling, and she felt the need to go back to the woman. "If that will be all Ms. Priestly I need to go back to attend to Ms. Grant's schedule." 

Miranda looks down at her new desk, the magazines, and water set out for her. She reaches out and picks up the water; It was still cold. "Humm. Yes, thank you dear. You may call me Miranda."

Kara blinked hearing the dear. "Uh, Okay. Miranda." She quickly leaves the office and goes to Cat's office across the bullpen. She pushes open the door and walks into the room and towards Cat's desk stopping in front of it. "Are you okay Ms. Grant? I mean you looked like you were going to tear her head off."

Lucy snorts from the couch and slowly stands to move to where Kara is and stands shoulder to shoulder with her. "I thought she was going to burn her alive with her eyes. It is a good thing she is not Supergirl."

Cat takes a slow, and steadying breath listening to the girls and shakes her head slowly. "I will be fine Keria." She looks at Kara then to Lucy. "Very funny Lane." She smirked giving Lucy a name like Kara's granted it was not original, but it was something.

Kara giggles catching the name change and looks at Lucy, who seems to be shocked. "Welcome to the club!."

Lucy's jaw drops and she quickly closes it and crosses her arms over her chest in a mock pout; she smiles at Kara as she bumps her with her shoulder. "Gee thanks."

Cat smiles watching them. "Thank you, girls. It means a lot that you are helping me." It was sincere, and she felt a bit vulnerable saying it.

Kara winks at Cat and then shrugs. "Eh, The money is good." She then smiles looking into Cat's eyes. "You never have to say thank you for something I would want to do anyways."

Lucy laughed at the joke but then it came to a stop pretty quickly as she heard the last part. She looks at Kara and then to Cat and smiles. "Same goes for me... For both of you." Lucy felt closer to both of them, and something in her felt lighter.


	24. Carter's plan found out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best but I hope it works.

"I finished those contracts you wanted, and I double checked everything." Lucy looks from her laptop to Cat. "I just need to print them out. There are so many choices in the range which one is the closest?"

Cat looks from the layouts on her desk at Lucy, a soft smile upon her lips. "Use the one that is CatCo#1 that is my printer. While you are at it save it as your primary print source since you will be in here working over the time Miranda and her few are here." Cat points to the door on a shelving unit near the ensuite. "Just open that left door on that cabinet and it will be there. Extra paper is in the drawer above it and the paper is watermarked so if you wish to use regular nonmarked paper it is also in the drawer to the right."

Lucy smiles and hits the print button for the contracts. "Watermarked is good for these, thank you." She stands from her seat setting her laptop on the table and moves to the unit where the printer is.

Cat looks from Lucy and out to Miranda's office where Kara is grabbing another water from the mini fridge under the bar. Cat's jaw clenches when she sees Miranda looking at Kara's butt. 'Where the hell are those two idiot assistants of her's!'

Lucy pulls the papers from the printer and turns to Cat arching her brow at the look on the woman's face she follows her gaze and see's Kara pouring Miranda a drink, but then she notices the way Miranda is looking at Kara's as if she is undressing her with her eyes. Lucy's hands grip the papers, and they are crinkled in her grasp as she watches Miranda moving from her seat and towards Kara. 'Kara...'

Cat hears the sound of the papers in Lucy's hands, and she turns her attentions to her for a second and takes note of the look on the girls face, she then looks back to Miranda and Kara in the other office. Trying to keep her voice level she looks back to Lucy. "Lucy, go tell Keria I need her in here immediately." Cat knows she can trust Kara, but she definitely does not trust Miranda.

Lucy dosesn't even look at Cat she drops the papers on the ground and stalks out of the office with a. "Yes, Ms. Grant." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moving from her desk slowly she glides her fingertips along the edge of the desk as she moves towards Kara, Bitting her lower lip as her eyes look the girl over. "Have you ever thought of modeling dear?" Miranda arches her brow slowly as she releases her lower lip watching Kara.

"Uh. why. Er, No? I." A nervous giggle escapes her lips as she reaches up and adjusts her glasses. " Oh. No. I do not think so. Why would anyone ev-." Kara's eyes drop to Miranda's finger on her lips.

Miranda smirks watching the girl squirm and stutter; she places her finger on Kara's lips to stop the girl as she moves into her personal space. "You are breathtaking. You cover it with your horrible fashion sense, but you definitely have potential." She moved her finger from Kara's lips and runs it over her jawline.

Kara tries to step back but feels the desk at her back and can't move, afraid if she does she will crush the desk and give herself away. She looks over Miranda's shoulder for help across the bullpen. She arches her brow slowly to find Lucy stalking across it looking like she ready to swoop in and save her. 'Oh, thank Rao!'

"Kara!" She blinks hearing her own voice and stops just short of entering the office, she swallows and calms herself as she looks into Kara's eyes. 'Poor thing looks panicked.' Lucy clears her throat and smiles looking at Kara. "Kara, Ms. Grant needs us in her office immediately."

Miranda flinched stepping back from Kara and removing her finger from the girl's jaw as she heard Kara's name almost yelled. She turns and looks at Lucy, her brow arching slowly taking in the look on her face. 'Hmmm, this one seems jealous... But she just went out on a date with Emily.' 

Kara quickly takes the chance while Miranda's attention is on Lucy and slip past her and towards Lucy. "On my way!." She was so relieved she lost track of her thoughts and quickly grabbed Lucy's hand the moment she was close enough. "Sorry Miranda, Duty calls." She smiles at Lucy as she tugs her lightly by the hand. "Come on Lucy. We do not want to keep Ms. Grant waiting."

Lucy's heart flutters when she feels Kara's hand in her's, and the look of relief on Kara's face was not lost on her. She loses all the bad feelings the moment she looks into Kara's eyes and smiles. Her tone was soft as she lets a breath out that she had not known she was holding. "Okay." Quietly she follows Kara back to Ms. Grant's office.

Miranda silently watches the two girls walking away. She turns and moves back to her seat and slides down into the comfortable cushion. 'I wonder what is going on between them. Emily said they were only friends.' She reaches out and picks up one of the magazines and starts flipping through the pages. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A smirk played upon her lips as she watched Lucy make the queen of fashion flinch. 'My, My, My. Lucy can be quite intimidating when she is like this. It's kind of hot. ' Cat grins watching the two girls heading back to her office hand in hand. 'Awwwww.' She purses her lips to wipe the smirk off her lips and picks up her glasses and places them on her face as she picks up one of the layouts and gazes at it trying to pretend she was not worried for them.

Kara stops in front of Ms. Grant's desk still holding Lucy's hand. "Yes, Ms. Grant?"

Lucy blushes standing shoulder to shoulder with Kara in front of Ms. Grant's desk, her eyes down on their hands she feels the butterflies swirling in her stomach.

Cat looks up from the Layouts and looks at Kara and then Lucy as she bites the inside of her cheek to keep from smirking. "Lucy, you had some paperwork for me to sign? I need to give it to Kara to run down to the mailing room.

Kara looks at Lucy and then notices she is still holding her hand, she blushes and lets her hand go. 'Um. Papers?" She looks at Cat and smiles. "I can take them."

Lucy blinks when she notices her hand is released and what's going on as she quickly moves to the papers on the floor. "I. I need to reprint them. Give me a moment." She blushes seeing the state the paperwork is in and moves to her computer hitting print again. She tosses the other crumpled papers into the garbage as she waits for the new ones to print out. She then picks them up and gives them to Cat at her desk. "Sorry, I. I accidently messed up the others."

Cat smirks watching Lucy and nods once. "I Understand. It is alright." She takes the papers and signs them trusting Lucy when it comes to these matters. She hands the paperwork to Kara with a grin as she looks to Lucy then back to Kara with her brow arched. "You know what to do." She winks at Kara. "Chop Chop." 

Kara smiles taking the paperwork and getting the hint. "Yes, Ms. Grant." She turns to Lucy and smiles as she steps into her personal space, leaning in she places a delicate kiss on Lucy's cheek as she whispers. "Thank you for saving me Lucy." She steps back with a blush and quickly heads out of the office.

Lucy blushes as she is kissed on the cheek and she moves her fingertips up to where the kiss had been placed. She nods slowly unable to speak for a moment. "Uh. Yeah. Anytime." She looks to watch Kara leave the office then she looks at Cat. 

Cat couldn't help the sexy grin plastered on her lips as she watched the two girls. Slowly she leans forwards slightly on her desk staring at Lucy she whispers. "I saw that."

Lucy arches her brow trying to gather her scenes as she looks at Cat and that grin. "I. I don't know what you mean." She turns moving to the couch and sits. "I saw my friend in trouble. You know her." She looks at Cat. "She is too nice for her own good."

Cat smiles softly watching Lucy and relaxes back into her chair. "Your right... You are a good friend." She motions to the mini bar. "I know you do not have any more work so help yourself and do try to relax." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His day had been long and drawn out, not because of school but because he wanted to get to his mom's work and see how her date went. When the private elevator dinged to announce his arrival he grasped the straps of his backpack, once the doors were opened he looked up to find Kara's desk was empty. His heart stopped, and he slowly walked out of the elevator as the doors had almost closed on him. Carter quickly moved into his mother's office and tossed his backpack down as he marched up to her desk. Ignoring Cat's welcome he just opened his mouth without returning the greeting. "Where is Kara?" The tone he used was not loud, but it was as if he was accusing his mother of something in the question.

Hearing the ding of the elevator, Cat looked up to see her son walking out of the elevator. Her heart skipped a beat as the doors almost hit him when they closed. She arched her brow with worry as she noticed the look on his face as if someone took his puppy away. Watching him enter she tilted her head and smiled softly still looking worried as to why her son seemed sad. "Hello, Sweetheart." She blinked hearing the question and tone. "I sent her down to the mailroom." She arched her brow at him. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

Lucy sat quietly trying to give them their peace. She would have moved to the balcony, but she knows Cat would just tell her to sit down. 

Carter narrowed his brows looking at his mother. "You sent her to the mailroom!? Why? Why did you demote her?" He felt his heart beating faster starting to panic.

Kara returned from the mailroom and saw Carter in Cat's office she had heard some of the discussion on her way up, and She moved towards Carter with one of those Sunny Danvers smiles. "Hey, buddy!." 

Cat had been about to open her mouth to respond to Carter, but Kara had shown up in time, Cat watched the flash of emotions over her son's face before he turned away from her. 

Hearing Kara behind him, Carter turned quickly and launched himself into her arms. "KARA!" He hugged her waist tight. "You're here!"

Lucy smirked watching the scene and understood what had happened, she looked at Cat and smiled. "He thought you fired her. Who would blame him. You fire people every day." She grinned watching them.

Cat scoffed at Lucy and then held her head up high. "I will have you know I have not fired anyone in the last four days!."

Carter mumbles against Kara's arm. "Days off don't count mom."

Kara laughed hearing Carter as she hugged him close and watched Cat's reaction. "He has a point Ms. Grant." She winks at Cat then looks at Lucy. "But she is right. Cat has not fired anyone at all in four days. That is a new record."

Lucy giggles and nods. "That is almost a week." She smiles looking to Carter and how he is glued to Kara. 'So sweet.'

Cat shakes her head and pinches the bridge of her nose. "If you are all quite done with making fun of me." She looks at Carter. "You have something you need to say?"

Carter pulls from Kara with a shy sheepish smile and kicks the rug with the tip of his toe looking to his mom and swaying with his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry mom." He moves around the desk to his mom giving her a hug. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

Kara nods watching them. "I am not always here Carter. I do have to run around the building a lot."

"Half the time she is running to Noonan's grabbing your mother drinks and or food." Lucy smirks watching them. "I hardly see Kara at her desk."

Cat pulls from Carter and arches her brow. "Why would you think I fired Kara?" She remembers Lucy, Kara, and her talk from earlier. "Would this have something to do with Netflix and Cuddles?"

Carter shrinks down on himself and blushes. "Uh, I guess you found out about that. Huh?"

Kara blushes and fidgets nervously. "Well, Um. Yes. We found out when Lucy told us of your activities of Friday at lunch today."

Lucy arches her brow. "Wait, Why would Kara be fired for that?"

Cat blushes and keeps her eyes on Carter. "Why don't you fill Lucy in on what you did." She looks up to see Miranda watching them and Cat moves from her chair. "Out on the balcony." She leads Carter out the balcony door and motions for Kara and Lucy to follow. Once outside she moves to the large couch and sits moving Carter to sit across from her in a chair. Cat sits on the couch and motions for Lucy and Kara to sit by her.

Kara moves out to the balcony and sits by Cat on her left side as she looks at Carter.

Lucy wanders out to the balcony following them all and sits on Cats right side looking at all of them in silence. 

Carter sits in the chair across from the women and blushes as he looks down at the floor before looking at Lucy. "Well, You did that profile. I learned by watching what you did." He bites his lower lip. "Mom do I have to tell everything?" He looks at his mother and gives her puppy dog eyes.

Cat nods looking at Carter. "Yes, I am pretty sure I know what you did. But I want the full story." She reaches out and taps his nose. "No puppy eyes. It's not going to work this time."

Kara continues to fidget in her seat and blushing all the while unable to look at anyone except her toes.

Lucy arches her brow wondering what she has missed, but by the way Kara is acting she thinks she may have an idea.

Carter sighs and glares at his mother. "But you will ruin all of it! You were meant for each other and if I te-." He slaps his hands over his mouth and looks wide-eyed at all of them.

Cat blushes now knowing for sure her little boy has been playing cupid for her and Kara. "Yes. Well, fess up. I need to know what else your little arrows have been up too. What other surprises."

Carter Takes a deep breath and starts his explanation. "I know you have a crush on Kara mom! I also know that by watching Kara she likes you too! But to top it off you both Like Lucy! I was not sure until Friday if Lucy liked you or Kara but I caught Lucy checking out Kara's... Stuff..." He blushes deeply and then takes in another breath before he points his finger accusingly at Cat "If you didn't always close off your heart and push people away you would have seen it too! I wouldn't have had to do all of this!" He pulls his hand back and looks at all of them. "The lot of you! I mean that one day a few weeks back I saw both of them." He points at Kara and Lucy. "Tripping over themselves looking at you mom!. So I had some clue that maybe Lucy liked you too." He pulls his hands back behind his back and looks at the floor. "I want you happy mom. I know Kara and Lucy could do that. So when I saw that website and that Lucy was signing up, I decided maybe I could memorize her info and then get Kara and you on the site." 

Kara's jaw had dropped during the explanation, and she felt her heart skip a beat. 'If he noticed how did they not?'

Lucy gasps hearing everything thus far and her eyes had gone slightly wide. 'I knew he was up to something!'

Cat couldn't stop blushing that her son was so observant and knew and saw so much it was too embarrassing for her to speak. 'He is more observant than I thought.'

He looks at Kara and shakes his head slightly. "You already had a profile, so all I did was memorize your name. KDSciFiGirl." He looks at Cat and sighs. "All I had to do was get you to make the profile and then agree with what name you picked. I knew it was Kara when you picked the name." He looks at Lucy. "If she had picked BlueEyedHero I would have agreed as well." He smiles shyly at them all. "The plan had been to get at least two of you together using the website and hope mom didn't mess it up. "He shoots Cat a slight glare before looking at Lucy. "When I came in and saw Kara was not here I panicked thinking mom pushed her away by firing her." He looks down at his feet and takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "You all like each other. I knew you would all find one another eventually. I just wanted to give you a little push. Well, more than a push for mom. It was more of a full on shove. I had to make her promise not to back out of the date." He looks to kara and smiles softly. "Especially when I saw how happy you were when you came back from your errand. I knew just seeing your smile that you would not let her get away once you found out it was her."

"Carter, Please go into my office and start your homework. I need to talk to them for a few minutes." Cat honestly was not sure what she was going to say, but she needed to make sure they were okay with what he did. Cat grabs her son and hugs him tight as she whispers to him. "I don't know whether to punish you or kiss you." She lets him go and swats his butt playfully. "Get. I will talk to you later."

Kara looks at Cat and then Lucy not sure what to say. She enjoyed her time with Cat, and she is happy. But she and Cat already made plans to pull Lucy in with them, and Carter had no hand in that. She wants to tell Lucy, but she is not sure how to go about doing that. She turns looking at Carter as he walks by. 'I need to thank him later.'

Lucy still blushing couldn't look at either of them. Cat's son had caught her looking at not only Kara but his mother too. She was too embarrassed to even to look at them let alone confirm her feeling just yet. Quietly she watches Carter as he walks towards the glass door. 'Geez kid. When you take on something you go full throttle.' She smirks slightly at the thought.

Carter walks past the girls and looks at them before he opens the door to the office. He gets a mischievous grin upon his lips when they look at him. "Do not expect me to say sorry. I will gladly take any punishment my mother, or you dish out to me. I love you all and I don't care what happens to me. You all deserve to be happy with each other." He holds his head up high in that defiant Cat Grant way and stalks off into the office letting the door shut behind him.

Kara's eyes opened wide listening to him and then she couldn't help herself she bursts out laughing. "He is definitely your son." She looks at Cat.

Lucy arched her brow slowly listening as Carter said his peace and she couldn't help laughing along with Kara as she relaxes back into the couch. "Oh Cat, I had no idea how full your hand were with that one. He is way too smart for his own good."

Cat couldn't believe the way her son orchestrated it all she only shook her head and chuckled lightly as the two girls laughed. "What am I going to do with him."

Kara giggles watching Lucy and Cat. "The way he just left. That was so Cat Grant!" She laughs again holding her stomach. "Classic!"

Cat Scoffs at Kara and holds her head up. "This is not a laughing matter! He tricked us!"

Lucy laughs and nods. "Oh boy did he!. So I guess you two went on a Netflix and Cuddle date huh?" She smirks watching them.

Kara giggles and blushes. "Yeah, Saturday Cat came to my new apartment. It was a shock at first, but once I got her to settle down it was... Like a dream."

Cat puts her head in her hands and shakes it again. "My son is an evil genius..." She blushes hearing Kara. 

Kara smiles looking at Lucy then down at Cat; she gently places her right hand on Cat's back and rubs slowly. "Maybe. But I wouldn't say evil. He did good in my book."

Lucy smiles at Kara and nods in agreement as she slides her hand on Cat's leg and rubs gently. "Agreed." She bites her lower lip and then releases it. "It's not like he was wrong." She blushes looking down at her hand on Cats leg. "I do have a crush. I mean. Two. On both of you." She worries her lower lip as she looks away from them.

Cat feels her heart skip a beat, and she slowly looks up from her hands to Lucy, seeing her looking away. She swallows and looks at Kara as she arches her brow while biting her lower lip.

Kara's breath hitched hearing Lucy, and she looks at Cat and nods slowly. She gets up from the couch slowly and moves to Lucy's other side, sliding her right hand over lucy's right shoulder and slowly pushes her back against the couch as she sits to the right of her.

Lucy looks up feeling Kara's hand and her back rests against the back of the couch as she looks at her and Cat. She swallows and feels her body heat up.

Cat slides her left hand over Lucy's jawline and with a sexy grin she pulls her gaze to her as she whispers. "If you want us to stop. Tell us." 

Kara bites her lower lip watching Cat and lucy as she nods in agreement with Cat she slides her right hand over Lucy's jawline and gently pulls her gaze from Cat to her with a whisper. "But we really hope you don't." She smirks seductively looking into Lucy's eyes hearing the girls heart pick up speed.

Lucy's breath catches and her heart speeds up as she arches her brow at Cat's grin she nods slowly and then when she hears Kara's whisper and sees that seductive smirk she melts. 

Cat reaches with her right hand behind Lucy's neck and looks to Kara, when she feels Kara's hand upon her own behind Lucy's neck she leans in and gently kisses the left side of Lucy's neck.

Kara slides her left hand over Cat's behind Lucy's neck and leans in placing feather light kisses against the right side of Lucy's neck. 

"Oh God." A soft gasped moan falls from her lips as she feels both Kara and Cats lips upon her neck, she squirms slightly in her seat and closes her eyes resting her head back on the couch. 'Oh god, I can't believe this is happening.'

Cat glides her lips over Lucy's neck as she slides her free hand over Lucy's thigh just where the skirt and skin meet. She whispers in Lucy's left ear her lips brushing the shell. "We have been trying to get you to notice."

Kara glides her tongue over Lucy's neck to her earlobe giving it a gentle flick as she whispers in her right ear. "We both have been thinking about you."

Lucy moans as she slides her hands behind Kara and Cat pulling them closer as her breathing becomes slightly heavy. She swallows hard fighting to open her eyes as she whispers heavily."I. I have always noticed you" She squirms and closes her legs to fight the heat rising. "Always... Always thought about you." She glides her hands down Kara and Cat's backs slowly letting her nails lightly drag down their backs."Hummmm."

Cat moans softly against Lucy's ear as she feels her nails moving down her back, she takes Lucy's earlobe between her lips and suckled upon it for a few moments before releasing it before she whispers with warm breath. "Kara and I both want you with us."

Kara arches her back pressing her chest against Lucy's side as she feels Lucy's nails running down her back she growls lightly trying to control herself from just pushing them all down on the couch. Listening to Cat she nibbles on Lucy's neck and then moves to her ear as she whispers letting her lips brush against it. "The three of us together." 

"Hummmmmm... Yesss." Lucy moves her hands up Cat and Kara's backs and to their necks pulling them close as she ducks down slightly and places a warm wet kiss upon Cats neck, she bites her earlobe and whispers. "I want you both too." She then turns her head and meets Kara's neck placing the same kisses and then flicks her tongue over Kara's earlobe with a hot whisper. "The three of us." 

The glass door opens, and Carter steps out onto the balcony looking down in his book. "Mom. I don't understand this problem. I was wondering if Ka-." He looks up from his book and his eyes go wide as he drops his book and his jaw drops. "Gah! Uh. Whoops!" He quickly bends down and grabs his book as a deep blush floods his cheeks. "Sorry! I got it don't mind me. All is good!" Carter can not help the big smile on his lips, happier that they are together than him catching them kissing. "Stay right there. I can figure it out! Promise!" He figures it's well worth the embarrassment. He pulls the door open and quickly ducks into the office.

Cat quickly pulls from Lucy and Kara her eyes go comically wide seeing her sons shocked look and then picking up the book he had dropped and then his retreat. She had been at a loss for words.

Kara separates from Cat and Lucy when she hears Carter's voice. She gulps looking from Carter to Cat and then to Lucy until she hears Carter retreat she looks back to the doors to see he is gone. Kara fidgets nervously and looks back at Cat and Lucy. "Um. Maybe we got a little out of hand..."

Lucy was blushing profusly when she noticed Carter caught them; she had quickly released both Kara and Cat when she heard the book drop. She looks at Kara and nods in agreement. Her voice soft and she lets out the breath she was holding. "Yeah..." Her body was still shivering from the contact of the two women. 

Cat bites her lower lip nodding in agreement as well a soft smile on her lips as she looks at them. "I agree... But did you notice his smile?"

Kara smiles looking at them both. "Yeah. He looked ecstatic."

Lucy blushes even more and nods. "You are very lucky to have Carter. He is the sweetest smartest kid I know."

Cat smiles proudly. "I know. But thank you." She leans in and places a soft kiss on Lucy and then Kara's necks. 

Kara returns the kiss on Cat's neck then Kisses Lucy's. "We better get ready for the meeting."

Lucy also returns the kisses on their necks and stands slowly holding her hands out to them. "Good thing it was Carter and not someone else. We need to be careful."

Cat nods. "True." Her eyes fall on Lucy's lips and then over to Kara's. She bites her own lip and looks into Kara's eyes. "Kara, do not forget your deadline. Saturday. Now that we know Lucy feels the same way. You might want to add something to the schedule." 

Kara nods slowly with a blush. "Yes, Ms. Grant. I will make a date for Saturday. Well, If Lucy is available." She looks at Lucy and arches her brow.

Lucy tilts her head looking confused for a moment then blushes with a nod. "Um. Yes, I am available for the weekend. Nothing planned."

Cat smiles at Kara and Lucy. "Good." She snaps into her queen of all media persona and turns on her heels. "Come on girls. We do not have all day; We have a meeting to get to. Chop Chop!"


	25. CatCo & Runway meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The titles says it all.
> 
> It's a very long one. It was longer, but I cut it down a little.

Carter had been watching Cat and Miranda talking across the long table for the last thirty minutes about how much content Runway and CatCo would have in the joint magazine they were planning. All the assistances had just kept their mouths closed looking back and forth between the two like it was a tennis match. They had agreed that the content subject of the joint effort would cover women of impact in the world. Now they were just trying to figure out which women they wanted to invite and see if they would accept. 

Carter had also been observing the way Andy kept looking at Miranda when no one else seemed to be watching. 'Do all assistance fall in love with their bosses?' He shook his head slightly and looked at Emily, who was taking notes of everything that was being said. 'Well, that one doesn't seem interested so maybe not.' He looks back to Andy, who snuck a look from Miranda to Kara and then back again. 'I guess she caught Miranda looking at Kara earlier.' He looks up at Miranda catching her looking at Andy again, he rolls his eyes and places his right hand on his forehead and shakes his head slowly. 'Geez, I got a mess to handle. Miranda obviously is only checking out Kara because she likes Andy and they are so much alike.' He takes a deep sigh trying to come up with a plan.

"I want to try and see if we can get women from different professions. Scientist, artists, roles models, women that have made a real change or accomplishment. No politicians. I refuse to tie CatCo to anything political." Cat smirks. "Unless Supergirl or Wonder Woman ran for president." She arched her brow in worry looking at Kara as the girl sputters.

Kara had been taking a sip of her water and choked on the liquid, sputtering as she tried to assure everyone she was okay. "I. I'm good." She clears her throat and smiles. "Really." She knew that the first Wonder Woman is, in fact, the current president, but she also thought that Supergirl would not have the time to do that. The thing that had thrown her most was how Cat Grant could make an off-hand comment like that and hit home and not even know it. 

Kara still remembers when Diana had left the military and league to run for the presidency. Kara was worried she would not get to see her as much, but Diana had made the few Amazons who were living off the island as her personal detail for the time of her presidency. This way she could still do her duties with the league as well as still have time for her friends and family without the worry of being found out. Kara was happy it had all worked out especially since Diana was still training Donna as the next Wonder Woman and Cassandra as the new Wonder Girl. She made a mental note to try and see them all soon.

Lucy had reached out and rubbed Kara's back when she started to sputter. "Are you okay?" She looked at Kara with worry, but once the girl had assured her she was okay, she smiled and looked to Cat with a nod as she listened to the discussion.

Cat had wanted to move over to make sure Kara was fine, but she kept her queen of all media facade going even tho her eyes did show worry as she watched Lucy try and help Kara. Giving a small smile once Lucy nodded towards her in a way to tell her everything was okay she looked back to Miranda and listened.

Miranda had watched the little interaction between Lucy and Kara and smirked. 'Still not sure about those two.' She looked back to Cat. "I agree. Obviously not about the Wonder Woman or Supergirl thing." She rolls her eyes "I do think you are on to something. I just request they look good. This is still partly Runway magazine." She tilted her head looking at the ceiling for a few moments thinking.

Carter had just been quietly watching until Kara had almost choked he reached for his backpack and opened it, pulling out a granola bar he slid it across the table with a smile as he looked at Kara and whispered low for her to hear and not to interrupt Miranda. "Maybe a snack will help."

Kara's eyes lit up, and she bounced slightly in her seat like a little kid as she reached up and took the bar while looking to Carter and mouthing a thank you to him. She looked at Lucy and wiggled the granola bar at her and then started to open it.

Lucy grinned watching Carter slide the bar across the table and giggled silently as Kara bounced slightly in her seat practically glowing as the girl picked the bar up. 'Awww, that's so sweet!' Lucy smiled when she saw the look on Cat's face and knew the look was more than likely on her own.

Cat watched what her son had done and Kara's reaction. Even Cat Grant could not let the smile upon Kara's face not affect her. Cat just melted and her expression fell soft for a few moments as she watched how happy just a granola bar could make Kara so happy. She rolled her eyes and looked at Lucy, who was in a silent giggle watching Kara. When Lucy looked to her, Cat smiled at Lucy and winked before looking back to Miranda, who seemed to be still deep in thought. Cat rolled her eyes again and sighed as she slipped back into her queen of all media role. "Miranda. I will agree to your request if you would just stop looking at the ceiling and tell us what is on your mind. I do not want to be in here the rest of the day when we still have so much to do once this meeting is over."

Andy looked at Miranda and arched her brow wondering what was on her mind. She knew that whenever Miranda stared off into space she was more than likely tossing ideas into mental columns of yes and no piles to decide which she was going to use. Andy looked down over Miranda's body and smiled softly. 'Well, I guess fashion does do some good. If it can make someone so beautiful look so damn gorgeous.' She quickly looked down at the surface of the table and wanted to bite her own hand but decided her lip would do for now.

Emily hated to have to take notes it was the most boring part of her job. She looked across the table at Lucy and smiled seeing how she seemed to be entranced by Kara. 'They are just perfect together.' She looked back to her notes and read over the last few minutes until someone decides to speak again. 'When I get home I am going to draw a warm bath and just relax foreverrrrrrr.' She wanted to bang her head against the table, she was beyond bored. She looked up once again at Carter and sighed. 'Well if he can behave and just chill I guess I can too. Poor kid has to more than likely do this regularly.' She let out a soft sigh but not loud enough to get noticed; she already knows what a sigh in Miranda's presence would do, and she was not about to do that EVER again.

Miranda looks at Cat and nods with a smirk remembering an inside tip. "Alright. I have a few ideas of who we can use. I heard the Wayne Foundation has a secret scientist they keep under wraps. I have an inside girl who tells me this scientist is a drop dead gorgeous blonde with legs with no end." She arches her brow looking at Kara and then looks to Cat raising her voice slightly. "Does she always have eating and drinking problems? Or is this a new development?" She looks back to Kara with a glare. "Really." She huffs and looks back to Cat.

Kara almost chokes again this time on the granola bar looking up at Miranda and shaking her head no slowly with almost tears in her eyes only to look at Lucy as the girl is hitting her back lightly. "I'm good. Sorry. I just inhaled." She looks back to Miranda. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to interrupt." She looks to Cat and sighs softly with eyes saying sorry. She felt horrible and just looked down at the table as she reaches up and fidgets with her glasses. She mumbles softly. "Sorry." 

Kara was going to have to call Bruce and tell him he has a leak in his science department and might want to try and find it before Kara herself will be found out as his little secret scientist. 'I think it is best I do not try to drink or eat anything else during this meeting.' 

Lucy blinked hearing Kara choking and moved to hit her back gently trying to help her she murmurs. "Geez Kara what is it with you today. Please be careful." She wants to give Kara a kiss on the cheek to take away some of the sting of Miranda's words, but she smiles happily as Cat stood up for kara.

Cat arches her brow slowly feeling worried for Kara. She wonders if Kara is just having an issue with swallowing things or if something else was the issue. She looks at Miranda and narrows her eyes as she sets her jaw trying not to let her anger get to her. Cat's tone is harsh but not yelling just a low growl. "If Keria is having an issue maybe you should show a little humanity and ask the girl if she is okay instead of being so rude." She unclenches her jaw and snaps back into her usual demeanour in meetings. "Now. As for this scientist see what you can do." 

Carter just grinned watching his mother protect Kara. He then looked to Lucy and smiled watching as she took care of Kara. 

Andy sighs and looks at Miranda; she even dares to glare at the woman with an I can't believe you did that look before she looks over at the women of CatCo and giving them a soft smile.

"Your right Cat." Miranda looks from Cat and back at Kara and sighs. "I'm sorry dear. I do hope you are okay." She looks at Andy and flinches before look back down at Kara. "Sincerely." She really was sorry, but she didn't like to be interrupted. It had all spilled out before she let it go through what Andy called the filter. She looks over at the silent child Carter and blinks for a moment at his reaction to the incident, and she sighs shaking her head. 'Even the child is mad at me.'

Carter looked at Kara and Lucy and then watched Miranda say sorry. He was not sure if she meant it but he decided to take this opportunity to act his age and stuck his tongue out at the woman. once he saw her blink he let a smug smile play across his lips.

Cat watched the interaction between Carter and Miranda and smirked for but a second before leaning in and whispering to him. "Thank you, darling, but behave." Cat looks at Kara and can see her nervousness having everyone's attention on her. She relaxes in her seat deciding to help the girl and uncrosses her legs only to recross them as she looks down the table at Miranda once again. "How about we get back to what we were discussing. So this scientist and who else?"

Miranda takes in a breath and lets it out slowly as she too relaxes in her seat. "Well, You said an artist? How about this KZED? I have never seen her work but I heard she is not only talented but beautiful." She arches her brow looking at Lucy.

Kara stiffened in her seat hearing her artistic name and placed her head into her hands. 'WHAT IS THIS! Pick on Kara day!!??' She wanted to crawl into a corner and hide.

Lucy felt Kara stiffen under her hand and shot a look at Cat who seemed to be too busy smirking. She rolled her eyes and looked at Miranda. "I'm sorry Ms. Preistley. I do not think she would be willing to pose in a magazine. I mean only people who have had exclusive works done even know what she looks like." She remembers the Chef aka Diana's close friend at the Noir restaurant and is sure that the only reason he knew who Kara was is because Diana more than likely slipped telling him Kara was the artist of his painting. She rolls her eyes internally knowing she will definitely need to tell Diana to speak to her friend and remember to keep secrets to herself. 'Diana is the President now. Surely she can keep secrets!'

Cat catches on seeing the way Kara tensed and knowing from a recent lunch that KZED must be Kara. She sighs softly and smiles at Lucy happy she stepped in. Cat looks at Miranda and tilts her head and arches her brow seeing a pattern here. "Miranda. Why do you keep picking people who seem to want to stay hidden? Next, you will be suggesting Supergirl." 

Kara gently moves from the table and looks at everyone around the table. "I. Um." She nervously adjusts her glasses and looks like she is about to have a breakdown. "I really need to go to the bathroom!." She treads from the meeting room and closes the door behind herself. 'Definitely pick on Kara day.'

Miranda shakes her head and looks at Cat. "Did she have to tell us? I mean I know I am strict with my assistance but..." She shoots Lucy a worried look and then shakes her head looking back to Cat.

"No. she didn't have to tell us. I do not know what has gotten into her. She has never acted like this. Well, that is not true. There was one time when she was sick." She gets a look of worry and looks at Lucy. "Lucy please go check on her."

Lucy had watched Kara leave and wanted to go after her but didn't want to leave Carter and Cat with the demon lady. She had the feeling Kara just needed air after almost having KZED ousted to Miranda Priestly. She looks at Cat and nods as she moves from the table. "Excuse me, ladies." She looks at Carter and smiles. "And gent." She leaves closing the door after her.

Carter looked worried about Kara leaving and had watched the interaction between Lucy and Cat. He smiled at Lucy calling him a gent and then looked back to the rest of them as he heard the door click closed. "I may only be 12 years old. but even I know she is more than likely upset about that Dragon lady." He points at Miranda and then looks at Cat. "I know you said to be nice, but why should I when she isn't. Kara is nice and sweet and I do not like seeing her upset!" He sits back in his seat and crosses his arms over his chest.

Andy smirks looking at Carter. 'I like him.' She looks at Miranda. "At the risk of my job. I agree with Carter." She arches her brow watching Miranda's reaction. "Do try to remember your filter." She looks at Carter and winks at him before looking to Emily. "How are the notes coming along?

Miranda balked hearing the child and then when Andy put her two cents in Miranda just flinched and placed her right hand onto her own chest feeling her heart stutter at the way Andy stood up to her. She looks at Cat and sees the smirk on the woman's lips and then Miranda looks down at the table, only to move her gaze back to Andy watching her chat with Emily. 'She has been surprising lately.'

Emily had kept herself from looking at the mess that had unfolded because she was so busy trying to edit out the bad stuff and just maintain the notes on the magazine info. "I am having to edit a few things here and there..." She looks at Andy and then to Miranda for a moment before looking back to her paper. "For obvious reasons."

Cat snickered listening to them all and just sighed looking at Carter. "Thank you, sweetheart. I should bring you to all my meetings." She leans to the side and kisses his forehead before relaxing back into her chair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kara was pacing in the bathroom her mind going so fast as she tried to think. 'Seriously every single person they came up with is ME! What am I going to do!?'

Lucy opened the bathroom door to find a pacing, and what looked like frantic Kara, she locks the door behind her and she moves towards Kara as she gently slides her hands over her hips to stop her from pacing. "Kara. It is okay." She leans in and whispers in Kara's ear "She dosesn't know your KZED." She pulls back with a soft smile as she looks into Kara's eyes. "I will pull any and all strings I have to make sure she doesn't find out if you wish... Heck, I even bet Cat caught on and is mentally figuring out ways to do just that."

Kara's heart had been racing but it skipped a beat to the soft hands upon her hips, and she stopped her pacing. She takes in a soft breath hearing Lucy's whisper, and she lets the breath out with a sigh of relief slash whisper. "Well, That's something." Kara looks into Lucy's eyes and smiles at the promise as she leans in and whispers into her ear. "I'm lucky to have the both of you."

Lucy shivered hearing the whisper and her heart sped up just slightly. She slowly pushes Kara against the wall and leans into her body nuzzling her face close to Kara's neck as she whispers. "I don't like seeing you upset." She plays with one of Kara's top buttons to her cardigan. 

Kara gently wraps her arms around Lucy's body as she hears the girls heart speed up. She holds her close as she whispers. "I'm sorry." She sighs and pulls back a bit to look into Lucy's eyes as she listens to see if anyone is nearby. Once she is sure it's clear she whispers. "I Just do not like to be put in the spotlight... That is why I sign the paintings KZED."

Lucy looks into Kara's eyes and nods slowly. "I understand." She smirks as she leans in and places a soft kiss on Kara's cheek. "Tho... I wouldn't mind seeing you dressed up all sexy and in a magazine." 

Kara blushes deeply at Lucy's confession and pinches her side lightly "Cheeky minx."

"EEP!" She giggles at the pinch and leans in and kisses Kara's neck once before pulling back. "Well, I mean come on. I can tell you have a rockin bod under all these layers." She tugs lightly at Kara's cardigan only for a moment as she releases it.

Kara rolls her eyes, and her tone is a playful yet warning. "Lucy..." She sighs and looks into her eyes. "There are things about me... Not bad things. Just things." She arches her brow trying to figure out how to say this. "Things I plan to tell you and Cat one day."

Lucy arches her brow listening because of the way Kara's voice seems to have changed, and it seems serious. "You don't have to." She reaches up and glides her fingertips over Kara's jawline, her eyes drop to Kara's lower lip but then to her eyes as she swallows trying to keep herself from kissing Kara right now. "I know Cat would agree."

Kara's eyes seem to take on that soft thankful gaze as she looks into Lucy's eyes, a soft blush when she notices Lucy's eyes had fallen to her lower lip for that moment before looking into her eyes. She whispers softly. "I want to... I." She takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly not breaking eye contact. "I need to. " She lets the heavy moment fall from them and then smirks. "I am pretty sure Cat will kill me when she finds out. You... I am still on the fence about how you will react." She looks down to the side not sure she can handle if Lucy ended up leaving because she is Supergirl. Kara knows for a fact that General Lane hates Supergirl.

Lucy takes Kara's chin gently and pulls her gaze back to her eyes. "Hey... Whatever it is. I wouldn't let it break us up." She smirks taking on a playful tone. "If you think Cat would kill you. It must have to be some big story."

Kara tenses up and her jaw clenches. 'I said too much. I forgot how smart Lucy really is.'

Lucy felt Kara tense, and she grabs her chin yet again and pulls her gaze back to her own. "Kara...Please relax." She leans in and places a soft kiss upon Kara's neck as she glides her fingertips down her neck and to her waist. "Take your time... When you're ready to tell us. We will listen." 

Kara slowly relaxes and lets her head rest against the wall feeling Lucy's lips on her neck. She swallows and nods slightly. "Okay." She slides her hands over Lucy's sides holding her close.

Lucy smiles against Kara's neck feeling her relax, and she places an open mouth kiss to her neck as she presses against her body. She whispers softly her tone seductive. "Do you have any idea how hot it is in here right now?" She gently bites Kara's neck as she continues. "I guarantee it has nothing to do with the thermostat."

Kara moans softly feeling Lucy's mouth upon her neck; her hands flinch over lucy's waist wanting to grab her and pull her tight, but she keeps control. She swallows and licks her lower lip feeling the bite and then her breath hitches hearing her whisper. Kara's tone is thick yet soft as she whispers with a warning. "Lucy..." 

"Humm." Lucy pulls back slowly and looks into Kara's eyes as she talks in a low tone. "I still say I wouldn't be opposed to seeing you dressed sexy in a magazine. But..." She licks her own lower lip as she slides her right hand under Kara's shirt. She grins feeling what she thinks is lingerie under it. "Obviously, under all these layers is something already sexy being worn."

Kara arches her brow listening but then when she feels Lucy's hand under her shirt, her eyes go wide, and she swallows. 'Oh shit!' She looks down into her eyes and then tilts her head hearing her last words. With a little squeak, Kara talks in a hushed tone. "Eh. Sexy. Un. Underneath?"

Lucy rolls her eyes and smirks, her tone playful. "Your lingerie silly." She leans up and captures Kara's earlobe between her lips for a few seconds before releasing it and trailing kisses down Kara's neck.

Kara takes in a breath and then lets it out. She is happy Lucy thinks that is all it is. "Oh, yeah." She reaches up and adjusts her glasses nervously as she tries to pull away from Lucy. "Oh, We need to get back to the meeting." Kara pulls Lucy's hand from under her shirt before she gets too close to the shield on her chest and just as happy Lucy did not go in through the back where the cape is. She holds both of Lucy's hands as she smiles.

Lucy blinks at how Kara was able to pull herself from the wall with her body against her's so easily. She arches her brow slowly feeling Kara take her hands, and she tilts her head and then nods. "Right. Meeting."

Kara releases Lucy's left hand and moves towards the bathroom door and unlocks it. Before opening it, she looks back at her with a smile. "Thank you. For making sure, I am okay." She pulls Lucy into her arms and kisses her pulse point with a passionate, open mouth kissed before pulling back and releasing Lucy to open the door.

Lucy squeaked at the sudden movement, and a soft moan escaped her lips feeling the kiss against her pulse and she shivers. When Kara pulls away, her jaw drops as she looks at her holding the door open. She huffs and walks out the door. "Tease!" 

Kara giggles and follows Lucy back to the meeting. "Say's the girl who had her hand up my shirt."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

During the time Kara and Lucy had been in the bathroom Cat, and Miranda had come up with the list and were already arguing on how much content CatCo Vs Runway would get in the spread.

Cat glared at Miranda across the table. "So. What you are saying is you do not want a joint magazine you just want the same Runway magazine with a ton of photos and no context! Miranda when we talked about this, it was to be an equal story and photos!"

Miranda stands from her seat like Cat and places her hands on the table. "Runway has an image we still want the story, but we need to have fashion. It is major part of our image!

Kara had opened the door hearing the shouting match all the way down the hall without the super hearing. She had not been too thrilled with having to show up yet again in an awkward time. She holds the door open for Lucy and when she is in she closes it and makes her way to her seat.

Lucy follows Kara into the room hearing the shouting she clears her throat and strides to her seat following Kara. Looking at Cat to Miranda as she sits in her chair.

Cat smiles at Kara and Lucy her tone instantly soft. "Everything better?"

Carter smirks watching them as he reaches into his backpack and pulls out a bag of cookies and places them on the table between the CatCo crew. "Cookies help."

Kara smiles at Cat. "Yes. Thank you. Lucy helped." Kara smiles at Carter and nods her thanks.

Lucy blushes and smiles at Cat. "She is feeling better. Just wanted some air." Knowing Cat would ask she smirks. "I am fine too." Lucy winks at Carter and takes a cookie from the bag and hands it to Kara, then pulls out another and hands it to Carter. She pulls one out for herself and Cat and holds it out to Cat as she takes a bite of her own.

Cat rolls her eyes playfully and takes the cookie from Lucy, happy yet again her son is here. "Thank you, Carter for sharing." She motions to Lucy with her free hand. "You too Lane."

"Now. To get you two back on the peaceful ground. I will write up a contract between the editors of Runway and CatCo. It will state there will be equal parts photos to story. No more no less. Agreed?" Lucy narrows her gaze at both women.

Miranda nods in agreement. "I agree." She arches her brow looking Lucy over before looking at Cat. "I see why you keep her around." She slowly takes her seat.

Cat smiles at Lucy. "I agree as well." She slowly takes her seat looking at Miranda. "Yes. I make sure to keep talented people close." She smirks looking back at Lucy and Kara both then to her son. "I am blessed in this fact." She starts to eat her cookie.

Miranda arches her brow watching Cat and then nods. "Now that your Lane has figured out that bit. We still need to come up with how to bring attention to the magazine."

Carter knew this was going to come up and already had a plan to set into motion. the meeting had been long and he took the time to drum up a few ideas. but he was sure they would go for this one. "Mom." He smiles innocently and looks from Lucy and Kara to Cat.

Lucy had seen that smile before. 'Here we go again...' She shakes her head and waits for whatever the kid was about to say. She starts to eat her cookie watching for what happens next.

Kara smiles watching Carter and happy he wants to contribute. Oblivious to what is about to come. She follows Lucy's lead and starts to eat her cookie and relaxes into her seat. 

Cat notices the smile and arches her brow slowly. "Hum? Yes, sweetheart?" She finishes her cookie and listens.

Carter bites his lower lip and sinks into his seat slightly. "I. I um. Well, I have a suggestion." Deciding to take the innocent route is the only way this will work. He is sure of it.

Miranda was silently watching the exchange. She could tell Cat is a good mother and puts her child first just like herself. She couldn't bring herself to bother with keeping her Devil wears Prada image when it was something as sweet as this.

Andy and Emily just stared watching the scene. Emily was shocked Miranda had not snapped yet. Andy had found it all endearing.

Carter smiled brightly and stared right at his mother without nervous twitch or stutter. "A carwash! You know. Like charities?" He could tell he had her attention, and she had not spoken, so it was evident she wanted more information, so he started to talk with a little more animation as he looks to each and everyone one of them. "Okay so. You need people to know the magazine is going to come out. Well, Hold a carwash with both the logo of CatCo and Runway all over it. Give the donations to some big charity!" He looks right at his mother once again and with as much enthusiasm he says. "You can even ask Supergirl what charity she wants to give the donations too! It would be a big story, and it would get a lot of attention with her on board!"

Miranda, Emily, and Andy all had their Jaws dropped. They had no idea how smart this kid was until now.

Cat lets out a sigh and nods slowly. "It is a good idea. I just am not sure Supergirl would be for it."

Kara was smiling hearing the idea and thought it was a good one she would even do her Super duty and help out. Hearing Cat, she tilts her head and looks at her. "Why not? You can ask James to contact her anyways. Asking wouldn't hurt. I bet she would say yes."

Lucy nods in agreement she had thought Carter was up to something, but it seems she may have been wrong. "I agree. I think she would help as well. I mean Ms. Grant. You can talk anyone into anything." She smirks and looks to Miranda. "Right Miranda?"

Miranda snapped her mouth shut hearing Lucy and then cleared her throat and looked at the girl before looking back to Cat. "She has a point." She looks at Carter and then back to Cat. "You should have that one on the payroll."

Andy and Emily giggled looking back and forth at the people around the table and the look on Carter's face at the compliment.

Carter blushed hearing Miranda and smiled proudly looking at Kara and Lucy then to his mother. "I also think since it is a joint effort the logos should be temporarily joined in a new art logo. I have seen Kara draw, and she could do it!"

Kara blushes and gives a nod in agreement. "Alright."

Cat arches her brow slowly looking at Carter still. "You're leaving out the mastermind part." She knew he was up to something, and she was sure she knew what it was. 'Kara is not going to like this. Nor will Andy if she is as much like Kara as I think she is.' She too had been observing Miranda and Andy's secret looks and neither of the two even noticing they were checking one another out. She could tell Carter was up to matchmaking again. She decides to let him go on with the plan just because if it is what she thinks it is. She will get to see her girls in Swimsuits. 

Carter blushes and sinks into his chair slightly. "I don't know what you mean mother."

Cat arches her brow slightly more. "Humm?"

Carter still looking at his mother, he holds his chin up and tries to look like a professional. "You should do it for this Friday since its a four day holiday. Ask for volunteers?"

Cat sighs and arches her brow as high as it will go. "Carter."

Carter blushes looking from Andy to Kara and bites his lower lip before just saying it as fast as he can. "AllEmployeesNeedToWearBathingSuitsThatIntendToParticipate."

Lucy shakes her head and smirks. 'There it is. I knew it.'

Kara blinks and turns almost red. 'Oh, no no no no no no no no no'

Cat nods slowly. "Evil genius." She looks at Andy and sees the same look Kara has on her face. She can tell by the way Emily is just taking notes it would not be a problem for her. Cat already knew Lucy wouldn't have a problem because the girl had worn a crop top to the office one day after a workout. 'God that's a day I will never forget.' She snaps herself out of the thought and looks at Miranda, who is just grinning. Cat rolls her eyes and then looks to Kara. "Will you be able to handle that?"

Kara squeaks. "A bathing suit?" She gulps.

Cat smirks watching her. "I meant the event. Plan it with Lucy and those two over there." She motions towards Emily and Andy. "I am confident you can do it. As well as pull off a swimsuit." She lets her eyes move from Kara to Lucy with a grin and then back again. 'I would pay to see that.' Her mind had gone to the gutter with her own words of pull off a swimsuit.

Lucy blushes having caught the look and is sure she knows what Cat is thinking because she had thought the same thing.

Kara had been blushing already it just seemed to travel lower. "Uh, sure? I can do that. I am not sure about the swimsuit. I do not own one."

Cat smiles and nods. "Keria make an appointment for the three of us Thursday afternoon after work with my stylist. Tell her we need swimsuits in both one piece and bikini in our sizes and in all colors. Tell her I want at least 50 choices for each of us. I want mostly blues, reds and blacks for you. For Lucy whites, blues and blacks. As for me she already knows.

Kara gulps and nods slowly. "Um, Yes Ms. Grant." 

Carter had just been grinning like a Cheshire cat watching them all. "I Have a swimsuit. I can help too. Right, mom?"

Cat looks back to Carter and nods. "Since you came up with the idea. Yes. You may come to the carwash." She already knew he would behave and more than likely would help with the money. He was excellent with financial things for his age. Well for any age really. 

Miranda had watched everything and was actually quite happy with the idea. "Emily. Andy. You two will also attend and help out. I expect you two to purchase swimsuits if you had not brought any. Emily Make sure you take Andy with you when you get yours. God knows she will buy something dreadful. It needs to be the latest designs and the best lines. Both need to be bikinis. No one pieces." She pulls out her platinum card and hands it to Emily. "I do not care what the price is as long as they look good. If you get something awful your fired."

Emily takes the card with her hand shaking slightly and nods to Miranda. " Yes, Miranda. I can take images and send you the photos for approval before purchase if you wish?" She was looking at Miranda hoping the idea was good and not something to get yelled at for.

Miranda smiles looking at Emily. "Finally, you had a thought I can agree with." She moves pushing from the table and motions to Emily and Andy. "I expect you two here early in the morning we have a long three days. For tonight you may go." She looks at Cat and the others at the table on her way out. "We will see you tomorrow. Good start so far. Even with the few bumps. I think it will all work out." She exits the room.

Andy smiled a nervous smile not too thrilled with the idea of having to wear a swimsuit. She looked at Kara and shot her a look of understanding because neither of them was too thrilled with what was about to happen. She left the room with Emily on their way to their apartments.

Cat lets out a breath and relaxes in her seat with a genuine smile. "Thank god that is over."

Lucy smirks looking at Cat. "A few times it looked like you were going to strangle her." She giggles.

Kara arches her brow and looks from Lucy to Cat. "Did she really upset you that much? I mean she did seem intense but."

Carter giggles with Lucy and nodding in agreement.

Cat pinches the bridge of her node and nods slowly. "I could not help it. The way she came at you. I wanted to do just as Lucy said. If not that. At least slap her." She smiles at the look on Kara's face.

Kara was not at all shocked that Cat would or could do something like that. Just the thought of her doing that for her made her blush and fidget slightly. "Thank you, Cat."

Cat smiles looking at Kara, then turns her attention to Carter. "Be a dear and go to my office and grab our things for us? Leave the electronics just our purses sweetheart."

Carter smiles and pushes from the table and jumped from his chair. "Okay, mom." He opens the door and then out he goes.

Kara moves from her seat and helps Lucy from hers by holding out her hand.

Lucy smiles and takes Kara's hand and stands, she leans in close and places a kiss on Kara's neck and then moves to Cat, Lucy holds her hand out to Cat and helps her from her seat.

Cat takes Lucy's hand and moves from her seat as she leans in and places a kiss on her neck and smiles. "Thank you, dear."

Kara smiles watching them as she pushes in all the chairs, once done she moves to them and places a kiss upon each of their necks. "Thank you. Both of you. For standing up for me today. It meant a lot." She pulls both of them close in her arms and hugs them gently. 

Lucy rests her head on Kara's left shoulder and reaches behind her sliding her hand into Cat's behind Kara's as she presses their hands flat against Kara's back.

Cat smiles feeling Lucy's hand in her's and then moved to Kara's lower back. She rests her head on Kara's right shoulder and sighs softly, holding them close. 

Kara smiles feeling their hand on her back and she kisses each of their necks once again before whispering. "Come to my place for the weekend." She hopes she is not being too forward but Lucy had not been there yet. "She pulls back to look at them, then to Cat. "You can bring Carter." She bites her own lower lip looking at them.

Lucy smiles and nods. "I would love to."

Cat arches her brow slightly. "When you say weekend... Do you mean the whole weekend?"

Kara smiles at Lucy for the answer then looks to Cat and nods. "Yes. I know Carter will be with you this weekend. I also know you have not had me schedule anything for you two to do. So I figure. If you are not too busy."

Carter had walked in as Kara was explaining and smirks seeing his mother more than likely about to say she would have to ask him. "That would be awesome!" He looks at his mother holding out her purse to her along with Lucy's, then hands Kara's out to Kara and smiles. "I can take the couch!"

Lucy giggles watching them as she takes her purse from Cat she gives her a wink. She lets her fingertips glides over Cat's hand slowly in the action.

Kara smirks and moves her hand from Cat's back as she reaches out and ruffles Carter's hair. "No couch for you buddy. I have a few spare rooms." She brings that same hand back and takes her purse from Carter and smiles.

Cat shivers from her interaction from Lucy and then smirks. She rolls her eyes at Kara hearing what she said. "Few spare rooms my ass. The place is huge." She looks at Carter and smiles. "If you are sure sweetheart we can stay with Kara this weekend." She looks at Kara and Lucy as she smiles.

Carter pumps his hand in the air a few times. "Yes!" He moves towards the three women and tries to wrap his arms around Kara and Cat his arms not quite long enough to reach Lucy; his fingertips grab Lucy's shirt sides as he hugs them. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Lucy giggles having felt the edge of Carter's fingertips try to pull her into the hug, and she just smiles at the feeling of her shirt being tugged on because she knows he is trying to include her."Do we need to bring anything?"

Kara nods. "Just anything you need for your morning or nightly rituals. tooth brushes, hair brushes, etc. Basic things. I have enough food and drinks." She shrugs and then looks at Cat arching her brow for what's coming.

Cat scoffs. "To feed an army." She looks at Carter and Lucy and shakes her head at their confused looks. "You will agree with me when you see it. I would tell you but you won't believe a word I say. I am going to leave it at that." She pulls from the group hug and smiles at Kara and Lucy placing a kiss on their right cheeks and then moves towards the door. "Be safe girls. I will see you tomorrow.

Lucy smiles and returns the kiss to Cat and then places one on Kara's cheek. "Nighty night ladies." following close behind Cat.

Kara kisses their cheeks and then places one on Carter's head and follows them out. "Goodnight"


	26. Supergirl Meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Yes, I know its long.

Kryptos had unlocked the double doors by the time Kara touched down upon the balcony. She reached out and pushed the doors open, and she stepped into the apartment as the lights came on. "Good evening Supergirl." Kryptos greeted.

"Good evening Kryptos." She turns back towards the doors, her cape making a sharp snap sound with the movement, she pushes the doors closed, and they locked. Kara moves to the couch and plops down on her back feeling worn out from the long night. She lets out a heavy sigh knowing she has to wake up in 4 hours.

"Supergirl. James Olsen called. He says that Cat Grant wishes a meeting with the girl of steel." Kryptos dims the living room lights to help Kara relax. 

Kara smiles when the lights dim, and she slowly stands to make her way towards her room and into the bathroom peeling off her suit as she goes. "I will go to her office on my lunch break tomorrow. Thank you again Kryptos."

Now that Kara no longer had her suit on Kryptos knew to call her by her name. "Kara. I know you told me that Ms. Grant and a few of your friends would be over for the weekend. Did you wish to give me any commands or a list of things to do before they arrive?"

Kara had been so busy with planning the carwash, drawing a new logo, her usual super duties, and to top it off keep Miranda and Cat happy at work. It had just slipped her mind. "You are right Kryptos. Thank you for reminding me." She turns the shower on and steps in.

"That is what I am here for Kara." Kryptos waits for any instructions not wanting to interrupt any further while Kara tries to relax.

Kara finishes washing in the shower and steps out, grabbing a towel she dries off rather quickly and then tosses the towel into the hamper. She grabs her super suit off the floor and throws it into the hamper as well before grabbing her brush and running it through her hair. She wanders to her bed and falls into it carefully as she reaches down and pulls the covers over herself as she looks at the ceiling with a sigh. She places the hair bush on her nightstand as she speaks. "Carter and Lucy will be coming with Cat. None of them know I am Supergirl. Lucy and Cat know I am KZED, but they do not know I am a scientist for Bruce..." She reaches up behind her pillow and slides her hand under it as she rests her head on it. "What protocols do you suggest for a child. Age 12?" 

"For Carter Grant. I would suggest basic protocols as well as any protection you wish me to handle for his safety." Kryptos starts a new file on her memory drive for Carter Grant.

"I would think the same controls Cat gets with her level one commands would suffice. Minus the control to the parent controls options for the game systems and TVs." She thinks for a moment. "I do not believe he would go into the cellar but when he is around if alone he is not allowed in there. I also want you to use our frequency to tell me when he wakes up in the morning or night. If he is having any nightmares also use it. Just keep me updated."

Kryptos confirms the changes. "Files have been updated with the new information and commands. Carter Grant level one commands. I updated your file as well for the added requests for alerts concerning Carter." 

"Add Lucy Lane to the level one commands list as well. Same commands as Cat. Also, add them to the protection list. That should take care of everything for them." Kara takes in a deep breath and lets it out once again. "Kryptos, When Lucy and Carter first get here. Keep on silent mode until Cat or myself request anything. I want to ease them into meeting you."

Kryptos stores this information. "Very well Kara. Will there be anything else tonight?"

"No. Thank you Kryptos." She smiles and rolls onto her side and curls up under the covers. "Good night Kryptos."

"Good night Kara." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was already Thursday afternoon, and it was getting close to lunch time. Kara slides her left hand onto Lucy's leg and gently squeezes. "I am going to get lunch for all of us. It will take a while for them to prepare it." She leans to her left and kisses Lucy's cheek before standing and heading to the glass doors to Cat's office.

Lucy smiles and returns the Kiss on Kara's cheek. "Okay. Be careful. Oh! Can you get me one of those little fruit waters like last time? Those are pretty good."

"No problem." She tosses one of those Sunny Danvers smiles and opens the doors to the office. Once inside she treads towards Cat's desk and leans over looking out to the bullpen, once she sees no one looking she places a quick peck on Cat's cheek and stands tall. "I'm going to get Lunch. Lucy asked for a fruit water. Did you wish to try one?" She was sure she knew what the answer would be, but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

Cat smiles feeling the quick peck on her cheek and looks up from her paperwork over her glasses to the bullpen and then to Kara as she removes her glasses and bites the temple tip."Humm. If they have blueberry, I will give it a try." She smirks watching Kara.

Kara blinks and then smiles with a nod and a soft giggle as she adjusts her glasses on her face with the nervousness. "I didn't expect you would try it, Ms. Grant." She blushes and smiles softly. "Cat"

"Umm. That's why I did it. Anyways I am willing to try things at least once." Cat winks at Kara as she relaxes into the back of her seat knowing her skirt will slide up her thigh slightly.

Kara arches her brow slowly watching Cat's skirt slide up her leg as she relaxes in her seat. Her eyes shoot up to Cat's eyes and she nods. "Okay. I. I uh. I will be back." She turns quickly and strides out of the office for the elevators and to the little brasserie down the street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara had just placed their order and had moved to the empty alley by the shop changing into her Supersuit when she smelled the distinct smell of gas coming up from under the sewers. Without delay, she was in motion and grabbing people as carefully as she could and pulling them away from the restaurant just in time as the gas hit the flames of one of the stove top burners. She quickly moved trying to keep as much damage contained as she caught large flying debris from hitting people outside. 

Supergirl then yanked off one of the sewer covers as she took a deep breath and blew her icy breath into the tunnels to stop the flames. Once it was clear, she flew down and found the leak, looking around the tunnel she found some spare metal from an old unused piping system and pulled it from the wall. Supergirl flew down the tunnel and turned off the gas main for a few moments as she bent the metal in her hands and then places it upon the pipe with the leak. She then uses her heat vision to weld the metal to the pipe and rushes back to the main and turns the gas on. Now sure that it was good for the time being she flies out of the tunnel and replaces the sewer hatch. By the time Supergirl got back to the front of the restaurant to make sure everyone was okay the police, fire and news crews had shown up. 

Floating just out of reach she looks down at one of the officers with a smile. "Please tell the city there is a gas main leak under this restaurant. I fixed it as a temp measure, but it will need to be attended to as soon as possible. I also made sure to get everyone out as the explosion occurred. So it is mostly a clean up situation now." She waved with her usual Supergirl smile and yelled over her shoulder as she flies away. "Have a nice day."

Flying up high in the air she sighs looking down at the city as she talks to herself. "I guess I need to find somewhere else to grab our food." She reaches down to her right boot and opens the secret compartment with her phone. She clicks the button on the phone twice. "French Resturant." Supergirl looks at the phone as a list of restaurants close to her location appears. She selects one and hopes it is as good at the other restaurant as she calls and places her order. 

"I guess I should take this time to go to that meeting with Ms. Grant." She places her phone back into the little compartment in her boot and with one fluid motion she turns in the air and shoots off towards CatCo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hovering twenty feet from the balcony she smiles watching Lucy quietly working on her laptop. 'She is just so beautiful.' Slowly Supergirl floats down to the balcony and lands with no sound as she crosses her arms over that big red S shield her cape billows behind her in the wind. She tries to keep to her Supergirl persona as she speaks. "Hello."

Lucy startles slightly and almost drops her laptop but had caught it just in time. She reaches up with her free hand and places it on her chest taking in a breath and looks at Supergirl, her brow slowly arching as she stands and slides the laptop onto the table. Lucy moves towards Supergirl and looks her up and down her heart picks up speed slightly as her lips slightly parted. "You... You must be here for Ms. Grant." She swallows looking into Supergirls eyes. ' She looks like... No..God I must be tired...' 

Supergirl nods watching Lucy and her brow arches slightly hearing Lucy's heart rate. "I do have an appointment." A look of worry crosses her face not sure if she missed a memo if it had been canceled. 'Maybe she is just shocked seeing Supergirl so close up?'

Cat had been watching Supergirl on her screens saving people from the restaurant that Kara was supposed to pick up their food from, as she watched everything unfold she was desperately trying to see where Kara was in the footage. 'Maybe she is on her way already. Maybe Supergirl saved her first. Maybe she is not there yet.' Cat had been so shocked seeing the wreckage she couldn't find her voice to yell for Lucy let alone be able to think clearly. Still, she suspected Kara might be Supergirl but then again she was still not sure and the thought of something happening to Kara had made her heart clench. It was at this time that Cat looked out her balcony windows and saw Supergirl with a worried expression. Cat's heart sunk into her stomach as she choked on a small sob that tried to escape her lips and she quickly pulled herself from her chair tears about to form in her eyes as she marches out to the balcony. Thrusting the doors open she stalks over to Supergirl and hits her in the chest. "Where is she!? Where is Kara!?"

Lucy watched as Cat advanced from her office almost in tears and her voice trembling as she yells at Supergirl. She flinches watching the small woman hit Supergirl in the chest right against the S in the center. She froze her heart skipping a beat at seeing how upset Cat was and then the words hit her. A gasp escapes her lips, and she moves quickly towards Cat, her vision becoming slightly blurry as tears threaten to fall from her eyes. Realizing the only reason Cat would ask where Kara was is if something had happened and Cat had seen it on the Screens in her office. "Cat... Cat what's happened?" Lucy looks confused and broken all at the same time. 'I have to stay strong. I can't cry.' She slides her hands around Cat's waist from behind and tries to pull her away from Supergirl carefully. "Cat what is going on? What do you mean where is Kara?" 

Supergirl visibly flinches and is speechlessly watching Cat hit her chest. She furrows her brows slowly and watches as Lucy moves towards Cat trying to pull the small woman away. Supergirl reaches out and captures Cat's tiny fists and holds them gently in her hands against her chest as she tries to figure out what's wrong. "Ms. Grant... I don't know what's going on!" Supergirl looks worried for Cat and now Lucy as well as she watches the girl hold back tears, the words hit Supergirl, and her eyes widen as it dawns on her. Cat had seen the footage of her rescue. "Oh! No, she is fine! I promise. I saved her first!" With seeing how upset Cat is she pulls Cat's hands around her waist and releases them as she slides her hands over Cat's waist and pulls her close carefully as she looks over her shoulder at Lucy and takes the girls hand in her's trying to reassure her as well without overstepping. "I promise. Everything is okay. Kara is Well. Not a scratch on her." She swallows feeling horrible having to keep them from her secret. 

Cat sniffles against Supergirl's chest and closes her eyes, the embrace feeling familiar. She rests her cheek against Supergirl's shoulder and whispers her voice still crackles as she is still trying to control herself. "Kara's okay? You swear?" She slides her left hand down her own waist and slides it over Lucy's arm holding her close behind her as her right-hand slides up under Supergirl's cape holding her close. Cat takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly as she swallows thickly. 'This feels very familiar.' She bites her lower lip trying to process things.

Lucy had been dumbstruck by the way Cat seemed to relax in Supergirl's arms. The whole thing had thrown her for a loop, but when she felt supergirl hand on her own, she felt a familiar warmth fill her, and she her mind immediately cleared. 'Oh... My... God...' Lucy's lips parted, and she quickly snapped them shut before a gasp could escape. She arches her brow slowly looking at the way Supergirl was holding Cat, and she tilts her head in thought. 'Maybe she... But how can she... Is she?...' She shakes her head pushing the idea out of her head and takes a deep breath letting it out. She looks at Supergirl as she gently rubs Cat's waist. "Kara is okay." It was not a question. She would trust Supergirl at least with this. How could she not with the way the girl was clinging to Cat.

Supergirl smiles softly and nods. "Yes. The only reason she is not here is that... Well, She needed to get your food?" She smirked happy with herself but also ashamed about the lie. "I took her to a nearby restaurant and told her I would pick her up after our meeting."

Cat feeling the familiar warmth couldn't help thinking. 'If Kara is Supergirl I am going to be very miffed when she decides to tell me, but if she is not. I am happy Supergirl was there to save her.' Cat didn't want to pull away from Supergirl because she reminds her so much of her Kara, but she took a breath and let it out as she moves slowly from her embrace. She tries to gather her composure and slides her hand into Lucy's guiding her towards the couch on the balcony as she motions for Supergirl to follow. Once she is seated on the couch, she looks at Supergirl. "If you were anyone else I would not believe you until I had Kara in my arms." She arches her brow and motions to the seat across from her and Lucy. "First, I want to thank you for saving Kara."

Lucy smiles feeling Cat's hand on her own. She pulls her hand from Supergirl's and is guided to sit by Cat. She holds Cat's hand with her own on her lap and sits close to the woman wanting to stay as close as possible. She looks to Supergirl and nods. "Thank you Supergirl. Kara means so much to us." 

Supergirl with strength and grace sits carefully in the seat across from them as she pulls her cape to the side and lets it rest against the side of her leg. "I saved them all. No one was harmed." She still had problems trying to accept people's thanks in these situations. All she knew is people needed to be saved, and she did everything she could to do so. Not for praise or thanks but because it was the right thing to do. She could see that both Cat and Lucy had calmed down considerably, so she allowed herself to start to relax in the seat. "It was a gas leak. I smelled it before the explosion and moved as fast as I could. The city needs to hire people to check the gas lines regularly. Those pipes are all rusty down there I had to patch it with an old unused pipe."

Cat smirks and now has an idea for a story. "I will make sure the city does just that. It is a good thing you just happened to be around." She gently rubs small circles over the back of Lucy's hand as she changes the subject. "Supergirl as you know we have a charity carwash tomorrow. I know you already agreed to give the money to your charities, but I wanted to see if you would be willing to pose for our magazine. Well, the CatCo and Runway collaboration magazine."

Lucy looks from Cat and then to Supergirl watching the girl quietly. 'Wow, she looks like she is actually thinking about it.'

Supergirl sat quietly and tried to think for a few seconds she had not known this was what the meeting was for. She swallows and then clears her throat. "Who else will be in the magazine?"

Cat smiles looking at the heroine. "I asked Kate Kane she was a highly decorated military woman of the special forces and heads many LGBT charities to help the helpless. She has already accepted to pose. I also asked Barbara Gordon the tech genius of Gotham, she accepted. I also asked Felicity Smoak, but she declined. I have three others I plan to ask one being Diana Prince." Cat shoots Lucy a look with a smirk before looking back to Supergirl. "The second being Donna Troy the youngest female astronaut in history, and the third being a scientist under the employ of Wayne Industries. Once we find out who she is. Then there is you." Cat sits quietly watching Supergirls features.

Lucy Frowned slightly at the look shot at her and then arched her brow, she had not known the full list but hearing all the incredible women that Miranda and Cat had considered was astounding, and she had already got two to agree. Before lucy knew it, the word just slipped from her lips. "Wow."

Supergirl keeps her features unchanged, but internally Kara was flipping out. 'OH, MY RAO! It's like they just decided to slap a magazine together filled with female heroes! Not just any heroes but women I know! All women I have battled with!' Supergirl tilts her head and just stares quietly at Cat. Trying to weigh her options. 'So, If I say yes. I might end up being placed into an outfit that gives away my secret identity. On the other hand, other heroes and even without Cat knowing are going to be posing for the woman. I also need to consider if she finds out Kara, I am the scientist she may ask me to pose even tho I already panicked about being the artist she figured out about. Oh, Rao. I am so screwed.' She takes a breath and then lets it out. "May I think about it?" 

Cat smiles brightly and nods slowly. "Of course. I just need an answer by next Tuesday. The shoot will be on that Friday, and we will need to know outfit choices and sizes before it happens."

Lucy blinks hearing that Supergirl is actually going to think it over. "This will be the best magazine if you pose Supergirl." She couldn't stop looking at Supergirl she still feels there is something about her that reminds her of... 'Nah.' Lucy's stomach grumbles and she blushes.

Supergirl looks at Lucy hearing her stomach. "I already think it will be the best just with the few you already have. But I will consider it. It seems someone is hungry." She then looks at Cat. "I should be going. Kara must have your food by now." She doesn't even bother to stand as she hovers from her seat, her cape slides back into place against her back as she stretches and then smiles at them both. "I am sure you want to see her anyways." She waves at them as she takes off into the sky. "See you later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Supergirl had flown back to the restaurant, changed into her Kara Danvers clothing, picked up the food leaving a big tip, changed back into her Supersuit and flew back to the CatCo roof. Once she landed she changed yet again to her civilian clothing and headed down to Cat's office via the elevator. When she stepped out of the elevator, she quickly strides into Cats office and out to the balcony. Kara smiles finding Cat and Lucy cuddled up on the couch just waiting for her, both of them seem to light up when she sees them. She walks over to them and places the food on the table. "I'm sorry I took so long. I had to find another res-." She had been cut off having to relax her body as Lucy and Cat both almost tackle her; she even had to make sure to take a few steps back as they pushed so it didn't seem like they ran into a brick wall.

Lucy Smiled brightly seeing Kara and then looked at Cat. Once Kara was close, She jumped from her seat and throws her arms around Kara, careful not to hit Cat in the process. "Kara!"

Cat had a smile that went to her eyes as she noticed Kara walk out onto the balcony, she looks at Lucy and nods and moves as she rushes to Kara and puts her arms around the girl. "Kara please don't scare us like that again." Her voice was calm yet full of warmth.

Kara smiles and holds them close in her arms giving them a gentle yet firm hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I was going to a restaurant that was going to explode." She deadpans.

Lucy smacks Kara's shoulder playfully. "Next time you need to call us! Cat and I were in almost in tears!" She holds Kara close and kisses her neck.

"Lucy took the words right out of my mouth. Kara. You should have called us the moment Supergirl put your feet back on the ground." Cat squeezes Kara in her arms and kisses her neck holding her close not wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry. I should have. I just.." She sighs. 'I was flying is definitely not going to be the answer.' Kara kisses Lucy's neck softly; then she kisses Cat's neck. "I hope there is not, a next time. But if there is. I will call." She pulls from them slowly and takes both their right hands and leads them to the couch. "I just was just trying to get the food and get back here. I had thought Supergirl would get here before you could answer a call from me anyways." She sits on the couch and releases their hands as she reaches out and grabs the bag of food and starts to pull out containers.

Cat pouts slightly as Kara pulls away but she smiles feeling her hand in her's, she follows her to the couch and then sits on her right side and helps her with the food containers. "Yes. Well, Supergirl came here with a worried look on her face, and I had just seen the footage of her saving people but could not find you. I thought..." She swallows and takes a breath looking into Kara's eyes. "Just do not do that again."

Lucy arched her brow feeling the familiar warmth in her hand again. ' Hum.' She looked up at Kara as she had followed her and Cat to the Couch. She sat on Kara's left side and then she takes a few of the containers and nods in agreement with Cat. "What she is trying to say is." She looks to Kara and smiles. "We worry about you."

Kara nods slowly looking at them and opens the container with her food. "I can not promise I will not be in danger ever again. No one can do that. I can promise that if I come close, or get hurt. I will make sure to call one of you as soon as I can." She arches her brow. "Okay?"

Cat bites her lower lip and nods slowly. "Fine. Same goes for me." She picks up a fork and stabs it into her salad and begins to eat.

Lucy smirks watching them and then picks up her sandwich and takes a bite too hungry to say anything until she has something in her stomach. Once she swallows her first bite she winks at Kara and Cat. "Obviously, I will do that same." She decides she better tells them the news while they are on the subject of danger. Lucy places her sandwich down into the container and looks at both of them. "I got a job offer." She sighs and continues. "I start Monday after next. It's a government job." She smirks at Cat. "I will be the boss."

Kara arches her brow slowly listening to Lucy's news and then tilts her head wondering what the jobs is. She giggles at the way Lucy makes sure Cat knows she is the boss in the new job. "I will be sad not to see you at work. My only question is. Will you be leaving or still close to home?"

"Lucy. that is not even two weeks notice!." Cat Scoffs at the boss comment. "Well goody for you." She looks to Kara and nods before looking back to Lucy. "I also want to know what you will be going."

Lucy gulps and then smiles slightly looking at Cat. "Well. It is classified. I can not tell anyone what the job is or where it is exactly. I will be close to home. I am not moving away." She looks at Kara as she answered her question. Then she looks at both of them and smiles. "The only difference will be I will not be here at CatCo. I also do not know my hours but since I will be the boss. I am pretty sure I can set them, so I have time for you both and Carter." She smiles at them both hoping that is all they want to know.

Cat felt her heart flutter having Lucy include Carter into her time she wished to spend with them. "All I have to say is you better be safe whatever it is." She stabs her food again and starts to eat.

Kara smirks watching them she then looks at Lucy. "I agree with Cat. My sister, Alex works for the government, and she too does classified work. I know sometimes it is dangerous. I also know that she will always be careful in what she does." Kara narrows her eyes at Lucy and takes on a little of her Supergirl courage. "You will do the same... Yes?" It was not a question really. I was a statement.

Lucy blinks watching the change in Kara and nods slowly. "Yes, Ma'am!"

Cat laughs and shakes her head watching them. "Now that is settled we need to eat and get going soon. We have swimsuits to try on." She grins mischievously and then giggles at Kara's reaction.

Kara groans with the reminder, and she sighs as she picks up her sandwich and takes a big bite looking at them giggle at her while she chews. She shakes her head slowly hanging her head low. 'Well. At least I get to see them in swimsuits. Just not too thrilled about them seeing me in one.'

Lucy claps her hands in a happy motion and squeals slightly since she loves to shop. She is also looking forward to seeing Kara and Cat in swimsuits. "This is going to be so much fun!" She giggles at Kara.


	27. Gabriella's studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat takes Kara and Lucy to her stylist home studio for swimsuits.
> 
> Sorry this one is not too fluffy. But it was needed for the story. We will see more of Gabriella.

The ride to Gabriella's home had only been a thirty-minute drive, but Kara had felt like she had been in the vehicle with Cat and Lucy for longer. Her stomach was twisted into knots because she knows that Cat will insist on seeing them in the swimsuits as well as picking them out. She had figured out at least fifty suits at were going to be there as selection for each of them to try on; she definitely was not looking forward to any of that. The only thing that seemed to settle her down was that Lucy and Cat both had one hand on each of her knee's. At first, she thought it was to keep them from constantly bouncing up and down because of her nervousness, but once she had stopped, they had kept their hands there and were tracing patterns on her skin. Just the feeling of their fingertips on her skin was making the butterflies in her stomach flutter around like crazy. 

Lucy was looking out the window for the first part of the ride but hearing Kara's heel hitting the floor of the vehicle was starting to drive her bonkers. She reached out and slid her hand over Kara's knee as she turned her attention to the girl she noticed Cat was doing the same thing. With a soft smile at Cat, Lucy gently rubbed Kara's knee at first until Kara stopped her nervous hammering of her heel against the floor. Then she started to trace patterns on Kara's soft skin with her fingertips as she winked at Cat and then looked back out the window. Lucy wanted to chat with them, but she was afraid Kara would stutter so much and more than likely fall into that cute mess she tends to get into when she is nervous. 'There is no way I would be able to keep my hands off them if that happened.' She also knew that Cat was also trying to keep from doing the same thing by working on her phone.

Cat had been reading all her e-mails and texting people on her staff to try and make sure she would not have to deal with any business while she takes this weekend with Kara, Lucy, and her son. Looking up from her device she noticed Kara's leg bouncing like crazy. 'Is she really this nervous about having to get a swimsuit?' Reaching out with her left hand she places it on Kara's knee and looks over at her with a brow arched about to try and calm her, but she sees Lucy also putting her hand on Kara's other knee. Cat returns the smile to Lucy and blushes at the wink, biting her lower lip she shakes her head slightly when Lucy looks away. 'How is it that girl can make me blush with just the simplest of actions.' Cat Looks to Kara and can tell the girl is starting to calm down, so she just glides her fingertips over Kara's Knee. Feeling Kara's silky skin under her touch makes her heart skip a beat, but she quickly looks back to her device to keep her mind on work just for a few more minutes to try and finish things up, her fingers tracing light patterns over the girl's knee. 'God, these two can melt me so easily' She closes her eyes for a moment trying to get them off her mind. 'Just eight more e-mails that's all. Just eight more.' She opens her eyes and looks at the device getting back to work.

Once the vehicle comes to a stop, Wes steps out and stalks towards the rear door facing Gabriella's house, like a professional when he opens the door he never looks inside. He holds out his hand and helps lucy from her seat in the vehicle. Lucy tells him she will take care of the others. Knowing to follow any direction from Kara and Lucy he tips his hat to her and turns heading back to his side of the vehicle. He gets in knowing that he will be there for a while he pulls out a book and begins to read.

"Thank you, Wes. I will help Ms.Grant and Kara if you want to wait in the car. It may take a while." Lucy smiles at Wes after he tips his hat and then Lucy looks to Kara in the car, she holds her hand out and helps her from the vehicle. Lucy blushes when Kara places a soft kiss on her cheek, she returns the kiss on Kara's cheek and then smiles at her. "Can you ring the bell for Gabriella? I will help Ms. Grant." Lucy motions to the door of the house then smiles at Kara hoping she will stay calm. She grins watching Kara nervously wander towards the door fiddling with her glasses. 'God she is so adorable when she does that!' Lucy reaches out, and help's Cat from the vehicle and she noticed Cat watching Kara with a wicked grin. 'This beautiful, mischievous woman I swear.' Lucy shakes her head and holds back a giggle as she leans in and whispers to her. "I am starting to think you just try to make her nervous to watch her adorable little nervous tick," Lucy smiles when Cat takes her hand and leads her towards the door.

Cat looks at Lucy with mock shock as she places her free hand over her own chest to intensify the effect. She then smirks as she whispers to Lucy. "I guess you found out my little secret." Cat winks at Lucy. " I think Kara is adorkable when she is like this. I didn't, however, know she would be this upset about a swimsuit. I think she will be okay once she sees the selection. Gabriella knows my taste." She leans in and places a kiss on Lucy's cheek to thank her for helping her from the vehicle and then pats her shoulder lightly. "Thank you, now come along dear." Cat takes Lucy's hand as she saunters up towards Kara who is waiting for them at the door, she releases Lucy's hand once there. She smiles at Kara who seems to still be nervous but tossing a curious look in her direction. Cat winks at Kara and then kisses her cheek pulling back as the door opens. Cat almost giggles as Kara jumps startled by Gabriella opening the door.

"Thank you, Lucy" She smiles nervously at Lucy as she is helped from the vehicle. Kara kisses Lucy's cheek and then blushes when Lucy's kisses her cheek. She reaches up and adjusts her glasses while biting her own lower lip as she nods to Lucy at the request. Kara wanders towards the door nervously adjusting her glasses again. Once at the door she rings the bell and waits quietly, Looking back she watches Lucy helping Cat and she smiles. Kara hears them whispering and quirks her brow as her cheeks turn bright red from their discussion. It takes everything in her not to let her jaw drop as she looks at Cat curiously. 'Seriously!? She does this to me on purpose?' Kara reaches up and fidgets with her glasses again when Cat kisses her cheek; she was about to kiss Cat's cheek when she jumps slightly startled hearing the door open; she had been so focused on Lucy and Cat's chat and then Cat's kiss she had been surprised by the sound. She turns and looks at Gabriella and by the way the woman is dressed all seductive in a tight black mini dress she doubts the woman selected anything modest for her to wear. Kara sighs softly. 'I'm Screwed.' She lifts her head hearing the woman introduce herself. Kara looks at Gabriella holding out her hand. "I'm Kara Danvers." She steps in and shakes the woman's hand for but a few moments so Lucy and Cat can come in. She almost flinches when she realizes she may have squeezed Gabriella's hand a bit hard not just for the comment but because the poor woman was trying to make sure everything still worked by opening and closing it.

Gabriella had opened the door and saw a nervous girl twitching on her doorstep. 'This will be a challenge. It looks like the girl will be one of those who hates anything i suggest.' "Hello, I'm Gabriella." She holds her hand out to Kara, her brow arches when Kara shakes her hand with a firm shake. "Nice grip there." When her hand is released, she opens and closes it slightly. 'geez.' She smiles at Kara once again "It is nice to meet you." Gabriella looks from Kara to Cat. "Hello, again Ms. Grant." She smiles and gives Cat air kisses to the side of each cheek. "Haven't seen you in a while. I am glad your back." Gabriella looks at Lucy with a smile. "Nice to meet you." She turns to Cat and smirks. "Well if you ladies will follow me into my studio." She motions for them to follow as she walks down the hall after closing the front door.

After their usual air kisses, Cat just moves towards Kara and winks at her before turning to the side and standing by Gabriella. Once Lucy had been introduced, she smiles at her and then Cat then follows Gabriella to her studio. Immediately Cat knows which selection is her's because of the color choices, she moves towards the rack and starts looking through the collection. Cat motions towards Lucy and Kara and then to Gabriella. "You both are to try on whatever she selects." She looks at Kara and smirks. "That was directed mostly to you Dear." She looks at Lucy who is giggling and winks. "Behave Darling." Cat turns back to her selection and starts moving the hangers from left to right. "Gabriella I would like to see them in each of your choices."

Lucy smiles at Gabriella and shakes her hand as well. "I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you." She walks into the house and stands by Kara and smiles at Cat. When Gabriella and Cat head off towards the studio, Lucy reaches out and gives Kara's hand a gentle squeeze to help keep her calm. She whispers to Kara. "Kara, I'm not sure why you feel so nervous, but I promise no matter what you wear we will always love you. Please relax, I am confident Ms. Grant will let you wear shorts over the bottoms if you are that worried about it." When they get to the studio, she releases Kara's hand and moves towards a rack of swimsuits that look like they maybe in her size, hoping what she said will help Kara. Lucy can not help the giggle that slips from her lips hearing Cat, and she looks to Kara and smiles softly finding the sidelong look. 'I think she knows we poke fun at her because we love her so much.' 

Kara feels her heart skip when she feels Lucy's hand in her's. She smiles softly and nods hearing her and hopes Cat will let them wear shorts. She sighs feeling Lucy's hand slip away and watches her walk towards a rack of suits. Kara moves and stands in front of the last rack of skimpy swimsuits in multiple colors mostly in the colors of what had been specified. She sighs again and then stiffens slightly hearing Cat, she turns towards her and nods slowly. "Yes, Ms. Grant." She turns back to the rack and looks sidelong at Lucy who is giggling at her. She frowns slightly and mumbled. "I haven't been in a swimsuit since I was fifteen." She never wanted to wear one again after so many of the kids made fun of her skinny body and called her names like toothpick and stilts. Kara smiles remembering Lucy's words and looks at her as Lucy is looking through her own rack of suits. 'I will have to thank her later.' Kara looks at Gabriella who is now standing by her looking through the rack in front of them. Once Gabriella hands her a few suits, she blushes at the look Gabriella gave her and then listens to Gabriella explain things to Cat. Kara smiles feeling better with the turn of events. Kara smiles at Cat in return and then looks at Gabriella who now seems a little nervous. "Thank you. For that." Kara Smiles softly at the woman and then heads into the dressing room that she was directed too. 'I hope Gabriella will be alright. At least I know by the look on Ms. Grants face she is not mad at the woman.'

Gabriella arched her brow hearing Cat Grant use pet names for the two girls. 'Oh, my. There is more here than I had thought.' She smirks and looks at Cat deciding to take charge for once. "Ms. Grant. Today I will be the one selecting what they will wear when it comes to the suits." She smiles looking to Lucy then tilts her head slightly to Kara hoping to look more kind to the poor girl who is obviously having issues with the situation. Gabriella looks back to Cat holding up her hand to stop Cat from talking. Hoping she doesn't have her head cut off for this, she stands her ground. "You may select their coverups. Shorts, Tees, or whatever else you wish. I have them waiting in the other room. I placed a label on each with their names and yours, so It will not be too hard for you to figure it out. I do suggest you wait until I tell you the colors they will be ending up with once I get their last decision on the suits. I still get veto rights on your selection as well." During her speech, she was selecting suits for Kara. Gabriella tries not to flinch when Cat moves towards her; She smiles hearing Cat talk about the two girls; then she gulps hearing about Miranda being at the event. 'Shit.' She knows she needs to try and get this nervous girl to try on the suits in her hand. Instead she sets them back on the rack and grabs the most skimpy ones she can find. She will need to make sure Lucy also likes the ones she will decide on but does not think the brunet will be difficult. When Cat leaves the room, she lets the breath she had been holding, out and hands the suits to Kara with a soft smile. "Please, Try these on. I really hope you like one of them." She points off to the dressing room to the left for Kara to go to knowing the girl will definitely not like the suits. 'Looks like I will have to trick her.' 

Cat had three swimsuits she had picked for herself to try on and turned slowly hearing Gabriella; she was about to open her mouth to protest, but then Gabriella held her hand up to stop her. Cat had been taken back slightly by the way Gabriella was standing up to her, and she kept her jaw from drop dropping. Cat tilts her head slightly looking from Gabriella to Kara and can tell now that the reason the woman was doing this is because Gabriella had seen Kara was nervous. She smiles and listens to Gabriella. 'I will need to send her a gift of thanks after this.' Cat looks over to Lucy who looked thankful for Gabriella. Cat shakes her head just slightly and then nods to Gabriella. "Fine. I will look through them once I try on these suits. They are the only few I like." She takes a few steps towards Gabriella and arches her brow. "I trust you will select suits that both Lucy and Kara will look lovely in." She looks at Kara and Lucy with a smile then back to Gabriella. "Honestly, they could wear trash bags and still look beautiful. This is for a charity event for CatCo and Runway. So even knowing they would look good in anything Miranda Priestly will be there. So your rep is on the line." She smirks and then winks at her girls before turning and heading out of the room. "Behave ladies. I will be in the other room. Do not keep me waiting too long."

Lucy bites the inside of her cheek looking from the rack only holding one swimsuit at the moment; her jaw had dropped when Gabriella stood up to Cat. Lucy looks over to Cat and arches her brow seeing the woman's slight shock change to understanding then what looks to be thankfulness? She was not sure, but she could tell by looking at Kara that she seemed a lot more relaxed now. Lucy smiles watching them and is thankful for Gabriella; she winks at Cat when smiled at. 'Well, this way I don't have to try and pull Cat to the side and beg the woman to let up.' Even tho she wouldn't mind seeing Kara in something revealing. Lucy arches her brow looking at the suits in Cat's hands and smirks. 'I definitely will get to see Cat in something good. Those look nice.' Lucy looks on her rack for something good to wear, but the selection is all good she can barely decide. 'I will just wait for Gabriella.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriella had taken Kara and Lucy's swimsuits and hid them in their dressing rooms, so neither of them even knew who was wearing what. She could tell the three women were closer than most friends after the time she had spent with them. Lucy had kept asking her what Cat and Kara had chosen, and she wouldn't tell her. The girl was even trying to stand on the chair in the dressing room to look over into Kara's stall when she went in with one of the suits for Lucy to try. She had scolded her silently and told her if she didn't behave like Cat had suggested she would tell Cat. This seemed to have worked because Lucy kept her feet on the ground from then on and stopped asking about the suits, but Lucy did start to sulk after telling Gabriella she was "No fun.". 

Gabriella was right about Kara; she was difficult. The girl had squealed the first time she walked into the dressing room with another swimsuit; it had surprised Gabriella, and she jumped out of the room. Once she had her heart rate back to normal, she walked right back into the room and looked at the girl, telling her that she didn't have anything she hasn't already seen and to just relax this is her job. Kara had apologized profusely and seemed to be more worried about her than herself at this point. Gabriella found the girl refreshing and kind; she even seemed to be more concerned about others than herself. Gabriella had just smiled at the girl and handed her the swimsuit. Gabriella had wondered if Kara had heard her scold Lucy in the other stall after walking into Kara's stall and finding her blushing. She made whispered to her "She couldn't see even if she could fly." For some reason this made Kara blush more and fidgeted nervously with her glasses. It took nine different swimsuits until they both agreed on one. Gabriella had made sure that this last swimsuit would be the one Kara selected. She did this by choosing the most skimpy suits first and then when she brought in the last one that covered more skin; Kara had told Gabriella "I want this one. Please no more. I have seen many of the others and they quite frankly scare me." Gabriella had laughed hearing this and knew her little trick had worked. She agreed with the girl and smiled telling her to leave the suit there, and she would take care of it.

Gabriella had thought Lucy had a beautiful body, and she honestly was not at all surprised. When Gabriella saw Kara the first time and jumped out of the room, It had not been just because the girl scared her with the squeal; It was because the girl had a body anyone would kill for. She was the type of girl that you would see on magazine covers. All be it Lucy was too she was swimsuit material for sure, but Kara was fashion designer, runway material. Gabriella even considered asking Kara to model for her, but the thought of the girl nervously fidgeting down a runway stopped her from opening her mouth. Gabriella wondered why had Cat not seen this beauty and asked her to at least pose for her. She then remembered why when Kara steped out of the dressing room in that aweful outfit. 'Sheesh. A body like that wasted on a girl who just covers it all up. Why, lord why.'

Gabriella had made sure Cat knew what the colors of the suits were and left her to select what the girls would wear. She then told the girls to please wait for Cat out in the car. When they tried to argue with her, she just held her hand up at them and shook her head no. "It would not be fair for you to see her when she could not see you. Now would it?" The girls had agreed and smiled and thanked her for all her help. She ushered them out to the vehicle and made her way back to Cat. When she got there, Cat handed her the outfits and Gabriella arched her brow. "I agree on the shorts for Kara, but I will decide the top." She held up the short shirts that would show the girls stomachs. "Not acceptable. They will need something that covers their suits if you decide to go somewhere after. As for Lucy's outfit, I have a cute SOHO dress that she would look lovely in, and it will make those eyes of her's will really pop." 

When Cat smiled and gave her the nod she returned the smile as she turned and headed towards the door. "I will have everything sent to Kara's apartment, It is the address she gave me for the delivery. It will be there sometime tonight." She arches her brow turning the door knob as she looks at Cat. "The weirdest thing. She told me to say a code when delivering the items at the door. Kryptos, delivery from Gabriella for Kara?" She blinks when Cat laughs in her face and then the woman even patted her shoulder. It was the first time she had ever see Cat Grant laugh. She arches her brow slowly and opens the door as the woman settles down and explains. "Sorry. Inside joke." She had gotten serious and stared right into Gabriella's eyes. "But seriously. Do as she said. Security and all." When Cat had waved it off Gabriella had just stood there not sure about what was so funny but the way the woman had gotten serious she decided she better do as told. "I will do just that Ms. Grant." She had thanked the woman as always and told her if she ever needed help again just to give her a ring. When Cat left, she closed the door and rests her back against it for a few moments. She takes a deep breath and then lets it out slowly. "Those three are cute, but what a mess."


	28. Thursday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Cat arrive at Kara's apartment. a few things are answered.  
> Kryptos is funny!

After they had visited with Gabriella at her home studio and selected their suits, Wes dropped Lucy off at her apartment to get the things she would need for the weekend. Kara had told her that she would have her apartment ready within the next two hours. Lucy assumed she just wanted to clean up around her place before Lucy and Cat showed up. Lucy had already packed all her items needed for the weekend, but she decided to go out to the mall and buy a few things. She needed some new lingerie, hair ties, and a few gifts for Kara, Cat, and Carter. Kara had told her that she would have a PlayStation and Xbox set up in the living room, and Kara gave her a list of the games she did have. Cat told Lucy "If you buy anything to play, please keep in mind that they needed to stay rated teen but hopefully, without much violence, No zombies were allowed." Lucy had pouted at that bit of information. By the time she got back to her apartment, she had all of fifteen minutes to pull off tags and place the new products into her luggage for the weekend. 

After dropping off Kara at her apartment, she was sure the girl was up to something, but she decided not to push the girl into telling her what that something was. Cat couldn't keep her mind off why Kara was needing two hours and was trying to figure out what it might be. 'Maybe she is cooking for us?' She shook her head no, thinking that couldn't be it. Wes waited outside her house while she went in, she already had luggage packed, so she just went around making sure the house was secure. Then she decided to make sure Carter had all his items. Cat grabbed a few of his video games and a few board games not sure if Kara had any, she wanted to make sure Carter would not get bored. Cat thought about grabbing a few movies but figured Kara more than likely had some. Once she was done, she carried the bag with Carter's items and then pulled the handle up to her rolling luggage and pulled it behind her as she walked out the door and to the Car. Wes quickly took the items from Cat as she got in, he placed them into the trunk. Cat relaxed in the back feeling the vehicle move and knew Wes was taking her to Lucy's. She arched her brow thinking about Lucy now and wondering what she would wear at night. 'God. Please help me survive this weekend.' She shivers remembering the weekend with Kara and now with Lucy, she was more than sure it would take everything in her to keep her hormones in check. 'Honestly, it's like I'm a teenager again.' She blushes at the thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wes had dropped Kara off at her apartment and Cat had told her she would be back with lucy within the next two hours and that Carter was staying with a friend for tonight, but they would have him the rest of the weekend. Kara had assured Cat that would be okay, and she would be ready for when they got back. Cat had given her a curious look which made Kara giggle and adjusts her glasses nervously. Kara quickly turned and darted at a quick human pace for the front doors of her apartment building. Once she rode the elevator up and heard her front door unlock she strode into the apartment. 

"Good afternoon Kryptos." Kara closes the door behind herself and moves into the apartment.

"Hello, Kara." Kryptos and Kara chatted about her day and the nightmare of swimsuits. 

While she was talking with Kryptos, she had been using her super speed to change into her baggy t-shirt and shorts that she used for when she was painting murals. She used her speed to mix colors and cover Carters room floor with plastic while she painted a mural of her cousin in his super suit on the wall with their family Crest, the House of El as the background. Once she was done, she used her speed to paint the walls with Metropolis City and then moved up towards the Skyline and then the night Sky full of the actual constellations, she even added planets. Kara took the time also to add a few satellites and space debris to give it that realistic touch as well as her lost planet Krypton. At least in this room, her family would be able to see it even if it was a barely there red speck on the ceiling. Once she had finished, she picked up all the plastic and threw it away. 

Kara quickly bolted into her cellar and down the steps into Bruce Wayne's apartment, then she opened the hidden door into his workshop and started running back and forth from the workshop to the bedroom upstairs assembling the custom bed, night stand with drawer, dresser 6 drawers, and the desk with 4 drawers she made for Carter. It was made of the same materials her bed and couch were made of, and Bruce had been kind enough to let her use his shop to create the furniture for Carter's room, all the furniture had the House of El symbol of hope. She knew Cater loved Superman, and he seemed to like Supergirl too, so she wanted him to feel at home and have something no one else had. Once she had finished, she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly letting her cooling breath dry the paint on the walls and ceiling carefully so not to crack the paint. 

Kara darted back into Bruce's workshop and started to bring all the finishing touches up, light strings, one standing and one desk lamp, an Alienware laptop, paper, pens and odds and ends. Kara had a custom made Superman bedspread with pillow cases made out of silk, and the image was that of a painting she made just for the print. She made sure to get eight sets made so if he really liked it he had some to take home. Kara quickly placed the luxury brand pillows she knew Cat used into the pillow cases and made the bed. She even went as far as to get James to take a photo of Superman that no one else had and turned into a standee and placed it by the walk in closet. She replaced the door to the closet with a bullet proof glass door and embossed the glass with the House of El on it with her heat vision. The last Items she had made with the House of El on it was a replica of her own Cape just for Carter that she had Winn make. Kara draped it out on the bedspread with a smile and then walked to the desk and picked up a pen, pulling out paper she wrote a note for Carter from Supergirl and signed it in Kryptonian all with her left hand. She always did this when writing anything from Supergirl; Kara Danvers was a righty. Kara placed the note on the cape and looked over the room.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She walks out of the room careful not to use her speed with the note to Carter and Supergirl cape on the bed because they would fly off, Kara uses a burst of speed to race back to Bruce's workshop and grab the last packages and the custom door for Carter's room, closing and locking everything behind herself as she comes back to her place. She stops outside Carter's room placing the door carefully against the wall and then walks inside happy the items stayed on the bed. Kara puts the packages down on the floor and starts opening the X-Box, Playstation, controllers, games, four 40 inch TVs and the one 55 inch TV. Kara hangs the four smaller TVs on the wall, and the larger TV hangs on a separate wall so if Carter is laying down on his bed, he can watch it. 

"Kryptos, please open the entertainment center." Kara looked at the wall under the four TVs as it opened.

"If you wish Kara I can adjust my outlets behind the TVs for the gaming. Master Wayne has a similar set up for when Barbra visits.

"That would be great! Thank you Kryptos." Kara quickly sets up all the games and systems with controllers into the entertainment center with the glowing blue lights. "Kryptos, please close the entertainment center doors." Kara smiles watching the doors close and lets out a sigh remembering the stars.

"Kara, did you wish me to set the outlets to operate with the parent controls?" Kryptos wanted to make sure everything went well for Kara's friend's visit.

"Kryptos you think of everything. That would be great." Kara smiles as she moves to get the last items to finish the room.

The very last thing Kara did for Carter's room was to place the glowing patch micro stars all over the ceiling where she had painted constellations. Kara made sure to put smaller lights in the center of the painted ones and picked the colors according to what they looked like in the real night sky. "Kryptos, please shut off lights in this room and close the reinforced blinds." 

Kryptos did as Kara asked. "Kara, did you wish me to set up the surround sound to the entertainment center as well as the TV on the other wall? I can set I to switch depending on which is in use at the time."

"Yes please do Kryptos." Kara couldn't help but beam happily at the look of the ceiling. It looked so real she felt like she could fly off into the sky. "Thank you Kryptos. Please return the lights and open the blinds." 

Once Krypto's did this, Kara cleaned up all the packaging and crushed it in her hands into a one by one foot cube in her hands. She turns to the door and arches her brow. "Dang it! I forgot the door." Kara puts the cube down and starts removing the wooden door; then she replaces it with the custom door. The new door was made of the same material as all the furniture but instead of the large S in the center of the symbol Kal-El carved the house of Van, not just because it looked like a C or even a G if seen by humans, but because the house stood for family, hearth and home. The house of Van was also Kal-El's mother's house before she married to Jor-El. Kara thinks he also did it suspecting the reason Kara was so all over everyone about helping with this room is that Kara felt like Carter was like a son to her. He would be right of course, but she was not about to tell him this much. Kara had thanked all her friends and family for the help and owed them all big. 

Kara walks into her own room and opens her dresser drawer pulling out the envelope with the letter from Superman to Carter. She walks back into the bedroom and pulls off a piece of tape from the desk as she moves towards the cardboard cutout of her cousin. She makes sure the tape only sticks to the back of the standee and the letter hangs in the front. Kara walks to the bedroom door and looks at the room, taking it all in she hopes that they will not be overwhelmed by her wanting to show that they will always have a place with her. 'I may have over did it, but I want Carter to know I love him too.' Kara pulls the door closed and sighs softly. "Kryptos, Lock this door until I request you to unlock it. No one may enter. Not even top clearance. This is a gift. Understand?"

"Yes, Lady Kara." Kryptos can tell by the tone that Kara is serious and using the authority of the House of El to request this order be held. "I will only open this door to you."

Kara smiles hearing the title and knows that the door will not be unlocked by anyone other than her. "Thank you Kryptos."

"Welcome Kara." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wes dropped Cat and Lucy off at Kara's apartment and helped them with their luggage. "Ms. Grant do you wish me to help you carry your luggage up?"

Cat looks at Wes and smiled. "No. I am sure we can handle this. Thank you. Please enjoy your weekend. Kara says she has transportation if we need it."

Wes smiles brightly and tips his hat to Lucy and Cat. "Thank you, Ms. Grant. If you need anything at all. Please do not hesitate to call." He gently sets the luggage by the women and heads off for the vehicle.

Lucy smiles at them and picks up her luggage as well as the extra bag Cat was carrying with a board game sticking out the top. "Carter fun stuff huh?"

Cat can tell Wes is happy with the weekend being free. She makes a note to herself to make sure to get a temp driver so she can give Wes and his family a free trip to wherever he wishes. 'He is the best driver I have ever had, he deserves a break.' Cat looks at Lucy and smiles. "Yes. Well, Even tho he will not be with us tonight. I know he will need something to do over the rest of the weekend or Carter will get bored." Cat leans close to Lucy and kisses her cheek before whispering in her ear. "I know I won't be bored." She pulls her luggage behind herself as she saunters up the steps to Kara's apartment building.

Lucy smiles listening to Cat about Carter and then gulps hearing the whisper. Her stomach flips and her lips part as she arches her brow watching Cat saunter up the steps. Lucy bites her lower lip and pulls her luggage behind her while carrying the other bag for Cat. She passes Cat and opens the door for her with a smile. "After you."

Cat winks at Lucy and enters the building as she saunters past the security to the elevator. "Cat Grant and Lucy Lane for Kara Danvers. She knows we are on the way up, but I know you need to write it in your little book." She hits the button for the elevator and turns to smile at the security guard who she remembers from the last time she was here.

The guard nods. "Yes, Ms. Grant. No need to tell me in the future unless I am not here. I will remember you and it will save you time." The girl smiles at Cat and Lucy then write their names in the book and signs the time they enter. "Have a nice weekend."

Lucy steps into the elevator and moves to the back of it waiting for Cat.

"Thank you." She turns from the guard and steps into the elevator with Lucy. "Thank you, darling." She hits the button to Kara's floor at the top and keeps her eyes forward watching Lucy's reflection in the metal of the doors.

Lucy tilts her head seeing the button hit and glowing. "She lives on the top floor?" 

"Yes. Didn't you know?" Cat smirks watching Lucy's reflection. 'I guess Lucy didn't know after all.'

Lucy bites her lower lip and looks at Cat's reflection in the metal doors. "How? I mean this building is owned by Bruce Wayne. It is expensive apartments. Wouldn't he own the penthouse?"

Cat nods. "That's what I thought too. I still do not know everything. We both know she is a painter. Maybe that is how she can afford it? I'd like to know how much she gets for just one painting. It must be a mint for the apartment she is in."

Lucy furrows her brows trying to figure it out in her head. "In Gotham, Mr. Wayne charges 10K a month for his big apartments." She bites the inside of her cheek. 

"Humm." Cat nods her head watching the gears turn in Lucy's head. "Kara more than likely gets around 100k per painting or more. I mean with the time I give her to do anything in her free time. Let's just say it. The girl more than likely only gets time to paint a painting once in a blue moon." She smiles slightly. 

Lucy giggles lightly and nods. "I am sure she loves the time she spends with you. Even with you having to yell at her during all times of the day." Lucy winks at Cat and then smirks. "She always looks happy even when you are yelling."

Cat nods and then turns to Lucy. "I still feel bad about it at times tho." Cat moves close to Lucy and leans in lightly brushing her lips over Lucy's neck without kissing, just running her lips up her neck and to her ear as she whispers. "Thank you for saying that." She pulls back slowly and smiles looking into Lucy's eyes. She turns on her heels as the elevator dings announcing their arrival to the top floor, she steps off the elevator and moves towards Kara's door.

"She understands I am sure of it." She swallows feeling Cat's lips brush against her neck, and her mind goes blank. Lucy shivers and can not help but wonder if she will be able to control herself for much longer as she follows Cat off the elevator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kara. Ms. Grant and I am guessing the woman with her is Lucy Lane. They are at the door. Do you wish me to change to silent mode now?" Kryptos adjusts the lights and does the last check on the security routines.

"Yes. That would be them. Please enter silent mode. Thank you for your help today Kryptos." Kara was sitting in her studio painting when the doorbell rang, she places her paintbrush down and pulls the towel from her shoulder and wipes off as much of the paint as she can from her fingers before she moves down the hall. She reaches down and picks up the cube of crushed cardboard boxes and tossed it into the garbage as she passes the kitchen. Kara stops at the door and flicks the towel back onto her left shoulder as she reaches up to make sure her glasses are still on. She smiles and opens the door for Cat and Lucy as she bounces on her heels so happy they are here. "Hello!" She steps forward and takes both of their rolling luggage one in each hand and steps back to let them in. "Come on in."

"Hello, Kara." Feeling the luggage handle leave her grasp as she steps into the hallway as she smiles at Kara and saunters into the living room. Cat stops by the couch and turns to watch Lucy's reactions to the apartment.

"Kara! It looks like you have been busy." Lucy ever observant can tell Kara has been painting, and she smiles when the luggage is taken from her hand. "Thank you." She follows Cat down the hall and starts to slow her pace as she realizes how big the apartment is. Lucy looks at Cat and mouths. It's huge. Lucy's eyes are just trying to take in everything as she attempts to regain the composure she had at the door. 

Kara giggles nervously at Lucy's observation. "Yes, just a little bit. Your welcome." Kara carries the luggage down the hall after them, and when they stop in the living room, she passes them and sets the luggage inside her room doorway, just to the side of the wall. Kara turns towards them and runs her hands down her pants in a nervous fashion. "So..." She had not thought things through this far. "Anyone thirsty?"

Cat smirks watching Kara and Lucy. "Oh, this is gonna be good."

Lucy looks at Cat and arches her brow. "She just offered us drinks."

Kara shuffles her feet slightly while looking at the ground and swaying. "Yeah. Uh." She looks at Lucy and smiles. "So. I am pretty sure I know what Cat wants." Kara shoots Cat a look and sticks her tongue out at her. She then looks back to Lucy. "Not sure what you like other than those fruity waters." Kara arches her brow at the look on Lucy's face.

Cat had a smug smirk on her lips watching them until she saw Kara stick her tongue out and she just felt her heart skip a beat, and her knees almost give way. 'Jesus! The girl has no idea how long her tongue is I swear! That is the second time and It still almost makes me faint.' She grasps the back of the couch as she watches Lucy and that smirk rolls onto her lips again. 'At least I am not the only one that was affected.'

Lucy watched Kara stick her tongue out at Cat, and all thought left her mind as her jaw drops she can feel her body get warmer and can not help the gasps that escaped her lips.

Kara moves towards Lucy and looks at her, checking to see what's wrong. "Lucy? You okay? You don't have to have a drink if you don't want too. I have snacks too. Anything you two want. I can try and make something if you want. Maybe you both want some takeout?" She was getting more nervous watching Lucy and now Cat too, the woman seemed to be snapping out of whatever was wrong. But Kara's nervousness was making her ramble. "We can watch TV? I was painting and kind of wanted to finish. I mean I don't think you two would want to watch. You can watch TV while I am busy?"

Cat had regained her senses and found Kara rambling; she was not sure how to answer all the questions, so she just looks at Kara and smiled. She loved it when Kara rambled it was adorkable "I wouldn't mind watching you paint. I also think I would love that drink you offered. You know what I like." Cat turns to Lucy and slides her hand slowly around her waist pulling her close as she whispers. "Lucy darling. Please snap out of it. Kara wants to get us a drink. Would you like to watch her paint?"

Lucy shivers feeling Cat's touch. All of Kara's rambling had gone in one ear and out the other, her mind had that image of Kara's tongue and straight into the gutter with thoughts of what it would feel like in so many ways. Lucy was so shocked by it all, she didn't even moan, which she definitely, definitely would have done if Kara had licked her. Lucy swallows and snaps out of it hearing Cat. "Uh... Same." Still not fully able to think but when it does the first thought, she has is. 'Seriously!!??'.

Kara Smiles brightly at finally getting their drink order. "Okay." She reaches out and takes the bag with all of Carter's items in it and smiles at Cat and Lucy. "Let me just go take this to the guest room. Kara shifts slightly and turns down the hall towards Carter's room. Once there she whispers. "Kryptos unlock Carter's door, once I place this item in, and it closes, please lock it with the same orders. No one else opens the door." Kara slides the bag into the room by the door once its opened, then she closes the door and walks back down the hallway.

Kryptos uses the high pitch frequency. "Yes, Lady Kara." The door unlocks and once it closes it's locked again. 

Cat leans close to Lucy and whispers in her ear. "I bet when you saw her tongue you thought "Seriously!?" I can only say this because I had the same thought the first time I saw it. My mind fell right into the gutter." She smirks pulling back as she whispers again to Lucy. "I bet your mind did the same thing didn't it beautiful." Cat bites the inside of her cheek watching Lucy, and just the look on her face is confirmation enough, but the girl had given her answer anyways.

Lucy shivers feeling Cat once again whispering in her ear. She arches her brow slowly hearing Cat and nods as she whispers. "Yeah... Guilty." She blushes watching Cat and wonders how the hell she is going to survive the night.

Kara walks into the living room and smiles seeing Cat and Lucy so close. She smirks and turns towards the kitchen. "Follow me, ladies." She pulls out two of the bar stools for them and smiles as she passes them and opens the door by the fridge, she then opens the cellar and goes down the stairs. Kara grabs a bottle of Glen Grant 50-year-old single malt whiskey, she then heads back up the stairs to Lucy and Cat, closing the cellar door then the door by the fridge as she steps into the kitchen. Kara places the bottle on the bar and reaches up pulling down two tumblers. "One finger or two? We can bring the bottle to the studio if you wish?" She turns to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water for herself and holds it in her hand.

Cat followed Kara to the kitchen but didn't bother to sit knowing they were going to where ever Kara paints next. She smirks at Lucy and pulls her to the side as Kara disappears down the cellar steps, Cat points for Lucy to watch and can tell she is wondering all the same things she had when she first came into the apartment.

Lucy followed Cat and decided not to sit because by the time she was about to but Cat had pulled her and was pointing in the direction Kara went. She saw Kara's head disappear down into the ground and arched her brow as she looked at Cat. She mouthed, Where did she go? All she got was a smirk from Cat, so she rolled her eyes and just watched as Kara returned with a bottle of whiskey. 

Kara arches her brow slightly watching the looks on Lucy and Cat faces. "So... You have questions." She thinks about placing the bottle of water on the bar but decides to pick up the whiskey bottle instead. She really wants to finish the painting for Carter's room at Cat's home before he comes tomorrow. She couldn't help herself; she wanted to give him something he could take home. She sighs and shakes her head slightly. "Grab your glasses and follow me. I can answer your questions as I work on the painting." She motions to the two tumblers on the counter as she walks past them and into the hallway, making her way into the studio she puts the water on the table by her painting. Kara then pulls two chairs up for Lucy and Cat to sit in while she works. She motions to the chairs and smiles wryly before taking her own seat on the stool in front of the canvas. 'I just need to stay calm. Maybe the questions will not be so bad. Cat was nice last time about all of this.'

"I always have questions." Cat looks at Lucy and smiles grabbing both tumblers from the counter and following Kara down the hall and into the studio. At first, she just stands at the doorway with an awed expression, looking at all the large room full of light and paintings against the walls along the floor. Cat then felt Lucy by her and slowly walks over to one of the chairs with Lucy and sits in a chair watching Kara. Cat slides her hand into Lucy's holding it close as she watches Kara quietly for a few moments.

Lucy nods and then follows with Cat after Kara, when they are halfway down the hall she notices the metal door with a symbol like the shield on Supergirl and Supermans chests, her jaw drops and she was about to motion to Cat to get her to look but Cat was already standing at doorway Kara had entered, and Cat had an awed expression on her face. Lucy goes to Cat and blinks seeing the room also awed by the paintings and the vastness of the room. "Wow." It had escaped her lips before she knew what she had said. She blushes and follows Cat to the seats. She sits quietly and then smiles when she feels Cat holding her hand.

Kara looks at them both sidelong for a moment before picking up her paintbrush and placing it between her teeth; she grabs a tube of paint and refills her pallet with fresh paint putting the tubes back once done. She reaches up and takes the paintbrush from between her teeth and lips as she arches her brow looks at Cat and Lucy. "You two are awfully quiet for people with questions." She dips her brush in one of the many mixtures for Supermans skin and with a feather light and small flicks of her wrist she starts to finish off the man's features.

Cat nods slowly and gently squeezed Lucy's hand. "How do you pay for this apartment?" She arches her brow slowly watching Kara, she found the way Kara was moving and seemed to hold herself when painting like she was a whole separate being. She looked like a goddess painting the sunset after a spring day.

Kara tilts her head keeping her eyes on the painting as she paints. "Money from various works I sell." She bites her lower lip keeping her eyes on the one canvas out of the five she has in front of her. 'Its the truth. The inventions are one of my many works.' She still felt like she was fibbing tho.

Lucy gently rubs her thumb over the back of Cat's hand as she watches Kara paint. "Where do you find the time?" Lucy could barely tear her eyes off of Kara in the baggy shirt painting. For some reason, Kara just looked sexy as fuck. 'God, those legs!'

Kara bites the inside of her cheek. 'Well, I sure as Koa-Ruhl butt I can not tell them I use super speed.' She pulls her brush from the canvas and shrugs her shoulders before putting the brush to the canvas once again. "I find the time. It relaxes me." She pulls her brush away again and looks at them. "Did you need me to open the bottle?" She arches her brow and points at the unopened bottle of whiskey on the table before them with the end of her paintbrush.

Cat blinks and then blushes realizing they were so focused on watching Kara they had not even bothered to pour their drinks. She decides to let Lucy open the bottle just in case it's a hard one even to try to open, not to mention she was afraid of spilling it because she was so distracted by watching Kara. Cat slides the bottle to the Lucy and pulls the glasses closer. "No, we got it. Thank you, dear." She smiles softly at Kara and continues to watch her paint.

Lucy takes the hint when Cat slides the bottle to her, she opens it rather quickly and then pours the amber liquid into the tumblers that Cat had pulled close. Lucy didn't want to miss the way Kara moved while painting. She places the cap back on the bottle and picks up her glass and smiles at Cat before looking at Kara and watching her paint. 

Kara smiles watching them for a few moments as they get their drinks situated, she dips her brush into the paint again and wipes off the access against the pallet before letting the bristles just barely touch the canvas so she can get the color in the tiny spot of Superman's ear.

Cat arches her brow slowly thinking the painting looks like something Carter would like. "Kara, Who is this painting for?" She quietly watches Kara and smiles feeling Lucy's finger rubbing the back of her hand.

"It is a gift." She keeps her eyes on the painting and smiles as she pulls the paintbrush away and places the pallet to the side. She stands and picks up each painting one at a time and places them on the tarp before grabbing a few tubes of paint. She leans over the paintings and not more than two feet from the canvas she squeezes the paint from one of the tubes letting it hit the canvas to make a splattered look. 

Lucy gasps seeing Kara squirting the paint onto the canvas. "Why are you doing that Kara!? It looked excellent!"

Cat giggles hearing Lucy and shakes her head. "She is doing that on purpose."

Kara pulls the tube of paint away and grabs another and smirks over her shoulder at Lucy and Cat. "Yep. It is a painting for a kid. They love this kind of thing. It is like Image splatter art. It's fun too. I do have to be careful tho. So not to mix the colors. I will have to let these dry before adding another color." She squeezes just a little more paint out onto the other canvas and then closes the tube and sets it down. She picks up a clean brush and a glass of water, leaning over the paintings the starts to carefully pull up the excess paint and dips the brush into the water. Then she leans the brush against the towel on her shoulder before repeating the process a few more times. "There see. it will look way cooler when I add the yellow and blue." 

Lucy smiles looking at the painting and thinks it does look cooler. "Neat trick. I guess you do many different types of paintings?"

Cat nods remembering the one from the restaurant. "Well from what she has in here there definitely are many."

Kara blushes slightly and nods. "Yeah. If you two want. We can watch a movie? I just need to clean my brushes and pallet before I can join you. I also need to change into my night clothing. Oh! So did either of you needs time to shower, bathe and or to change?"

"Movie sure. Yes, take your time cleaning your tools. I do need to change, but I can use a shower as well." She looks at Lucy and smiles. "How about you Darling?"

Lucy nods. "All of the above." She blushes and bites her lower lip. "Do you have two bathrooms?"

Kara blushes and nods understanding why Lucy had blushed. "Um. Yes, it's across the hall here." She looks to Cat and smiles. "Do you need help?" She blushes realizing what she just said. "I mean I am sure you know where to go but if you need help. "She bites her own tongue and grabs all her courage and walks out of the room to the bathroom across the hall as she stutters nervously. "T... This...This way lucy!"

Cat blushed listening to Kara and then smirked watching her go on another ramble session before escaping the room and stuttering. She laughs and moves from the table leaving her glass on the table with Lucy's as she heads down the hallway and into Kara's main bathroom in Kara's room.

Lucy was blushing listening to Kara and couldn't help giggling watching them. 'Awwww too cute!' She grins watching Kara escape out of the room into the bathroom across the hall. She smiles watching Cat leave and then decides she better go after Kara. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara was nervous and flustered having just been trying to help Cat but felt like she may have had her mind in the gutter with the way she had done so. 'How can something so innocent sound so naughty.' She blushed and then looked up as Lucy came into the bathroom. "Sorry, I will only be a few more moments. I just need to clean them or the brushes will get hard an... I'm gonna shut up now." She was blushing still because yet again, something innocent sounded dirty. 

Lucy giggles as she moves from the doorway and slides her hands around Kara's waist as the girl is leaning against the sink cleaning the brushes. She looks at Kara's reflection in the mirror as she leans her body against Kara's and kisses her neck gently with a whisper. "It's okay honey." She places another kiss against Kara's neck as she slides her hands up Kara's sides and then down her arms to the brushes, helping her clean the brushes as their fingers glide over each other's fingers and the brushes bristles.

Kara bites her lower lip feeling Lucy's hands glide over her sides, then when Lucy's body presses against her back and Lucy kisses her neck Kara tilts her head exposing her neck more to Lucy as she tries to concentrate on cleaning the brushes, she finds it harder to do so as Lucy kisses her neck a second time. Her breath hitches and then she lets it out when she feels Lucy's fingertips against her own and the brushes. She can concentrate better now and smiles looking in the mirror at Lucy as she whispers. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Lucy smiles when Kara places the brushes to the side on the counter in a basket to dry. "All done?" She turns Kara towards her and leans against her body again, leaning in she bites Kara's neck gently so not to leave a mark. "How can someone make a baggy shirt look so damn sexy?" Lucy slides her hands under Kara's shirt in the back and gasps feeling just skin. "Hummmmm. My, My, My. Someone decided not to wear the lingerie tonight?" She flicks her tongue over Kara's ear lobe and then suckles upon it before releasing it. Her tone is deadly seductive and low. "Kara you better get out of here now before I can not hold myself back any longer." She swallows trying to keep herself under control. She had no idea why but she was really turned on seeing Kara in that baggy shirt and the memory of her tongue. 'Oh shit.' She pulls away from Kara as fast as she can and clears her throat. "Ka... Kara, please get my bag for me. I need to. I need a shower now." She blushes. 'A REALLY FRICKING COLD ONE DAMN IT!'' She shivers and looks at the ground. "Please."

Kara nods. "Yes all done." She lets Lucy turn her towards her, and before she can move, she feels Lucy bite her neck, a tiny moan slips from her lips and she arches her brow listening to Lucy. 'Huh? My baggy shirt what?' She shivers feeling Lucy's hands slide under her shirt, and Kara almost squeaks at how cold they are. Kara arches her brow listening about the lingerie. 'What lingeri...Oh, yeah my suit.' A jolt runs down her spine, and her body tingles when she feels Lucy's tongue flick over her earlobe, a moan escapes her lips when she feels Lucy take her earlobe between her lips. "Hummmm." She wants to grab Lucy, but she knows if she does she more than likely will not be able to stop. 'Shit. shit, shit shit shit.' She gulps hearing the warning and then moves from Lucy at the same time Lucy seems to move herself from her. Kara nods shyly and moves out of the room after the request, stuttering nervously. "I... I. I'll be right back." She darts out of the room at a human speed and down the hall, peeking her head into the room she grabs Lucy's suitcase and carries it back to her leaving it outside the door. "Um. Its here now. I'll be in the living room when you are done. 

Cat had just exited the bedroom having taken her shower and saw Kara placing Lucy's suitcase outside the other bathroom door. "Kara. did you explain the bathroom thing to her?"

Kara flinches and the shakes her head. "No. I forgot." She was about to turn and tell Lucy until.

"Wait!" Cat hissed in a whisper as she moves quickly down the hallway towards Kara and smirks mischievously as she whispers. "Let Kryptos help her?"

Kara looks at Cat and remembers she had told Cat about Kryptos scaring her when it decided to talk to her first the first time. Kara shakes her head and whispers. "Why you want to scare her like that? I think she is in enough shock as it is."

Cat pouts and slides her hands around Kara's waist as she begs in soft whispers. "Pleaseeeee. Please, Please Pleaseeee Kara? "

Kara arched her brow slowly and blushed having never heard Cat begging. It was adorable, She whispers. "Fine, alright alright. Just don't pick on her too much." She sighs and the whispers. "Kryptos, you may help Lucy if she needs it."

Kryptos programming notes the whisper, and it makes Kryptos answer in their frequency. "Yes, Kara. Will there be anything else you need?"

Kara whispers once again. "Only if she asks for help do you do anything." She looks at Cat and sighs. "And change your voice to the male option.That will be all."

Cat smirks watching Kara and listens still not hearing the water in the bathroom turn on yet.

Lucy was staring at the shower trying to figure out how the heck you turned on the water. First, she thought it was one of those you touch and it turns on kind of sprayers, but nothing happened. She even looked for buttons and didn't see anything. "Kara. I need some help in here."

Kara looked at Cat and bit her own lower lip and gave her a look of, let me please help her.

Cat just narrowed her brows at Kara and grinned shaking her head no.

Lucy sighed. "I need some help in here!"

Kryptos replied. "Do you need a hand turning on the water?"

Lucy Lets out a high pitched. "Ahhhh!" She whirls around ready to punch any man that would dare to come into the bathroom without her permission. She blinks not seeing anyone, but she can hear laughing outside the bathroom door.

Kara giggles and nods. "Okay, that was way worse than I sounded." She laughs looking at Cat.

Cat was laughing so bad she had tears in her eyes. "Oh, my God! That was hilarious!"

Lucy growls and stalks over to the door and pulls it open and glares at the two laughing women. "Now look here you two! I don't know how you did that, but it was not funny!" 

Kara stops laughing, and her eyes go wide seeing a naked Lucy Lane standing in the doorway. "Wow." She couldn't look away from her body and even found Lucy all mad to be down right sexy. She swallows hard and bites her lower lip as her eyes trail down Lucy's body then back up to her abs and then her eyes once again. "Wow"

Cat squeaked when the door was flung open but she too stopped laughing seeing a naked Lucy standing in front of them, she gulps and then can not help the wicked little grin that plays upon her lips ogling the girl's body. "Hot.." A shiver runs through her body and he grips onto Kara's arm holding her close. "Very hot."

Lucy blinks seeing them staring at her and then she remembers. 'Naked. I'm naked.' She turns a few shades of red before turning crimson not just from their looks but because of what they said, but she dosesn't move from her spot. Lucy knows she has a nice body and she is not afraid to shot is. But she is nervous as she looks at them and bites her lower lip. "Hum?"

Kryptos turns the shower water on in the bathroom behind Lucy. "Ms. Lane your body temperature has risen considerably in the last few seconds. I have adjusted the water to a cooler setting."

Cat and Kara roar into a fit or laughter hearing the water turn on and then Kryptos saying that just was priceless.

Lucy blushes even more if you could believe it, she looks down and see's her luggage and grabs it pulling it in with her as she slams the door closed. "You two are just horrible!" She places the bag on the counter and walks back into the bathroom looking around the room to see how they are doing that. "What the hell is that! Where is it!?" 

Kara starts to fall from her fit of laughter into giggles. "Kryptos Female option please." 

Lucy hears Kara and arches her brow. "What the heck are you on about?"

Cat giggles and shakes her head as she knocks on the door. "Lucy please let us in. We're sorry. We can help with the water issue" 

Kara taps lightly on the door. "Lucy please let us in. I can explain it better." She blushes and bites her lower lip. "We have seen you naked anyways." 

Lucy blushes and sighs as she moves to the door and cracks it open. "You're just saying that to get another peek at my goods."

Cat grins and licks her lower lip. "Well, Even tho your goods are exquisite Lucy. I do think we owe you an apoligy."

Kara nods. "I also wanted to say. " Kara points at Cat. "She made me do it! But I am sorry. I have also been scared the exact same way you were. I know how it feels." She swallows and looks at Lucy. "Kryptos is my personal security and smart home." She smiles softly. "Kryptos say hello to Lucy."

Cat smacks Kara playfully on the arm she is holding after getting the blamed for the trick.

Kryptos now in the usual female voice. "Hello, Lucy. I am Kryptos. It is nice to meet you. I have been programmed with level one commands for you to use. If you need anything, just ask."

Kara smiles sheepishly at Lucy and then pinches Cat.

Lucy arches her brow listening to it all and the nods. "Nice to meet you too..." She looks at Kara and Cat and sighs. "You two are lucky I love you so much!" She closes the door and locks it. "Now I am going to take my shower."

Cat "eeps!" slightly at the pinch and just sighs feeling a bit bad about having Kara play the trick. She still thinks it will be something they talk about in the future tho. Cat nods to Lucy as the door closes.

"Lucy. I love you too. Sorry again for the prank... I just want you to know. Kryptos only responded like that because of your core body temperature. I am not trying to be funny or anything. She just monitors our life signs. In case we need help and she does things to make life easier for us. Please don't be mad at her." Kara sighs and looks at Cat. Kara blinks at the look she is getting from Cat. "What?"

"The way you were talking. It's like you think it's alive or something." Cat arches her brow slowly.

Lucy could hear them outside the door, and she even had to agree with Cat on that. Why would she be mad at a programmed system anyways? She just stayed quiet and tried to finish her shower.

Kara blushes and has a feeling if it is one of the androids from her planet it could definitely be alive. "Yeah... Well, She is nice to me and takes care of me. So in my book she is." She turns quickly moved from the door and Cat as she heads down the hall into her room before looking back. "I am going to take a shower." She closes the door and heads into the bathroom.

Cat just stared after Kara and didn't know what to think or say. "Ummk."

Lucy was pretty much in the same boat, but she found her voice. "We need to spend more time with her. Should we be worried?"

Cat arched her brow and looked to the door which Lucy was behind. "What do you mean by that?"

Lucy smirked as she rinses her hair. "Well If this smart house is alive. and it controls the showers. If Kara plays with herself in the shower is she cheating on us with the smart home?" 

Kara could hear, and she scoffed loudly. "Kryptos please tell Lucy and Cat that I told you to tell them that I do not find that at all funny."

Kryptos does as requested. "Lucy and Cat. Kara has requested I tell you, and I quote. I do not find that at all funny." 

Lucy and Cat burst into laughter down the hall, and Kara can hear. She smiles softly and shakes her head as she whispers to herself. "Well, I guess Lucy forgives us now."


	29. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's right! It's here! 
> 
> THEY KISS! I know you have all been waiting for it. I hope it was worth the wait.

Lucy had finished with her shower and was looking in the mirror to make sure she looked okay and giving herself a mental pep talk. 'No need to be nervous. They both like me as much as I like them. Maybe that is why I am nervous.' Lucy shivers at the thought as she makes sure she has all her things and places them back into the luggage before zipping it up and leaving it on the counter. It didn't take up much space so she figured it would be okay there. Lucy picks up her hairbrush and opens the door with her free hand as she steps out she closes the door behind herself. She walks into the living room to find Cat looking at her phone; she smiles softly to herself watching her for a few moments enjoying the view before making her way towards the couch and Cat. "So. Still working I see." She walks around the left side of the couch and smiles at Cat as she sits by her. Lucy brings her feet up under her legs to sit cross-legged as she brushes her hair watching the woman.

"Just a few E-mails. If I finish tonight, I will be free for the weekend. At least I hope so." She smiles looking up from her phone to find Lucy sitting by her brushing her hair. Cat places her phone on the table as she bites her lower lip. "Um, May I?" She motions to Lucy's brush and hair and smiles shyly. 'God, Kara, and Lucy are going to think I am some freak wanting to brush their hair whenever I can. I just can't help it tho, they both have such beautiful hair.'

Lucy arches her brow at the request and then smiles softly having never seen Cat look so shy it was a new side, and Lucy couldn't turn her down. "Thank you." She hands Cat her hairbrush and then adjusts her position on the couch as Cat, Cat Grant actually stands on the couch and takes a step to slide down behind her on the couch. Lucy smirks having found the action cute, and she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine when Cat grasped her shoulder for support as she did so. 'Yay! Someone who wants to brush my hair! Finally!' Lucy had thought it would be Kara that would want to do this kind of thing, but she was happy Cat requested to do it. 

Cat moved gracefully from her seat and stood on the couch cushions as she grasped Lucy's shoulder gently for the support. She glides down behind the girl and sits, Lucy sitting between her legs she reaches up and runs the fingers of her left hand through Lucy's hair. "Well, at least I do not have to tell you to use conditioner." She gently glides the hairbrush through Lucy's hair as she continues to run her fingers through her hair after the brush. 

"Of course, I do not want my hair to get split ends." She relaxes enjoying Cat brushing her hair as she closes her eyes. "It has been a long time since anyone has brushed my hair." She rests her hands gently on Cat's knee's letting her fingertips trace small circles over them. "I missed it."

Cat smiles feeling Lucy's fingers over her knee's, she leans in close and kisses Lucy's shoulder after letting the brush move through her hair. "I enjoy doing this." She glides the brush through a few more times and then slides her hands around Lucy's waist holding her close as she leans in kissing her neck lightly with a whisper. "Anytime you want me to. I will."

"Hmmm," Lucy smiles and leans back gently against Cat and slides her hands from Cat's knees to her hands holding her close. She gently takes the hairbrush and leans forward placing it on the table. Lucy then sits back and smiles relaxing against Cat. "I would like that very much." 

Cat gently nips Lucy's shoulder and then relaxes her chin on it as her brow arches slowly smelling Lucy's hair for the first time. "What is that scent in your hair? It smells like." Cat turns her head slightly towards Lucy's hair and inhales. "My God. That smells like chocolate!" Cat kisses Lucy's neck and nibbles her skin there as she whispers. "Yummy."

Lucy giggles and squirms feeling Cat nibbling on her neck. She nods with a smile after the whisper. "It is called Angel. It is made by Thierry Mugler. I was in a Dillards, and one of the Reps sprayed me. You know how it is. I usually hate them doing it, but for once I was pleasantly surprised and bought a few bottles. Ever since I have worn it." She pulls back slightly and looks into Cat's eyes. "So, am I yummy or the scent?" Lucy smirks watching her.

Cat smiled listening and agreed about the department store reps; she hates that too. "Humm, I would have to say both. You smell and taste yummy." She pulls Lucy close and nibbles on her neck again. " I am happy it is in your hair and not on your skin tho." She snuggles against Lucy's back and smiles. 

Kara comes out of her room gliding her hair brush down her long dirty blond hair and smiles looking at Cat and Lucy on the couch. "Awwww. You two are so cute!" She walks around the right side of the couch and sits by Lucy and Cat with a big Sunny Danvers smile as she watches them. She reaches up and pulls her long hair over her shoulder trying to brush out the ends.

Lucy takes Cats hand and kisses it then smiles looking at her. "You got to brush my hair. I want to brush Kara's." Lucy points at Kara and then looks at the girl. "May I?" She motions to Kara's hair brush with a bright smile upon her lips. 

Cat arched her brow at the cute comment even tho Lucy had let it go, she decides to as well and smiles understanding how Lucy feels and nods. "Of course Dear." She releases Lucy from her arms as the girl moves away.

Kara quietly watches Lucy and Cat and then nods at Lucy's request with a shrug of her shoulders. "Sure. I guess. Is this is some kind of sleepover ritual?" She holds her hairbrush out to Lucy. Kara remembers when Cat had asked to do this last time she slept over and it was the first time anyone other than her family had brushed her hair. 'Some earth customs are weird. But this one I kind of like.'

Lucy blinks and looks from Kara to Cat, then back to Kara. "Have you never been to a sleep over Kara?" She couldn't tell if she felt sorry for Kara or just surprised her parents wouldn't let her sleep over at a friends house or vice versa. Lucy takes the hairbrush from Kara with a smile and then moves and sits behind Kara like Cat had done with her. Lucy reaches out and takes Cat's hand and once she can tell Cat knows what she wants she pulls her close to them and release her hand hearing the request from Cat to Kara so that she can get comfortable.

Cat shared the look with Lucy and was shocked Kara had never been to a sleepover in her youth. She smiles as Lucy takes her hand and pulls Cat closer. Cat leans in close to Kara and whispers. "Mind if I lay down?" She motions to Kara's lap before pulling back and arching her brow. "To answer your question. Sometimes yes. Did you not have any sleepovers when you were young?" She smiles when Kara agrees to her request and when she feels Lucy release her hand she turns and moves her body, so she is laying on the couch with her head on Kara's lap.

Kara shivers as Cat whispers in her ear and she bites her lower lip with a nod. "Yes, you may." She tilts her head slightly at the question. "Umm Well, No. I didn't have many friends growing up. I moved in with the Danvers at the age of 12 after my pl- family died in an explosion." She looks down and tries to keep the tears from coming; she smiles seeing Cat lay back and rest her head in her lap, reaching down she runs her fingers through Cat's hair. "I guess Alex and I had sleepovers every day if you think about it." She smiles with a shrug. "I had Alex. She has been my best friend and sister since. Well, the first months were not all that great. She didn't seem to like me at all. But by the next year, she was always with me."

Lucy bites the inside of her cheek fighting tears hearing Kara. She realises she had not started brushing Kara's hair and she slowly reaches up and starts to glide her fingertips through Kara's hair after the brush. 'Poor Kara... I didn't know her family died like that.' She Pulls the brush back and leans in wrapping her arms around Kara and gives her a tight hug before continuing to brush her hair. Once she is sure, her emotions won't effect her voice she whispers. "I'm happy you found the Danvers. Alex sounds great and they lead you to us." She didn't know how to express her feeling about Kara's family dying, but she knows if that had happened to her family the last thing she would want is to hear people say sorry all the time.

Cat had known Kara's family had died in an explosion, so it had not been a surprise to her. She does know that Kara still hurts, who wouldn't. Cat reaches up and gently cups Kara's cheek and smiles softly as she looks into her eyes. "You also have us, Angel." When Cat sees Lucy's arms wrap around Kara, she can not help but feel happier that Lucy is here for Kara too. 

Kara smiles looking down into Cat's eyes as she tilts her head slightly pressing her cheek into Cat's palm. "Thank you, Cat." She turns her body slightly and grabs Lucy's free hand and pulls it to her lips and places a soft kiss in her palm. "Thank you, Lucy." She releases Lucy's hand and sighs softly. Kara's tummy rumbles and she blushes. "So, Yeah... Anyone hungry?"

Lucy giggles as she continues to brush Kara's long hair. "Leave it to your stomach to snap us out of a moment." She pulls the hairbrush away and leans forward looking over Kara's shoulder down at Cat. "Pizza?" She bites her lower lip thinking Cat looks precious laying in Kara's lap with the girl's fingers running through her hair.

"Sounds good to me." She reaches out to the side and grabs her phone from the table. Cat looks up at Kara and smirks. "I am guessing combination. The real question is how many?" She arches her brow watching Kara squirm.

Kara blushes and fidgets with her glasses looking down at Cat. "Um, four? Large? Please?" She tilts her head to look at Lucy over her shoulder. "I know you can eat one on your own as well." She smirks and winks at Lucy.

Lucy scoffs and slaps her shoulder playfully. " I didn't get anything to eat at all that day! Of course, I ate a whole pizza!" She leans to the side and holds out the brush to Cat. "Can you please put this on the table hun?"

Cat smirks with a brow arched at Lucy as she takes the brush from Lucy's hand. "Hun?" She Places the brush on the table and winks at Lucy as she dials the phone number to the restaurant she orders pizza from usually. They promise to deliver to her no matter where she is in the city because of the big tips she gives them. Cat smiles with a blush feeling Kara's kiss on her cheek.

Kara leans down and places a kiss on Cat's cheek and then leans back gently into Lucy's arms. She continues to run her fingers through Cat's hair and closes her eyes enjoying the feeling of both women so close to her. Kara felt more at home with Cat and Lucy close to her. She had felt lonely for so long and she feels blessed by Rao's light that both Lucy and Cat felt the same not just for her but one another as well. She sighs softly feeling content as she continues to run her fingers through Cat's hair and listening to their hearts beating she arches her brow noticing they were at the same exact pace and rhythm. 'Cute.' Kara smiles listening to Cat and Lucy.

Lucy blushes and nods at Cat. "You gave us pet names. It is only fair." She grins mischievously. "I would call you Kitten. But I know how much you hate Cat puns. Even tho Kitten suits you." She glides her hands over Kara's sides and smiles holding her close as she whispers in her ear. "I'm still debating on your pet name sweetie. I am thinking Angel, Honey, or Love. I also think for Cat maybe Amour or Sexy if she dosesn't like Hun. I do like Kitten the most tho." Lucy smirks at Cat and winks. 

Cat grins watching Lucy whisper into Kara's ear, and she likes that it is affecting Kara. She dosesn't mind Kara or Lucy calling her Kitten so she might just let it go in the future. Cat licks her lower lip and thin blinks back to reality hearing the restaurant employee pick up. She cleared her throat and blushed from her naughty thoughts. Cat places the order with the restaurant and tells them who she is and where she is at. They tell her they will get it to her as fast as possible. "Thank you." She hangs up the phone and slides it back onto the table as she moves rolling onto her side to face Kara and Lucy. She reaches up and pulls Kara down by her and then grabs Lucy's hand and pulls her down behind Kara holding her hand gently. "We have 45 minutes of cuddling. I am determined to do just that." She smirks looking at both of them.

Kara feels her body tingle and licks her lower lip as she listens to Lucy. She giggled at Lucy's pet names and blushed feeling Cat pull her down, she tries to adjust quickly laying beside her but trying not to hurt either of them in the process. Kara smiles sliding her right arm under Cat and pulling her close. Once Lucy is laying by her, she slides her left arm under Lucy and pulls her close as well. "Humm. I like that plan. I also like the pet names, Lucy. I am okay with either. Cat calls me Angel anyways." She bites her lower lip and feels her body tingle; she arches her brow at the familiar feeling. "I also already call Cat Kitten. So, if you like it too that can be her pet name."

Lucy giggles as she is pulled down by Cat and she drapes her left leg over Kara's left leg as she feels the girl's arm slide under her and pulls her close. Lucy rests her head on Kara's shoulder and smiles at Cat. "Good plan." She snuggles close resting her left hand and Cat's right hand on Kara's chest as she sighs softly. "I like this."

Cat nods in agreement as she rests her head on Kara's right shoulder and holds Lucy's hand on Kara's chest. "Kara feels nice huh." She grins wickedly at Lucy.

Kara arches her brow slowly as she feels her body tingle holding Cat and Lucy against her form. She feels more confident and gently adjusts both Lucy and Cat in her arms. Her tone is seductive as she whispers. "Know what else would feel nice." When Lucy and Cat look up at her she leans as she flexes her arms pulling their faces close to her's, she dips her head and captures their lips, Kissing them both as she holds them close. Surprised by her own actions she holds still afraid to move. 'What the hell is going on with me!?' The thought leaves her mind almost instantly as her body tingles again and she feels her confidence again. She keeps her lips to theirs and parts her lips slightly and beings to kiss them more hungrily when she feels Cat and Lucy respond.

Lucy gasps feeling Kara's and Cat's lips pressed against her's, she blushes and then parts her lips gliding her tongue over the left side of Kara's lips and the right side Cat's lips, Lucy slides her left hand from Cat's and over the woman's back pulling her onto Kara as she moves herself onto Kara's body as well. She smirks into the kiss hearing Cat's moan. 'Yummy.'

Cat moans feeling Kara and Lucy kiss her; she feels light headed, and her heart skips a beat when she feels Lucy's tongue glide over the right side of her lips and the hungry kiss of Kara's lips. She feels her eyes want to roll back but she doesn't want her eyes to close, she wants to enjoy this moment. "God yes." She glides her tongue out to meet Lucy's and Kara's tongue's as she moves her right hand over Lucy's side holding her close as their bodies press against Kara's and each other.

Kara parts her lips more feeling Lucy's tongue and then Cat's. She groans and arches her back slightly feeling their bodies against her's, and she feels her body tingling even more than before. Kara slides her hands down to Lucy and Cat's butts and squeezes them holding them close as she places her feet flat on the couch and inches her thighs up between Cat and Lucy's legs. Kara feels her body warming up and swallows pulling from the kiss for a moment as she whispers. "Oh Rao, It's hot."

Lucy moans feeling Kara's leg slide between her legs and she almost whines feeling Kara pull from the kiss. Hearing Kara's whisper she tilts her head and kisses Cat hungrily as she slides her fingertips up her back and into the woman's hair. "Humm"

Cat squirms slightly feeling Kara's leg slide between her own and she gasps, when she feels Kara pull from the kiss and blinks for a moment then moans into the kiss Lucy gives her. She returns the kiss just as hungrily and moves her right hand into Lucy's hair holding her close as she hears Kara it makes her body warmer. 

Kara licks her lips watching Lucy and Cat as she continues to hold them on her body. She bites her lower lip and grins enjoying the show as she whispers seductively. "You two are so damn hot. I am getting so wet." She blushes for a moment having heard herself say that, but it passes as the tingling increases in her body. She presses her tights against Lucy and Cat's warmth; a soft moan escapes her lips feeling their heat. "Fuck, your both so hot."

Lucy grins into the kiss hearing Kara. 'My, my. Kara is naughty.' She gasps feeling Kara's thigh against her warmth, and it sends a jolt through her body. "Jesus!" She had pulled from the kiss at the same time as Cat and looked down at Kara hearing what she said. It had been the first time she hear Kara curse and it turned her on. Lucy leans down quickly and Kisses Kara hard, sliding her right hand into her hair and holding her into the kiss as her left-hand glides down from Cat's hair and down her side. Lucy shivers and pulls from the kiss with Kara when she hears Cat.

Cat smirks hearing Kara and then moans feeling Kara's thigh against her heat and almost whimpers as she and Lucy pull from the kiss. She licks her lips watching Lucy kissing Kara and grins wickedly. "Humm, I agree with Kara. Very hot." She leans down and kisses lucy's neck only tho capture her earlobe and suckle upon it before whispering in a husky voice. "I had a feeling you would be a wild one." She leans in and nips at Lucy's neck as the girl's pull from their kiss. 'As quickly as Lucy seemed to go wild I bet it was from Kara saying fuck.' Cat smirks and winks at Lucy before looking down into Kara's eyes as she leans in and flicks her tongue over the girl's lips. "As for you Angel." She places a small kiss on Kara's lips before pulling back. "I had no idea you had that much confidence. I must say I am surprised." She leans in and Kisses Kara hard as she glides her left hand into the girl's hair.

Kara moans into the kiss with Lucy and then when she hears Cat she gasps as both her and Lucy pull from the kiss, she arches her brow slowly and licks her bottom lip looking from Lucy to Cat, she gulps and blushes at her words and then squirms slightly as Cat kisses her hard. Kara moans into the kiss with Cat and returns it just as hard careful of her strength. Kara squeezes their butts again and pulls from the kiss with Cat before leaning in and nibbling on it for but a moment. She then slides her left hand up over Lucy's side and into her hair pulling her down and doing the same to her as she nibbles her bottom lip and then releases it.

Lucy's brow arches slightly with a smirk on her lips. When she feels Cat's assault on her neck, she almost giggles at first but then moans softly arching her body against Kara. She grins watching Cat and Kara kiss. "Hmmm." Lucy licks her lips for but a moment before Kara pulls her down into the same type of kiss, she melts into it and whimpers feeling her lips nibbled. 

Kara now starting to regain control of herself she carefully moves her legs back down on the couch and slides her hands to Cat and Lucy's chests pushing them back just slightly as she tries to regain some more control of herself. "We... We, damn... We need to step back.." She takes in a deep breath starting to feel the tingling start to slow down. 'What the heck is going on!?' Kara swallows hard and looks at both women who are breathing hard and their eyes are blown. 'Shit.' She watches them carefully and bites her bottom lip. "I... I want to go a little slower. I mean... This is our first date with Lucy." She furrows her brows at Cat and can see the woman's eyes returning to normal. Kara looks to Lucy and smiles softly. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to kiss you both so badly. I just didn't know that... Well, that what happened was going to happen." She looks down and blushes almost scarlet. "I... I don't know what came over me..." She sighs. "I Hope you both forgive me." She can see Lucy's eyes starting to return to normal as well, and she takes yet another breath and sighs.

Lucy quietly listens to her nervous adorable Kara who seems to be coming back to her senses. She licks her bottom lip and smirks enjoying the stuttering mess. It appears to work too as she feels Kara's hand on her chest and the warmth of her touch was calming her down. Lucy reaches up to her own lips and blushes because they still tingled where Kara and Cat had kissed them. With a quiet, soft voice, she smiles as she nods. "It is okay Kara. I understand. I too want to go a little slower. I just couldn't stop myself. I'm Sorry." She bites the inside of her cheek as she gently takes Kara's hand from her chest and kisses the palm. "I do want to cuddle tho." She leans down and slides her right arm over Kara's midsection and rests her head on her left shoulder again as she looks up at Cat with a soft smile. 

Cat had been breathing hard she had never been so worked up over anyone, let alone two anyones. She blushes hearing Kara and grins watching her adorableness try to calm them down. Cat even tho she doesn't want to agree she knows that she does. "You two are just so..." She blushes again. "Wow... I mean WOW." Cat moves to lay down at Kara's right side again and she does as Lucy had, resting her head on Kara's shoulder and tossing her leg over her side along with her arm. She reaches out and takes Lucy's hand and smiles across Kara's chest at Lucy before looking up at Kara. "I love you both. I will go as slow as you want." She smirks before lifting Lucy's hand and poking Kara in the stomach before relaxing their hands on her midsection again. "Just remember. I am not getting any younger here."

Kara blushes and nods at Lucy. "Cuddles are good." She looks at Cat and smiles. "Not too slow. Just slow for today. It is only our first date. I love you both as well." She blushes again. "At least I will already remember it. That was hot... I mean really hot... Like sun scorching hot." She bites her lower lip and smiles. "I am happy we got to kiss."

Lucy blushes hearing Cat and then Kara. "Me too, and I love you both." She cuddles into Kara's side and sighs. "So... How does this work? I mean. Kissing and such."

Cat smirks looking at Lucy then at Kara. "I would venture to say that we can Kiss each other from now on with or without the third around?"

Kara nods at Cat and then smiles at Lucy. "Yep. Just kissing for now tho." She blushes. "You know... Un... Until we do... Well,"

Lucy grins watching Kara and decides to save her. "Other stuff?" She giggles.

Cat pulls her hand from Lucy's and playfully slaps Lucy's shoulder before taking her hand again. "Awww! I wanted to see how long it was going to take her to stutter that one out." She laughs lightly.

Kara blushes and squeezes them both gently in her arms. "Stop picking on me." She smirks and leans to the right capturing Cat's lips and then flicking her tongue over her lower lip before pulling from the kiss, she then turns to her left and does the same thing to Lucy before pulling back with a sigh. "You both taste sweet even tho your both rotten." She slides her hands to their sides and tickles them.

Cat melted into the kiss as her breath caught, once the kiss was broken she arches her brow for but a moment at what Kara says before she feels her side being tickled. She gasps and giggles trying to wiggle away. 

Lucy sighs content into the kiss and smiles softly as Kara pulls from it. She blinks at the comment and then squeals being tickled. "Kaaaaraa!"

Kara laughs at their reactions and then stops tickling them as she flexes her muscles and cuddles close to them in her arms. "I'm happy." She couldn't stop the big smile on her face even if she wanted too.

Cat smiles hearing Kara and a tear rolls down her cheek as she looks across Kara's chest at Lucy again, She smirks seeing the words had not only affected her. "After Carter, I didn't think I could be any happier." She looks at both of them. "You two make me feel like a teenager. All giddy and happy." She arches her brow looking at them both still. "Do not tell anyone I said that."

Lucy hides her face when Cat catches her with tears in her eyes because of Kara's words. She mumbles into Kara's side. "I'm happy too." She peeks from Kara's side and smiles against her skin looking at Cat and giggles. "So off the record huh?"

"Yeah it better be. Just imagine what Cat would do if Lois found out she said that." Kara laughs watching Cat's face. She "Eeps!" when pinched and giggles.

Cat scoffs at what Kara said and blushed almost red as she pinches the girl's side. "She better not find out! Can you imagine the headline!?"

Lucy laughs and nods looking from Kara to Cat. "It would read. Cat Grant declawed: You got to be kitten me!" 

Kara laughs harder hearing Lucy and has tears in her eyes. "Oh! That's a good one!"

Cat tries not to smirk at the joke because it was actually good. She can not help the giggle as she shakes her head. "You two. You're lucky I love you." Cat leans over Kara and kisses Lucy's lips, and it stops her from laughing. She pulls back and then leans up and kisses Kara's lips and it works on her too before she pulls back and snuggles into Kara's side. 

Lucy smiles after the kiss from Cat and snuggles into Kara enjoying being close to them. "Yes. Yes, we are."

Kara cuddles both Lucy and Cat and smiles after the kiss from Cat. "Couldn't agree more."

Cat blushes and smiles softly. "I'm Lucky too."


	30. Are there anymore secrets?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep a secret found out.

While they waited for the pizza to be delivered Kara had decided to go to her studio to finish her painting for Carter. She had just opened the tube of yellow when she heard Kryptos speaking to her in the frequency she can only hear.

"Kara, You seem to be worried about something."

Kara had been deep in thought. She was trying to figure out a way to tell Cat and Lucy that she is this scientist Cat and Miranda wants to interview for the magazine. She was feeling sorry for already saying no the first time when Cat and Lucy had found out about her being the Artist they wanted; it took them some time to find another female artist for the spread. Kara sighs and nods her head keeping her voice down. "I don't know how to tell them my secret. I want to tell them this time. They already found out about me being KZED."

"You plan to tell them your Supergirl? Kara, Do you think it wise to do this? Alex, Bruce, and Clark will they be okay with that?"

Kara scoffed and shook her head whispering in a hissed tone at Kryptos. "No! You think I haven't already thought about that?" She sighs softly and shakes her head. "I do plan to tell them about that secret. Just I want Carter to be here as well. As for Alex, Bruce, and Clark. Alex wants me to be happy. Bruce and Clark already told their significant others about their secret. So why shouldn't I be able to as well?"

Kryptos takes this answer into the equation. "I agree with that Kara. So, I understand correctly. You are going to tell them about working for Bruce?"

"Yes, I want to tell them before Cat makes that call tonight after dinner to 'the secret scientist'" Kara finishes up the few details with the painting and places the cap back on the paint putting it to the side on the table.

"Why not let Cat make the call? Have your other cell with you when she makes the call." Kryptos unlocks the secret door to the lab in the studio. "Then show them, but you may want to move your Super suit somewhere else."

Kara pulls the towel from her shoulder and wipes the paint off her hands onto it and arches her brow listening to Kryptos with a smile forming on her lips at the idea. She tilts her head hearing the secret door unlock and blinks as she facepalms having forgotten the suit was in the lab. "Great idea. You are a life saver Kryptos. I had forgotten I placed the suit in there. Where will I..." She tilts her head hearing Cat and Lucy in the living room still. "Where will I hide the suit then?" She gets up and moves to the door of the lab and steps inside. She stalks over to the table where her suit is and looks at her hands making sure they are clean enough before grabbing it and looking around the lab.

"Place it in the guest room? I can open one of my panels, and it will fit in there well enough. "

Kara listens to Cat and Lucy in the other room still chatting; she doesn't listen to the discussion, just to know where they are. "Open the panel Kryptos." She uses a burst of speed closing the door to the lab and rushing down the hall to the guest room to the panel as it clicks open, she places her suit in the panel nicely folded and closes it and is back in her studio in the blink of an eye. "Thank you Krypto, for the Help. I do not know what I would do without you."

"You would have already been found out as Supergirl Kara."

Kara rolls her eyes and smirks "Thank you for that information captain obvious..."

"Kara, I am Kryptos and your Pizza order is coming up the elevator as we speak."

Kara giggles at Kryptos and then arches her brow listening as she thinks Kryptos sounds more and more alive every day they chat. "Thank you again Kryptos. Everything should be okay for tonight you can enter silent mode." She walks out from her studio and tosses her towel on the table inside the studio before closing the door; she makes her way down the hall towards the living room to keep up appearances, until the doorbell rings. She smiles and waves at Cat and Lucy on the couch. "I'll get it." She turns on her heel and moves towards the door opening it.

It was Lynda at the door she smiles seeing Kara "Hello again Kara! I noticed the address Ms. Grant gave as yours, so I volunteered to make the order." She holds out the pizzas to Kara along with a smaller box; she leans forward a bit and whispers. "I tossed in some cinnamon sticks."

Kara smiles brightly. "Wow! thanks, Lynda!" She holds out the money and tip for Lynda as she takes the boxes she feels two hands on her shoulders, one belonging to Cat on her right shoulder and Lucy's on her left.

Cat arches her brow at the beautiful pizza delivery girl who is apparently hitting on her girlfriend, she leans in and places a kiss on Kara's cheek before looking to Kara. "Thank you for getting dinner dear." She reaches out and takes the salad and cinnamon boxes from the top of the pile and turns and walks down the hallway.

Lucy smirks seeing the delivery girls shock and Kara's blush when Cat moves she takes it as her cue. She moves to where Cat was and reaches up pulling Kara's gaze to her own as she places a soft kiss on her lips to really drive the point home, that and she really wanted to kiss Kara right then and there with the cute blush on her cheeks. "Humm. Thank you, dear." She reaches out and takes two boxes from the girl leaving only two left for Kara to bring in. She turns and heads off after Cat.

Kara is blushing profusly as she looks back to Lynda and the look on her face. "Thank you for the fast delivery, and the cinnamon sticks." She reaches up and rubs the back of her neck with her right hand before giggling. "I guess they are pretty hungry. I better get back in there before they eat everything."

Lynda arched her brow watching the whole scene unfold and nods slowly listening. She whispers to Kara. "At first, I thought wow they are Lucky I mean I kind of have a crush on you." She blushes "But it looks like your lucky too. They are beautiful." She smiles genuinely and takes the money and slides it into her pocket. "Thank you again and enjoy your meal, Kara." She turns and heads off into the elevator with a wave and a smile.

Kara closes the door, and it locks behind her as she heads back into the apartment to Cat and Lucy. She arches her brow seeing them standing at the table looking her way; she places the boxes on the table with the rest. "What?"

Cat smirks as she slides her hands around Kara's waist and pulls her close. "You do realize the girl was hitting on you... don't you?" 

Lucy giggles and moves beside Cat and slides her hands around Kara as well right over Cats arms and hands holding them as she lets her fingertips glide over Kara's sides between cats fingers. "I do not think Kara has half a clue when it comes to things like that. I mean I had been hitting on her for months and she just last week decided to do anything about it." she smirks playfully at Cat and then Kara.

Kara blushes and shakes her head. "No.. I didn't know. She just told me now she had a crush. She is not my type." she licks her bottom lip looking at Cat and Lucy. "And sorry it took me so long to get your hints at liking me as well. I never really know when someone likes me in this way, but I am happy you both do." her stomach growls and she blushes looking down.

Cat giggles and pulls her hands from Kara and turns to Lucy and places a soft kiss on her lips. "We better let her eat before her stomach eats its self." She reaches up behind herself over her shoulder to Kara's cheek and pulls her gaze down to her as she leans up and kisses her lips lightly before pulling back. "Let's eat angel."

Lucy had pulled from Kara at the same time Cat had and smiled into the kiss she received from Cat. She bites her lower lip with a nod watching Cat Kiss Kara and then grins. "We better grab what we can.. Kara will eat everything not on our plates."

"HEY!" Kara playfully hits lucy's shoulder and picks up a plate with a blush. "I wouldn't do that to you two."

Cat smirks watching them as she picks up her plate and opens the box with the salad, she serves herself to the salad and then a slide of the pizza and takes it to the dining table sitting down in a chair. "Once you two are done playing around come join me." 

Lucy smirks and fills her plate with a few slices of pizza then slaps Kara's butt playfully before walking to Cat and sitting one her left side. She leans to the side and places a soft kiss on Cats cheek before starting to eat.

Kara arches her brow at Cat and then blinks feeling Lucy's hand hit her bum, she jumps slightly at the action because that is how she was taught to react to things even if she barely felt them. She blushes and decides the plate is over rated and just grabs all the boxes and carries them to the table, placing them down in the center and opening them so share, she sits on the other side of Cat and smirks at them. "I figure we can all just eat what's here and not have to keep getting up to get more."

Cat grins and shakes her head. "Eat as much as you like hun. We know you eat a lot. I just wish I had your metabolism."

Lucy nods in agreement. "I know right!. I would love to be able to eat everything I want and not gain a pound."

Kara shakes her head and picks up a slice of pizza and begins to eat. She looks to Cat and arches her brow. "What kind of Pizza does Carter like?" Having decided to change the subject before they start asking how the burns all those calories.

Cat smiles at Kara for thinking of her son. "He likes combination and BBQ pizzas. Also the cheese sticks."

"I like BBQ pizza too. It's my favorite" Lucy finishes off her first slice and picks up another.

"I like it too. Just not with Canadian bacon. Real bacon is best or just chicken." Kara finishes off her 4th slice of pizza and grabs another.

Cat arches her brow slowly watching Kara eat and keeping count of how many both the girls have had. 'Wow, they can eat fast.' She swallows her bite of salad and picks up the slice of pizza. "I agree with that statement. I can not stand Canadian bacon. Chicken on the pizza is better than most toppings; Carter loves BBQ chicken pizza."

Lucy smiles "That's how I like it." She finishes off her second slice and grabs another from the box. "Thank you for bringing the boxes, Kara. was a good idea."

Kara smirks grabbing another slice her 6th. "Yep. and welcome." She opens the box of cinnamon sticks and grabs one taking a bite of it and then setting it down as she eats the slice of pizza.

Cat finishes her salad and looks at the cinnamon sticks. "I want one.. but How do they taste?" She looks at Kara with an inquisitive look and tilts to her head.

Lucy blinks at the question and looks at Cat swallowing her food and watching Cat and Kara

Kara picks up one of the cinnamon sticks and places it on Cats plate. "Try it. They taste good."

Cat arches her brow looking at the desert item on her plate and then reaches out pulling off a piece and sticking it in her mouth. A smile forms on her lips and she nods swallowing the piece. "It's excellent. Thank you." She takes off another piece and pops it into her mouth watching Kara and Lucy eat.

Lucy finishes off 75% of her pizza and smiles looking over at Kara who had polished off one and a half pizzas. "Kara. You don't have to hold back... I know you can eat all of that and more."

Kara blushes and swallows her last bit of food before closing the boxes. "I want to save some for a midnight snack." She smirks at Lucy. "Smarty pants" She leans over and places a Kiss on Cats cheek before standing from the table with the boxes in her hands, she leans down and places a kiss on Lucy's cheek. Kara stops in the kitchen and throws away the empty boxes and opens the fridge putting away the rest of the filled boxes. She washes her hands in the sink and then heads off to her bedroom. "I'll be right back" She stops at her bedside table and opens the drawer pulling out her second cell phone and places it in her pocket, then turns and heads back into the living room where she sees Cat and Lucy getting settled on the couch. 

Cat had grabbed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. She washed her hands and smiled as she looked over to Lucy wiping down the table. She walks into the living room and sits on the couch pulling out her cell phone and looking through the numbers as she smirks at Lucy's declaration. "Well eating more than half a pizza will do that love."

Lucy had followed Cat into the kitchen and grabed a towel, wetting one end of it she walks to the table and starts to clean it, then drys it before heading into the kitchen, placing the towel by the sink and washing her hands.Lucy follows Cat into the living room and sits by her leaving room for Kara as she relaxes into the cushions of the couch. "I feel full."

Kara giggles and leans over the back of the couch kissing Lucy's lips upside down before pulling away and moving around the couch to sit between Cat and Lucy. She sighs softly as she relaxes. "So, what are we doing now?"

Cat waves her phone slightly "I have to make one last call tonight. This woman only takes calls between 9 and 9:30 PM. I thought getting to talk to me was a stretch. I mean some people can be a real pain. I wonder why only at these times." She dials the number and listens for a ring.

Lucy snuggles close to Kara as she listens to Cat and arches her brow seeing Kara look somewhere worried. 

Kara gulps and looks concerned about how things are going to play out. "Maybe she is spending time with the people she loves." She smiles feeling Lucy cuddle close to her, then her phone rings and she reaches into her pocket, she lets it ring a second time and bites her lower lip.

Cat arches her brow looking at Kara. "Are you going to answer that? I don't want it ringing while I am talking with this woman." She arches her brow at Lucy's comment.

Lucy smirks already pretty sure what's happening. "Yeah, Kara. Answer your phone. I bet there is a Sexy woman on the other end."

Kara takes in a deep breath and answers the phone. "Hello, Cat." She bites her lower lip watching Cat's eyes go wide. She hangs up the phone after Cat does.

Cats eyes go wide, and she swallows arching her brow slowly and hangs up her phone. "Hum."

Lucy bursts out laughing watching the exchange. "Well, that was subtle Kara. I like finding out that way." She giggles and slides her hands around Kara's waist holding her close as she rests her chin on Kara's shoulder looking at Cat. "Cat. I am sure she had reasons for not telling us so be nice. I can see the smoke coming out of your ears."

Kara blushes at Lucy and smiles feeling her arms around her. She looks at Cat as Lucy speaks and nods her head slowly. "I wanted to tell you. But when I started to work for Bruce he requested since I worked for you that I do not tell anyone other than family. Please don't be mad."

Cat sighs and nods once. "I understand. Have you been working for him since before you worked for me? What is it you do exactly?"

Lucy slides from Kara and looks to her wondering the same thing.

Kara nods. "Yes. I have worked for him since before college." She bites her lower lip and moves from the couch, she turns towards them and reaches out taking their hands to help them from the couch. " I can show you." She leads them down the hallway into the art studio and opens the door. She then moves to the secret door. 

Cat holds Kara's hand and follows her with Lucy to the studio. "Kara, We already know you Paint. Don't tell me it's something with paintings?"

Lucy smiles being lead with Cat into the studio and then rolls her eyes at Cat. "Obviously, there is more in here than just Paintings Cat. More than likely a secret door."

Kara smirks at Lucy and nods to Cat. "Exactly. Kryptos, Unlock the secret door to my lab, please. Allow for now Cat and Lucy to be added to the access list."

Kryptos unlocks the door and swings it open for them "Yes Kara. Already added them."

Cat arches her brow watching the door open and then moves into the door of the lab and down the few steps into the huge room with tables and electronics all over the place. Breathless she swallows "Wow..."

Lucy follows Cat and agrees with the wow. "How do you find the time to do all of this Kara? I mean Cat works you like a dog." She blinks and snickers at the accidental joke.

Kara laughs at the joke and the giggles seeing Cat's reaction. "Just like a Cat huh!" She snickers and then moves towards one of the tables where she is working on a new fabric armor. "I do get some spare time. This right here I have been working on for the last two years. It is a fabric that is bulletproof, but I am making it stronger to be able to sustain higher impact."

Cat reaches out and touches the fabric. "Kara... This is the same fabric that Supergirl wears..." She looks at Kara and arches her brow placing her hands on her hips sure Kara is Supergirl now but plays along anyway. "Is that how she knew your name when we were all on in the office that day? Why you two were so chummy!?"

Lucy smirks thinking she is pretty sure it is something else. She is more than sure now that Kara is Supergirl. 'Spare time my ass. I bet she uses superspeed to do everything she does.' She tilts her head and looks at Kara. "Yeah, Kara. Is that why?"

Kara swallows and gives a sheepish smile not wanting to lie to them. "Let's just say Supergirl uses the fabric not because she isn't bulletproof, but because It is durable and keeps her covered when things explode. Supergirl tests the materials and it also helps her keep things from getting X-Rated when she is fighting." blushing she looks to them. She also is not about to tell them Winn stitches together the suit Supergirl wears.

Cat nods. "Well, You have many skills. Skills that you didn't put on your resume. Indeed, Kara, I should be paying you more than I already do." She slides her hands around Kara's waist and pulls her close as she looks up into her eyes. "Are there any more secrets?" 

Lucy smirks watching them wondering when Kara is going to tell them everything but also likes there is so much about Kara that it's like Christmas every day. She snickers at her own thoughts as she looks at Cat. "I am sure she will tell us everything in time cat. Just be patient."

Kara smiles at Cat and Lucy. "I plan to tell you both and Carter another secret, I just need time. I promise not to make you wait much longer." She slides from Cat's arms and looks at her then Lucy. "I want to ensure you both and Carter are safe." She points at the fabric. "I am having a friend make you both some undergarments of this material." She pulls some of her Supergirl strength and demeanor and arches her brow with an authoritative look. "You will wear them at all times under your clothing."

Cat nods to Lucy understanding and then smiles hearing Kara about Carter. "okay." She tilts her head about the garments. "Your friend? Does this person know our measurements? or tastes? Or is just going to be regular undergarments?"

Lucy giggles and shakes her head. "Cat. I am sure she is more worried about us being safe than what we are wearing under out clothing." She smirks and looks at Kara. "Most of the time I do not wear anything under my clothing." She leans in and places a kiss on Cats lips having heard the intake of breath, she pulls back and grins. "Silly." Looking at Cat and then to Kara she giggles. Lucy gives her a kiss just the same as she had with Cat.

Kara nods. "Yes, my friend knows your measurements. He is good he made Supergirls outfit. If you are that worried Cat, I can have Lucy work up an NDA agreement with a designer of your choice to use the material. I will have to take all the scraps left over, and every stitch will have to be accounted for. I also make the thread for it. The designer will also have to agree to a special escort while working on the material." She smirks looking at Cat. "If you have a designer that would be willing to do that. Give them a call and I will set everything up." She blinks looking at Lucy and then blushes about her not wearing underwear. She smiles into the kiss and bites her lower lip.

Cat nods slowly and smiles. "Yes Ms. Danvers" She smirks and looks to Lucy as she is kissed by the girl. she grins into the kiss and then sighs softly when it's broken. "Explains why you hardly have panty lines in those tight pants you wear."

Lucy nods and looks to Kara. "I am to assume you are having this fabric used for Carter, your sister, mother, or anyone else that matters to you?"

Kara nods. "Of course. Alex and the people she works with already have theirs." She bites her cheek thinking she may have said too much. "So, Now you two know this. How about we get out of here. I am feeling sleepy."

Cat noticed the quick change in subject, but she was happy Kara thought about not just her but her son as well. 'She is always thinking of everyone.' She nods to Kara "I'm sleepy too hun. Let's go cuddle in bed." She takes Kara and Lucy's hands and leads them out of the room.

Lucy smirks at the quick change in topic and then smiles feeling Cat lead her and Kara out of the lab. "Cuddles sound good to me."

Kara grins and follows Cat. "Kryptos close the lab door and lock it. Silent mode for the rest of the night. Thank you for your help today."

Kryptos does as ordered and closes and locks the door "Good Night Kara, Goodnight Lucy, and Cat. I have the alarm set one hour before Carter will arrive. Your welcome Kara."

Cat smiles and releases their hands as she gets to Kara's bedroom. She moves into the bathroom and grabs her toothbrush and begins to brush her teeth.

Lucy runs back down the hall and grabs her bag and takes it back to Kara's room, setting it by Cats under the sink, she pulls out her toothbrush and does the same as Cat into the 2nd sink.

Kara smiles watching them and then moves into the bathroom grabbing her toothbrush and brushing her teeth. 

Cat puts her toothbrush away and moves into the bedroom and pulls back the covers, she crawls into the bed and snuggles down into the blankets. "Ahh. This bed is the most comfortable bed I have ever been in."

Lucy puts her toothbrush away and arches her brow at Cat's comment; she walks to the other side of the bed looking down she noticed the bed is bolted to the ground 'Humm. Interesting' She crawls into the bed and under the covers. "Oh wow. You are not kidding."

Kara smirks hearing them and places her toothbrush away as she moved into the room, she crawls in from the foot of the bed and smiles looking at them as she kneels on the covers at the center of the bed. "Bruce knows a guy that can find rare materials and this was custom made for me. I sometimes have trouble sleeping." She crawls the rest of the way into bed and slides between Lucy and Cat under the covers.

Cat moves and rests her head on Kara's shoulder. "Well, with everything you do all day I am not surprised. Must be hard to shut off that brain of yours."

Lucy nods in agreement as she rests her head on Karas left shoulder and smiles at Cat. "I didn't realize how sleepy I was until I get into this bed. It's so warm" She leans in and places a kiss on Cats lips, then to Kara's before resting her head again on Kara's shoulder with a yawn, she slides her left hand over Kara's abs and smiles closing her eyes with a whisper. "nighty night."

Kara smiles into the kiss and places a kiss on Cat's lips and then Lucy's before closing her own eyes. "hmm. Ni ni."

Cat leans in and places a kiss on Kara and Lucy's lips as they fall asleep, and she rests her head once again on Kara's right shoulder before whispering. "Good night my beautiful girls. Sleep well." She curls up against Kara and smiles as her eyes close and she sighs softly happy to feel them close to her, she slides her right hand over kara's abs and gently glides her fingertips over Lucy's hand holding her close with them thinking she is so lucky to have them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a while. Just so you all know. The first 29 chapters came out every day because I was on vacation. Now that I am not. It will take longer to do chapters. 
> 
> If any of you are interested. I am in Secondlife a lot. My name there is KaraZorElDanvers  
> I own an island there and if you wish to come hang out, dance, play games, RP supergirl. Your welcome to message me and I will send you an invite.The island is a lesbian island and so no men around.
> 
> For those of you, that do not know what second life is. it's pretty much an adult game. So please be 18+.


	31. Their first morning together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Lucy and Cat all together for their first morning and they find out a little more about one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me being gone too long. it happens. I hope you enjoy the story.

Kryptos quietly moves the shutters to close them a bit to keep the light off of Kara as she speaks in the frequency for only Kara to hear. "Kara, It's 8 A.M. Cater will be here within the hour."

Kara groans hearing Kryptos and sighs softly opening her eyes, she huffs blowing the few stray hairs from her vision and then blinks seeing it is not her hair. A soft smile plays upon her lips as she looks down seeing Cats head on her chest and Lucy on her shoulder and Lucy's left arm over Cats side as they are lying pressed up against Kara's sides.

Cat feels something blow her hair and she quietly curls up against Karas right side mumbling about a draft.

Kara giggles and whispers. "I'm sorry Kitten that was me. I thought my hair was on my face, but its was your hair."

Lucy hears Kara and arches her back stretching out her body as she lifts her head from Karas left shoulder and opening her eyes. "It's morning already?"

Kara nods looking at Lucy "Yes Sweetie."

Cat groans and moves off Kara's side grabbing a pillow and putting it over her own head as she mumbles and draws out the word "sleep."

Lucy giggles and moves from the bed starting to do her morning stretches.

Kara arches her brow and rolls onto her side watching Lucy. "You do that every morning?"

Lucy looks to Kara and smirks. "Every other morning on days off but when I work yes. every morning."

Cat with her head still under the pillow mumbles "Do what?"

Kara giggles and looks over to the cuteness that is Cat Grant in the morning on a day she dosesn't want to wake up. "She does stretching."

Lucy giggles hearing Cat and Kara and then moves down to start doing her pushups "I also do a few exercises." 

Cat groans under the pillow. "Too early for that nonsense."

Kara bites her lower lip and watches Lucy. "Oh. I don't know about that Cat. It looks like it might be fun. I think I will join you doing those pushups." She moves from the bed, and down onto the floor across from Lucy, shielded from the sunlight by the bed as she gets into the standard pushup stance and starts doing them at a human's pace. Having to watch Alex and worked out with her in the Kryptonite workout room she can safely do it now without raising any suspicion.

Lucy looks up while doing her pushups and smiles seeing Kara doing them quite well. "Well, I guess this explains how you have such exquisite arms. You work out a lot?"

Cat blinks hearing Lucy and Kara and pulls the pillow off her head to see she is alone in bed and then see's first Lucy's head pop up into view at the side of the bed then Karas. "You two are seriously working out in the morning?" She full wakes up hearing herself and moves to the edge of the bed on her belly and arches her brow as a grin plays upon her lips. "Oh... My..." her eyes trail over Lucy's arms back and body slowly watching her form, she licks her lips after they had parted in a gasp. Then she looks over at Kara, and her jaw drops watching her arms flex. "Shit Kara where the hell you been hiding those?"

Kara looks up as she adjusts her hands into the diamond stance as she continues to do push ups and looks to Lucy. "Yes, My sister and I work out every day at the D.. Gym." she swallows then smiles as she looks to Cat. "Hiding what?" She tilts her head in the classic puppy Danvers head tilt.

Lucy smirks watching Kara then blinks seeing her change positions she decides to up the ante and starts to do one handed push ups with her left arm first as she looks to Cat. " Seriously Cat? You couldn't tell she was built under all that argyle?" she looks to Kara and winks. Then she blinks watching Kara.

Cat watching Kara shakes her head. "Those arms that are what!." She looks to Lucy and arches her brow. "How could I tell she was wearing all those thick cardigans. I am starting to think she dresses like that so that people won't notice her." she blushes watching Lucy doing the one-armed pushups then sees lucy blink and looks to Kara seeing her do the same thing. "Oh... My.. God.. Really? I swear you two having some kind of competition?" She bites her lower lip watching Kara's arms flex then sighs wistfully looking at Lucy and Kara both. 'Damn I am soooooooooo Lucky!'

Kara switches into the same pushups Lucy is doing and smiles watching her then smirks hearing Cat. "What Would we win if we are?" she looks at Lucy and winks.

Lucy catching on to what Kara is getting at smirks and returns the wink as she then looks to Cat. "Yeah. What do we win?" she moves to her next arm and thinks sit ups next.

Cat bites her lips lip as she moves on the bed from her stomach into a sitting position with her legs under her. "Hum. How about." Trying to think of what they would like. She smirks down to them. "How about one wish. Within reason that I can do for you? Be it just a kiss to a trip somewhere with us all?" she blinks seeing Kara's smile and thinks quickly. "No Disney Land or World or any amusement parks.. it would be something we do on Carters B-day anyways." she smiles at Kara and winks at Lucky's giggle.

Kara smiles brightly ready to blurt out Disney World! But is shut down before she can even open her mouth to say it. "Aw... Darn." She then smiles hearing its on the list of things to do on Carter's B-day and nods. "Okay, so anything within reason but that. Got it." She switches arms like Lucy and winks at her seeing her watching her arm flex. Her eyes then flow over Lucy's form, and she blushes watching her body move. 

Lucy giggles watching Kara go from excited to sad then back to happy. She then blushes at the wink and looks to Cat. "Okay deal, So whats the contest?"

Cat smiles. "Well, what's the next workout you to?" watching them both she arches her brow waiting for and answer.

Kara and lucy answer at the same time. "Situps." Kara and Lucy blink and look at each other moving from their push up and giggling as they get into their sit up position. Kara blushes looking at Lucy's abs and then pulls her lower lip into her mouth with her teeth and looking to Cat. "The most Sit up's wins?"

Lucy blushes catching Kara looking at her abs, her eyes trail down to Kara's abs, and she does a double take looking at Karas eight pack. 'How did I not notice that!!?' she swallows and looks at cat then bites her lower lip to keep from giggling at the look on her face.

Cat nods at Kara and smiles watching them switch positions she smirks seeing Lucy's six pack then looks over at Kara and her jaw hits the floor seeing Kara has an eight pack. She looks at lucy with wide eyes, and she can see Lucy trying not to giggle. She shakes her head and lets out an exaggerated sigh not wanting even to ask but so really needs to. "Kara. How much do you work out a day? I mean seriously you are more toned than most military people. You sit at a desk all day shuffling paperwork."

Kara blinks as she places her hands behind her head and looks at Lucy and they start doing sit ups. She tilts her head slightly watching their reactions then blushes hearing Cat. "Well, It depends really on what all I have to do during the day. We get four fifteen minute breaks as well as our lunches. I just take my 15 minute breaks all at once to do my workout. I heard it was alright from other people in the office cus they do it too. So I figured it was a nice way to spend time with my sister and us to get a good workout together. So every day for an hour at least."

Lucy continues to do sit ups listening and arches her brow. "At least?" She looks at Cat and winks then looks back to Kara. 

Cat nods hearing Kara's answer then winks at Lucy in return before looking back to Kara. "So at least means?"

Kara can hear Lucy's heart picking up speed more and more, and her breathing is betting heavy. She decides to slow down on her sit ups and breaths heavy as she wraps her arms around her legs to stop and yep gonna let Lucy win. "Well. One hour a day with my sister working out, about two hours running and or other exercises through the day." She giggles hearing Lucy

Lucy smiles in victory as Kara stops and looks at Cat hearing Kara's explanation. "Yeah Cat. Think about it. She has to run all over the building every day with layouts, to Noonan's, to lunch wherever you decide for the day. She dosesn't own a vehicle."

Cat nods slowly hearing Kara and then Lucy, She blushes. "Ah yes. I had forgotten about that. I guess all the running you do for me would equal to about 2 hours throughout the day." She looks at Kara and smiles. "Sorry about that Love."

Kara moves from the floor and stretches out her muscles then holds her hand out to Lucy to help her up as she looks to Cat. "It's okay Kitten. I do not mind it at all. I get a great workout, and I get to do my job and believe it or not. Most of the time its fun."

Lucy takes Karas hand and smiles hearing her she then turns to Cat and smirks. "I will claim my Prize sometime in the future. As for now, we need to shower." she looks at the clock on the night stands and smiles. "We better hurry Carter will be here in twenty minutes."

Cat moves quickly from the bed and bound into the bathroom. "Dibs!" she closes the door and giggles locking it.

Kara and lucy look at one another their jaws dropped at how fast Cat had moved.

Kara shakes her head and closes her mouth for a moment then giggles. "I have never seen her move that fast before."

Lucy giggles and nods. "Yeah unless her mother is about to visit. She darted out of her office that one day when I told her that Security called to say she was on her way up. You were out of the office on an errand, But I tell you. When I looked up, she was Gone. I could have sworn Supergirl flew in and rescued her from that nightmare of a woman." She giggles as she moves towards the bedroom door. "If you do not mind I will go take a shower in the other bathroom." She steps from the doorway and knocks on the door where Cat is before leaving. "Maybe next time we can all shower together" She giggles hearing something drop and walks out into the hallway and down the hall.

Cat removed all her clothing and hearing Kara and Lucy she blushes. "I can hear you Just, so you know!" she opens the shower door and turns on the water, grabbing her shampoo she squeezes some soap into her hand and then drops the bottle hearing Lucy. she quickly leans down grabbing the bottle blushing as she lathers her hair. 'I swear they will be the death of me.'

Kara giggles hearing Lucy and then moves following her only to stop when Lucy moves to the bathroom door where Cat is, hearing her she giggles more and then laughs hearing Cat drop something. "Lucy you can be quite devious." She follows Lucy out of the bedroom down the hall, when Lucy goes into the bathroom in the hall she smiles. "See you in abit." She turns into the art studio and then to the secret lab, she opens the door and goes in, and at the back, she opens another hidden door when leads to Bruces Penthouse, on her way in she grabs her emergency kit which contains her toiletries and a few changes of clothing. This being an emergency exit from her apartment if anything were to happen and she lost her powers and needed a way out fast. Making her way to the bathroom, she unzips the luggage and takes out an outfit and her soaps and such and starts to get ready for the day. "Well this will be a rather long enjoyable day if this morning has been anything to go by." she thinks for a few moments and blinks. "I didn't give either of them a good morning kiss. I will need to rectify that when I get back up there.


	32. First morning together pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Friday morning

Moving from the bathroom in Bruce's apartment drying her hair Kara sighs softly with a smile looking out the windows as she moves towards them dropping the towel onto the bed for a few moments. Once in the sun's light she feels as if everything is brighter, her hair slowly goes from the dim shade of blonde to her brighter hue, her eyes sparkle as if waking up, she flexes her muscles in a long stretch as her feet leave the floor a few inches and her body throbs with new energy. "By Rao that feels so much better." her feet lightly touch the ground, and she picks up her towel tossing it onto her shoulder as she strides out of the apartment and up the stairs to her own locking up as she goes. Once she leaves her art studio closing the door, she bumps into Lucy coming out of the bathroom, with a soft blush she captures Lucy's hips with her hands gently keeping her from tumbling over. "Oh! I'm sorry Lucy I didn't see you there."

Lucy had just finished her shower when she bumps into Kara in the hall both of them had their backs to one another when they exited the rooms, but lucy had spun around to find Kara grasping her hips and a blush on her cheeks. A grin plays upon her lips as she feels Karas hands on her hips and she gently leans her body into Kara's her voice dropping an octave as she whispers. "Humm. Well hello, beautiful." She slides her hands over Kara's shoulders and watches as Kara fidgets with that blush still deep on her cheeks. "You are absolutely adorable Kara." Leaning in she brushes her lips over Kara's and grins into the kiss.

Cat smirks coming out of the bedroom seeing Kara and Lucy down the hallway in eachothers arms. Leaning against the doorframe, she stays quiet enjoying the love she see's between them and of course watching Kara's adorable flustered state is a bonus.

Kara flusters at how forward Lucy is still not quite used to being able to do all this with the women she loves, melting into the kiss she returns it fully and lovingly, her hands slide up lucy's back holding her close as she deepens the kiss and blushes hearing Lucy's moan.

Feeling her body against Kara's and the kiss deepening she moans into the kiss her eyes flutter closed as she tries desperately not to faint from the overwhelming love she feels coming off in waves from Kara's kiss. Gathering her bearings, she slowly pulls from the kiss and gulps opening her eyes to look into Kara's as a breathless whisper falls from her lips. "Wow." Then squeaks hearing Cat and blushes moving her hand into Kara's.

Cat bites her lower lip finding the kiss very hot and swallows before standing from the doorframe and moves down the hall towards her girls as they part from the kiss. "Well, That was more than a wow kiss from where I was standing Lucy." Laughs lightly hearing Lucy's squeak and winks at Kara smiling as she sees Kara get flustered again.

Hearing Lucy squeak she giggles lightly and hearing Cat she flusters reaching up and adjusts her glasses as she fidgets. "We uh. Kinda bumped into one another here in the hallway." Looking at Cat and the wink she bites the inside of her cheek shyly. "When I was showering I remembered I had not given you morning kisses." Moving from Lucy, she slides her hands over Cat's hips and pulls her close holding back a blush when she hears Cats gasp she leans in and brushes her lips over Cats lips slowly kissing her lovingly as she moves her hands towards the small of Cats back and holds her close. 

Smiling as she watches Kara pull Cat into a beautiful kiss she feels her heart skip a beat and sighs contently watching them before a grin plays upon her lips hearing Cats gasp. "She is rather good at that." smiles as they pull apart. "Taking our breath away." Winks at Kara as she moves towards Cat and smirks. "My turn" Leaning in she captures Cats lower lip in a soft kiss and pushes her lightly against the wall before pulling from the kiss and winks at Cats surprised look.

Cat finds her mind going blank as Kara kisses her she gasps into the kiss and slowly moves her hands over Kara's shoulders holding her close. Once the kiss is over, she licks her lips and nods hearing Lucy. "I agree." then blinks finding Lucy kissing her and sighs happily into the kiss moving her hands over Lucy's hips holding her close as her own back hits the wall lightly. Once lucy pulls away, she looks at her surprised at how Lucy had pushed her to the wall. "Well. I take it you like to be very frisky even for a kiss."

Kara bites her lower lip just watching them, her heart stops, and she doesn't realize she is holding her breath until the kiss is over and she lets the breath out slowly. "I.. I think Lucy had the right word for it. Wow" looking at Lucy and Cat she smiles brightly and nods towards the direction of the living room and kitchen. "Um. Maybe we should uh. Make breakfast? Carter will be here any minute." She heads down the hallway towards the kitchen and starts on making breakfast.

Lucy nods and follows Kara into the kitchen and sits at the counter on one of the barstools since she has never been good in the kitchen she thinks its better to just stay out of the way.

Cat follows her girls down the hall and into the kitchen. "Good Idea. What do you plan to make Chef?" looking at Kara with a smile on her lips as she decides to join Lucy at the counter.

Kara shrugs and grabs everything to make waffles, eggs, and sausage. "I figure something basic. I know Charter loves waffles and maybe I can toss some chocolate chips into the batter?" looks at Cat as she mixes the batter with a bag of chocolate chips by her on the counter.

Lucy smiles watching the two and tilts her head thinking its dark in here. "Kryptos? Please opens the blinds its dark in here."

Kryptos opens the blinds knowing Kara has already charged. "There is also movement in the elevator a small male and adult. I assume Master Carter is the small one. Do you wish me to identify the adult male?"

Cat nods to Kara and smiles. "Of course hun. I'm sure Carter will love them." Blinks listening to Kryptos. "Oh. That would be Carter's father." sighs not wanting to deal with that man.

Kara smiles pouring chocolate chips into the batter while she mixes then stops hearing Cater is in the elevator, she moves to the sink and washes her hands before drying them on the towel hanging from the drawer handle. Moving towards Cat she kisses her cheek and smiles looking to Lucy. "Let's all go greet him."

Lucy takes Cats hand as she moves from the stool and towards Kara following her to the front door. "We are here for you love. He won't start anything."

Both Kara and Lucy know how Cat's Ex husband is an ass. Kara having to deal with him on the phone or in person on the rare occasion when helping with Carter. Lucy knows from all the paperwork she keeps about the divorce and every time Joe decides to try to take carter from Cat for the child support.

Cat sighs softly feeling a bit of relief but knows not to let her defenses down knowing Joe he will do anything to rile her up even with Carter present.

Kryptos unlocks the front door and speaks to Kara in that frequency only she can hear. "Shall I unlock his room door now?" 

Kara smiles "Kryptos Unlock the doors and also make sure to record everything that happens whenever Mr. Morgan is in the building."

Lucy smirks hearing Kara and rubs the back of Cats hand gently with her thumb. "Looks like Kryptos has your back too." Takes Kara's left hand with her free one and winks at her. "Good Idea."

Cat smiles softly feeling touched and protected with Lucy and Kara taking care of her like this. "Thank you, both and Kryptos. This helps a lot."

Opening the door Kara smiles seeing Carter then quickly releases Lucy's hand as Carter runs and jumps into her arms. Giggles holding Carter and gives him a big careful hug. "Hey, Buddy!"

Carter drops his bag and runs at Kara the moment he sees the door open and her standing there. "KARA!" He laughs happily seeing his friend and looks over her shoulder while giving her a hug and smiles brightly seeing his mom and Lucy holding hands. He pulls back and slides down to his feet and looks up at Kara. "You ladies ready for today? I hope you got swimsuits!

Kara blushes and swallows "Ah. yeah, we got some. No worries?"

Lucy grins hearing that and had almost forgotten what the day would be bringing. looking to Carter as she releases Cats hand. "Your mother took us to get some the other day. We are all set."

Joe picks up Carter's case and walks towards the women and places the case by Carter. "Delivered safely. I have things to do so bye." He turns and heads for the elevator in a hurry to get to his new girlfriend.

Cat smiles watching Carter and Kara and then Lucy. Arches her brow watching Joe leave without even starting anything. once the elevator doors close she looks to Carter. "What was that about?"

Carter smiles brightly. "He has a new girlfriend. Looks like he was so absorbed with his own thoughts he didn't even notice how close you three are." Smirks and winks at them.

Kara blushes brightly and clears her throat picking up Cater's suitcase. "uh. So yeah. anyways let's get you settled in and then we can make breakfast. Chocolate chip waffles!"

Lucy closes the door once everyone is in and follows them down the hall with a smile on her face. Happy Cat didn't have to deal with any drama with Joe.

Cat hugs Carter in a side hug and walks with him down the hallway following Kara. "How was your time with your father?"

Kara leads them all down the hallway and to the room for Carter, opening the door she places the suitcase down at the foot of the bed and steps to the side fidgeting with her glasses before fidgeting with her hands clasped infront of her. "So. I decided since Cat and Lucy were going to be here more. Or I uh. " Blushes. "I hope they will. I figured I would like to give Carter a place to have here as well. I want him to feel welcomed in my home. So." She gestures around the room." Suprise?"

Carters eyes light up as they follow Kara into the room and his jaw hits the floor looking around the room. He looks to Kara listening and then moves towards her hugging her tightly. "Wow, Kara! This is Epic! I love it! You know not even my father has a room for me?" He sounds down at this news and frowns slightly. "I sleep in the guest room." He then smiles brightly looking at Kara again. "This is so awesome!" He moves around the room looking at everything like a kid in a candy store.

Cat's eyes go wide and then tears start to form at seeing the room and hearing Kara. She quickly brushes the tears away and looks at the ceiling before leaning into Lucy's arms and relaxing as she turns her attention to Kara after hearing Carter. Mouthing a thank you before moving from Lucy and hugging Kara tightly.

Lucy arches her brow seeing the room and smiles. 'Should have known this room is for Carter. That explains the C in the shield design.' Wrapping her arms around Cat as she sees her getting emotional over Kara and Carter's interaction and the room. She then follows Cat to hug them both and watching Carter move about the room fawning over everything. Looking down at the bed she notices a letter and cape. "Whats that?"

Kara blushes and looks to the letter. "Oh. um. Supergirl. She kinda owned me a favor? So... Well She gave me that cape, and a letter for Carter knowing how he is a fan and how he helped her on the train." She fidgets with her glasses and bites her lower lip. 

Carter stops where he is and slowly turns around eyes wide and mouth open. He walks to the bed and runs his fingertips over the cape. "It. It feels like her cape. It's the same material!" He picks up the letter and sits on the bed pulling the cape over his legs then opens the letter and starts to read. "Dear Carter, I hope this finds you well. I wanted to thank you for helping me on the train and seeing as your one of my hero's I thought you could use a cape. Karas friend makes my suits and made this cape. The materials are the same as mine. Its bullet and fireproof, but I do ask you do not go testing it. My original cape was my cousins baby blanket. This new material was made by KZED so when I'm fighting I can keep things on a PG level." He furrows his brows and looks at Kara sidelong for a moment before blushing then looks back to the letter. "I ask you to keep it at home or in your backpack, not for show and tell, Just something for you in case of emergencies. I also helped Kara install your safe room." Carter blinks and looks at Kara. "Safe room?" He looks back to the letter and continues. "I used my laser eyes on etching the material but the door and room are pretty much indestructible which means you will always have a safe place at Kara's. She asked me to do this as a favor, but in all honesty, I been wanting to thank you for a long time and this is a way to do that. Sometime in the near future, Kara will be telling you and your family things about her life she tends to keep secret to protect you all. Try not to be mad at us? Love you, Buddy. Supergirl." Carter bites his lip to keep from smirking. 'Kara you goofball' His eyes tear up and he places the letter on the bed grasps the cape and jumps off the bed and hugs Kara as tight as he can mumbling in her side. "Thank you Kara"

Cat listened to the words Supergirl wrote for Carter and arches her brow at hearing about the cape being bullet and fireproof then blushed about the PG part. 'That makes sense but god do I wish she had not thought it.' Bites her lower lip to keep from swooning with her naughty thoughts. Hearing about the safe room she looks at Kara and hugs her tightly from her side and smiles. 'thinks of everything' She smiles having already heard of some of the secrets and looks to Lucy seeing the smile on her lips before watching Carter hug Kara tightly. she gently places her hand on his shoulder and lightly rubs. "That was really Sweet of her. You should thank her next time you see her sweetheart"

Lucy holds cat gently in her arms positioning herself behind Cat and Kara. her right arm moves to Karas right hip and pulls her close too listening to Carter and every reaction. When he gets to the PG part she smirks seeing his blush even with one of her own on her cheek with this new information. She likes that Carter had the cape that can protect him but also the news of the safe room makes her breath a bit easier especially since she will soon be working for the DEO and the dangers they face she dreads it being brought to her little family she has all of a sudden found herself in but she is happy Kara has the presence of mind to think of these things. Her brow arches hearing about the secrets and the way Carter reacts. 'He knows...' She keeps herself from reacting and just smiles watching them all. "Well Dang. Gonna be hard to top all this when it comes to Christmas."

Kara Laughs hearing Lucy and blushes. "Nah we can do better no worries." She moves from Cat, Lucy, and Carter with a smile and stands by the saferoom door. "Kryptos please unlock the safe room. Add Carter, Cat, Lucy and all family and friends who have the same security level. Also, make sure to add the Supergirl and Superman Red level to that list..."

Kryptos adjusts the security. "All done Kara. Carter, It is nice to meet you. I am Kryptos. If you need anything or help with your new rooms special enhancements just ask."

Carter blinks owlishly at kara and opens and closes his mouth. "It. It. it.. It talked!? The house talks!?" 

Cat and Lucy Laugh and Kara blushes with a nod before answering. "Kryptos is my home security as well as a few other things. Helps me with work and just here for chats if I feel alone. Things like that. But buddy. Think of her as a friend as well."

Carter nods "Oh. Okay. Oh, Sorry Kyrptos. It is nice to meet you as well. I will more than have a lot of chats with you in the future!" he smiles brightly excited about everything happening.

Cat shakes her head watching. "Kara your spoiling him already. what am I going to do with you."

Lucy giggles and nods. "Oh Cat. Just enjoy the moment. They look so happy and it's nice to have these security measures." Sighs softly and looks at them. "I'm going to be leaving CatCo for a new job and honestly. All this security makes this news easier for me to tell you all." She takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I'm going to be working for the government again. I cannot go into details about it but it means I get to stay here in National City permanently."

Kara blinks looking at Lucy. "This means you won't be leaving in three months like you had planed too?" Smiles one of her thousand watt smiles and moves from carter and Cat and picks Lucy up into a big hug still careful of her strength but enough to lift her off the floor and spin round happily. " This is great news!"

Cat looks a bit warry for a moment not sure she likes the way Lucy said government and can't explain what she is going for them but by the same token is happy Lucy will be staying. "Kara maybe you should work with Lucy on the security of the apartment. From the way she is talking about this new job, it seems like some cloak and dagger danger stuff and I wants us all safe."

Carter just quietly watches them all and tilts his head in thought. 'Kara is Supergirl I'm pretty sure of it... Lucy all of a sudden is in a new government job and she didn't seem at all surprised by the letter and cape from Supergirl. looks like mom is still in the dark is kara really is Supergirl. Wow, this family is something else never gonna be a dull moment that's for sure.' His stomach growls along with Karas and he blushes. "Someone mentioned Waffles?"

Lucy gives Carter a grateful smile and hugs Kara before wiggling lose and to the floor again. She moves out of the room and towards the kitchen. "Yep! Kara did. She is cooking."

Kara's stomach growls and she blushes when Carters does too. Hugging lucy one more time. "Heck Yeah! I'm Starving!" She releases Lucy and turns heading out of the room to the kitchen. 

Cat watches everyone leave the room and slowly stands there in the center looking around. She takes in a deep breath and lets it out. 'Well, this is a lot to take in.' She looks at the letter on the bed then at the standee and notices another letter. Her brow arches. "Kryptos. Carter Didn't see the letter here on the Standee. who is it from?"

Kryptos dims the lights in the room and adjusts things just right so that the ceiling is glowing with the galaxies. "I think you know Cat."

Cat swallows and her eyes go wide as if really seeing everything for the first time as is all falls into place. With a barely-there whisper. "Well Damn." 'Kara is Supergirl'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it has taken so long. My Muse from the Kara, Lucy, and Cat Ship has been trying to jump into another ship. Which means I have been writing another Story. It's not posted yet because I am still hashing out the details as well as the details for yet another story and HAREM Supergirl Story. In the comments help me decide which to do first if you will?
> 
> Harem = Kara, Lucy, Lena, Alex, Maggie, Diana (Wonder Woman), And other possible characters like Reign.
> 
> The ship my Muse has been trying to abandon this ship for = Kara, Alex, Lena, Diana (Wonderwoman) With the added bonus of it being ABO aka Alpha, Beta, Omega, Dynamics. AKA Kara with Girl Penis as well possibly Diana. Alex Omega, Lena Omega.
> 
> Yep, all my Stories are Poly.


	33. Car Wash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump to the car wash.   
> "Speach"  
> 'Thought'  
> ~Kryptonian~

Carter looks up from the table he is sitting at and looks around at everyone washing cars as his mother sits beside him getting comfortable.

"Carter, Take your shirt off so I can put some sunscreen on you." She turns in her seat towards him and moves her hand in a turn around motion looking at him with lotion in her hand.

"Awww mooommm. You already put some on me before we left Kara's place and we just got here." He smirks pointing at Lucy as she comes out of the building. His mischievous mind already in motion. "Why don't you ask Lucy to take her shirt off for you"

Cat's jaw drops at Carter's suggestion as she tried to regain her composure. "Carter Grant! I can not believe you suggested such a thing."

Carter flinches slightly at the use of his first and last name but gives her the innocent puppy eyes. "What do you mean mom? I was only suggesting you put sunblock on Lucy since she isn't wearing any."

Cat looks to where Carter had been pointing and see's Lucy walking between two cars towards them and giving Cat and Carter a wave wearing not only a beautiful smile but a white crochet bikini in the design of hearts. Cat does a double take having been prepared to tell Carter once again to let her put the sunscreen on but is having a short malfunction in reaction to how good Lucy looks in that swimsuit.

"Oh. Cat you brought sunscreen." She smiles playfully. "Is that for me?" She motions to the sunscreen in Cats hand with a smile.

Cat just stares having been disarmed by Lucy's sexy smile. "Oh!." She swallows and nods. "Yes. I. Yes, I can put some on you."

Carter grins all big and hops out of the chair. "I'm gonna go grab some waters mom." He gives Lucy a big grin and takes off running before his mom can stop him, giggling all the way.

Lucy walks around the table and pulls out Carters chair turning it around she straddles it and looks over her shoulder at Cat. "Make sure to rub it in really good. Won't ya babe?" She gives Cat a wink and looks out towards the vehicles being washed wondering whats taking Kara so long. 

Miranda pulls out a seat next to Cat and looks amused that Cat is applying sunblock to Lucy. "Been here long?"

Cat shakes her head slightly. "No, we just arrived twenty minutes ago. I know you and your girls plan to leave after today's event. I hope you have enjoyed your time here." Cat rubs Lucy's shoulders and smiles seeing Lucy's neck roll forward.

Lucys sighs contently enjoying Cat rubbing the sunblock on her shoulders and back. She looks up and her eyes go wide and she gasps for air swearing her heart just stopped and she may have just ruined her swimsuit. 'FUCK ME! Thank god I walked through those two cars and got sprayed with water down there. Damn!'

Cat notices Lucy's intake of air and looks up from her shoulders and gapes seeing Kara. Her jaw drops and she feels her heart beat faster yet is speechless.

Kara walks out of the building in her blue and black bikini with a one thousand watt smile, her long blond hair braided on one side just slightly so it's still hanging long in the back and loose with the rest of her hair and her glasses firmly planted on her face. With a little skip to her step, she leans down and picks up a bucket of soap and water as she goes. Oblivious to the stares and carnage in her wake as a few of her co-workers either walk into a vehicle they are washing, or end just gawking at the sexy ball of sunshine that is Kara Danvers and those abs of steel.

Miranda had a slight gape going on but obviously has recovered faster than Cat and Lucy. She clears her throat and acts as if nothing is happening yet still having troubles tearing her eyes for Kara's physique. 'Damn she should model.' She gets comfortable in her seat and relaxes "Yes well. some of the board members decided to call a meeting in my absence, it's going to be nice to experience their surprise when I show up. At least we finished the Magazine ahead of time."

Cat snaps out of it and swallows. 'Damn that girl is going to be the death of me at this rate.' She nods hearing Miranda. "Indeed. I have had the same happen to me. It's always interesting to see their eyes pop." She starts moving her hands once again over Lucy's back finishing rubbing in the sunscreen. "There you go Darling."

Lucy's muscles flex under Cats hands when she gathers herself. Looking over her shoulder she smiles at Cat. "Thank you Love" She leans down and pecks Cats cheek unsure if she is okay with public display of affection so going to easy route for now. "I'm going to go help Kara"

Cat smirks at Lucy. "Ummhumm. Just remember this is a work function. Behave yourself."

Lucy grins seductively as she leans close to Cat and whispers in her ear seductively. "You mean like you were being just a few moments ago?" she straightened up and smiles before heading off to Kara.

Miranda snickers unable to help herself. "Oh dear.. you really have your hands full with those two don't you."

Cat had been blushing at Lucy's words and arches her brow slowly looking to Miranda. "Oh hush you. Don't think I haven't noticed the way Andy looks at you and you her." She smiles. "Its worth it you know. Being with them. I haven't been this happy in.. Well ever. At least not in a relationship. Carter makes me just as happy. Now instead of one light in my life, I have three. It keeps me on my toes that's for sure." she looks out to where Lucy and Kara are and smiles watching them fling water at each other. 

"Well damn Grant. I see heart eyes." Miranda smiles seeing Cat, Kara and Lucy are happy either each other.

Carter returns and places a bucket of ice with water bottles sticking out of the ice on the table and smiles brightly. "Mom, did you rub Lucy down?"

Miranda mutters under her breath "I'll say."

Cat side glares at Miranda and looks to Carter. "I put sunblock on her yes. Thank you for reminding me." She motions for Carter to turn around.

"Awww mooommm" He sighs seeing this is a losing battle and pulls off his shirt and places it on the table but then gets an idea. "Can Kara do it?"

Cat blinks. "Do what? Put the lotion on you?"

Kara had been walking over and overhears Cater and Cat a soft smile graces her lips at the cuteness of it all and she perks up hearing Carter wants her to apply lotion on his back. "I can do that."

Carter beams. "Really!? okay, but if you do mine you have to do my mom too! okay?"

Miranda almost snorts out the water she had been drinking and is starting to think its best to never eat or drink around that boy.

Kara stutters and then blushes "I. well I mean. I. Sure I can apply sunblock to her too if she wishes." Kara looks shyly at Cat and bites her lower lip holding out her hand for the lotion.

Cat squeezes the bottle and more than what she had meant squirts out over her legs and she blinks. "I. Yes" She nods looking at Kara.

Carter bites his inner cheek to keep from snickering. "Maybe you should help my mom first. I'm thirsty" He grabs a water and opens it starting to drink and looking anywhere but at them.

Kara smiles looking at Cat and kneels down moving her hands over Cat's knees wiping up the sunblock with her hands and slowly moves her hands over Cats legs rubbing it in as she looks up into her eyes. "So.."

Cat swallows feeling Karas hands on her legs and her heart skips a beat looking into Karas' eyes. 'I'm so screwed.' She had this exact position in a few of her fantasies but they had been in her office after work hours. She tilts her head and takes a deep breath. "Maybe use some of what is left on my back?"

Lucys struts over seeing what kara is doing to Cat and smirks wanting to mess with them. "Cat. I thought you said this is a work function and to behave myself and look here what you're doing with Kara."

Kara stutters looking up at Lucy. "I. what? we? no! I. I'm just rubbing sunscreen on!" Blushing scarlet she stands and moves behind Cat rubbing the sunscreen on her shoulders.

Miranda laughs behind her water bottle and shakes her head at this group of people. She is actually going to miss them.

Carter just keeps his back to them all not wanting to see whats going on and keeps drinking his water but with the added humming of the song One more night by Maroon 5. He is even making the little wanaawaa sounds as he shakes his booty to the beat.

Lucys busts out laughing watching Carter and hearing the song.

Kara blushes more if its even possible and giggles watching and hearing Carter.

Cat jumps out of her seat and grabs Carter tickling his sides and laughing at his cuteness. "You just too adorable for trouble my little man." She kisses his cheek and hugs him tightly.

Carter squeaks getting pulled by his mom and laughs as he is tickled squirming around until she stops. He takes in a relaxing breath and lets it out slowly. "Gosh, mom what was all that?"

Cat just shakes her head and smiles. "You have brilliant timing and mind buddy that's all."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long day and the sun was starting to go down, Kara and Lucy are helping with clean up while Carter helps his mom pack up their things to go home. He stops and looks up at Miranda as his mom heads to the Car taking the backpack and her purse. He checks one more time to make sure no one is around and arches his brow looking at Miranda once again. "I will deny this conversation. But you need to open your eyes and see Andy likes you. I can't hold everyone's hand to make sure the people who are supposed to be with one another get there. You two were made for each other. Don't let public opinion or work dictate what you can or can not do or BE WITH." He smiles softly and goes back to his boyish charms. "See ya next time Dragon lady!" He walks off towards his mom and the car.

Miranda just stands there staring at the back of Carter and swallows. 'Thank fricking god he is just a child right now. Otherwise, I would have to be worried about the Grown-up version of that more than likely running his mother's company. I thought Cat Grant was terrifying. I fear for the future generation meeting Grant 2.0. But I also Look forward to seeing such a brilliant mind being put to business.'

Kara had overheard the conversation and arched her brow looking at Miranda expression. As she and Lucy finish up and they walk by Miranda, she stops and smiles softly. "He is going to be a brilliant scientist one day." 

Miranda looks at Kara and tilts her head. "Scientist? He isn't going to take over Catco?" she looks back towards Carter and tilts her head in thought. "Pity. He is much like his mother. But I get the feeling he has more intellect than he leads on." She smiles genuinely at Kara. "I can see whatever that young man does in the future it will change the world."

Kara gets a tear in her eyes and smiles with a soft nod. "I believe he will."

Miranda steps closer to Kara and whispers so low only she can hear her. "I believe he has already... Supergirl."

Karas' eyes go wide, and her mouth opens and closes before she snorts laughs and waves a hand out at Miranda "Pttsh. What.. No.. I. Humm. " Sighs. "What gave it away?"

Miranda smirks. "I never forget a pair of legs, and you my dear not only have legs but the whole package. It is hard not to see. I don't know how you have been able to hide so well." She tilts her head and nods once. "Ah wait. I know. It is those Cardigans. Smart to use bad fashion to cover yourself. Most don't even give you a second look hum?"

Kara's mouth opens in shock, and she glares at Miranda. "I So happen to Love my Cardigans!" She pouts at Miranda. "They are comfortable and do not rip so easily."

Miranda bites her lower lip thinking of the about of shirts Kara has ripped. "Well. I didn't mean to upset you. I can see why you choose them in that case. Do you go through a lot of clothing? It must be hard paying for all those new clothes, and I have seen you eat my dear. how can you afford all that?"

Kara blushes and leans in a bit so only Miranda can hear her whisper. "Well. You know the Scientist you wanted to interview for the magazine?"

Miranda Gasps. "No!" Bring her right hand to her chest in shock.

Kara nods. "I Invent, I'm also KZED. I also do a few other things I have yet to tell Lucy and Cat. I'm a Multi-Billionaire" She smiles listening to Cat, Lucy, and Carter near the car.

Miranda nods slowly. "Well, You definitely are not after Cat for her money. " She winks at Kara. " Little joke. But when your little family comes out to the public. If, that is. People may think that. So be prepared."

"Thank you, Miranda. It's nice to have another person in the loop. If you ever need anything just call us and we can do what we can."

"Thank you, Kara. Don't tell Cat but. I enjoyed my time here."

Kara lets out a little laugh. "She already knows. She liked having you here. You two are a lot alike but totally different. In good ways. I hope you and Andy find some time to open up. Carter is right you know. He can't hold everyone's hand. He is too busy being Cupid to our little family." She leans in and places a short kiss to Miranda's cheek. "Get home safe. I can't be catching every plan that falls out of the sky."

Miranda blushes and smiles softly. "Thank you, Kara. For everything."

Kara walks over to Lucy, Cat, and Carter and picks up Carter and hugs him. "Let's go home."


End file.
